


Se afaste de mim

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Uma reunião da Ordem dá pé a certa conversação sobre Severus Snape. Velhos rancores e algumas frases mau ditas, serão a causa de que os Gryffindors lhe deem uma lição ao ex Professor de Poções. Um segredo, uma violação e a vingança levará a nossos protagonistas por um caminho em onde ao final teriam dois caminhos: O caos ou o amor verdadeiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aléjate de mí](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316566) by ACM2099. 



> Titulo: Afasta-te de mim  
> Autor: ACM2099  
> Tradutor: Mazzola Jackson  
> Status AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA

****

**Capitulo um**

Draco sempre foi um tipo inteligente apesar do que a gente pensasse dele. Sempre foi inteligente. Soube que Potter venceria a Voldemort desde que tinha destruído o diário. Soube que passasse o que passasse, Potter lhe patearia o traseiro a Voldy e não porque o canhão fosse muito bom. Não, para nada, mais bem era a sorte. Não tinha dúvida, Potter tinha nascido com estrela.

E por aqueles anos Draco decidiu que tinha que pôr mãos ao faz. Não podia evitar se unir aos comensais; mas sim podia fazer algo para não cair com seus pais. Foi justo após que Voldemort lhe tirasse a varinha a seu pai que pôs seu plano em marcha. Em um ano antes tinha conhecido a Anna, uma bruxa francesa que tinha perdido a seus pais em um ataque escuro e com a qual tinha planejado construir um futuro longe de Londres.

Seria duro; mas consegui-lo-ia, deixaria tudo. Esqueceria todo o que Potter lhe fez e desse segredo que compartilhavam. Esse segredo que morreria com eles.

Draco tinha a fortaleza para suportar viver nesse diminuto departamento, mal comendo e suportando as humilhações do Ministério. Tinha-o perdido tudo, sim; mas nunca sua inteligência. E tinha um plano; mas não para recuperar o que teve, não, para se fazer uma vida longe de toda aquela merda. O que teria saudades era a seu padrinho. Severus não estava de acordo com que se fosse, portanto também não segui-lo-ia.

Severus Snape tinha sido todo seu apoio, seu mentor. Amava-o mais do que nunca fez com seu pai e lhe doía saber que teria que o deixar.

A lua se transluzia pela única janela daquele minúsculo lugar. Era uma lua cheia, tão brilhante como aquela que tinha no dia que Albus Dumbledore morreu. Outra coisa que lhe devia a seu padrinho: Ele não tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue. Severus tinha-o salvado de novo. Ainda recordava a primeira vez que Severus o tinha salvado:

Tinha dez anos e seu pai tinha-o obrigado a subir na vassoura. Queria que fosse o melhor voando; mas Draco tinha-lhe um pavor desumano às alturas, coisa que não se importou a Lucius. Quis que voasse sobre a mansão; mas Draco não pôde se elevar. Nem sequer pôde fazer que a vassoura terminasse em sua mão. Sua mente estava ocupada no terror que sentia pelas alturas.

Então seu pai decidiu enfeitiçar a vassoura, forçou-o a subir e fazer elevar-se. Draco suava frio, suplicava por baixar. Seu corpo instintivamente reagiu e caiu da vassoura estando a uns 50 metros de altura. Pensou que seria seu fim; mas de repente algo de magia o envolveu. Em seguida soube quem era.

Severus, varinha em mãos, atraía a Draco. Foi então quando veu a Snape mais que como irmão, quase como um pai.

Agora nos anos tinham passado e tinha que o deixar; mas uma parte de seu coração ficaria para sempre com seu padrinho. Essa ternura e amor que os Slytherins não expressavam mas que se sentiam, todo isso era para Severus.

Mas seu padrinho devia entender. Não podia viver naquele lugar, apodrecendo-se pelos erros de seus pais. Ver-se assim, era deprimente; estando em um departamento, que mais bem era uma simples habitação de 4x4, com uma pequena cama e vivendo quase da beneficência do Ministério.

Sentiu a magia que destilava um aparecimento muito próximo a sua porta. Abriu de imediato e sem saber muito bem como teve a Severus Snape entre seus braços, com as roupas feita tiras, alguns golpes e quase inconsciente. Seu coração se apertou ao vê-lo assim. De imediato pensou em levar ao Hospital; mas algo dentro de seu coração lhe disse que seu padrinho estava avariado, moído e por agora não era tão importante um Sanador; mas sim um amigo.

Só atinou em depositar na cama individual. Severus tinha os olhos fechados e estava a chorar. Chorar. Draco jamais tinha visto chorar a seu padrinho, nunca. Seu coração quase paralisou-se. O que seja que lhe ocorreu, foi terrível.

— Padrinho Que foi o que…

Severus soluçou e suas lágrimas foram mais grossas. Draco só podia ver aquilo e apertar sua mandíbula. Seu padrinho tomou-lhe da mão com força, tanta que achou que faturar-lhe-ia; mas só teve um soluço mais forte.

— Leva a minha casa. Eu não tenho a força para chegar. –a voz lhe saiu forçada e Draco não pôde mais que assentir.

Em um pisco estavam na estadia da modesta casa de seu padrinho. Nada mudava nunca naquele lugar. O mesmo sofá negro no que agora descansava Severus e um montão de livros e pergaminhos regados por todo aquele lugar. Viu a seu padrinho depositar uma lembrança em um pequeno frasco. Severus estendeu-lhe e caiu rendido de novo naquele sofá. Não chorava mais; mas parecia como se tivesse perdido algo, talvez o último que lhe ficava de fé.

Draco sabia o que tinha que fazer. Caminhou a passo decidido até chegar ao despacho de seu padrinho. Aí, justo por trás de uma das paredes laterais, estava um penseira. Esvaziou a lembrança temeroso e dantes de adentrar-se, respirou. Tinha os pelos do corpo arrepiados e uma sensação de frio cobria sua nuca. Respirou de novo e submergiu-se na lembrança.

Abriu os olhos para encontrar com um lugar conhecido: A torre de Astronomia. Uma figura distinguia-se graças à luz da lua. Seu padrinho estava de pé contemplando a lua, suspirando, seguro sonhando algo. De repente Draco recordou que naquele dia se festejava em Hogwarts uma pequena reunião da Ordem; mas sabia bem que seu padrinho não era bem-vindo naquele festejo. Ainda tinha feridas abertas e a morte do velho pesava em sua consciência.

De repente a porta da torre abriu-se, dando passo a um corpo que Draco reconheceu pelo cabelo vermelho. George Weasley entrou cambaleando-se e o sorriso que pintava seus lábios se desfez. Fixando a vista em Severus.

— Olha que temos aqui. A serpente maior. É curioso, justo estamos a ter uma reunião e falávamos de ti.

Seu padrinho deu-lhe uma mirada de desprezo, um porque lhe falava de tua, seguramente e duas porque o que menos deveu querer seu padrinho era se encontrar com algum dos distintos membros da Ordem.

— Volte por onde veio Weasley. Não tenho desejos de ver a nenhum de vocês, os grandes heróis.

O Weasley voltou a pôr essa risadinha zombadora que tanto lhes conhecia aos gêmeos. Caminhou até seu padrinho e encarou-o.

— Deixei de ser teu aluno Snape. Sabe que seus amigos me deixaram sem uma orelha, mataram a meu irmão Fred e desfiguraram a meu irmão Billy.

— Era uma guerra, Gryffindor estúpido. Nas guerras têm-se que fazer sacrifícios e não ter tanta nobreza como vocês.

—  Sacrifício? Meu irmão foi um sacrifício?

Draco pôde ver perfeitamente o semblante do gêmeo Weasley. Estava escurecido, em seus olhos assomava-se um sentimento: Ódio. Um ódio que parecia ser dirigia a seu padrinho. De novo o som da porta chamou a atenção dos que estavam aí. Desta vez foram Longbottom, Black, Ron Weasley e por seu posto Potter. A guerra tinha passado faz pouco mais de um ano e Potter seguia-se vendo cansado.

— Irmão, subimos porque estava a demorar muito em chegar com as seguintes garrafas.

A voz de Ron Weasley era rara, um pouco entorpecida e foi quando Draco caiu em conta de que estavam bêbados. Quase caíam-se e tinham claros sinais de ter estado bebendo.

Após falar Ron Weasley, posou sua vista em Severus e guardou silêncio, ao igual que os outros três. Seguramente tinham estado falando de seu padrinho e o que menos pensaram foi o ver aí.

— Oh, desculpa Ronnie; mas vim aqui e encontrei-me com nosso tema de conversa. Sabe? Snape estava a dizer-me que nosso irmão Fred foi uma sacrifico de guerra.

A doninha pôs essa careta tão conhecida e que também não prognosticava nada bom. Os olhos de Black brilhavam refletindo a lua. Potter tinha firmemente fechados os punhos e Longbottom tinha a mesma mirada que lhe dedicava a sua tia Bela.

— Vamos, deixem-se de tolices. Todos perdemos algo nessa guerra. Agora sejam lindos gatinhos e me deixem tranquilo, sigam com sua reunião de machos caibros.

—  Molesta-te a intimidade entre homens, Severus? –perguntou George Weasley com tom de burla, acercando-se a Severus, quase ficando a centímetros.

Seu padrinho só bufou e se apartou, caminhando até quase chegar à porta da torre que ainda seguia bloqueada por Potter e Longbottom, enquanto Black seguia os movimentos atento de seu ex parceiro. A doninha acercou-se a seu irmão e sorriu.

— Snape, sempre me perguntei por que nunca te casaste. Talvez gosta mais as varinhas? –Draco não podia sair de seu assombro. A doninha falando-lhe assim a seu padrinho.

— Justamente faz um momento falávamos de ti –Black caminhava ao redor de seu padrinho, com uma mirada turva, tanto pelo álcool como pelo ódio. –Pode achar que todos os que estamos aqui temos contas pendentes contigo?

Severus tinha o mesmo semblante duro e sem sentimentos que mostrava ante todos; mas Draco podia ver claramente que seu padrinho começava a sentir um pouco de medo. Nunca superou a aberração que sentia por Sirius Black e o ter tão perto seguro lhe provocava medo.

—  E? Você também não é uma de minhas pessoas favoritas Black, de modo que tento não topar-me contigo. Portanto, se desculpam-me.

— Snivellus, não lhe respondeste a George. Molesta-te a cercania entre homens? Por que não se casou? Eu pessoalmente acho que todo esse ódio para James era porque em realidade o desejava e queria que te fodesse tão duro que te tirasse toda a gordura do cabelo com as investidas.

Draco viu como Potter, Longbottom e os Weasley riam a gargalhadas e o semblante de seu padrinho se endureceu mais.

— Recordo-te Black, que quem me molestava era seu adorado James –pôs ênfases na palavra adorado. –Me perseguia, até acho que estava de obsedado comigo. Talvez, o ilustre Auror Potter era no fundo um marica sádico que procurava chamar minha atenção.

Até Draco soube que essas palavras de seu padrinho o estavam a pôr em um perigo iminente. Potter saltou como um verdadeiro leão, traspassando a Draco no caminho, para sustentar a Severus da túnica com força.

— Retira o que disse Snape. Não quer se meter em problemas.

— Solta-me Potter. Vocês não são mais que uns bêbados ridículos. Madurem. Passou uma guerra e vocês seguem sendo os mesmos altaneiros de sempre.

— Acho que meu padrinho tem razão Snape e não é mais que um marica. Seguro desejava em segredo que papai te tocasse, ainda que seja para te tocar. Diga-me, não gosta que de eu te toque?

Potter apertava com força os braços de seu padrinho e da nada estavam rodeados pelos leões. A cada um rindo, Severus se separou com brusquidão de Potter e o empurrou. Apesar de que Potter não era mais que um garoto, tinha desenvolvido seus músculos e era forte. Draco sabia. Potter sorriu e tomou o lugar de Longbottom no círculo que formavam os leões ao redor de seu padrinho.

—  Professor desfrutava fazendo-me sofrer em suas classes? Fui uma boa burla para ti Verdade? Punhas-te dura ao humilhar-me?

Longbottom era um garoto alto e o que antes tinha sido gordura, agora era puro músculo. O cabelo castanho escuro brilhava com a luz da lua e Draco não pôde deixar de notar que daqueles, Neville Longbottom era o mais mudado. Inclusive seus olhos, que pela primeira vez Draco os notou, eram verdes. Não um verde esmeralda como os de Potter, não. Era um verde mais escuro, quase imperceptível; mas que justo nesse momento se notava brilhar.

Viu como Longbottom caminhou até abraçar a seu padrinho pela espalhada e lhe deixar um beijo forçado no pescoço. Severus apartou-se de imediato, mas chocou com o peito de Black.

— Pode correr, mas não se esconder, serpente.

Black sorriu e empurrou a Severus em direção à doninha e depois este o empurrou até a seu irmão. Instintivamente, Draco apertou sua varinha, esperando que Severus sacasse a sua, assim o fez; mas os reflexos de George Weasley foram melhores e a varinha de seu padrinho terminou em sua mão.

— O comensal ficou se sua varinha. –a voz astuta da doninha fez que Draco tivesse vontade do golpear.

Draco sentia a impotência de só estar a ver uma lembrança. Queria poder Cruciar a esses filhos de cadela. Não tinham direito, seu padrinho tinha lutado a seu lado. Tinha matado a Dumbledore por suas ordens. Severus também tinha perdido nessa guerra.

—  Já basta! Treinaste-os bem Black, são um bom reflexo do que você é. Um arrogante de merda. Já lhe disseste que por te fazer o herói Greyback lhe partiu o cu a teu amante Lupin?

Foi o fim. Draco viu-o nos olhos de Black. Draco conhecia a história. Sirius Black na primeira guerra era companheiro de Lupin. Alguns diziam que não só nas missões. Foi em uma delas nas que Black abandonou seu posto ao lado do licantropo por perseguir a Voldemort, fazendo alarde de seu heroísmo mau empregado. Lupin foi encurralado por alguns homens do Lord, entre eles Greyback. Esse ser depreciável sentia uma estranha inclinação para Lupin. Foi tanto seu desejo que lhe levou e abusou dele durante dois dias. Poucos sabiam a história. A voz de Black ressoou na lembrança.

— Assinaste sua sentença, Snivellus. Remus é o homem mais bom do mundo, ele te defendeu e agora vens a dizer isso adiante de mim. Creio firmemente que você precisa uma lição e quem sabe, talvez o desfrute. Vamos fazer-te o favor justo agora que estamos tão bêbados que qualquer cu é apetecível para foder.

O calafrio que rodeava a Draco desde que entrou na lembrança se afiava. Definitivamente aquilo não era o que imaginava, quiçá uma tortura, quiçá um bom espancamento, mas jamais aquilo. Não dos bons Gryffindors. George Weasley atravessou seu espectro e viu-o tomar a seu padrinho, aprisionando seus braços.

— Soltem-me, estão loucos e são uns bêbados. Isto é uma loucura. Soltem-me!

O grito de seu padrinho foi calado por um golpe certeiro que lhe mirou Black justo no pómulo direito. George Weasley golpeou os joelhos deixando a seu padrinho fincado justo ao nível do púbis de Black, quem de imediato baixou suas calças junto com a roupa interior, deixando ver seu membro ainda flácido.

— Chupa-o.

Severus viu-o com desprezo. E um novo golpe foi o que recebeu, desta vez um cachetada que lhe machucou ainda mais o pómulo e uma mais no outro; mas Severus não se imutou, apesar de que começavam a cair gotas de sangue de seu lábio inferior rompido. Draco não podia nem se sustentar em pé.

— Em sua puta vida, Black.

Sirius Black sorriu. Começou a massagear seu membro em frente a Severus, até deixá-lo semi ereto. Tomou-o e passou seu glande pelo lábio rompido de Severus, por sua mandíbula, pelas bochechas, enquanto seguia bombeando-o.

— Vai abrir sua maldita boca, Snvellus.

A doninha do nada caminhou cambaleando-se até Severus e com suas mãos firmes pressionou o nariz de seu padrinho, fazendo que de imediato abrisse a boca, coisa que aproveitou Black para meter sua pênis até a garganta, fodendo-se a cavidade com força, arquejando e gemendo sonoramente.

— Isso é, tão fácil que era abrir a boca. Cuidado com os dentes Snape se não os quer perder.

Draco se ajoelhou chorando, vendo a seu padrinho humilhado, sendo submetido pelos três Gryffindors, enquanto Potter e Longbottom só observavam indolentes, como se seu padrinho não fosse um ser humano digno para não ser tratado como uma puta. Segundos depois, ainda que pareceram horas, o membro de Black abandonou a boca de seu padrinho. Agora estava completamente ereto e cheio da salivada. Severus arquejava e tossia.

— Atirem-n.o –ordenou-lhes Black e George Weasley o tumbo com o peito chocando ao solo. O pobretão sujeitou-o com força das mãos enquanto Black baixava as calças de seu padrinho.

— Vai gostar-te, Snape. Por fim provará um homem, seguro que era seu desejo.

Black separou com força as pernas de seu padrinho e se posiciono empurrando seu membro entre as nádegas de Severus, quem retorcia-se e insultava-os. Não se tinha dado tão facilmente; mas era impossível, era submetido por Ron Weasley e por George Weasley, enquanto Sirius Black estava ao rasgar pouco a pouco. O grito de seu padrinho fez que Draco caminhasse até Black para tentar o sujeitar; mas não podia, não era mais que um reflexo.

—  Solta-o, maldito cão sarnoso de merda. Solta a meu padrinho!

Draco sabia que não o podiam escutar; mas não tinha ideia de que fazer. Só podia ver como Black gemia e seu padrinho soluçava de dor. As investidas eram rápidas, fortes, sem nenhuma contemplação. George Weasley também sacou seu membro e começou a masturbar-se ante a visão. Um par de passadas com sua mão bastaram para que se derramasse justo na cara de Severus.

— Toma-o você. –disse a doninha a seu irmão, quem se moveu languidamente após o orgasmo. Sustentou com força a seu padrinho que ténia a boca aberta devido às estocadas de Black. Ronald aproveitou isto para fode-se a cavidade sem contemplações, arquejando.

— Sempre quis te ter assim Snape, me chupando. Sim, é uma grande cadela. –a voz da doninha era entrecortada.

Minutos depois Ron Weasley corria-se na boca de seu padrinho; mas Severus não aguento mais e vomitou, manchando à doninha. Sirius Black ao ver isso saiu de seu padrinho e gateou até que seu membro choco com a bochecha esquerda de Severus.

— De modo que não gosta o sêmen, de cadela. Pois hoje te banharemos dele.

Black se masturbou com força cerca do rosto de seu padrinho, fazendo que seu punho golpeasse uma e outra vez o pómulo, até que se correu diretamente na cara e cabelo de Severus.

Nesse momento Draco estava no solo tão aborrecido que não sabia que fazer, só chorar. Chorava por seu padrinho, pela humilhação a seu irmão, quase seu pai. De imediato dirigiu sua mirada aos únicos dois leões que não tinham participado naquilo. Tinha a secreta esperança de que Harry não participasse em aquilo. Se pelo menos não o deteve, que lhe ficasse o consolo de que não o viu participar. Draco sabia que Longbottom era uma gay declarado e Potter, bom, Potter sempre teve seus segredos.

—  Não se unem à festa garotos? –A voz satisfeita de Sirius Black fez que Draco sentisse ódio por ele, ainda mais do que já sentia. –Vamos venham, lhes asseguro que é um cu de primeira.

Para surpresa de Draco, Potter foi o primeiro em responder. Lentamente e com passo perdido chegou até o lastimado corpo de seu padrinho. Notava-se um grande pacote nas calças do herói, seguramente estimulado por toda a visão anterior. Viu-o baixar-se as calças libertando seu membro, grande e inchado, palpitante. De uma dolorosa e sanguinária estocada afundou-se em Severus.

O fodia com uma força quase animal, apertando os ombros de Severus, arquejando, dizendo-lhe garradas, enquanto rasgava a roupa que ainda cobria o torso de sua vítima.

— Tira-lhe a roupa, Sirius.

A voz de Potter foi um arquejo e o miserável de Black despojo a seu padrinho de toda sua roupa, que já estava rasgada. O menino de ouro marcava a pele pálida de seu padrinho, arranhava suas costas e gemia enquanto o fodia rude, cru, martirizando ao pobre Severus. Com um rouco som Harry Potter correu-se no interior de seu padrinho.

Draco tinha a vista nublada, tanto que não pôde ver quando Neville Longbottom chegou até o corpo de seu padrinho, quem apesar de tudo ainda lutava, serpenteava, chorava; mas jamais pedia clemência. Longbottom, com ajuda dos demais, volteou a seu padrinho. Já trazia a camisa desabrochada e delicadamente se deixou cair sobre o corpo de Severus.

Era óbvio que Longbottom era o mais ébrio de todos e talvez por isso se animou a beijar-lhe primeiro o pescoço e depois a nua clavícula. Sugou os mamilos de seu padrinho e com cuidado penetrou-o, ou pelo menos a Draco pareceu-lhe mais delicado que os outros brutos. Os roucos gemido de Longbottom era o único que ressoava naquela habitação junto com as garradas dos demais.

A cada um sustentando uma parte de Severus. Os Weasley submetiam-no pelos braços, Black cuidava que não fechasse as pernas e Potter, ele, só observava como dantes, enquanto Neville Longbottom seguia penetrando a seu padrinho, uma e outra vez. Foi o único que se preocupou por sustentar o membro de Severus. O masturbou ao mesmo ritmo que as frenéticas investidas e quase sem querer, a excitação de seu padrinho aumentou, tanto que se correu na mão de Longbottom e segundos depois este se veio em seu interior. Depois fez algo que Draco jamais imaginou que veria.

Neville Longbottom beijou a seu padrinho com algo de modo que aprecia ternura. Quase pôde escutar um gemido por parte de seu padrinho dizendo o nome do Gryffindor. Isso foi algo que fez reagir a Longbottom. De imediato separou-se do corpo quase inerte de Snape e viu o destroço.

Severus Snape tinha a cara vermelha e ensanguentada, junto com a mistura das corridas dos demais. Um chupão no pescoço, seguramente ocasionado por ele e as marcas do quadril. Longbottom se cambaleou e tropeçou até cair ao solo, bem perto do reflexo de Draco. Os demais Gryffindor soltaram o corpo de Severus, se reacomodaram suas roupas e foram-se desaparecendo um a um.

Ao final só ficou Longbottom que ainda se via afetado pelo álcool. Draco sentia umas enormes vontades de vomitar e sua cara empapada de pranto. Pôde ver ao Gryffindor caminhar até seu padrinho. Por um segundo temeu-se algo pior; mas Longbottom só passo sua varinha para vestir a seu padrinho. Tomou a esquecida varinha do ex professor e pô-la entre suas mãos.

Tremulamente se reajusto a roupa. Seguro que seguia tomado, pois era mais fácil o fazer com magia. Quando se recompôs, tomou o corpo fatigado de Severus e se desapareceu.

A lembrança mudou de palco e de repente encontrou-se em frente à porta de seu departamento, com um cambaleante Longbottom sustentando a seu padrinho. Depois saiu da lembrança.

Draco caminhou para atrás, sentindo de novo essas imensas vontades de vomitar tudo o que tinha no estômago. Recordava os soluços de seu padrinho, o ódio dos leões, porque se de algo estava seguro é que tudo aquilo tinha sido ódio, uma multidão entardecida pelo álcool. Não aguentou mais e devolveu todo o conteúdo de seu estomago no solo do despacho de seu padrinho.

Ainda não dava crédito ao que tinha visto. Os valorosos Leões, a famosa Ordem, eram todos uns violadores de merda.


	2. Chapter 2

As horas tinham passado muito lentas. Após ter estado no penseira e ao sair do choque inicial, Draco só pôde ir e tentar consolar a seu padrinho; mas a reação de Severus foi afastar-se. Não queria que ninguém o tocasse. O único que pôde fazer por ele foi lhe dar uma poção para que dormisse. Seu padrinho estava em um estado quase catatónico. Devia descansar.

Desde então já tinham passado três horas e Draco se estava voltando louco. Sua primeira intenção ao ver a seu padrinho dormir, foi ir pelos malditos e torturá-los até matá-lo. O único que o deteve foi precisamente saber que Severus jamais aprovaria que se manchasse as mãos de sangue. Não tinha trabalhado tanto por nada, de modo que o único que atinou fazer foi chamar a Anna.

Anna Noel, uma bruxa com um semblante frio, com uns olhos cafés tão escuros como sua própria alma. Um formoso corpo e uma cara que se não fosse tão fria, seguro que pareceria angelical. Se Draco tivesse sido hetero, seguro que se teria apaixonado dela. Sabia que Anna poderia lhe dar luz nesses momentos.

Draco pensou-o um pouco. Queria vingança. Precisava-a; mas teria que ser de uma maneira subtil e fria, ainda que por isso não menos sanguinária. Ainda podia escutar os soluços quedos de seu padrinho enquanto esses porcos o ultrajavam sem nenhum motivo. Porque se algo tinha claro era que, eles não tiveram nenhum motivo para lhe fazer isso a Severus. Não tinha contas pendentes. Severus tinha lutado de seu lado. Protegeu a Potter e só fez o que o velho louco lhe tinha mandado.

Tanto como eles, Severus tinha perdido. Viveu quase toda sua juventude em uma guerra e não pôde conhecer o verdadeiro amor por viver no meio de dois poderes. A luz e a escuridão sempre emergiram em seu padrinho.

E agora o que sentia Draco era impotência. Não podia fazer nada. Não pôde fazer nada. Sentia que lhe tinha falhado. Sentia que não tinha estado com a única pessoa que sempre esteve para ele. Pouco a pouco, Draco foi acercando-se ao sofá onde dormia seu padrinho. Sua respiração era pausada, como se nada tivesse passado; mas isso estava longe da verdade. Nos olhos de Severus posso ler toda a dor que lhe causo aquilo.

Não pôde evitar chorar uma vez mais. Seu corpo sacudia-se pelos soluços, pela dor.

Assim, em frente a seu padrinho e chorando como um menino desconsolado, lhe encontrou Anna. Em seguida a bruxa francesa soube que algo terrível tinha passado. Jamais viu a um Slytherin chorar sem que exista uma verdadeira razão. Caminhou pouco a pouco até chegar a lado do loiro, abraçou-lhe com cuidado e Draco de imediato sentiu-se protegido e em casa. Anna tinha a particularidade de dar-lhe paz.

Caladamente, Anna levitou o corpo de Severus até o quarto principal daquela casa, enquanto Draco observava. Quando seu padrinho esteve por fim em sua cama, o loiro teve as forças para contar a sua amiga tudo o que tinha sucedido. Com raiva contida, Anna escutou tudo. A magia de Draco flutuava violentamente enquanto falava e não se podia controlar.

— Quero vingança Anna. Quero fazer-lhes pedaços. Quero-lhes ver soluçando e suplicando pela piedade que não lhe tiveram a meu padrinho.

— Sabe que este não é o momento. Agora não somos mais que um zero à esquerda neste mundo mágico. O próprio Ministério põe em dúvida a lealdade de seu padrinho. Seria nossa palavra contra a deles, Dragão.

—  E daí pretende, que fique assim? Eles violam a Severus e não têm castigo porque são os bons. Porque se é uma Serpente, é mau e se é um León, é bom. Branco ou negro. Luz ou escuridão. Potter ou Voldemort.

— Não digo que seja justo Dragão; mas é o que há. A gente é preconceituosa, não sabem de razões. Deixam-se guiar pelo que lhes dizem, vivem segundo as diretrizes que outros lhes mandam e hoje por hoje a Ordem manda.

— Não estou de acordo em isso. O que fizeram terá castigo, Anna.

Os olhos cinzas de Draco brilharam com fhashs de maldade e Anna soube que ele poderia ser capaz de tudo para conseguir os fazer pagar. Ela mesma queria que pagassem; mas esse não era o momento. Ademais, Draco tinha que pensar em outra pessoa, em alguém que lhe estava esperando no lugar no que chamariam lar. Anna caminhou até Draco e abraçou-o com força. O loiro deixou-se abraçar uma vez mais.

— Pensa nele Draco. Está-nos esperando, está-te esperando. Teremos vingança, Dragão. Só me dá tempo. A cada um perderá o que mais quer e virão a lhe pôr o cu a Severus com tal do recuperar. Te prometo; mas não agora carinho. Será em um tempo. Regressaremos aqui sendo amos e senhores. E então, só então, poderemos nos vingar.

Draco suspirou e beijou delicadamente os lábios de Anna. Sabia que tinha razão. Devia regressar com poder, só assim não exporia a seu padrinho a todo esse escrutínio que dava a merda essa à que chamavam sociedade. Separou-se um pouco de Anna.

— Temos que levar, Dragão. Ele aqui não tem nada.

— Não queria se ir comigo.

— Isso foi antes, Draco. Vamo-nos agora mesmo. A casa esta pronta e… Tens que chegar a lhe ver. –a fria mirada de Anna se dulcifico por um segundo.

— Não o sei.

— Estar longe lhe ajudará ao superar.

Sentia um raro mal-estar no estômago, algo revolto, uma dor de cabeça insuportável e na boca o claro fôlego de Whisky de fogo. Tinham bebido muito a noite anterior. Seguro que se se levantava da cama teria que dar um brinco olímpico até o banho para vomitar. Se abria os olhos o mundo se lhe moveria, precisava um banho para se melhorar.

Abriu os olhos e viu o teto mover-se. Piscou até que a louça ficou tão imóvel como deveria de estar. De imediato o mal-estar na boca do estomago intensificou-se. Incorporou-se pouco a pouco. A saliva passava-lhe com dificuldade e dor de cabeça era pulsante.

Caminhou cambaleante ao banheiro, apressando o passo, sentindo o calafrio característico que era o preludio para esvaziar o que tinha no estômago. Quase calcando o banheiro sucedeu: Bílis e restos de álcool saíram de seu sistema. Para valer tinha bebido demasiado. Abriu o grifo do lavabo e molhou-se a cara. Tocou-se a barba, que segundo Luna lhe dava um toque sexy. Sorriu ante a lembrança.

Observou-se um pouco confuso e deu-se conta de que estava ainda vestido com a mesma roupa. A seus minorados sentidos chegou-lhes o cheiro a sexo. Tinha tido sexo? Não recordava nada. Esperava que não. Percorreu lhe um novo calafrio ao pensar que se tinha visto envolvido em uma orgia com os Weasley, Sirius e Harry. Sorriu de novo ante sua ocorrência. Isso jamais passaria. Não era de seu gosto.

Se desvestiu com dificuldade. A cabeça dava-lhe voltas e não tinha muita ideia de como manejar sua magia com essa ressaca. Abriu a ducha e de imediato meteu-se nela. A água fria roçando seu corpo provocou um gemido de satisfação. Assim que a água começou a esfriar seu corpo, a razão chego a sua mente. As imagens da noite anterior projetaram-se em sua cabeça como em uma sequência de filme de terror.

Seus olhos verdes titânio abriram-se de imediato. Sentiu a água fria chocar em seu rosto e fixou sua vista em suas mãos. Quase pôde escutar os soluços de Severus Snape e as garradas dos "distintos" membros da Ordem. Harry caminhando até o corpo inerte do ex Professor e ele… Ele… O tocando, manchando mais esse corpo, marcando com seus dentes a citrina pele. De imediato, quase pôde ver suas mãos cheias de sangue. Tinha sido partícipe daquele monstruoso ato.

De novo seu estômago fez uma revolução e, demonstrando o asco que sentia consigo mesmo, arrojou todo o conteúdo de novo. A água seguia correndo, camuflando as lágrimas que abandonavam os olhos verde escuro. Uma opressão no peito fez sair da ducha. Fechou o grifo e tomou o primeiro que encontrou: Uns jeans desbotadas e uma camiseta branca que se lhe colava aos músculos do torso, a molhando com os pelos de seu peito.

Tinha que falar com Harry. Tinham que fazer algo, se entregar, suplicar, o que fosse; mas isto não se podia ficar assim. Estava terminando de ajustar-se converse-os negros, quando uma coruja conhecida se posou na janela de seu departamento. Era a coruja de Sirius Black.

Em 15 minutos em Grimmauld Place.

Neville pareceu recuperar a coordenação, pois apareceu-se em um segundo. Grimmauld Place era uma das coisas que mais tinha mudando após a guerra. Remus tinha convertido esse casarão em um verdadeiro lar, para Sirius e ele. A Mansão via-se acolhedora, luminosa e cálida. Neville caminhou até o despacho dos Black. Ao chegar viu a Sirius sentado na cadeira de sua mesa, Harry colocado em outra cadeira em frente a mesa falando com Black e os Weasley, em um grande cadeirão de pele branca. Todos pareciam tão tranquilos, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Por um segundo pensou que talvez aquilo tinha sido produto de sua retorcida mente.

—  Poção? –Sirius tendeu-lhe um frasco. Seguro que com poção anti ressaca. Neville negou energicamente. A cabeça subitamente deixou molestar-lhe.

— Harry eu… Ontem nós…

— Vamos Neville. –Sirius levantou-se e sacou-lhe a cadeira que estava ao lado de Harry –, te senta –Neville voltou a negar – Bem, então passemos ao que temos vindo. Acho que todos concordamos no deixar como está, em um silêncio muito cômodo. Seguro que Snivellus não falará e se o faz é sua palavra contra a nossa. Foi um desagradável erro.

Longbottom viu a Harry baixar a mirada, aos Weasley assentir e Sirius tinha essa sorriso afetadamente sedutora tão ensaiada, que agora lhe parecia falsa e repugnante.

—  Desagradável erro? –sussurrou e seus olhos verdes escureceram-se ainda mais. Fixou sua vista de novo em Harry e algo dentro de si rugiu – E uma merda Black, isso não foi um erro, foi uma atrocidade e temos que pagar!

Sirius tirou de imediato o sorriso e ficou um pouco descolocado ante os gritos de Neville, não esperava essa reação do tímido leão.

—  Pretendes encerrar-te em Azkaban por culpa de um comensal?

—  O Professor Snape não era um comensal, o que sucedeu o provocou precisamente isso. Crer, intuir, crucificar! Você está de acordo com isso Harry?

Harry levantou a mirada para encontrar com uns olhos verdes não tão brilhantes como os seus. A verdade é que não sabia que pensar de tudo aquilo. Sirius tinha tomado as rédeas de todo e para ele era mais fácil que alguém mais liderasse com aquilo.

— Nev…

— Olha Longbottom –adiantou-se lhe Sirius –Não acho que Snape se queira ver no olho do furacão e enfrentar a tanta gente. O que passou, passou. Sinto-me mau por isso; mas Que podemos fazer? Suplicar-lhe perdão? Isso não remedia nada. O melhor é não nos cruzar mais em seu caminho.

—  Assim de fácil? Não Sirius. Pode que pedir perdão não sirva de nada; mas ele está em seu direito de fazer o que queira conosco. Deixá-lo assim nos põe ao nível do que por tantos anos lutamos por evitar. Se isto fica assim, deixaremos de ser os leais Gryffindors para nos converter em algo pior que o mesmo Lord Escuro. Nós somos os bons, os que fazemos o correto, os que lutamos pelos demais. Severus é nossa vítima, não podemos o deixar sem mais. Merecemos que nos torture.

Neville volteou a ver a seus colegas de casa. Os Weasley pareciam incômodos; mas não por vergonha ou culpa, mais bem porque não compartilhavam a opinião de Neville e depois estava Harry, que olhava fixamente a seu padrinho.

—  Não diz nada, Harry? Tudo isto e não diz nada –Neville tinha na voz um tom de decepção –Agora mais que nunca tivesse preferido ser um Texugo assustadiço. Vocês não são mais que uns covardes. E você, Harry, é o pior de todos. Ele só te protegeu E assim lhe paga? Renego da Ordem, de Gryffindor e de todos os fodidos preconceitos que dizem que só por ser um Slytherin é um vilão. Roga-lhe a quem acomodes-te Black, para que Remus nunca se inteire disto; porque se fá-lo, sei que pensará o mesmo que eu. Agora se me desculpam, me porei às ordens de Severus Snape, para que faça comigo o que queira.

Neville saiu enfurecido daquele despacho, caminhando até a saída. Precisava recuperar-se de tudo o que tinha sucedido. Harry viu-o sair e de imediato pôs-se de pé. Caminhava até a porta do despacho quando sentiu que a mão de Sirius o detinha.

— Espero que saias para convencer a Neville de que tem que sujeitar ao plano.

— Não.

—  Não? –Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e endureceu um pouco suas facções. — Harry isto é uma infantilidade. Não podemos fazer nada. Se isto se sabe, só terá um escândalo e a ninguém lhe convém isso. –Harry apartou a mão de seu padrinho e o olhou aos olhos.

— Não sou James, papai morreu faz anos. Não te seguirei cegamente, sei que se agora não faço o correto mais adiante a vida me cobrará. Fomos uns idiotas ao atuar por um ódio velho. Neville tem razão.

— Severus nunca admitirá ante a gente o que sucedeu. Este encerrado nesse concha e eles, os Slytherin, não mostram seus sentimentos. Não deixará que ninguém o veja derrotado.

— Isso é seu assunto. Por mim pode-nos torturar. Particularmente, não oporei resistência.

Harry saiu do despacho e daquela casa para buscar a Neville: Juntos iriam com Severus Snape e receberiam o castigo que ele quisesse. O que fosse para não ter em sua consciência aquele ato que manchava sua honra. Encontrou a Neville umas ruas adiante e correu até atingi-lo.

—  Neville! –o garoto volteou e viu a Harry correndo, pensando que talvez o queria deter –Eu sinto muito amigo –Neville lhe sorriu e lhe deu um abraço.

— Obrigado, Harry. Sabia que faria o correto.

— Foi difícil, amigo. São demasiados anos fazendo o que outros te dizem; mas sei que lhe devo muito a Severus. O que fizemos não tem nome.

— Eu sei. Vamos, ontem à noite deixei-lhe na porta do apartamento de Draco Malfoy.

Harry estremeceu-se um pouco ante a menção do loiro. Neville sábia a história; mas Harry ignorava a sua com o loiro. Tudo tinha sucedido um pouco dantes de explodir a guerra, antes de que Draco tivesse que levantar sua varinha na contramão de Dumbledore. Essa história era a razão para que eles dois conhecessem esse diminuto apartamento em onde agora vivia Draco Malfoy. Apareceram-se, tocaram e após um momento convenceram-se de que não tinha ninguém.

Então, o único caminho que ficava, era a casa do ex Professor. Os dois apareceram-se umas ruas dantes para caminhar, para aclarar as ideias. Os dois tinham na mente às serpentes que seguro estariam juntas. Tanto Harry como Neville tinham uma conta pendente com Draco; mas só Neville queria salda-la. Harry por agora estava feito uma bagunça. Sua vida não era como a imaginou.

Ao chegar à porta de Severus Snape, tocaram; mas ninguém abriu. Então apelaram a seu lado Hooligan e abriram a porta com um feitiço. Para surpresa de ambos, a casa estava desolada, quem tinha habitado aí já não estava. Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy tinham-se ido.

— Temos que os encontrar, Harry.

— Ginny está grávida.

Neville ficou como uma pedra no meio da solitária sala. Jamais entenderia o estranho arranjo que Harry e Ginny mantinham; mas seguro que se devia a Draco e a esse segredo que só Neville conhecia. A vida de ambos estava marcada pelas serpentes.

— Não podemos o deixar assim, Harry.

— Não o faremos. –Harry apoiou uma mão nas costas de Neville infundindo-lhe ânimo.


	3. Chapter 3

O sol se filtrava pela grande janela e ele podia o sentir. De imediato soube que já não se encontrava em Londres. O mais seguro é que Draco o tivesse tirado daquele lugar e em segredo, lhe agradecia. Recordava o sucedido como um feio pesadelo, mas tinha sido real, tudo. As caricias, as miradas e as palavras. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e pouco a pouco foi abrindo os olhos.

Encontrava-se em uma habitação extensa, com uma grande janela. Todo era de cor branco, muito luminoso para seu gosto; mais agora que preferia ser claustrofóbico. Que preferia se encerrar nele mesmo, como quase sempre o fazia. Era isso, Severus o sabia, jamais poderia lhe dizer bem, bem a ninguém o que sentia. Essa dor e solidão estariam dentro de seu ser para sempre.

A cama era cômoda e Severus não queria se pôr de pé; não pelo menos até que soubesse bem como se reinventaria. A máscara de indiferença que trazia consigo era agora muito difícil de sujeitar; mas no entanto tinha que seguir. Deu-se conta de que as cobertas de sua cama também eram brancas, era a cor que predominava naquele quarto e por um segundo soube que seu afilhado tinha mudado.

Respirou uma vez mais e percebeu o aroma a jasmim que se disseminava por toda a habitação; ele estava limpo, seguro que Draco tinha que ver. Uma vez mais Draco.

— Bom dia Professor. Tudo bom parece-lhe no dia?

Anna, a colega de Draco. Essa garota era um mistério para Severus; mas ao que parece, não para o loiro. Tinham-se um grande carinho e Severus paulatinamente tinha aprendido a querê-la.

—  Onde estamos?

— Em Burdeos, França. É um formoso lugar.

Anna tinha sua mirada posta em Severus; mas só fez um gesto lhe restando importância ao dito. Que importava o formoso do lugar? Ele sempre tinha estado em Londres, entre uma guerra que se lhe antojava cruel e que ao final terminou com quase tudo o que tinha no interior de seu coração.

—  Faz quanto que temos chegado?

— Faz dois dias. Draco esteve-te fornecendo uma poção para que dormisse. Precisava recuperar sua força. Espero que não esteja molesto, eu fui quem lhe sugeriu a Draco que te trouxéssemos conosco. Está melhor?

A cercania da mulher fez que Severus se tensasse e de imediato Anna se afastou. Foi então que Snape saiu da cama e caminhou um pouco pelo lugar, suas pernas ainda doíam e seguro que teria ainda as marcas que lhe tinham deixado.

— Estou melhor –mentiu.

— Pode falar com Draco e comigo. Não é bom que te encerre.

— Anna, quero estar só, por favor.

A bruxa assentiu pesadamente e saiu da habitação. Sabia que a serenidade mostrada por Severus não era mais que uma tela. Podia ler em seus olhos a decepção e a tristeza de ter terminado assim. Não era unicamente a violação, não, Anna sábia que toda a tristeza que o embargava tinha que ver com o por que. Tinham lutado para desterrar a desigualdade e ao final; com Voldemort nada acabou.

Uma vez só, Severus caminhou pela habitação, abriu a janela para dar com um grande balcão e uma vista que, efetivamente, era formosa. Inalou o ar puro e cálido daquela manhã. Burdeos era uma cidade diferente a Londres, cálida e com um aspecto relaxado; mas mesmo assim podia sentir as rajadas do vento frio que surcavam desde o Atlântico. Era um frio que acompanhava a Severus e que nunca o deixava.

O vento moveu as árvores que se encontravam no pequeno parque em frente ao conjunto de apartamentos e Severus se deixou estremecer com eles; com o vento frio, enquanto o sol da manhã fazia o contraste.

Draco encontrava-se em outra habitação do apartamento, se mexia tranquilamente com um pequeno em seus braços que seguro não passava de um ano. Era tão loiro como Draco e dormia passivelmente, se sentindo relaxado com as caricias que seu pai lhe dava pelas costas e o cabelo sedoso.

Malfoy sorriu estreitando mais ao pequeno. Fazia-se-lhe tão irreal estar aí com ele, após tudo o que tinham passado para que nascesse. De ter que fazer de tudo para o manter oculto. Se não tivesse sido por Anna, nem ele nem seu filho estariam vivos. Vá que tinha que agradecer à bruxa.

— Vêem-se muito graciosos juntos.

Draco levantou a vista e sorrio-lhe a Anna. Não só se viam bem juntos. Se sentia tão bem estar juntos! O loiro caminhou e depositou ao menino na cama da habitação. Acariciou com ternura uma vez mais a seu filho. A esse rosto terso, afiado, tão parecido a ele, lhe deu um beijo na testa e com muito silêncio saiu da habitação, junto com Anna.

—  Meu padrinho?

— Bem, já acordou; mas quer estar sozinho. Deve estar digerindo tudo o que tem passado.

— Encerrando-se. Nestes momentos me encantaria mandar à merda toda essa educação e poder abrir meu coração, lhe dizer que o sinto e que teremos vingança, o abraçar e poder consolar a meu padrinho.

— Sabe muito bem que Severus não te deixaria. Ele é como é Dragão. Por agora se sente um pouco perdido; mas quando isso passe se dará conta de que Severus se irá sentindo melhor. Dá-lhe tempo. Depois pode levá-lo à engarrafador. Poderia colaborar conosco lá. Isso o manteria ocupado em outra coisa.

— Não sei, Anna.

— Vamos Dragão –a garota sujeitou a Draco pelo braço, colando-se a ele de uma forma coquete –Tens um formoso bebê na habitação, um belo apartamento e uma empresa em Chelles. Seu padrinho se reporá e será o mesmo de sempre. Quem sabe carinho, talvez possamos lhe ajudar a que saia de suas tristezas e lhe consigamos um garoto ou garota com quem desfrute da vida.

Draco sorriu uma vez mais e deu-lhe um terno beijo nos lábios a Anna. Como explicar à garota que seu padrinho era virgem? Que jamais tinha tido tempo para desfrutar dos males do amor com alguém? Pessoalmente, Draco achava que seu padrinho sempre sentiu um grande carinho por Lily Potter; mas não amor e agora parecia que até isso lhe tinham roubado esses porcos.

Harry suspirou por enésima vez nessa noite. Em menos de 48 horas todos os esquemas que tinha tido, se caíram e se foram direto pelo drenagem. Não podia crer como a vida dava tantas voltas.

Primeiro, ele já não era o bom. Tinha cometido um delito deplorável e tinha-se convertido em um monstro. E segundo, estava o que tinha sucedido no Ministério. Isso tinha sido a gota que derramou o copo. Ainda o recordava e sentia uma ira incontável, umas vontades de regressar no tempo e não lhe salvar o cu ao Ministro.

Rufus Scrimgeour tinha sobrevivido à guerra e Harry tinha que admitir que, a passar de tudo, sentia verdadeiro respeito por aquele homem. Talvez essa foi a razão pela qual decidiu junto com Neville se entregar a ele. Dizer-lhe o que lhe tinham feito a Severus Snape.

Assim que calcaram o Ministério ambos membros distintos da Ordem foram observados com adoração por alguns e foi o Chefe dos Aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt quem os conduziu até Scrimgeour. Os dois tinham em mente que precisavam se entregar. Quando a porta se abriu, puderam ver ao Ministro sentando sendo observado por Charlie Weasley.

Caminharam até sentar à frente, Harry respirou com dificuldade. Não tinha medo do que lhe pudesse suceder, o que lhe enfermava era ter que admitir que não era tão bom como cria, que tinha feito dano e ainda não podia deglutir essa informação.

— Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom. A que devo a honra de tão distinta vista?

Scrimgeour era um homem sério e quase inexpressivo. Ele e Harry tinham uma história não muito boa, já que o moreno nunca tinha querido ser a cara do Ministério. No entanto nas últimas datas teve que o ser, tinha entrado à escola de Aurores e o Ministro lhe tinha suplicado que o ajudasse sendo um apoio moral para a comunidade mágica que estava restabelecendo da guerra. Esse foi o motivo principal para aceder a ser a imagem.

— Nós queremos nos entregar.

O semblante do Ministro endureceu-se um pouco mais. Essas palavras escondiam muito e seguro que séria informação que não muitos deveriam saber.

— Weasley, acho que será pertinente que me deixe a sós com estes jovens –quando Charlie saiu, o Ministro realizou vários feitiços para silenciar perfeitamente aquele lugar. Certificando-se que o que seria dito, jamais sairia daí.

— Ministro, nós cometemos um ato atroz –Neville tinha a mirada triste e seus olhos verdes refletiam muita culpabilidade.

— Ontem à noite –continuou Harry. –teve uma reunião da Ordem dentro do Colégio de Hogwarts. –Estávamos presentes nós e algumas outras pessoas das quais você terá que pesquisar. Bebemos, muito em realidade, teve uma conversa particularmente irritante a respeito de Severus Snape. Depois encontramo-lo no castelo; começamos a molestá-lo e ele a nós. Em algum ponto, perdemos a cabeça. Nós… Nós… Abusamos dele.

A última frase saiu como um suspiro. Harry sentia que algo dentro de si se morria. Sentia uma decepção, sim, estava decepcionado de sua forma de atuar, de tudo o que tinha feito até esse momento, que só trazia infelicidade.

— Entendo. E?

E?!

— Bom… nós, estamos à disposição do Ministério, do Chefe dos Aurores, para que nos…

—  Processar? Vamos senhor Longbottom, isso não o podemos fazer –ambas miradas verdes se cingidos ao Ministro. –Não me olhem assim, vocês são heróis de guerra. Um membro da Ordem com o grau máximo e o salvador do Mundo Mágico. Sabem o escândalo que isto seria? Não podemos nos dar esse luxo, a comunidade mágica séria golpeada. Não podemos o permitir.

Harry estava atordoado, não sabia como interpretar aquilo. Ele podia ser um delinquente só por ser o herói do mundo mágico?

— Mas senhor nos…

— Olha Potter, falemos claro. Severus Snape não tem feito nenhuma denúncia. Até onde eu tenho entendido ele não tem família e a comunidade mágica lhe tem verdadeiro ressentimento por tudo o que sucedeu com Dumbledore. Ninguém crê firmemente que ele tenha sido um espião e não esperassem que por ele, eu processe a imagem de duas pessoas distintas. As coisas passam Harry, somos humanos.

— Ministro, nós não temos desculpa. O que fizemos foi um ato covarde, doente, depravado. Merecemos um castigo! –Neville também não podia admitir aquilo.

— Pois lancem um Crucios entre vocês se se querem castigar. Para valer não sei porque fazem tanto escândalo. Pode ser o último sacrifício da guerra. –Harry negava-se ante aquilo.

— Se você não o faz público, ainda fica o Profeta. Seguro que lhe encantará saber o que fizemos e que o Ministério nos queria encobrir porque lhe convém nos ter como cara desta comunidade.

— Você não fará isso Potter. Estariam dispostos a que o Professor Snape seja devorado pela sociedade? Sabem que o crucificarão, que assim é como se manejam as coisas aqui, Severus Snape passará de ser a vitima a ser sua puta. Não sabem as histórias que podem inventar a sua custa. Por que acham que o Professor não tem dito nada? Por que acham que não dirá nada? Severus Snape sabe o que passaria se fala, sabe que ninguém lhe creria; assim vocês gritem que é verdade. Sabem por que? Porque a gente só crê o que quer e só escuta o que gosta. Vocês são os heróis, os bons, os leões, os Gryffindors. Não há volta atrás. Seriam capazes de fazer que Severus Snape reviva tudo, só para que ninguém lhe cria?

A resposta era não. Até esse momento, jamais tinham pensado naquilo, nos manejos térbios da imagem, em que talvez poderia ser pior para Severus que se entregassem. Então não tinha mais que o encontrar, falar com ele e saber que era o que queria. Abandonaram o Ministério de Magia sem mediar palavra, nem sequer entre eles, iam demasiado perdidos.

Disso tinham passado horas, Harry não sabia exatamente quantas. Tinha tomado a decisão de deixar a Academia de Aurores, jamais séria parte do Ministério. Agora faria o que em realidade queria e não o que as pessoas pensava que tinha que fazer. Jogaria Quidditch de forma profissional e investiria seu tempo e dinheiro para encontrar a Severus e a Draco.

Draco…

Que pensaria ele de tudo aquilo? Seguro que justo nesse momento estaria os odiando, desejando vingança e Harry não o culparia se a conseguia. Mereciam-se o que o loiro lhes tivesse deparado. Sobretudo a ele. Se Draco soubesse que em realidade se arrependia de tudo e que se pudesse faria regressar o tempo. Umas quantas lágrimas abandonaram a Harry essa noite.

Tempo; duração ou separação de um acontecimento.

Tinha passado em um mês desde o acontecimento, o tempo tinha caminhado como devia de fazer. Pouco a pouco Severus sentia-se melhor. Levava duas semanas ajudando a Draco na engarrafadora. Esse era o novo negócio que lhes dava para viver.

Ainda que agora já não era mais Draco Malfoy. Seu nome era Derek Maler e só se relacionava com muggles. Essa pequena empresa engarrafadora de vinhos marchava de maravilha, graças às mãos trabalhadoras dos muggles. Severus se entretinha dando ideia para a conservação das garrafas e nas últimas datas, Draco tinha-lhe encarregado que revisasse os vinhedos circundante. Essa seria a seguinte meta: Fazer-se de um vinhedo.

Estava tentando encontrar a resistência máxima da resina com a que faziam as garrafas para que conservassem melhor o estado do vinho, quando uma rajada de magia destruiu os cristais da janela a sua direita. Ultimamente isso lhe estava passando muito seguido. O estrondo foi escutado por Draco, que de imediato se dirigiu até o despacho.

—  Está bem?

— Claro, só foi outro chicote de magia. Devo estar doente, porque isto me está passando muito seguido.

— Temos que ver a um sanador –Severus franziu o cenho.

— Sabe que não quero Draco, ademais…

— Tenho boa relação com a comunidade mágica deste lugar. Uns muito bons amigos sanadores e nada Severus. Estou tentando limpar meu nome. Muitos estão confiando em mim.

Severus tinha perdida essa conversa, sabia. Suspirou e afastou-se um pouco de sua cadeira, no entanto, ao dar uns passos, sentiu um fluxo de magia que lhe percorria o corpo e que lhe fazia se sentir mareado. Draco viu o cambaleio e de imediato sujeitou a seu padrinho.

— Severus, devemos ir com um sanador agora. Isto não está bem, me estou temendo algo.

Uns momentos depois ambos saíram da pequena fábrica. Severus ia a relutantemente; mas Draco não. Temia-se algo que seria um novo fator de trauma para seu padrinho. Não queria nem se imaginar se suas suspeitas resultavam verdadeiras.

Jordan Vial era um sanador velho e sábio. O primeiro amigo que Draco tinha feito em Burdeos. Uma noite que seu filho tinha estado doente buscou no Ministério Francês a alguém que lhe pudesse ajudar. O ultimo sanador da lista e o primeiro em ser visto por Draco foi o velho Jordan Vial, que de imediato escutou seu chamado. A partir desse dia o sanador tinha-se voltado um amigo da pequena família e um assíduo a jogar ao xadrez nos domingos no parque em frente aos apartamentos.

Quando chegaram a casa do sanador Vial o homem se mostrou muito estranhado com a visita. Como sempre, tinha seu cabelo branco perfeitamente penteado, o bigode branco completamente alinhado e parecia recém barbeado. Seguro que Jordan Vial tinha sido em sua juventude um homem aposto.

Em um segundos recostou a Severus e começou a passar sua varinha por ele, murmurando feitiços, fazendo anotações, deixando flutuar a magia e uns minutos depois estava já pronto para dar seu diagnostico.

— Pois com a novidade de que há uma surpresa.

—  Surpresa?

— Sim, diga-me senhor Snape sabia que é um mago fértil?

Draco quase desmaia e pelo que podia ver, seu padrinho não estava melhor. Um de cada 1000 magos pode ser fértil e Draco sabia que existiam razões genéticas que potenciavam essa fertilidade. O que nunca imaginou foi que Severus pudesse.

—  Eu? Isso deve ser um erro, não sou… Eu não posso o ser…

— Pois é, sim. Explico-me? Está esperando um filho.

Esse foi o momento justo no que Severus decidiu se desmaiar, enquanto Draco tentava que essa ideia fosse processada por sua cabeça. Sabia que Severus nunca tinha estado com ninguém. Então, isso queria dizer, que aquele menino só poderia ser de: Neville Longbottom e de… Harry Potter.

Apareceram-se justo em frente à porta do departamento. Sem deixar de beijar-se com o outro garoto, tentou abrir a porta. Uma vez dentro, o primeiro em voar foi sua camisa. O garoto tocava com luxuria seu peito, desenhando com as mãos os músculos marcados e os que se estavam marcando. Aspirava de seus finos pelos o cheiro a cítricos de seu perfume, enquanto Neville tentava beijar o que tinha a sua disposição: O pescoço do garoto e a clavícula nua. No entanto tinha algo muito estranho naquilo, não podia deixar de pensar em… Um beijo particularmente selvagem o regressou à ação.

Volteou a seu acompanhante e arrojou-o com força ao sofá, sacando-lhe um arquejo de satisfação. Lançou-se de imediato e começou a beija-lo. Desapareceu as calças e o garoto decidiu que ele também queria tocar. Sentou a Neville no sofá e subiu sobre ele, sussurrando-lhe coisas desagradáveis. Isso fez que recordasse uma cena similar em um mês dantes.

— Espera, espera Oliver.

—  Que passa carinho? Não vê que estou desejando que me fode tão duro que não possa sentar em um mês? Anda, me foda como só você faz.

Oliver movia seus quadris descaradamente tentando acordar o desejo de Neville, no entanto, Neville só podia recordar os soluços de Severus e seu corpo manchado embaixo. Oliver aproveitou que Neville se encontrasse perdido em suas lembranças para baixar o ziper e tirar o botão da calça.

— Eh Oliver, já. Para, para.

Oliver ignorou aquilo e seguiu se movendo, lambendo descaradamente o pescoço e mordendo no processo todo o que podia.

—  Disse-te que pare!

Neville apartou bruscamente a Oliver e tensou todos seus músculos. Recordou que eles jamais lhe deram a oportunidade a Severus de parar. Severus jamais poderia com os cinco.

—  Que te passa Neville? Você não é assim, pelo regular chegamos aqui e me fodia como um selvagem. Hoje tem estado ausente e, sinceramente, pode estar para comer-te; mas não tenho vontade de estar batalhando com problemas psicológicos. Melhor vou-me.

Neville não disse nada, só viu desaparecer a Oliver e jogou a cabeça para trás. Nem sequer tinha-se excitado. As lembranças de Severus Snape sofrendo estavam acabando pouco a pouco com sua libido.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos anos tinham passado rotineiros. Tinha coisas que perdeu e outras que se converteram em uma forma de vida. Seus dias eram singelos. Levantava-se às 6 da manhã para ir ao ginásio. Justo agora se encontrava aí. O exercício ao estilo muggle tranquilizava lhe, inclusive até despejava sua mente. Seu corpo estava fortalecido, seus braços, torso e pernas estavam trabalhados de tal forma que tinha marcado a cada músculo e Neville se sentia bem assim, com esse aspecto sexy e rebelde.

A barba a meio crescer, como a utilizava desde faz cinco anos, como uma lembrança permanente daquilo. De nível em nível foi baixando a velocidade da caminhadora. Umas risadinhas mau dissimuladas fizeram que volteara. Eram umas garotas mais ou menos de uns quinze anos. Uma delas lhe sorria com coquetearia e Neville lhe regresso a mirada. Ao princípio tudo aquilo lhe coibia; mas com o passo do tempo foi-se acostumando. Passava-lhe seguido e mais quando Harry ia com ele.

Baixou da caminhadora e despojou-se da regata para deleite das garotas. Depois caminhou até os chuveiros, tudo era um jogo. A verdade é que Neville não tinha estado com ninguém desde a violação de Severus. Não podia ter tanta intimidade com alguém, sem que a lembrança dessa noite chegasse a sua mente.

Essa noite tinha-se convertido em um monstro e, cinco anos depois, ainda não podia o superar. Nem Harry; mas ao menos ele tinha aos gêmeos, enquanto Neville estava só. Essa era a razão mais importante para que estivesse em St. Mungo. Tinha-se convertido em Sanador e decidiu que também deveria ter um titulo em Medicina. Se matriculou em uma universidade muggle e conseguiu converter-se em médico.

Todo isso mantinha sua mente ocupada; mas não seu coração. Por isso não tinha deixado de buscar a Severus e a Draco. Tinha que acalmar sua consciência e talvez assim poderia refazer sua vida. Tinha uma esperança justo nessa semana. Informaram-lhes que Draco teve uma fábrica em Burdeos, França e que vivia em um complexo departamental. Esse era o lugar ao que Neville iria após sua saída do Hospital.

Terminou de vestir-se para aparecer-se em St. Mungo. Cinco anos trabalhando aí tinham-lhe dado certos privilégios, como poder chegar um pouco tarde. Nessa semana encarregava-se do pavilhão do térreo: Explosões com caldeirões. Nunca imaginou que ele terminaria lhe fazendo tanto dano ao Professor de Poções.

As horas passaram inimaginavelmente rápido. Do fundo de seu escritório tomou o translador que lhe tinha dado o pesquisador. Burdeos, esse era seu destino e talvez sua redenção. Respirou profundamente. Tinha-lhe dito a Harry que o chamaria se encontrava algo e agora esperava ter sorte, após 5 anos de tentativas infrutuosos.

Uns segundos depois apareceu em um beco. Segundo o pesquisador teria que caminhar duas quadras à direita, encontraria um parque e defronte estaria o edifício onde devia viver Severus Snape.

Caminhou a passo rápido, quase correndo. Viu o parque e de imediato caminhou ao edifício. Sentia que o coração se lhe saía do peito e estava anelante de encontrar a redenção ou uma maldição. Não importava, enquanto pudesse lhe pedir perdão a Severus. O nome pelo que devia perguntar era Derek Maler, isso lhe tinha dito o pesquisador.

— Desculpe sabe qual é o apartamento do Senhor Maler?

O porteiro soube de imediato que aquele jovem era estrangeiro. Tentou fazer um pouco de cor. O sobrenome Maler soava-lhe; mas não terminava de cair em conta, até que recordou o acento. Ingleses.

— Derek Maler.

Neville respirou de novo. Parecia que agora sim teriam sorte e tinham dado com os verdadeiros. Draco Malfoy sabia esconder-se muito bem.

— Sim, ele mesmo.

— Mmm, pois faz dois anos que já não vive aqui. Sua esposa era uma senhora muito amável, séria, mas muito amável e o menino era um encanto, muito diferente ao outro e o senhor Alan. Esse sim que era muito sério. Viveram aqui três anos.

O semblante de Neville se ensombreceu de imediato. Levavam anos tentando dar com aquele lugar e agora se tinham ido. Draco sempre ia tentando que ninguém lhe seguisse a pista. Pelo menos Neville agradeceu que o encarregado do edifício fosse um bocão. Draco tinha-se casado e tinha um filho. Sentiu uma fisgada no coração.

Outra vez sem nada, levantou um pouco a vista e o parquinho se lhe antojou tranquilo; de modo que caminhou até sentar-se em uma banca. O ar trazia um cheiro a jasmim. Neville fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Encontrava-se incrivelmente cansado, como nunca esteve apesar das guardas contínuas nos diferentes Hospitais.

Pensar em Severus e em Draco punha-o cansado, com pesar. Em ocasiões pensava que nunca poderiam os encontrar, que não poderiam pedir perdão. Harry tinha rompido com seu padrinho, tinha mudado tanto como ele; mas não fisicamente, internamente. Harry já não era manipulável. Era feliz voando, com seus filhos, sem Ginny; mas se não pediam perdão, Harry não podia dar a seus filhos uma vida plena. Sempre existiria a sombra de ter sido parte dessa atrocidade.

Como ver a teus filhos se terminam em Slytherin? As coisas más que faz na vida se te regressam e tanto Harry como Neville lhe tinham medo ao Karma. O peso de um corpo fez que Neville saísse de seus pensamentos. Era um pequeno corpo em realidade.

Um menino de uns cinco ou seis anos, com cabelo negro e uns penetrantes olhos verdes. O pequeno olhava-o fixamente e Neville sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas acordou lhe uma ternura muito grande. Parecia que o menino era um adulto chiquito, não tinha essa faísca da infância. No entanto levava boas roupas, pelo que intuiu que não era nenhum menino desvalido, pelo menos não economicamente.

— Olá.

O menino não respondeu. Desvio a mirada à direita e depois regressou a Neville. Parecia que estudava ao garoto, como avaliando se devia lhe falar ou não.

— Olá. Vês triste.

Neville sorriu de imediato. Era tão óbvio que a vida se lhe estava caindo a pedaços e que a culpa lhe carcomia a alma?

— Estou, um pouco em realidade.

Não soube muito bem por que lhe dizia isso ao pequeno, mas o que sim sabia é que o menino também não parecia muito feliz. Inclusive parecia que se sentia só.

—  Por que está?

— Vim a buscar a alguém que já se foi –o menino assentiu e voltou a desviar sua mirada à direita.

—  Para que o buscava? –O pequeninho tinha posta a mirada verde na de Neville e este sentia que lhe traspassava a alma.

— Para pedir-lhe perdão.

O pequeno desviou a mirada uma vez mais e depois baixou a cabeça, como um sinal de estar pensando algo profundamente. Neville observava ao menino, para valer parecia ser um pequeno adultinho. Em seu coração sentiu umas vontades enormes de abraçá-lo.

— Não o deixes de buscar. Talvez precise que lhe peça perdão.

Neville piscou após as palavras do menino. Seguramente isso era verdadeiro. Severus poderia precisar que lhe pedissem perdão.

—  Como se chama pequeno?

O menino olhou uma vez mais a Neville direto aos olhos, como surpreendido das palavras do garoto. Neville sorriu-lhe em uma tentativa de que o pequeno sorrisse, mas o menino não o fez. Sua mirada seguia incrédula.

— Tenho que regressar. Minha tia e meu primo se darão conta de que não estou. E seguro que se preocupassem.

O menino baixou da banca e com passo rápido, mas elegante, dirigiu-se a parte direita do parque. Justo à metade do caminho regressou e caminho rapidamente até Neville para dar-lhe um abraço.

— Chamo-me Dorian.

Neville viu ao pequeno adentrar-se nos arbustos, seguiu-o com a mirada até que o viu chegar a uma mulher guapa e de cabelo castanho e com um menino quase da mesma idade, mas loiro. Seguro que seria sua tia e seu primo. Um suspiro mais escapou. Pelo menos tinha encontrado a esse pequeno que lhe tinha reconfortado. Seu móvel soou justo nesse momento.

— Diga Harry.

— Sinto molestar-te, mas é que James e Al se sentem mau. Poderia vir a dar-lhe uma checada?

— Sim, irmão. Em seguida vou e te conto como me foi.

Neville chegou de imediato à casa de Harry, no Vale de Godric. Esses gêmeos James e Albus eram a vida de Harry e, até verdadeiro ponto, também a de Neville. Com o passo do tempo e ao romper relações com seus antigos amigos, a amizade entre eles se tinha estreitado.

— Que bom que chegou. Os meninos estão na sua habitação. Acho que têm febre e…

— Calma Harry, em seguida vejo-os.

Caminhou varinha em mãos até a habitação dos pequenos Potter, esses meninos era uma calamidade quando estavam sãos. Bom, James era uma calamidade, Albus, tinha um temperamento mais doce; mas ainda assim tinha algo dentro deles que os fazia sempre se meter em problemas.

Um momento depois Neville saía da habitação com um sorriso no rosto. Encantava lhe ver como Harry se preocupava por seus filhos. Aí estava o grande jogador de Quidditch mordendo-se as unhas, só porque seus filhos tinham gripe.

—  E bem?

— Calma Harry, só é uma amigdalitis. Já lhes dei antibióticos.

Harry suspirou audivelmente. Sempre preferia que seus filhos tivessem uma doença normal a uma mágica. Isso era mais grave e complicado.

— Obrigado Neville. Como te foi?

— Mau, tinham-se ido.

— Genial, seguimos de más.

— Sim, mas temos que os encontrar. Não podem se desaparecer.

— Sim. Neville, desde faz tempo quero-te dizer algo, como amigos, claro. Estou preocupado por ti, esta muito sozinho. Deveria buscar a alguém, não sei, formalizar um casal. –Neville sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

— Harry onde está Ginny? –Harry baixou a mirada e vacilou um pouco.

— Neville você sabe que ela e eu tínhamos um trato. Seguro que ela deve de estar em algum lugar com uma de seus amantes ou com várias.

— Isso foi o último que fez para satisfazer à gente. Casar-te com Ginny, ter filhos e depois divorciar. Você também não é feliz Harry. Os dois equivocamo-nos. Você melhor que ninguém sabe a razão pela que não posso ter um companheiro. –Harry abraçou a Neville em uma tentativa de reconfortá-lo. –Draco está casado e tem um filho.

Ao escutar isso Harry se afastou e caminhou. Seus ombros notavam-se tensos e Neville sabia que era pela menção do loiro.

— Bem por ele. Os dois refizemos nossas vidas.

— Ele a refez. Você só recusou a felicidade.

— Neville Podemos deixar isto? Não importa o que passou. Agora Draco deve nos odiar aos dois pelo que lhe fizemos a Severus.

Neville assentiu e abraçou a Harry. Ele era um pouco mais alto e para Potter era mais singelo aconchegar no peito de seu amigo. Nenhum dos dois era feliz, ele sabia, mas não tinha forma de regressar no tempo e evitar tantas coisas.

Draco chegava a sua casa cansado; mas feliz. O vinhedo pouco a pouco estava dando resultados e seus vinhos estavam-se vendendo. Anna teve razão: Investir naquilo foi o melhor que pôde fazer. Ao chegar à sala, os ruídos dos risos de seu filho e de Anna encheram seu coração.

—  Papi!

Aaron era seu pequeno, seu tesouro maior e sua razão de ser. De imediato o menino saltou aos braços de seu pai que o recebeu com enorme gosto.

—  Divertiram-se no parque?

— Sim papai, jogamos muito. Mamãe compro-nos um gelado à cada um, foi genial.

— Dá-me gosto filho e você Dorian divertiste-te?

— Sim, tio Draco.

Draco encontrava-se genuinamente preocupado por Dorian. Era um menino em um ano mais pequeno que Aaron, mas não parecia um menino. Isso lhe atribuía a seu padrinho. Desde que Dorian nasceu, Severus não lhe tinha dedicado tempo. Não era carinhoso com ele e Draco que achava que jamais tinha podido o abraçar.

E não é que julgasse a seu padrinho, ao final tentava entender. Dorian era tão parecido a… Seguro que lhe recordava aquilo e isso, pensava, pesava também no caráter do menino, que se voltou ranzinza e retraído. Não brincava como Aaron, preferia ler e estar sozinho. Tinha cinco anos e parecia ter uma alma velha. Talvez eram umas vadias tentativas para agradar a seu pai.

— Dorian, carinho Por que não vão brincar?

— Preferiria ir ler a meu quarto, tia Anna.

— Sim mami, não se preocupe, eu lhe faço companhia. Enquanto ele lê, eu jogo com meu Play. Anda, Dorian.

Draco e Anna viram desaparecer aos meninos pelas escadas. A cada um tão diferente, mas em realidade queriam-se muito, compartilhavam esse carinho. Aaron sempre estava pendente de Dorian e fazia de tudo para tirar a seu primo de seu estado de menino sério, como ele o chamava inocentemente.

— Severus faz muito mau com esse menino.

— Dragão, eu sei, mas tem que entender, Dorian deve lhe recordar o que sucedeu.

— Esse menino é inocente. Até ele tem que pagar pelo que esses infelizes lhe fizeram?

— Faltam cinco anos para que Aaron ingresse no colégio, Dragão.

— Cinco anos para que regressemos a Londres.

— E temos que preparar o terreno. Sabe que a Ministra de Magia está muito comprazida por todo nosso labor? Pelo altruísmo que temos mostrado? Nos próximos anos Hermione Granger será nosso passe para a glória.

— É tão fácil ter a uma Gryffindor feliz... Um pouco de dinheiro, boas obras e a Ministra Granger crê-nos bons.

— Pobre, tão inteligente e casada com Ron Weasley.

— Essa infeliz doninha. –Anna sabia que a menção de Ronald Weasley punha a Draco iracundo. Se aconchegou no peito do loiro.

— Vamos carinho, em cinco anos lhe tiraremos esse lastre e teremos nossa vingança.

Draco abraçou a Anna fortemente e beijou seu testa. Essa garota tinha sido sua paz todos esses anos e agora a seu lado tinha a vingança preparada. Mas justo agora, o que ocupava sua mente era curar a Severus, fazer que possa ver para além e que demonstre o que ama a Dorian; porque Draco sabia que Severus amava a seu filho. Sabia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	5. Chapter 5

— Hoje vai querer-me mais que ontem.

Anna arrojou na mesa uns documentos, Draco levantou a vista. Anna já estava sentada em frente a ele. Tinha nos olhos esse brilho que lhe gelava o sangue. Só tinha dois motivos pelos que a bruxa francesa luzia tão contente: Aaron ou alguma maldade bem feita. Pela sorrisinho demoníaco, soube que era a segunda.

Tomou o envelope amarelo e rompeu o selo lacrado. Assim que começou a ler não pôde evitar pôr o mesmo sorriso malévolo.

— Não me posso crer.

— Exatamente, carinho. A metade de Gemialidades Weasley é nossa. Disse-te que seria singelo. Só foi necessária uma puta com grandes nádegas. Quase sinto lástima pela Ministra Granger, olha que se casar com semelhante troglodita.

À morte de Fred Weasley, Ronald foi designado o executor de sua parte da Gemialidades Weasley. A doninha tinha-se casado com Granger e tinha uma filha, Rose. Hermione Granger era a Ministra mais jovem e por muito a mais competente. Apesar de que Draco sabia que o posto lhe devia ao apoio de Potter, o sangue sujo estava fazendo um bom papel e quase graças a ela, Draco tinha uma imagem na sociedade mágica de Londres.

Ronald Weasley, após a deserção de Potter, converteu-se no "melhor" aluno, ao grau que após anos de exercício, terminou sendo Chefe dos Aurores. No entanto, sempre estava à sombra do Herói Mágico. A cada vez que metia a pata em algum caso, os encabeçados do Profeta tinham uma só pergunta: Que tivesse feito Harry?

Ter de mulher à Ministra, viver à sombra do Herói e ser um estúpido, foi o que levou à doninha a se instalar no útil –pelo menos para Draco –vício do álcool e foi aí onde entrou Sophia.

Sophia era uma puta de subúrbio, vulgar, sem um mínimo de educação e proeminente da cada parte de seu corpo. Anna tinha-lhe salvado a vida e Sophia apesar de ser o que era, tinha lealdade e uma fidelidade cega a Anna. Por isso aceitou seduzir a Ronald, levando por um caminho de depravação, vícios e luxúria. A cada vez mais abaixo, a cada vez mais profundo no infra mundo, enredando-o para nunca sair.

Descuidava seu trabalho, sua família e agora tinha terminado por perder um dos fortes patrimônios de sua família. Quase sentia lastima de Granger. Após que soubesse o que era seu maridinho, seguro que o passaria mau. Mas vendo pelo lado amável, lhe tiraria um lastre em sua vida.

— Temos que pôr isto a nome de Dorian, Anna.

— Claro que sim dragão — Draco tomou o sobre e o guardou em uma gaveta secreto em sua mesa. A doninha era o primeiro em cair —  Está ansioso por regressar?

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do loiro. Em realidade não sabia bem como se sentir. Pelo menos tinha a certeza de que ao entrar Aaron ao colégio, não teria nenhum problema. Não seria tachado como o filho de comensais, Draco tinha trabalhado muito para que assim fosse. Nestes dez anos tinha-se ganhado à comunidade francesa, tanto mágica como muggle e com Londres tinha tratos, para obras benéficas, para instruções e era um referente quanto a moderniza-los. Tudo de mão –e quase sem lhe crer –de Hermione Granger.

Draco admitia que apesar de não se cair bem, ela fazia o que podia pelo bem de seu povo. Graças a isso Aaron Malfoy-Noah teria um futuro afastado do passado de seu pai.

Seu pai…

— Estou preocupado por Severus e sua relação com Dorian.

Anna sabia que isso não era o único que preocupava a Draco. Também estava o do outro pai de Aaron, o ver de novo. Vingar-se dele. Ainda que, para ser sincera, o de Dorian e Severus, sim era o mais preocupante. Nos anos tinham passado e Severus não tinha podido superar essa aberração que sentia por seu filho. Sim, aberração. Pouco estava com ele, Anna jamais o tinha visto abraçar a Dorian e Dorian… Dorian tentava. Não era um menino comum e corrente.

Sempre estava lendo, tentando agradar a seu pai e chamar sua atenção. Mas Severus era incapaz de sustentar lhe a mirada. Esses olhos verdes matavam-no. O sofrimento daquele menino inocente, fazia que Draco sentisse mais ódio por Longbottom e por Potter. Qualquer um deles era o verdadeiro pai de Dorian e mereciam pagar pelo que fizeram e pelo que provocaram.

Severus observava com atenção o boletim de qualificações de Dorian. Todas eras excelentes, exceto, Ciências.

— Tudo parece estar bem. No entanto suas qualificações em Ciências deixam muito que desejar.

Dorian observava a seu pai, sentado em um cadeirão, em frente à lareira apagada. Tinha a vista submergida no boletim, ante isso, a presença de Dorian parecia insignificante. Ele se esforçava, sabia que para seu pai era importante que tivesse boas notas na escola muggle; mas Ciências não se lhe davam para nada bem.

— Sinto muito, pai.

— Não o sinta, Dorian. Esforce. Sabe que apesar de ser mago, é importante que tenha uma boa instrução. Ciências é uma matéria que te será muito útil quando veja Poções. No próximo ano terá que se esforçar o duplo ao entrar a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, Londres, o adeus a Aaron por um ano. Para Dorian seu primo era o único vestígio de infância. Sempre brincando, vendo caricaturas, o fazendo sorrir. E agora se iria, se iriam. Seu tio Draco queria que vivessem em Londres desde que Aaron entrasse ao colégio e lá ele estaria sozinho. Seus tios eram uma grande família e eram muito amorosos; mas seu pai, sempre sério, inexpressivo, trabalhando para não passar tempo com ele.

Nunca falavam de sua mãe e Dorian não se atrevia a perguntar. Nem sequer a seus tios. Sabia que sua mãe morreu. Talvez morreu quando ele nasceu e essa era a razão pela que seu pai o odiava. Tudo eram conjecturas, já que nem sequer tinha uma fotografia de sua mãe. Quando pensava nisso se lhe ensombrecia a alma.

—  Pai iremos a Londres?

Severus fixou sua vista uns segundos em seu filho, pôs-se de pé e deu-lhe as costas. Estava tão cansado de pensar. Draco queria regressar; mas ele não. Não estava preparado. Ainda que seu afilhado dissesse que tudo seria diferente, Severus não estava muito convencido. Ademais Dorian estaria no próximo ano em Hogwarts, de modo que era quase seguro que voltaria a ver a… Qualquer um que pudesse ser o pai de seu filho.

— Não sei Dorian. Seguramente você sim que terá que ir com seus tios. Tem que aclimatar-te à cidade e eu provavelmente fique aqui, para cuidar os vinhedos. Terei que falar com seu tio.

Dorian viu a seu pai sair da estância, com rumo ao despacho de seu tio. Suspirou com pesar. Esperava em algum dia poder entender a seu pai. Sempre vestido de negro, triste, sombrio. Dorian sabia perfeitamente bem que seu pai não queria regressar a Londres e ele queria ficar; mas essa não era sua decisão. Jogou-se no sofá com a cabeça pendurando por um dos braços.

—  Que tem passado? –Ao levantar a vista encontrou-se com os olhos azuis de seu primo Aaron, que levava abrigado com seu braço direito uma bola se soccer –Não me diga. Mostrou seu boletim a meu tio. Seguro que te disse algo por sua qualificação em Ciências. Sabe? Não o entendo, eu também sou um asco nisso e papai não me diz nada.

— Isso é porque o tio Draco está acostumado a teu ineptidão –Dorian se incorporou, disposto a se ir, mas Aaron deteve-o.

—  Inepti que? Dorian, acho que sabe mais palavras que os garotos maiores de minha escola. Anda, deixa de tolices e vamos jogar –o pequeno loiro mostrou a bola e depois deu-lhe um par de passadas em frente a ele.

— Não tenho vontade, Aaron.

— Anda já, não seja resmungão. Deixo que atire primeiro.

Dorian via como seu primo manejava a bola, lhe dando golpes com seus joelhos e depois três toques com a cabeça seguidos. A ele, definitivamente, gostava mais disso que andar trepado em uma vassoura, coisa no que Aaron era uma estrela e isso que tinha só onze anos.

— Está bem, vamos –disse enquanto lhe roubava a bola e lhe fazia algumas fintas –E desta vez eu serei Beckham.

— Bem, mas eu serei Iker.

Os dois meninos saíram entre empurrões brincalhões até o grande jardim da imensa mansão. De repente, o sol fez-se-lhe mais brilhante a Dorian. Encantava lhe jogar a soccer. Isso seria uma das coisas que mais estranharia no ano que estaria sem seu primo.

Anna saía feliz do despacho de Draco. As bases para sua vingança estavam bem cimentadas e o primeiro movimento foi perfeito. Ao passo que iam, seguro que cedo teriam também as escrituras da casa da Ministra de Magia.

—  Draco esta muito ocupado?

— Não, falávamos da próxima viagem. Já sabe, ultimando detalhes.

— Perfeito, me urge falar com ele disso.

Se avizinhava uma tormenta nessa tranquila tarde e Anna preferia estar em um terreno mais neutro. Melhor buscava aos meninos e deixava que as serpentes se despedaçassem tranquilas.

Ao entrar Severus, Draco deixou tudo o que estava fazendo. Esperava essa conversa desde que informou lhe à família sua decisão de regressar a Londres. Sabia que seu padrinho não estava de acordo, mas para ele era primordial regressar. Desde lá sua vingança seria mais fácil e ademais não queria deixar só a Aaron. Queria ir à cada partida de Quidditch que jogasse; porque Draco estava seguro de que seu filho seria um grande buscador.

— Precisamos falar do regresso a Londres, Draco. –o loiro jogou para trás sua cadeira.

—  Que passa com isso? Achei que tinha sido claro. Aaron ingressará a Hogwarts e eu quero estar com ele. Ademais no próximo ano Dorian também terá sua carta.

— O ponto é que eu não quero regressar.

—  Por que?

— Você sabe muito bem por que. Leva-te a Dorian contigo, para ele será benéfico conhecer tudo antes de ingressar ao Colégio.

—  Assim de fácil? –Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se a seu padrinho para situar-se em frente a frente. –Não creio Severus. Não te será tão singelo. Você não é um delinquente, não mataste a ninguém e não há nenhum motivo para que não regresse.

— Não quero regressar, Draco. –Severus se deu a volta se afastando de Draco, caminhando um pouco pelo amplo despacho.

— O que você não quer é te ficar muito tempo com Dorian –as palavras de Draco impactaram direto no coração de Severus.

— Não ente…

— Se entende ao que me refiro. Se vamo-nos daqui já não terá o pretexto do trabalho para não ter que ver a Dorian. Não terá viagens às fábricas e não terá projetos para fazer a uva resistente. Terá que estar em casa com seu filho, com um filho que não pode nem olhar aos olhos.

—  Basta Draco!

—  Não! Tenho esperado todos estes anos tentando não ver o evidente. Tentando não ver como sente repulsão por teu filho. Caralho, Severus, sei que o ama, senão não tivesse feito o que fizeste. Quase converteste-te em um squib!

Os gritos de ambos se tinham escutado por todo o despacho. Draco estava surpreendido. Em todos os anos que tinha de consciência, jamais recordava ter levantado a voz a ninguém, muito menos a seu padrinho e Severus, jamais perdia os estribos. Agora os dois estão exaltados. O loiro respirou profundo, fechou os olhos e pensou em Aaron. A imagem de seu filho sempre o tranquilizava.

Severus queria terminar com a conversa. De alguma forma Draco tinha-lhe colado duro. Ele amava a seu filho, mas não podia o demonstrar. A cada vez que via seus olhos recordava uns verdes que lhe fizeram muito dano.

— Tem que se repor, padrinho. Dorian é um grande menino, não se merece isto que lhe está passando. É inocente de qualquer coisa que tenha passado.

— Tentei, Draco, mas não posso.

— Sei que você lhe quer.

— Claro que lhe quero, Draco. Sabe que sempre quis uma família. Nunca pensei que sobreviveria o suficiente como para a ter; no entanto, sempre a quis. Dorian é meu filho, é parte de mim e se tivesse que dar quase toda minha magia de novo para lhe ter, me crê, eu faria. Ele é minha vida, mas não posso lhe dizer, não sei como. A cada vez que estou em frente a ele, lembro tudo, como foi. As palavras obscenas de Black, as caricias doentes dos Weasley. Lembro a Longbottom e a Potter correndo-se dentro de mim. Rasgando-me. Acha que não me pergunto a diário quem será o pai de Dorian? –Draco caminhou até seu padrinho e abraçou, sentindo o estremecimento. Severus pouco aceitava as mostras de afeto ou inclusive ser tocado.

— Não nos podemos esconder sempre. Tem que o superar. A cada dia que passa se afasta mais de seu filho. A cada dia faz lhe mais dano. Não é justo.

— Leva daqui –Severus apartou-se do abraço.

— Não me levarei se não vem. Tem em um ano para recuperá-lo, Severus. Depois será muito tarde, os garotos não são pequenos para sempre. Quanto acha que passe para que ele te reclame o que lhe está fazendo?

— Deve-me Draco. Afasta-lhe de mim. É o melhor para ele. Para os dois.

Draco sabia que ante a primeira frase dita por Severus, não tinha discurso. Lhe devia, sim, claro. Devia-lhe a vida e, apesar de saber que não era o correto, se levaria a Dorian com ele, sem Severus. No fundo de seu coração sentia que isso lhe pesaria para sempre a seu padrinho. Tanto como ao mesmo Draco lhe pesava não saber quem era o pai de Dorian.

— Tem razão, padrinho. Devo. Só quero que esteja consciente de que se me levo talvez você esteja perdendo a oportunidade de ser um pai.

— É o melhor para Dorian.

Severus tentava autoconvencer-se disso. No entanto, enganava-se. Sabia, estava perdendo a Dorian. Talvez ao se ir terminaria vendo a Draco como um pai, como o pai amoroso que Severus não sabia ser.

— O lugar de um pai é insubstituível, Severus. Digo por experiência. Meu pai podia ser tudo filho de puta que quisesse e eu sempre estava buscando sua aprovação, sua adoração. –Draco lhe mostrou sua marca negra. –Isto é consequência disso. Eu poderei ser para Dorian um tio, um amigo, até um irmão, mas nunca um pai. Me poderá querer, mas não amar como a ti. Pensa e depois dá-me sua resposta. –O loiro estava por abandonar o despacho quando Severus o deteve.

— Não tenho que pensar nada. Leva, eu fico.

— Bem.

Dois meses depois, Draco, Anna, Aaron e Dorian estavam instalados em Londres, esperando a entrada de Aaron a Hogwarts.

Os primeiros dois meses de solidão foram um inferno, mas depois vieram as festas. Aaron teve suas primeiras férias e voltou a sua casa com milhões de histórias do colégio. Isso fez que Dorian ansiasse viver suas próprias aventuras naquele castelo.

Agora estava a um par de dias para tomar o Expresso a Hogwarts, conheceria a plataforma 9 ¾. Conheceria à rara professora de adivinhação Luna Lovegood e sobretudo escreveria novas coisas em sua vida. Talvez não seria um jogador de Quidditch como Aaron, mas pelo menos faria amigos e poderia ver o que é a magia para valer.

Em segredo, Dorian estava imensamente feliz pelo pacote que lhe tinha chegado justo a manhã em que tomaria o trem. Era uma caixa retangular com um cartão. Ao abrir, viu uma varinha. A varinha de seu pai. Ele lhe tinha enviado para que a utilizasse no Colégio e ademais prometia estar na plataforma para o ver tomar o trem. Isso era algo que Dorian jamais se tivesse esperado. No ano que levavam vivendo em Londres, seu pai jamais se tinha passado por ali, mas se tinha-lhe enviado cartas periodicamente.

—  Pronto, Dorian? Temos que nos ir. Aaron e Anna já estão no carro.

— Pai disse-me que viria.

— Eu sei, filho. Também me escreveu e me disse não me preocupasse, que nos veria na plataforma à hora em ponto. Não se desespere. Sabe que seu papai jamais falta a suas promessas.

Dorian assentiu. Não sabia por que, mas sentia-se estranho, nervoso. Isso, eram nervos, uma coisa rara porque ele jamais se sentia nervoso; no entanto, agora tinha a varinha de seu pai e o voltaria a ver, após um ano sem lhe ver. Esse parecia ser suficiente motivo para estar nervoso.

— Vamo-nos, tio.

Passar à plataforma foi divertida e Aaron parecia que tinha diarreia na boca, não deixava de falar. Não podia ocultar o feliz que se encontrava por ter de novo a Dorian, talvez com um pouco de sorte e terminaria em Slytherin.

— Espero que fique em Slytherin –disse Aaron.

— Não me importo onde ficar. Tio Draco acha que papai quisesse que fique em alguma casa?

— Não creio, filho. Seu pai não tem preferência por nenhuma casa.

Os minutos passaram e Severus não chegava. Dorian luzia triste, decepcionado. Era a primeira vez que via que seu pai não cumpria uma promessa. Ainda que sim essa era uma promessa feita a ele, então não sabia que tão importante podia ser.

Entre a bruma do vapor que provocava o trem se podia distinguir a figura de um homem alto, de corpo atlético e músculos bem formados. Dorian de imediato recordou ao desconhecido do parque, com a mesma barba, com um traje muggle cinza, uma camisa azul e da mão levava a dois meninos de cabelo negro desordenado.

—  Tio Neville Papai estará no trem?

— Sim, Jamie.

—  Acha que queira-nos comprar todo o carrinho de doces?

— Não o creio, Al.

James e Albus eram os gêmeos de Harry. Os dois ingressavam nesse ano a Hogwarts. Essa foi a razão principal pela que Harry tinha aceitado o posto de Professor de Voo e também porque queria tomar um descanso. Já eram muitos anos de jogar Quidditch e seu corpo reclamava um justo repouso.

Aquela manhã, Neville cumpria com o favor que Harry lhe tinha pedido: Levar aos meninos ao expresso. Era emocionante reviver a experiência. Claro que Neville tinha como recordação a amargura de sua avó, sempre queixando de sua forma de ser e suspeitando que não tinha valor.

— Tio, acho que devemos subir.

—  Eh? Oh sim, claro, subam. Espero vê-los cedo, garotos. Já sabem que irei seguido a visitar a seu pai no Colégio.

Os meninos abraçaram-se a seu tio Neville, deram-lhe um beijo na cada bochecha e tomaram suas coisas, prontos para subir ao comboio.

Uns metros mais afastado, Dorian também estava pronto para subir. Aaron sabia que seu primo se sentia mau, que estava triste porque seu tio Severus disse que chegaria e não o fez.

— Anda Dorian, vamos divertir-nos. — Dorian assentiu com relutância e caminhou até a porta que dava ao interior do trem. Uma vez dentro, o trem começou sua marcha.

—  Dorian! Dorian!

Chegando, quase correndo, um pálido Severus gritava com o fim de que seu filho o escutasse. Desde que tinha deixado Burdeos sentia-se mau; mas isso não foi impedimento para chegar, quiçá um pouco tarde; mas estava aí e queria que seu filho o soubesse. Os gritos acordaram do letargo emocional a Dorian e pôde ver como seu pai chegava e lhe dizia adeus. Sem dar-se conta, Dorian sorriu. Seu pai tinha chegado.

Severus sentia que seu corpo já não resistia. Tinha a Draco só a uns passos, também lhe dizendo adeus a seu filho que começava em seu segundo ano em Colégio. Um tremor corporal fez que Severus tropeçasse. Estava a ponto de desmaiar-se. De imediato, antes de que sentisse o golpe seco no solo, notou como uns fortes braços o sustentavam.

Era Neville o que tinha salvado a Severus do golpe no duro concreto. Após isso, a vista de Severus se ensombreceu e terminou perdendo o sentido nos braços de Neville Longbottom.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco estava bufando. Quase podia sacar fogo pela boca. Não podia achar que o inútil de Longbottom estivesse justo no momento no que seu padrinho se desmaiou. Ademais teve que ver como o carregava e o aparecia em St. Mungo. Isso devia ser uma cruel broma do destino. Agora estava junto a Anna esperando a que alguém lhe respondesse, que lhe informasse o estado de seu padrinho.

— Demônios. Demoram muito. Longbottom deveria de dizer-nos como esta.

— Dragão, acaba de entrar faz 10 minutos com ele.

— Sim, mas tudo bom se está-lhe fazendo algo? Talvez o queira matar. Sabe que são capazes de tudo.

— Draco, não acho que seja capaz. Você viu a indulgência com a que nos tratou.

—  Pura tela! –Gritou Draco, mais desesperado que nunca. Caminhava como um leão enjaulado.

— Deixa isso carinho. Está-me mareando.

Draco preferiu deixar-se cair na cadeira ao lado de Anna. Não entendia muito bem por que, agora que estava tão cerca de sua vingança, Severus estava doente. Tudo devia ser consequência do nascimento de Dorian. O velho sanador Vial tinha-lhe advertido: Ter um filho sem um pai consumiria muita da magia de Severus. Mesmo assim, seu padrinho aceitou seguir com a gravidez.

A gravidez de Draco tinha sido diferente, teve a magia de Anna para compensar-se; mas Severus não tinha aceitado a magia de ninguém, nem sequer a sua.

Os quatro meninos entraram ao vagão do Professor Potter como um furacão. Harry de imediato se sobressaltou. Seus filhos vinham acompanhados de dois meninos. Um alto, loiro, de olhos azuis, muito parecido a… Draco e outro menino de cabelo negro, macio e olhos verdes.

— Papai, Dorian precisa baixar do trem –Al soava preocupado e puxava da mão a seu pai para que se pusesse de pé.

—  Por que? Que tem passado? –Perguntou passando sua vista por ambos meninos. Não sabia qual dos dois era Dorian.

— Meu pai desmaiou-se na plataforma. Um homem alto e forte sustentou-o. Parecia discutir algo com meu tio e depois desapareceram.

— Seguro que era o tio Neville. Genial papai, deveram ir a St. Mungo. Meu tio trabalha aí. É um grande Sanador. Seu papai está em boas mãos. –disse James, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro direito de Dorian.

—  Professor, você pode nos levar? –Aaron soava preocupado.

—  Eh? –Harry estava perdido vendo a Aaron –No trem não nos podemos desaparecer. Temos que esperar. Chegando ao castelo podemos ir por rede ao Hospital.

— Não, não quero esperar. Meu pai pode estar muito mau e…

— Calma, filho –Harry pôs-se a nível do menino. Acariciou lentamente o sedoso cabelo e sorriu-lhe. –Meus filhos têm muita razão. Neville é genial no que faz, seguro que seu pai estará acordado para quando chegue e poderá o abraçar. Anda, fica-te aqui enquanto pesquiso se podemos parar por algum lado.

Harry saiu do vagão pressuroso. Esse menino, Aaron, recordava-lhe tanto a Draco... Se seus olhos fossem cinzas seriam quase idênticos. Claro que o menino não era arrogante, inclusive era até respeitoso, muito educado.

Dorian tinha tomado assento. A seu lado estava Al, contemplando-o. Em frente a ele, sentados, estavam James e Aaron. Todos em silêncio, demasiado preocupados.

—  Acho que faz um momento não nos apresentamos. Eu sou Albus Potter e ele é meu irmão James. –Al lhe estendeu a mão a Dorian e este de imediato a tomou.

— Dorian Snape. –depois tomou a mão de James.

— Eu sou Aaron Malfoy –os meninos se terminaram de apresentar e Dorian seguia preocupado.

— Papai diz que terminarei sendo um Gryffindor. –disse James a Aaron, lhe sorrindo.

— Slytherin não está tão mau, ainda que todos são muito sérios.

—  Em que casa gostaria de ficar Dorian? –Perguntou-lhe Ao a seu novo amigo.

— Eh… Não, eu… Não sei, acho que qualquer estaria bem.

— A mim gostaria Slytherin. Nas Masmorras seguro que não se cola o sol.

Aaron moveu a cabeça em sinal positivo e Al sorriu. Esses meninos caíam-lhe muito bem. Só esperava que o pai de Dorian estivesse bem. Nesse segundo, a porta do vagão abriu-se e Harry entrou.

— Bom, garotos. Disseram-me que o trem parará em 10 minutos. Podemos ir a San Mungo.

—  Podemos ir todos papai? Prometemos-te estar tranquilos. –James soava tão suplicante, que Harry não pôde mais que dizer que sim.

— Bem, mas terão que concentrar para o desaparecimento.

Draco estava morto de desespero. Já levavam tempo sem saber que passava com Severus e só uma enfermeira tinha sido enviada por Longbottom para lhe dizer que o procedimento estava sendo complicado, mas que tudo estava saindo bem.

— Porra, isto é tão desesperante! Não posso entender como está você tão tranquila.

Anna suspirou com cansaço. Estava tranquila porque não podia estar de outra forma. Ela não era sanadora e ajudava mais em calma que estando como Draco, dando voltas como um trompo, querendo fazer um poço na sala de espera. Uns corpos começaram a materializar-se quase em frente ao casal.

Os meninos tinham o estômago revolto e James sentia que em qualquer momento terminaria arrojando o café da manhã. Dorian e Aaron correram até abraçar-se a Draco. O loiro abraçou a seu filho e a Dorian com devoção. Depois levantou a vista para agradecer à pessoa que os tinha levado; no entanto, esse sentimento morreu no momento no que viu a Harry Potter.

Com o mesmo cabelo desordenado de sempre, algo curto. Tinha ganhado uns centímetros nesses anos e também um grande corpo. Draco passou saliva. Em frente a ele se encontrava o dono de seus sonhos e seus pesadelos. Com os mesmos olhos verdes brilhantes que pareciam ser dois esmeraldas.

Harry pensava que estava sonhando. Draco, Draco Malfoy em frente a ele. Igual de sexy e irresistível que sempre.

—  Como esta meu pai, tio? –a voz de Dorian regressou aos homens à vida.

— Ainda não o sei, Dorian. Faz um momento uma enfermeira disse-nos que o estavam tratando.

— Quero ver-lhe.

— É impossível, Dorian.

Draco desfez o abraço e com passo firme dirigiu-se para Potter, que seguia em estado de choque, sem saber muito bem que fazer.

— Dra… Malfoy –sua voz soou quase como um sussurro.

— O Professor Potter foi muito amável em trazer-nos papai. –Aaron estava ao lado de seu pai. Sorrindo-lhe a Harry.

—  Professor?

— É nosso novo Professor de Voo. E isso é bom. A Professora Hooch já era muito ve… Digo, era uma mulher maior e como neste ano quero ser o buscador de Slytherin, prefiro ter um Maestro que não se caia da vassoura.

Draco tentava prestar-lhe atenção a seu filho; mas era evidente seu incomodidade. Queria gritar-lhe a Potter, lastimar, dizer-lhe todo o que tinha guardado tantos anos; mas não devia. Não com Dorian e Aaron presentes.

—  Gosta de Quidditch? Papai diz que sou muito bom, mas como serei de primeiro não me deixassem jogar –James estava feliz de encontrar a alguém que compartilhasse seu gosto. Seu irmão Al preferia coisas mais tranquilas. –Oh, sinto muito. Sou James Potter, senhor. –o menino estendeu-lhe a mão a Draco. Quem com grande elegância tomou-a. Afinal de contas, era um menino e não tinha culpa de nada.

— Draco Malfoy.

—  Carinho, tudo bem? –Draco tomou da mão a Anna.

— Ela é minha esposa. Anna Malfoy.

Se o ambiente era tenso, após isso se voltou asfixiante. Harry quase mata à bruxa com a mirada. Os únicos que pareciam não perceber nada eram Aaron e James, quem puxaram a seus respectivos pais até as cadeiras da sala de espera. Depois se enfrascaram em uma discussão de Quidditch, perguntavam-lhes a seus pais algumas coisas e eles contestavam com monossílabos.

Harry de repente sentiu-se na dimensão desconhecida. Estava sentado na sala de espera de St. Mungo com Draco, só separados por dois meninos. Aaron o filho de Draco e James um de seus gêmeos. Colocou sua cabeça na parede e sem querer desviou um pouco a mirada. Draco tinha a cabeça no ombro de sua… mulher. Porra, como doía isso.

Dorian estava recargado na parede em frente a sua família. A seu lado estava Albus, que se lhe acercou para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

— Eu sei de uma forma para ver a seu papai.

— Leva-me –Albus moveu a cabeça positivamente e caminhou até seu pai.

— Papai posso levar a Dorian por algo de tomar?

— Não sei, filho. Talvez seu tio não queira que se vá daqui. –Dorian escutou ao Professor e acercou-se a seu tio.

— Tio posso, faz favor?

Draco viu a Dorian e depois a Albus. Os dois com os olhos verdes, algo diferentes, de cabelo negro, talvez o de Dorian era um pouco mais claro e tinha a cor de pele de seu padrinho; mas não podia esquecer que talvez esses meninos podiam ser irmãos.

— Não se afastem demasiado.

— Não se preocupe, senhor. O tio Neville traz-me aqui o tempo todo. Conheço o Hospital perfeitamente.

Os meninos deram volta pelo corredor contiguo. Depois Albus abriu uma porta que dava a um grande corredor branco.

— Vamos, Dorian. Passando essa porta estão os quartos dos doentes. Aí deve estar seu papai.

Caminharam pelo grande corredor, cuidando-se de que ninguém entrasse por ele pela porta. Abriram a seguinte, a grande porta dupla que estava ao fundo e se esconderam em um oco ao ver que uma enfermeira se aproximava a eles.

— Seu pai deve estar onde mais gente esteja.

Na terceira porta podia-se ver a gente que estava trabalhando. Esperaram a que ninguém os visse para sair. Discretamente acercaram-se à porta da terceira habitação. Podiam sentir a magia flutuar. Um destelo branco os cegou por um momento e depois, tudo foi calmo.

Um Neville Longbottom muito cansado saía da habitação e de frente encontrou-se com dois meninos que se lhe faziam muito familiares.

—  Que fazem aqui? –Neville de imediato fixou seus olhos verdes nos de Dorian —  Dorian?

— Queria ver como estava meu pai.

Neville volteou à cama onde Severus estava inconsciente. O Professor Snape era o pai de Dorian! Quase se pateou mentalmente por não lhe ter perguntado aquela ocasião no parque.

— Vocês não podem estar aqui. –a voz da enfermeira sacou a Neville de seus pensamentos.

— Deixa-os Esther, vêm comigo –A enfermeira fulminou com a mirada ao sanador e depois se perdeu em outro quarto –Veem, Dorian –Tomou da mão ao menino para acercar a seu pai. Parecia estar dormindo. Quase sem notá-lo, dos olhos de Dorian escaparam umas lágrimas. Neville se percebeu disso e se pôs de joelhos, a nível do pequeno. — Está bem, só está cansado. Dormirá umas horas.

Dorian chorava e não se podia deter. Via a seu pai tão vulnerável e isso lhe provocava dor. Neville acercou-se mais ao menino e abraçou-o com ternura, tentando dar-lhe consolo. O menino deixou-se abraçar e se estreitou no homem. Deixou correr suas lágrimas, empapando o ombro do sanador.

— Obrigado. –lhe sussurrou a Neville. Este o apartou um pouco de seus braços, acariciou lhe as bochechas vermelhas e depositou um beijo na testa do menino.

— Vamos. Temos-lhe que dizer a Draco que tudo saiu bem. Seguro que deve de querer me matar.

Neville tomou da mão a Dorian e sorriu-lhe à ele. Caminharam pelo corredor de regresso, para dar de imediato com a sala de espera. Ao sair, Draco já estava de pé, assassinando com a mirada a Neville. Logo a cinza olhada desviou-se a Dorian que ia tomado da mão do sanador. Ainda não entendia como sua vida se podia complicar tanto. Os dois candidatos para a paternidade de Dorian tinham entrado em sua vida.

— Tio Draco, meu pai está bem. –O menino lhe sorriu a Draco, quem olhava a Neville esperando a confirmação.

— Dorian tem razão. O Professor Snape está bem. Por agora descansará umas horas.

— Bom, garotos. Nós temos que regressar. Com um pouco de sorte podemos chegar à seleção do chapéu. –Harry queria sair correndo daí.

Os garotos assentiram e puseram-se ao redor de Harry. Dorian soltou a mão de Neville e pôs-se em frente a ele. Neville colocou-se de novo a sua altura. O menino, ante as miradas atónitas de todos, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Muito obrigado por salvar a meu pai.

Draco sentia que seu nível cardíaco estava pelas nuvens. Viu a Dorian unir ao grupo e desaparecer. Pôde notar perfeitamente a mirada de adoração que lhe dirigia a Longbottom. Definitivamente algum Deus devia-o odiar. Não podia ser que Dorian sentisse simpatia por um dos violadores de seu pai. No entanto, devia ter em conta que Neville também podia ser o outro pai de Dorian.

— Quero ver a meu padrinho.

— Por agora vai dormir. Malfoy sabe por que os níveis de magia do Professor estavam tão baixos?

— Não. –Draco se tensou. Não podia permitir que nenhum deles soubesse a verdade.

— Então terei que lhe ordenar alguns estudos. Sua magia estava quase nula.

—  Estava?

— Eu lhe cedi parte de minha magia para nivela-lo. De outra maneira o Professor teria terminado com morte cerebral ou morrido. — Draco o fulminou com sua fria mirada.

— Não ache que isso te exime da culpa, Longbottom. –disse-lhe retendo-o com a mirada.

— Não é o que busco, Malfoy. Em seguida enviarei a uma enfermeira para que lhe indique onde está o Professor. Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas.

Neville preferiu retirar-se em seguida. Esse não era o melhor lugar para arranjar as coisas. Também não queria pôr em evidência ao Professor. Após que se restabelecesse, falaria.

Anna acercou-se a Draco, abraçando-o. Sabia que tudo aquilo estava fazendo atalhe em sua resistência. Ver a Potter e a Longbottom, seu padrinho à beira da morte e a mirada de adoração de Dorian. Todo isso eram duros golpes para seu querido Dragão.

Pela noite desse dia, Neville tinha guarda. Não pôde evitar passar um momento pela habitação de seu ex Professor de Poções. Ao entrar, tudo estava escuro, não tinha ninguém com ele, no entanto estavam as coisas de Draco. Seguro que o loiro teria ido a dar uma volta pelo lugar ou talvez por um café.

Revisou os sinais. Tudo estava bem, inclusive seu nível de magia. Apesar de não ser o ótimo, era baixo, mas estável. Contemplou-o por um segundo. As lembranças da noite em que o violaram vieram a sua mente, o atormentando. Fechou os olhos e foi pior, quase pôde escutar os soluços. Ao abrir de novo seus verdes olhos deu-se conta que o Professor o observava incrédulo.

— Você.

— Professor. –Neville deu um passo, querendo acercar à cama.

— Afasta-te de mim. Não se atreva a me tocar. –pôde distinguir o terror na mirada e na voz de Severus. Seu coração fez-se tiras nesse segundo. Causava-lhe terror a alguém.

— Eu… Por favor.

—  Fora!

— Sou sanador. Sentiu-se mau na plataforma e tive que o trazer aqui.

—  Não me importo, não te quero ver! Fora!

Neville deu uns passos atrás, estava disposto a ir-se. Tomou o pomo da porta e abriu-a ligeiramente. No entanto decidiu que não podia carregar mais com o que sentia. Tinha que o sacar, não podia viver com a mirada de terror que o Professor lhe dirigiu ao acordar. Girou-se para encarar a Severus. Seus olhos verdes se nublaram pelas lágrimas que começavam a sair deles, rompeu em pranto se acercando de novo.

— Não posso me ir sem lhe dizer… Que eu… — sentiu sua garganta se fechar e respirou para seguir falando — Eu sinto muito. Senti-o todo este tempo. Essa noite não era eu. Jamais devia passar o que passou. Tudo era um jogo, mas nós nos cegamos, escutamos a Sirius e… Me arrependi a cada segundo nesses onze anos. Sei que não temos perdão. Sei que jamais poderá esquecer o que lhe fizemos. — o pranto voltou a golpear e sua garganta se fechava de novo. Engoliu-se o pranto e continuou, sentindo o sabor salgado em sua boca — Desde que… desde que passou… eu não tenho podido estar com ninguém… Sempre que tentava ter intimidade com alguém, as imagens dessa noite, seus soluços, vinham a minha mente. Converti-me em um monstro. Levamos a cabo o ato mais perverso que um ser humano possa fazer e me ache que me odeio por isso. Que a cada vez que vejo meu rosto no espelho me dá repulsão. Que não tenho podido esquecer nada. — Neville se convulsionava de pranto. Seu coração estava partido. No entanto ainda sentia o peso em sua alma. — Os buscamos. Harry e eu, ao nos arrepender, o fomos buscar — voltou a se engolir o nodo que tentava lhe impedir falar — Mas se tinham ido. Depois fomos ao Ministério para entregar-nos, mas… Ao ser "heróis" — enfatizou com ironia a palavra—  não lhe convinha ao Ministro daqueles anos que se soubesse a verdade. Disse-nos que se o fazíamos público você sofreria mais. Por isso os buscamos. Cinco anos após o sucedido, nosso pesquisador disse-nos que viviam em Burdeos. Ao ir ali disseram-me que fazia dois anos que já não viviam na direção que nos deram. Depois nosso pesquisador não soube dar com vocês.

Severus não disse nada. Só observou a Neville chorar, derrotado e abatido; mas não emitiu nenhum som. Não tinha nada que dizer. Neville entendeu o silêncio e, ainda mais derrotado do que se sentia, saiu da habitação. Lá fora estava-lhe esperando um cabreado Draco Malfoy, quem tinha escutado todo o monólogo do sanador.

— É um mentiroso. Uma vil rata mentirosa –Neville escutou a irritada voz de Draco — Em um ano. Levamos em um ano vivendo em Londres e nem Potter nem você nos buscou.

A mirada verde escuro de Neville buscou na de Draco algum assomo de mentira. Ao não o encontrar, sentiu que sua pisoteada alma se lhe saía do corpo. Em um ano vivendo em Londres e eles sem saber nada.

— Isso é impossível. Nós o tivéssemos… Viveram em Burdeos, França e depois se lhes perdeu a pista.

— Mentira, Longbottom. Nós vivemos todo este tempo na França. Após deixar o apartamento, compramos um vinhedo. Vivemos todos estes anos aí, até que Aaron chegou a Hogwarts.

— Nossos pesquisadores. Eles nos disseram que vocês tinham deixado França. Jamais soubemos que estavam aqui.

—  Seus pesquisadores? E uma merda! Era tão singelo como ir a Granger. Ela sempre teve tratos conosco.

— Não temos tratos com o Ministério. Ademais, ir a ela era ter que lhe dar explicações e isso era impossível.

—  Impossível? Por que? Por que teriam que lhe contar a verdade a Granger? Dizer-lhe que seu marido é um violador? –Draco não aguentou mais e se lançou sobre Neville, estampando-o na parede mais próxima, apertando com força a bata branca.

— Isso é o que vocês são, umas ratas. Uns violadores. Destroçaram a meu padrinho e vem você esperando que com um: Sinto muito. Tudo se arranje. Surpresa, Longbottom! Não é assim de fácil.

— Ninguém disse que eu pretendia isso. –Neville sustentou as mãos de Draco e as apartou — Harry e eu nos arrependemos. Entregamo-nos. Juro por meus pais, te poderia dizer baixo Veritaserum. Charlie Weasley viu-nos entrar ao escritório do Ministro uma noite depois. Alguém nos mentiu de seu paradeiro. Alguém queria evitar que déssemos com vocês. Jamais soubemos que calcaram Londres. Jamais! Não espero que seu padrinho nos perdoe. Busco que faça com nossas vidas o que lhe dê a vontade. Se quer que nos entreguemos, o faremos. Se quer amaldiçoar até a saciedade, que o faça; porque não merecemos nada, nem seu perdão, nem sua lástima.

Draco suspeitou o dito. Longbottom parecia honesto, no entanto tinha muitas inconsistências em sua história. Mas sabia que o monólogo dito ante seu padrinho, foi honesto. O ex leão sentia tudo o sucedido. Afastou-se e caminhou rumo à habitação de Severus.

— Acho que começo a crer-te, Longbottom; mas isso não se livra de nada. Buscar-nos e entregar-se, não é suficiente.

— Sei que não é –disse o sanador com pesar. –Draco. Essa noite. Não recordo nada. Que sucedeu?

O loiro não disse nada, só se dirigiu à habitação de seu padrinho. Falar daquela noite no sexto ano de Hogwarts era complicado. Neville viu-o ir-se e sentiu-se muito cansado para detê-lo. Sabia-se odiado, repudiado e o único que queria era se ir. Olhou seu relógio. Tinha guarda no Hospital Muggle.

Severus piscou. Fechou os olhos fortemente e depois abriu-os. Volteou a sua direita e sentado em uma cadeira viu a uma pessoa com a calça de um pijama cirúrgico azul e uma camiseta branca colada ao torso. Levantou um pouco mais a vista para encontrar com as facções masculinas e uma barba fechada de mínimo três dias. Tudo em um pacote chamado Neville Longbottom.

—  Que faz aqui? Onde está Draco?

—  Eh? –Neville abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. –Professor. Bom Malfoy foi a sua casa a dar-se um banho. As enfermeiras estão mudando de turno e não teve outra opção que deixar a meu cuidado por este momento. Não foi singelo que me deixasse aqui, mas também não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

Severus não disse nada. Observava. A verdade é que se sentia muito incomodo estando a sós com ele. Respirava pausadamente, tentando acalmar-se, não perder os estribos. Sentiu estranhamente que a opressão que lhe afligia desde o nascimento de Dorian tinha diminuído. O som de um móvel distraiu-o.

—  Malfoy? Sim, seu padrinho já acordou Eh? Sim

Longbottom começou a caminhar pelo quarto de hospital até situar-se de costas, em frente a Severus e foi o momento preciso para que este o observasse bem. Já não era o garoto que conheceu. Nem sequer o que o tinha… Não, agora parecia mais alto. A vista de Severus foi-se direta às costas de Neville. Era larga, musculosa, parecia forte. Mas não ao estilo massa de músculos sem sentido. Parecia ágil, atlético e resistente. Severus se pateou mentalmente. Não tinha porque andar pensando isso e menos de Longbottom. Desviou a mirada, mas sua atenção foi presa pelos bíceps de Neville que se marcavam ao momento de se esticar como gato.

— Parece que pedir perdão te fez amigo de Draco. Parece que meu afilhado se esquece de que é um violador. –Tinha que entrar o sistema de defesa Slytherin. Não podia estar observando assim a Neville.

— Draco não tem esquecido nada –A voz de Neville era tensa, cansada. Severus estremeceu-se um pouco com o tom. Muito masculino. Definitivamente esse já não era um garoto. Era um homem em toda regra. — Ele me segue odiando e desejando se vingar. Só foi um favor. –Neville levantou manualmente a cama de Severus, quem, ante a cercania, pôde perceber o cheiro a cítricos. Depois, Neville afastou-se. Com um passe de varinha acomodou as almofadas. Se acercava-se, o ex Professor se sentiria incómodo — Ademais, acho que está seguro de que não lhe faria dano.

— Claro, sóbrio não me tocaria verdade?

— Professor, isso não tem nada que ver. O que sucedeu… Não devia ser assim.

—  Por que me cedeste sua magia?

— Era necessário para que sobrevivesse. Quisesse fazer-lhe uns estudos para saber a que se deve o baixo nível de magia.

— Nada de estudos. E não ache que o fato de que sua magia me salvasse será um motivo para te perdoar.

— Eu sei. Isso não tem nada que ver, era meu dever.

—  Sanador? –Perguntou Severus com ironia.

— Sim –Sorriu um pouco o jovem castanho. E seus olhos verdes, pela primeira vez, brilharam. –Foi difícil. Talvez se lhe tivesse posto mais atenção a poções, mas não me posso queixar. Esta profissão é cansada; mas muito bonita. Conheci a Dorian. É um garoto genial.

Dantes de que Severus pudesse dizer algo, um furacão loiro entrou na habitação. Salvando o momento.

— Fora, Longbottom.

— Bons dias para ti também, Draco.

— Vai à merda –Neville sorriu e mexeu a cabeça. –Não é bem-vindo aqui, não te quero nem a ti nem a Potter cerca de minha família.

— Sou o Sanador de teu padrinho e Harry é o Professor de teu filho. Acho que será difícil não estar em contato.

— Fora agora, Longbottom. Não gosto os violadores.

Neville contraiu seus maxilares e tentou engolir o nodo de sentimentos que estava pugnado por sair. Caminhou até a porta e saiu sem dizer nada mais.

— Vê-se destroçado. –disse Draco sentando-se.

— Merece –Severus tentava soar indiferente; no entanto sabia e sentia que o arrependimento era sincero.

— Isso não te discuto. São culpados. Lá eles e suas consciências.

—  Ainda…

— Não siga por esse caminho. Não quero falar de nada disso. Bastante tenho com saber que estes dois estão metidos em nossas vidas. Não sabe a adoração com a que Dorian olhava a Longbottom e para cúmulo, Aaron se faz amigo de um dos filhos de Potter.

A razão mais importante pela que não queria calcar Londres lhe estava golpeando à cara. Não levava nem 48 horas aí e já tinha a esses leões metidos em sua vida.

Neville caminhou uns minutos pelo Hospital. Deu a ordem de que se Severus seguia estável podia sair ao dia seguinte. Revisou seu relógio. Eram às cinco da manhã e não tinha a onde ir. Não queria chegar a seu apartamento cheio de solidão e menos se sentindo como se sentia. Entrou a seu consultório e pensou na única pessoa na que podia encontrar um pouco de paz.

Sacudiu-se o pó e caminhou lento e cansado pelo despacho. Abriu a grande porta de madeira que dava a uma ampla habitação. Ainda tinha coisas sem desempacar. Ao fundo da habitação estava a cama com os doseies corridos. Lançou-se de imediato ao leito. Arrojou o tênis e envolveu o corpo de Harry com seu braço, colando as costas do Chico de Ouro a seu peito.

Tinham adquirido o costume de dormir juntos quando os pesadelos se faziam mais cruas. Sempre se dando o calor e a ternura que tanto precisavam. Aspirou o pescoço de Harry e apertou-o mais.

—  Que horas são? –Harry se aconchegou bem em seu amigo.

— Ás cinco da manhã.

— Não fodas, Neville.

— Não queria ir a meu apartamento.

— Compra-te um cão.

— Draco correu-me. Severus odeia-me, odeia-nos.

—  Que esperava? Pedir perdão, pôr teu carita de menino bom e já?

— Não, claro que não –Neville apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Harry, após beijar delicadamente seu pescoço. –mas por que bichano têm que ser tão prejudicial?

—  Olá! Estamos falando do Rei e o Príncipe de Slytherin. Eles não têm coração. Têm um bloco de gelo do Atlântico –Harry ironizou a frase, enquanto distraidamente acariciava o braço que lhe rodeava a cintura. – Viu a Draco? Via-se formoso. Igual de sexy que sempre.

— Sua mulher é muito guapa.

— Muito séria. Algo seca.

— Eu diria elegante.

— Sombria.

— Prudente.

—  De que lado esta?

— Do seu, por suposto, mas não pôde deixar ver o evidente: Tem uma mulher muito guapa e interessante.

— E têm um filho precioso.

— Deveram fazê-lo com vontades –Harry bufou de indignação.

— Deixemo-lo. Odeiam-nos e nós só devemos esperar o golpe. Anda, vamos dormir. Às dez tenho classe com Slytherin. Minha vida é um desastre.

— Eu tenho que regressar ao Hospital às dez.

Apertaram-se mais no abraço e dormiram. Só assim evitavam que os pesadelos chegassem a sua cabeça.


	7. Chapter 7

— Como se lêem más notícias ultimamente nos diários –comentou Anna lhe estendendo a Draco um exemplar do Profeta.

No encabeçado, centrado e com formosas letras negras, podia-se ler:

**_ESCANDALO NO MINISTÉRIO: O ESPOSO DA MINISTRA GRANGER REALIZA DESFACO MILIONÁRIO._ **

Oh sim, a vida era bela. Ronald, estúpida doninha, tinha roubado dinheiro do Ministério e o escândalo não se fez esperar. Isso aunado a um belo pacote de fotografias mágicas que seguro que Hermione Granger já tinha visto, onde seu amado esposo, Chefe dos Aurores se atirava à vulgar de Sophia.

Draco sabia em que ia terminar tudo aquilo. Claro que o sabia. Ronald Weasley era o primeiro em cair e depois viria seu irmão. Malfoy já tinha tudo planejado e o estava desfrutando tanto…

Ronald Weasley entrava a sua casa a passo acelerado. Estava mais que enojado. Sentia que toda a energia de seu corpo se consumia para se voltar ira. Uma ira descontrolável. Buscou imediatamente a sua mulher, que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras de um amplo comedor com a cara desembaraçada.

—  Quero saber que demônios significa isto, Hermione.

— É sua destituição do cargo. –O ruivo endureceu mais seu rosto.

— O que quero saber é por que demônios me tens destituído? –Arrojou-lhe o documento quase à cara.

— Porque roubaste ao Ministério, Ronald. Porque passa o tempo bebendo e não é eficiente, quer mais motivos?

— Eu não lhe roubei a ninguém. Talvez tomei um pouco de meu departamento, mas nada que não se possa repor e quanto ao outro, por favor, aqui não passa nada desde que Voldemort morreu.

— São às dez da manhã e está bêbado, Ronald. Não tem ideia das consequências que têm seus atos. Nenhum de seus atos.

Hermione estendeu-lhe um envelope amarelo que Weasley de imediato rompeu. Dentro pôde ver imagens em movimento de seus encontros com Sophia. Os estados financeiros da conta que compartilhavam e a venda da parte que lhe correspondia de Gemialidades Weasley.

—  Por isto me corre? É isso. Nem sequer é que tenha roubado. Corre-me porque busquei o que nesta casa não me dão. O que você não é capaz de me dar porque é um iceberg de gelo. Sempre pensado que estas em cima dos demais. Em cima de mim.

— Corro-te porque é um inútil, um montão. Não me importo com que classe de cadela se acostas –Ron caminhou até Hermione e a tomou violentamente dos braços.

— Ela é uma mulher, não como você. Claro, tivesse preferido casar-te com Potter. Sim, com alguém que fosse uma bichana como ele. Sabe que seu herói é uma bicha sem remédio? Eu sou um homem que precisa a uma mulher, não a uma rata de biblioteca. Sempre te fazendo a importante. Sempre sou o esposo de… O amigo de… Mas não para Sophia, para ela sou seu homem. Deixa-se dominar por mim, ela sim é uma mulher.

Hermione apartou-se violentamente de Ronald com um gesto de decepção total. Não podia crer na pessoa na que se tinha convertido seu marido com os anos.

— O que você diga me tem sem cuidado. Quero que se dê o fora desta casa. Em uns minutos mais darei uma entrevista e anunciarei tua destituição e nosso divórcio. Quanto a seu desfalco, prepara-te porque o Ministério quererá esse dinheiro de regresso e pelo que vejo não tem nenhum galeão. Sua mãe já está inteirada da perda de uma parte de Gemialidades Weasley. Recomendo-te que vá com sua família e dês a cara.

— Suas recomendações importam-me uma merda. Recorda-o, Hermione: Primeiro eu, depois eu e sempre eu.

— Mas minhas resoluções não. Jamais, Ronald, jamais voltará a ver a sua filha. Não quero que calques esta casa e que por nenhum motivo te acerque a mim. Apesar de odiá-lo, tenho o poder suficiente como para te desaparecer.

Weasley contemplou a sua ex mulher por uns segundos e depois desapareceu. Se sua família já sabia tudo, não ficava nada mais que assistir ao conclave dos Weasley.

Hermione Granger derramou um par de lágrimas após que seu esposo se foi. Ainda não entendia em que momento sua vida tinha mudado tanto. Casou-se apaixonada, pensado que Ronald Weasley seria o homem de sua vida; mas não foi assim, de imediato seu marido sentiu ciúmes. Sempre se sentindo menos. Sempre pensando que estava à sombra dela e de Harry. Depois começou a beber. Ao princípio eram uns copos, depois era vê-lo bêbado quase a diário. Seu trabalho foi decaindo. Hermione esforçava-se por não ver as marcas do sexo rude que seguramente compartilhava com outras.

Só esperou até que Rose se fosse ao colégio para pôr em marcha seu divórcio. Pensou em dar-lhe uma oportunidade a seu marido; mas o desfalco ao Ministério foi a gota que derramou o copo. Ela era toda retunde e não podia passar por alto essa falta tão grave de seu marido.

Saiu de sua casa para entrar ao vestíbulo do Ministério. Quase todas as pessoas que caminhavam a olhavam; algumas com compaixão e outras com estranheza. Chegou até a nova sala de imprensa. Tinha modernizado todo mundo mágico. Era hora de que se terminassem para valer os preconceitos e agora era raro que em uma casa mágica não tivesse televisão.

Os membros de sua equipe saudaram-na e ela devolveu o saúdo. Parecia forte, não se deixaria amedrontar por nada. Respirou quando lhe disseram que a transmissão se iniciaria em cinco minutos. Quando lhe puseram o microfone enfrente sorriu. Esse era o momento para demonstrar porque ela era Ministra.

— Senhoras e senhores, membros da comunidade mágica de Londres. Esta manhã levantei-me, como todos vocês, com a triste notícia de que o Chefe dos Aurores tinha desviado fundos de seu departamento para seu uso pessoal. Por tal motivo tenho decidido separar de seu cargo –O murmuro das pessoas presente foi generalizado –Para mim, como mulher e esposa, é difícil chegar a esta resolução. Até hoje Ronald Weasley era meu colega e meu esposo. Desgraçadamente dei-me conta que já não sei quem é o homem com o que durmo. Por isso prefiro fazer público também meu divórcio, já que não só a comunidade mágica foi enganada. Eu também o fui. Para o bem de nós, ainda existe gente boa, homens responsáveis e capazes. Um deles é Thomas Dalton quem a partir de hoje fugirá como Chefe dos Aurores. No entanto em minha vida é mais complicado superar o engano do que fui vítima. Quero que saibam que tenho uma responsabilidade com vocês e que, como até hoje, passe o que passe terão em mim à Ministra responsável e centrada que elegeram. Jamais ocultarei nada a ninguém. A ignorância traz desgraças.

Após terminado o discurso, Hermione saiu da sala de conferências para enclaustrar-se em seu despacho. Queria estar sozinha, pensar. Pensar em Rose quem seguro que se estaria inteirando do falha de seus pais pelos diários. Pobre. Ela era a menos culpada de tudo e seria, talvez, a que mais sofreria.

No conclave Weasley as coisas estavam tensas. George olhava com ódio a seu irmão Ronald, enquanto os patriarcas perguntavam-se quando tinham caído da graça dos deuses. A todos se lhes caía a cara de vergonha após o comportamento de Ronald, expecto a Ginny, quem tinha enviado uma postal desde Jamaica dizendo que lamentava muito o de seu irmão, mas que não contassem com um galeão por sua vez.

—  Como se atreve a perder a metade de minha loja? Esse lugar era o sonho de Fred. Tens manchado sua memória!

George não podia dissimular as vontades de terminar com seu irmão a perfurar limpo. Além de tudo o que tinha passado, se apresentava em casa de seus pais cambaleando-se de bêbado. Dava-lhe asco no que tinha terminado seu irmão.

— E além de tudo, Ronald –Molly não podia crer nada, todo era tão surrealista –Enganar a sua mulher. Encher de vergonha a sua família, tudo por uma mulher que não vale a pena.

— Mamãe eu a amo e ela mim. Não quero que a insulte.

Molly Weasley fez o impensável: Lhe estampou uma cachetada a Ronald, deixando perplexos a todos os presentes.

— Desconheço-te. Isso é no que pensa? Hermione é uma mulher digna e essa mulher com a que está agora não é mais que uma… O esquece, nem sequer me atrevo. Sua filha deve estar destroçada e você não pensa nela.

— Rose entenderá.

—  Rose entenderá que seu pai é um delinquente? Mas sua vergonha será lavada. Lhe ofereceremos a outra metade de Gemialidades Weasley à pessoa que tem pago sua fraude.

—  Está louca mãe? Essa loja é meu sonho e o de Fred. Não a perderei por culpa deste imbecil.

—  Basta já! Somos família para o bom e para o mau. Falaremos com essa pessoa. Talvez possamos chegar a um acordo de pagamento. Quanto a ti, Ronald, espero que reflexione; porque não quero te ver amanhã arrependido de ter perdido a sua mulher.

Quando terminou a reunião, Ronald decidiu se aparecer no penthouse que compartilhava com Sophia. Era um lugar imenso, decorado justo da forma em que a mulher o queria. A Ronald tinha-lhe custado uma fortuna e tinha-o posto a nome de Sophia. Queria sempre a ter feliz. Ao caminhar com rumo à habitação chocou com umas malas.

— Sophia, gatinha temos visitas?

A proeminente mulher saiu da habitação vestida com um minúsculo vestido vermelho de cetim que não deixava nada à imaginação.

— Para nada. Essas malas são minhas.

—  Suas? Passou algo? Eu te posso acompanhar.

— Não, claro que não. Simplesmente deixo-te.

—  Deixar-me? –A mulher pôs os olhos em alvo.

— Para valer é algo lento. Deixo-te; vou-me. Sua mulher acaba-te de correr, portanto não terá nem um galeão e a verdade é que amor sem dinheiro, não é negócio.

— Mas… Mas eu tenho dinheiro. Meu…

— Oh pelos deuses. Não me minta. Está na vil ruína e não penso me ficar aqui para ver como se afunda.

Ron olhava à mulher incrédulo. Isso não podia lhe estar passando a ele. Com todas suas forças sujeitou a Sophia pelos ombros, a agitando com violência.

— Você não se vai. Você não me pode deixar. Perdi-o tudo por ti. Deixei a minha mulher, a minha filha e terminei de enredar-me na porqueira Tudo por ti! –O ruivo levantou sua mão direita com fúria. Tinha a firme intenção de golpear a Sophia.

— Nem se ocorra, animal –A bruxa apontava-lhe com sua varinha justo na garganta –Jamais me vai voltar a tocar. Foi um asco foder contigo. É malíssimo e ademais tem o sentido comum de uma batata. Não sabe como te odiei todo este tempo. Eu não te devo nada. Se perdeu tudo não foi por mim; se não por ela –Apontou sua vista para uma garrafa de Whisky esvazia– Não é mais que um bêbado acabado –Sophia se afastou do iracundo homem sem lhe dar as costas – Por verdadeiro, tenho vendido o apartamento; mas como sou uma pessoa muito magnânima, te dou em uma semana para que busque a onde ir.

— Não posso regressar a minha casa.

— Pois então volta com teu mami. A verdade, não me interessa o que faça com sua vida. Bastante faço deixando-te em uns dias aqui. Seguro que seu horrível cheiro a bêbado inundará todo o lugar. Em fim, faz-me um favor e morre-te ou não me busque. O que goste mais.

Bem como Sophia chegou a sua vida foi-se. Deixando-o sozinho, sem um rumo em sua vida. Caminhou até o móvel bar e tomou a primeira garrafa que encontrou. Abriu-a e bebeu-se de um só gole a metade dela. Queria esquecer, esquecê-la.

Draco encontrava-se perfeitamente pronto para receber a sua visita. Quase em um mês após acabar com o primeiro Weasley, agora tocava o segundo: George Weasley. O muito estúpido pensava com encontrar-se com qualquer um, menos com ele. E também lhe tinha preparada outra surpresinha.

— Passe por aqui –Disse a melodiosa voz de sua secretária. Ao entrar, ao estúpido Weasley quase saem-se-lhe os olhos das bacias.

— Draco Malfoy.

— 10 pontos para ti por se saber meu nome.

—  Você foste quem cobriu o desfalco de meu irmão?

— Fiz-o como um favor pessoal para a Ministra e agora espero meu pagamento.

—  Que quer? –George Weasley acercou-se ao loiro temeroso. Não queria nem se imaginar que teria em mente a loira serpente.

— Gemialidades Weasley. O sonho dos gêmeos.

— Em teus sonhos.

— A metade já é minha. A outra metade você sozinho me dará. Sei seu escuro segredo. Isso de desejar a teu irmão gêmeo é bastante Freudiano.

—  Como…

— Os gnomos também falam. Mais quando um de seus vizinhos se faz umas palhas tão ruidosas.

— Ninguém te vai crer.

— Oh si. Mais quando saibam que é um infeliz violador.

George Weasley sentiu que sua alma se lhe foi do corpo. Não é que se importasse muito que Malfoy soubesse o que tinha passado com Snape; mas se importar que soubesse o de Fred e que se quisesse combinar com sua loja.

— Isso foi um erro.

— Isso foi uma vileza de sua parte. E por isso têm que pagar.

— Importa-me uma merda o que faça com Ronald. Pode metê-lo a Azkabán. Não é mais que um bêbado. Não penso te dar minha loja por nada do mundo.

—  Está seguro? –Imediatamente depois, uma chorosa Molly Weasley entrava ao despacho. Olhava a seu filho com cara de decepção. De dor.

—  Como pôde, filho? Como foram capazes? Severus Snape é um bom homem e vocês, meus filhos… Eu sempre estive orgulhosa sabendo que tinha uma família boa; mas isso não era verdade. Hoje mais que nunca agradeço que Fred esteja morto, assim não teria que ver na classe de seres nos que vocês se converteram.

— Mamãe…

— Assina esses documentos, George. –O ruivo estampou sua assinatura tão rápido como sua mãe pronunciou a frase.

— Não sou mais sua mãe. Expulso-te de minha família.

— Mas mamãe, era um comensal. Era escor…

O golpe foi duro; mas certeiro. O ardor da bochecha era a declaração de que para valer não podia regressar a sua casa, que tinha perdido a sua família.

— Não te quero voltar a ver. Nem a teu irmão –Molly Weasley girou-se até encarar a Draco Malfoy –Não sabe quanto te agradeço que evitasse a desonra de minha família. Lamento tanto o dano que meus filhos lhe fizeram a seu padrinho. Jamais poderei demonstrar o mau que me sinto e não sabe como quisesse lhe pedir perdão a Severus. Espero vê-lo –as lágrimas da mulher empaparam de novo seu rosto. –Obrigado, filho. É muito bom, Draco Malfoy.

Molly Weasley saiu do despacho, sozinha e ainda feita um mar de pranto. Tinha o coração destroçado; mas sabia que era o melhor que podia fazer. Expulsar a seus filhos era, sem dúvida, um dos maiores castigos.

— Estará contente. Destruíste a minha família.

— Destruíram-na vocês ao violar a meu padrinho.

— Não cante vitória, Malfoy. Ainda te fica Sirius Black e ele pode ser tão retorcido como você.

Quando George Weasley desapareceu, Draco soube de alguma forma que essa seria a última vez que o veria. Ao dia seguinte a família Weasley levantou-se com a surpresa de que George tinha terminado com sua vida. Ninguém assistiu ao funeral. George Weasley morreu repudiado por sua família.


	8. Chapter 8

Bichano que se estava nervoso! Sua primeira final de Quidditch. Viria seu papai e, apesar de que o Professor Potter dizia que era o melhor, Aaron estava morto de nervos. Claro que não o demonstrava; só Dorian, que lhe conhecia tão bem, se podia dar conta de que se estava morrendo.

Entrou ao grande comedor para ir-se direto à casa dos leões. Hoje tocava tomar café da manha com Dorian e com James em Gryffindor e é que, até para ele, foi uma surpresa que Dorian Snape terminasse na casa vermelho e dourado. No entanto aí estava, junto com seu inseparável James Potter e a pequena serpente Albus Potter.

—  Nervoso? –Perguntou James.

— Para nada. Estou mais que preparado. –Dorian sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Sabia que mentia.

— Sorte hoje, Malfoy –Foi o grito de Spencer Louis, o capitão de Gryffindor que, ao ser eliminados por Ravenclaw, apoiavam a Slytherin.

— Hoje vingámo-los, Louis –O garoto assentiu palmeando as costas do loiro e saiu do comedor.

— Claro, claro. Hoje ganharemos –Debochava-se astucia Dorian –Está morto de medo. A mim não me engana.

— Por suposto que não, Dorian. O Professor Potter tem dito que sou o melhor buscador.

— Desfruta o que te resta de reinado, Malfoy. No próximo ano nos mediremos –James lhe sorria com superioridade e Aaron também lhe sorriu. Estava ansioso por saber qual dos dois seria melhor.

— Só espero que no próximo ano Gryffindor chegue ao final. Neste ano foi-lhes… Ainda que não me posso queixar, ganhei bastante dinheiro –Albus era uma serpente em toda a extensão da palavra. Ainda não levava nem em um ano no colégio e já dirigia as apostas clandestinas sobre o Quidditch.

— O que diria papai se se inteirasse de que seu filho é um capo.

— Você nem se queixe irmãozinho, que te compro todo o que você quer com o dinheiro que ganho. E, por verdadeiro Aaron, espero que hoje ganhem porque tenho apostado bastante a favor de minha casa.

— Não se preocupes, pequeno Potter. Essa copa já tem nome.

— Vale pois, Aaron Potter –debochou-se Dorian aludindo a Harry Potter, o melhor jogador de Quidditch de todos o tempo e que em segredo era o ídolo de Aaron; após seu pai, claro está –Se não chegamos cedo ao campo nem sequer alienarás. Faltam quinze minutos para o jogo.

Aaron saiu correndo do Grande Comedor rumo ao campo, enquanto seus amigos caminhavam tranquilamente. Uns quantos corredores para além encontraram a Harry, quem observava o céu.

— Bom dia, papai –Saudaram os dois gêmeos ao mesmo tempo. Harry de imediato pensou nos gêmeos Weasley. Fazia dois meses que George se tinha suicidado.

— Bom dia, filhos. Dorian.

— Bom dia, Professor.

— Olá. Espero não ter chegado tarde.

Saudando, chegava o Sanador Longbottom. De imediato Dorian desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto, ao igual que os gêmeos que correram a abraçar a seu tio Neville. Dorian guardava a compostura; no entanto não se negava as vontades que tinha de ser expressivo com o Sanador. Tinha-lhe caído muito bem desde o parque e, após que salvou a seu pai, lhe adorava.

Neville caminhou até Dorian com um sorriso no rosto e abriu-lhe os braços em sinal de que esperava um grande abraço. O garoto correu e deu-lhe um enorme abraço a Neville.

— De modo que Gryffindor. Espero que seu pai não tenha outra recaída. –caçoou o Sanador enquanto se separava do abraço –Não se sinta incomodo. Os leões somos muito abraçadores, de modo que vá acostumando às mostras de carinho –Dorian só sorriu e os cinco caminharam rumo ao campo de Quidditch.

Em um palco, sentados comodamente, estavam Draco, Anna e Severus. O loiro estava ansioso, queria que seu filho ganhasse. Quase podia assegurar que assim seria; mas estava expectante. Sua mirada, sem querer, foi-se até Potter; quem estava no meio do campo dando seu visto bom às equipes de seus alunos e revisando que tudo estivesse em ordem.

Depois buscou nas grades de Gryffindor. Aí estavam Dorian, James e Albus Potter, cuidados por Neville Longbottom. Volteou a olhar a Severus. Seu padrinho também tinha notado a presença de Longbottom e é que aos três lhes preocupava a cercania de Dorian com Neville.

— Senta-te, Draco –Pediu Anna –A partida está a ponto de começar.

Duas horas depois a partida estava apaixonante. Aaron tinha estado bem perto de tomar a Snitch; mas a endemoniada bolinha dourada tinha virado no último momento. Justo agora estava a buscando. Volteou a sua direita e encontrou-a voando tranquilamente. O loiro buscador dirigiu-se a toda velocidade nessa direção. O buscador de Ravenclaw seguiu lhe de imediato. Assim estavam, vassoura junto a vassoura indo de picada direto ao solo. Aaron esticava seu braço sem olhar sequer a seu adversário. O garoto de Ravenclaw estava pálido e em um segundo oscilou. Aaron seguiu seu caminho em picada. A Snitch estava a menos de médio metro da grama. Aaron se esticou ainda mais, descendo, descendo e justo a um milímetro de grama…

Aaron Malfoy emergiu justo a um milímetro de tocar o pasto com a Snitch dourada fortemente presa em seu punho esquerdo. Em um estrondoso grito proveniente de Gryffindor e Slytherin, o loiro tomou altura até chegar em frente ao palco onde seu orgulhoso pai gritava e aplaudia, perdendo qualquer rastro de frialdade. Aaron beijou a Snitch e esticou seu braço para depositar a bolinha na mão de seu pai. Draco Malfoy não podia se sentir mais orgulhoso nesse momento.

Essa noite Slytherin e Gryffindor celebraram o triunfo das serpentes até tarde e Draco pôde jurar que não tinha sido tão feliz em muitos anos. Seu filho era um garoto feliz e isso fazia que, para o loiro, qualquer esforço e secreto fossem pouco.

Dorian encontrava-se inquieto. Levava mais em meia hora buscando a Aaron e o muito imbecil não se encontrava por nenhum lado. Só lhe faltava um lugar; mas Dorian tinha-o descartado por inverossímil, no entanto aí encontrou-o: Na biblioteca com duas torres de livros que quase podiam o tampar. Enfrente de sua mesa estava Rose Weasley a come livros de Gryffindor. Segundo dizia James, a garota era algo deles; mas a verdade é que a Dorian lhe causava um pouco de pena. Sempre estava triste, mais desde o ocorrido com sua família. Dorian saudou a Rose e depois caminhou à mesa de seu primo Aaron.

— Ensina-me a voar –Aaron levantou seus olhos azuis do livro que estava tentando decifrar.

—  Está louco? Você odeia voar. Praticamente nasceu com uma bola de soccer nos pés.

— Ensina-me a voar –repetiu Dorian.

— Sim, está louco. Recordo-te que lhe tem medo às alturas –Aaron fixou sua azul mirada na verde de Dorian.

— Por isso mesmo. Tenho que perder o medo.

— Acho que estar em Gryffindor queimou-te alguns neurônios. –Vale, que essas casas já não se odiassem e que quase todos seus membros era amigos, não queria dizer que não vissem seus vulnerabilidades. Uma delas era que os leões se queriam fazer sempre os heróis.

— Estou pedindo, por favor.

— Não. Se sobe a uma vassoura terminará com a cabeça em quatro pedaços e meu papai seguro que me mata.

— Pelos deuses, Aaron. Sou um Gryffindor. Supõe-se que não lhe deveria de temer a nada.

— Para valer, Dorian, estar nessa casa está-te afetando. Você não era assim, deveria pedir a mudança de casa por razões de saúde mental.

Aaron abandonou a biblioteca com um pergaminho a meio terminar e com Dorian por trás dele. Foder com seu primo e as ideias que se lhe metiam na cabeça. Por que a vida não era magnânima? Dorian jamais devia terminar em Gryffindor.

— Aaron, Aaron pare –Dorian atingiu-lhe e encarou-lhe. –Estou pedindo como irmãos.

O loiro disse-lhe adeus a sua férrea negativa. Jamais lhe podia negar nada a Dorian quando usava essa frase. Mas o que queria saber agora era o verdadeiro motivo para que seu primo lhe pedisse aquela loucura. Porque Dorian odiava voar. Sempre preferiu o soccer e que agora viesse a pedir isso, era como algo impossível. Aaron pôde ver como os Potter se acercavam pelo corredor discutindo algo. O loiro sabia que se seu primo não confessava, James Potter sim o faria.

—  Por que? –Perguntou por última vez Aaron, analisando a verde mirada de Dorian – Não me dirá? Bem –Aaron gritou a todo pulmão. –James! –De imediato os Potter acercaram-se –Por que Dorian quer aprender a voar? –James observou a Dorian e depois a Aaron.

— Lhe desafiaram –Dorian fulminou com a mirada a seu amigo.

— Sim, vale. Me desafiaram, mas não é só por isso. Quando o chapéu selecionador me mandou a Gryffindor, me disse que um de meus pais era um leão. Seguro que foi mamãe. O chapéu duvidou de mandar-me a Slytherin. Quero demonstrar-me que sou valente. Esse engavetamento disse que toda a família de um de meus pais tinha sido membro de Gryffindor. Que em minhas veias corria esse sangue. Eu jamais tenho feito algo valente. Só quero me encontrar.

Bem, agora sim que Aaron estava perdido. Sabia o importante que era para Dorian descobrir sua origem. Saber quem era sua mãe e se esse pedaço de lixo chamado chapéu selecionador lhe tinha posto em Gryffindor por um de seus pais, Aaron não era ninguém para lhe negar a seu primo a oportunidade de se saber valente.

— Ok. Ensino-te; mas vocês –Assinalo aos Potter – nos acompanham.

— Um momentinho. Eu por que? Nem sequer sei voar e perdão, mas eu sou uma serpente que não se deixa levar por sentimentalismos –Aaron levantou sua sobrancelha direita em um claro gesto Malfoy –Vale, já. Vou, mas só porque esta operação requer de um cérebro e tu está impossibilitado sentimentalmente para o ser.

— Bem. Então nos veremos no campo após a última classe de manhã.

Os quatro foram-se ao Grande Comedor. No entanto, Albus tinha uma estranha sensação, como um pressentimento de que algo sairia mau. Dorian não era das pessoas que se deixassem guiar pelo coração e quando isso sucedia sempre se tinha que esperar o pior.

No dia tinha estado frio e com o céu cinza. Nada que não fosse comum em Londres em vésperas de natal. Aaron levava em suas mãos duas vassouras e caminhava firme até as três pessoas que lhe esperavam no meio do campo de Quidditch.

— Muito bem, Dorian. O primeiro é fazer que sua vassoura vá a sua mão.

Aaron tinha escolhido na segunda-feira justa a essa hora, porque sabia que os Professores tinham sua junta semanal e portanto o Professor Potter não estaria por aí vigiando. À segunda tentativa Dorian já tinha a vassoura em sua mão.

— Muito bem. Agora te monta nela e tenta te elevar um pouco –Dorian deu um pequeno golpe ao pasto e se elevou um pouco –Excelente, Dorian. Agora pode te elevar um pouco mais.

Dorian elevou-se; mas não um pouco mais. Decidiu que se ia dar o passo, teria que ser já. De modo que subiu o mais alto que pôde. Chegou até o nível das grades e depois seguiu elevando-se. Aaron gritava-lhe que se detivesse. Entre mais acima estivesse, o vento séria maior. Quase em seguida uma rajada de vento colou no corpo de Dorian e este se desestabilizou na vassoura, mas subiu ainda mais até que pôde ver uma das torres do castelo. Aaron e Albus gritavam que se detivesse, mas foi tarde. Uma rajada de vento mais forte fez que Dorian perdesse todo o controle sobre a vassoura.

— Vá por ele, Aaron. Vai cair-se –Disse James completamente atento.

Aaron subiu à vassoura e de imediato dirigiu-se a seu primo que voava completamente desorientado. Quase chocando com uma coluna do castelo, Dorian soltou a vassoura e caiu dela. Aaron voava o mais rápido que podia para tentar chegar a seu primo. Sustentou-o de uma mão.

— Já te tenho, Dorian. Não te vai passar nada. Apanha-te forte de minha mão.

Foi descendo sustentando a Dorian, mas suas mãos estavam suadas e não pôde lhe reter muito tempo, pelo que Dorian terminou caindo na grama do campo de Quidditch, ficando inconsciente e com o braço direito e a perna esquerda fraturados.

De imediato Albus saiu correndo. Tinha que avisar a seu pai. Aaron baixou da vassoura e correu até Dorian.

—  Dorian! Dorian! Irmãozinho, não me faça isso! Acorda. –James deteve a Aaron dantes de que movesse o corpo de Dorian.

— É melhor que não o mova. Pode piorá-lo.

—  Meu irmão, Jamie! Meu irmãozinho! –Aaron chorava ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Dorian, sustentando uma de suas mãos.

Harry chegou de imediato ao lugar com Albus da mão, viu o corpo de Dorian e Aaron chorando. Como pôde imobilizou o corpo de Dorian.

— Me levarei a San Mungo. Vocês fiquem aqui.

Sem mais, Harry desparecia e chegou a St. Mungo com um inerte Dorian Snape. O primeiro em vê-lo foi Neville, que correu ao encontro de seu amigo, pedindo com um grito desesperado uma cama.

—  Que lhe passou? –Perguntou revisando os sinais vitais do menino com um passe de varinha e com o estetoscópio em mãos.

— Caiu-se de uma vassoura. Seguro que estaria a um 50 metros do pasto. Eu estava em uma junta. Albus avisou-me.

—  Esther! –Gritou Neville –Lume à casa do Senhor Malfoy informa-lhe que Dorian Snape está no Hospital por uma contusão. –Neville passou sua mão pela nuca de Dorian. Tinha sangue. De imediato reduziu as fraturas com magia. O que lhe preocupava era a contusão. –Vai ao Colégio, Harry. Os garotos devem estar mortos de preocupação. Assim que se recupere te chamarei.

—  É grave?

— As fraturas sanarão. O que me preocupa é o golpe que se levou na cabeça. Lhe realizarei estudos, tanto muggles como mágicos. Espero que não seja algo importante.

Harry assentiu e desapareceu. A seguir, Neville tomou a Dorian entre seus braços para mudar-lhe de posição e poder ver o lugar de onde brotava o sangue. De imediato ordenou uma tomografia e um eletro.

Draco Malfoy apareceu-se cabreado e completamente iracundo, mas não em San Mungo. Assim que soube o sucedido tomou rumo a Hogwarts. Sabia que o culpado do acidente teria que ser Potter e sua nefasta influência nos meninos. Dorian jamais se atreveria a voar. Só teve que perguntar onde estava o despacho do Professor Potter e agora caminhava varinha em mãos. Torturaria a Potter até a saciedade.

Nem sequer tocou. Ao entrar pôde ver a Potter sentado na cadeira de sua mesa. Parecia preocupado; mas isso não deteria a um Draco Malfoy completamente cabreado.

—  Você, pedaço de imbecil! Não há ninguém mais culpado que você!

—  De que sou culpado segundo você, Malfoy? –Perguntou estranhado Harry, primeiro por ver a Draco aí e depois pela acusação. Levantou-se até encarar ao loiro.

—  De que vai ser? Da queda de Dorian. Você, que tudo o que toca o corrompe! Seguro que Dorian se subiu a essa vassoura para te agradar! Para demonstrar que é um Gryffindor tão valente como estúpido! –Os gritos de Draco vinham acompanhados de uns fortes picotes com a varinha no peito de Harry.

— Eu não tive nada que ver com a queda de Dorian. Eu est…

— Sim, claro. O grande Harry Potter é inocente de tudo Não?! Basta Potter! Estou farto de ti! A cada vez que entra a minha vida a destrói! -Draco tomou fortemente da camisa a Harry. Sem querer encontravam-se a escassos centímetros. Potter não podia passar por alto a mirada de infinito ódio que Draco tinha. Sem saber muito bem por que, tomou pelas bochechas a Draco e o beijou.

Ao princípio Draco quis-se separar do beijo. Forcejou, mas depois, o sabor familiar dessa língua quente e pecaminosa que lambia seu lábio inferior, fizeram que caísse. Abraçou-se de Harry fortemente, rendendo por um segundo à sensação tão prazerosa do beijo tão sentido falta. A língua de Harry entrou em sua boca para acariciar a cada rincão. Quando as mãos de Harry baixaram por seu pescoço, Draco reagiu. Separou-se violentamente do beijo e lhe propinou um excelente tapa a Harry, quem se cambaleou pelo golpe e pela surpresa. Nesse momento entraram Aaron, Albus e James.

— Não papai! –Gritou Aaron –O Professor Potter não teve a culpa –Continuou o garoto, se pondo entre os dois homens –Fomos nós. Dorian queria aprender a voar e eu lhe disse que lhe ensinaria. Fazer a costas do Professor.

A verdade é que Draco não tinha escutado nada, só podia recordar o beijo. Seus olhos cinzas estavam perdidas nos verde esmeralda de Harry, recordando tantas coisas.

— Senhor Malfoy, nós tivemos a culpa –Quando James falou, Draco recuperou a sensatez –O sentimos para valer. Só queremos saber se Dorian está bem.

— Ele… Seu pai deve estar já em St. Mungo. Em realidade eu não sei muito de seu estado.

Nesse momento um irreconhecivelmente histérico Severus Snape aparecia-se em St. Mungo, acompanhado da sempre mesurada Anna.

— Quero ver a meu filho Dorian Snape –demandou Severus a uma das enfermeiras.

— Sinto muito senhor; mas não pode. Ainda lhe estão atendendo. Ele…

Mas Severus não esperou a que a mulher seguisse. Correu até a porta que levava ao corredor onde estavam as habitações. Quase podia jurar que sentia a Dorian bem perto. Várias enfermeiras e pessoal gritavam-lhe que se detivesse; mas Severus parecia não escutar. Tirou de seu caminho a uma mulher que estava muito determinada no deter. Quase chegando ao final do corredor pôde ver a seu filho em uma cama. Entrou e viu a Neville justo ao lado do corpo de seu filho, com bata-a ensanguentada. Seu estado histérico piorou-se, pensou o pior. Ajoelhou-se de imediato tomando a mão sem força de seu filho.

— Dorian, filho. Faz favor. Salva-o, salva-o –Rompeu em um pranto histérico e doloroso.

Neville não se tinha percebido da presença do ex Professor até que começou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Olhou para o marco da porta e pôde ver que várias pessoas de segurança estavam por entrar. Com um passe de varinha selou a porta. Severus começava a beijar a mão de seu filho e acariciava seu peito.

— Filho, faz favor. Tens que estar bem. Por favor, por favor –O coração de Neville contraía-se ao ver a Severus tão destroçado. Sem querê-lo tomou-lhe pelos ombros e pôs-lhe de pé e quase como por um ato reflito lhe abraçou, esperando o golpe de parte do homem por tal atrevimento, mas não chegou. Ao invés, no estado no que se encontrava Severus Snape, se deixou abraçar e consolar por Neville, que estreitou o abraço e recargou a cabeça de Severus em seu forte peito.

— Shhh. Tudo está bem, Severus. Ele está bem. –lhe sussurrou ao ouvido enquanto acariciava lentamente suas costas. Embalava o rosto de Severus e colou sua testa com a do ex Professor –Salve-lhe. Está bem. Só temos que esperar a que acorde –Com seus polegares limpou as lágrimas que saíam dos negros olhos. –Não suporto te ver chorar. Nunca deveria de chorar mais. Se em minhas mãos estivesse, você jamais choraria –Os olhos verde titânio de Neville se desviaram aos finos lábios de Severus e, como preso, desceu pouco a pouco, esperando que Severus se afastasse.

— Pai –O sussurro de Dorian fez que Severus reagisse e corresse de imediato até seu filho.

— Dorian, filho. –Severus regressou ao lado de seu filho e Neville, em seguida, apareceu um cômodo cadeirão para que o Professor pudesse estar ao lado de Dorian.

—  Como se sente, Dorian? –Pergunto Neville, passando sua varinha para comprovar que tudo estivesse em ordem.

— Dói-me a cabeça e estou um pouco mareado –Neville sorriu-lhe.

— É normal. Deste-te duro, pequeno. Fraturaste-te o fémur em três partes. O bom é que existem as poções; se não estaria em um lamento. –A mão de Neville se encontrou com a de Severus, que acariciava distraidamente o cabelo negro de Dorian. De imediato Severus afastou sua mão e Neville soube que o momento anterior só tinha sido produto da histeria. –Bem, eu irei avisar que estas acordado.

—  Meu pai pode-se ficar?

— Claro, claro. Ninguém lhe molestará. Mais tarde virei para ver como segue.

Neville saiu da habitação dando-se conta que Severus acariciava carinhosamente a seu filho, que parecia infinitamente feliz apesar de estar tão dolorido. Quando saiu pelo corredor, a primeira pessoa que viu foi à formosa mulher de Draco. De imediato informou-lhe que Dorian estava bem. A bruxa quase podia saltar em um pé pela notícia. Depois o Sanador encaminhou-se a seu consultório, tomou seu móvel e chamou a Harry.

— Olá irmão.

 _—  Como está Dorian?_  
  
— Perfeito. Acabo-lhe de deixar com seu pai. Já pode ir dizendo a esses delinquentes que está bem. Depois vou para dar seu merecido.

 _— Vale. Obrigado Neville, amanhã vemo-nos. Tenho algo que te contar._  
  
— Ok.

Já entrada a noite, quase de madrugada, Neville regressou à habitação de Dorian. Severus estava dormindo no divã que tinha mandado pôr justo embaixo da grande janela da habitação. Com um passe de varinha o aumentou para fazê-lo mais cômodo. Convocou uma almofada, tirou-lhe os sapatos ao ex Professor e, por último, também apareceu uma manta. Apesar de que tinha calefação, St. Mungo era um lugar muito frio. Contemplou-lhe por uns segundos, suspirou e delicadamente apartou uma mecha negra da cara de Severus. As lembranças dessa noite golpearam-no uma vez mais.

— Sou um monstro –murmurou. Depois voltou sua vista a Dorian, que estava acordado e lhe observava. –Se sente mau, Dorian?

— Não. Eu tenho…

—  Medo? –Disse acercando à cama de Dorian –St. Mungo pode ser um lugar triste e demasiado sombrio.

— Sim… -Neville viu como Dorian se fazia a um lado e soube que essa era um convite para se sentar. Fazer, recargando suas costas na fria cabeceira da cama de Hospital. Distraidamente começou a acariciar o sedoso e negro cabelo.

—  Por que subiste à vassoura?

— Tinha-lhe medo às alturas e como os Gryffindor não lhe têm medo a nada, quis o tentar. –Dorian pouco a pouco se acercava ao corpo de Neville.

— Eu fui um Gryffindor e sempre tive medo.

—  Em sério? –A cabeça de Dorian terminou no peito de Neville, enquanto este acariciava o cabelo, nuca e costas do pequeno.

— Sim. Até tinha-lhe medo a seu pai –Dorian riu sonoramente –Não te ria. Na cada classe de poções terminava explodindo meu caldeirão, mas em 5º ano Voldemort libertou a seus comensais, entre eles Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela…

— Torturou a teus pais até voltá-los loucos.

—  Como…

— História da magia.

— É um menino muito precoce –Dorian sorriu e assentiu.

— Em minha casa fala-se pouco da guerra e eu queria saber.

— Foi uma época muito difícil para todos. Draco e o Professor não o passaram bem.

—  Quando Bellatrix escapou se te tirou o medo?

— Não. Sempre tive medo. Todos o tivemos. Até o mais Gryffindor de todos o teve.

—  O Professor Potter?

— Sim, até ele. Quando Bellatrix escapou, algo dentro de mim rugiu; mas o medo nunca se foi. Éramos uns fedelhos e apenas sabíamos algum que outro feitiço de Defesa sabe? O medo é inerente a nós. Não importa se é de Gryffindor ou não. Sempre sentirá essa força paralisante que é o medo. A nós nos toca vencer essa força.

Dorian apertou-se mais no peito de Neville, enquanto este se perdia entre suas lembranças e a tristeza de não ter tido nunca a seus pais para ele.

—  Tivesses gostado de ser o eleito?

— Não.

— Eu não sei quem foi minha mãe –Neville beijou a cabeleira de Dorian em uma tentativa de lhe reconfortar –Me ajuda a encontrar a minha mãe. Você é Sanador, pode pesquisar quem me trouxe ao mundo.

— Dorian, se seu papai e Draco se inteiram disso me matam. Melhor tenta…

— Eles nunca dizem nada. Só que morreu, mas não há uma só fotografia dela. Quero saber de onde venho. –O rogo do menino lhe partiu o coração a Neville.

— Está bem. Te ajudarei e que seja o que os deuses queiram. Se seu tio Draco ou o Professor inteiram-se seguro que me matam.

Depois teve só silêncio. Dorian, pouco a pouco, foi dormindo entre os braços de Neville e ele quis se ir; mas o sono também o venceu.

Assim foi como lhes encontrou Draco à manhã seguinte: Dorian e Neville abraçados na cama e Severus dormindo no divã. Pareciam uma formosa família. O coração do loiro contraiu-se. Sua vingança já tinha cobrado uma vida, mas não se podia deter. Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter tinham que pagar ainda que seu coração se partisse no processo.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius lia várias edições do diário o Profeta. A primeira anunciava a destituição de Ronald Weasley. O segundo falava da morte de George Weasley e o último, em uma parte pequena que falava do aniversário de Aaron Malfoy, o filho do proeminente empresário Draco Malfoy.

— Sirius, carinho.

A voz de Remus alertou-lhe. De imediato tratou de camuflar os diários para que seu companheiro não se desse conta.

—  Passa algo?

— Não, só me perguntava se devíamos levar o divã que compramos. Encanta-me a ideia de regressar a casa.

— Remus, carinho. Com respeito a isso… acho que teremos que esperar para regressar.

— Mas por que? Tínhamos isto planejado desde faz meses.

— Sei-o, amor –Sirius tomou as mãos de Remus, beijando-as delicadamente. –mas estou tendo muitos problemas com os negócios. Dá-me um pouco mais de tempo.

— Sirius, nunca me imaginei que quando deixamos a Inglaterra seria por tanto tempo. São quase 12 anos sem ver Grimmauld Place e agora…

— Calma, carinho. Só me dá tempo.

—  Quanto?

— Não o sei. Sabe que estive muito tempo inativo. Entre a guerra e Azkabam, os negócios estão muito mau. Apoia-me um pouco, Remus, por favor.

Nos olhos de Sirius tinha súplica e Remus era um homem bom e compreensivo. Não podia dizer que não. A passar de estranhar sua casa, de estranhar a Harry. Ainda não entendia qual podia ser o motivo para que Harry se afastasse de Sirius de tal maneira.

— Está bem Sirius, ficaremos. Agora por favor não tarde, o jantar está pronta.

Assim que Remus saiu do despacho, Sirius recuperou o fôlego. Ao princípio tinha sido fácil manter a Remus Lupin ocupado; no entanto, a cada ano que passava era mais complicado lhe manter afastado da ideia de voltar a casa. Sirius sabia que agora era o pior momento para regressar. Draco Malfoy estava bem perto e ao que parece muito decidido a vingar-se.

De nada tinha servido comprar aos pesquisadores de Neville e Harry. O maldito loiro tinha regressado e, como se fosse uma má broma, se reencontraram de novo. Maldita a hora na que Harry se lhe tinha ocorrido deixar o Quidditch. Se tivesse seguido jogando teria sido mais fácil que não se voltassem a ver.

Justo como tinha passado no primeiro ano do loiro em Londres. Harry jogando e Neville encerrado em seus Hospitais. Tudo era perfeito.

Sirius, apesar de estar no Brasil, sempre esteve pendente dos movimentos de todos: Sabia do sucesso nos negócios de Draco, sabia do filho de Severus, marcava os passos de seu afilhado e de Neville.

Seu afilhado… Ainda não podia achar que Harry se tivesse posto do lado de Neville, que lhe tivesse apoiado em se entregar à asquerosa serpente. Severus Snape não se merecia nada e o que tinha sucedido só foi um grande erro. Uma simples tolice de bêbados. No entanto, o idiota de Neville tinha saído com essa parte honesta e piorando tudo. Esse garoto sim que sabia quando arruinar as coisas com sua "valentia".

Ainda que Sirius ainda tinha recursos. Apagaria de sua vida a essas serpentes e regressaria a casa junto com Remus. Talvez também poderia recuperar a Harry. Sempre soube que a presença de Draco Malfoy seria prejudicial, por isso lhe afastou em Hogwarts e por isso lhe afastaria agora.

— Marcus –Tinha tomado seu móvel e de imediato selou a porta do despacho –, já te enviei a informação. Não, por coruja não. Isso é perigoso. Recorda que Draco Malfoy é um tipo influente no Ministério. Quero um trabalho subtil e bem feito.

Ao pendurar, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. A vida dava tantas voltas. Agora Draco Malfoy era um exemplo na sociedade mágica de Londres. Tudo graças à estúpida bruxa francesa com a que se tinha casado. Anna Noah era a mão direita de Hermione; a quem escutava e pedia-lhe conselhos. Isso enojava mais a Sirius.

Tantos anos lutando para que as serpentes fossem desterradas e resultava que agora eram uma parte seleta na sociedade e em Hogwarts, tanto leões como serpentes eram amigos. Minerva devia estar louca ao permitir isso, mas Sirius lhe faria um favor à vida e terminaria com duas dos piores comensais: Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape.

Neville tinha aprendido de seus erros passados e, desde que seus pesquisadores tinham sido comprados, soube que se queria algo bem feito ele tinha que fazer ele mesmo. Por isso quando Dorian lhe pediu que buscasse a sua mãe, ele pessoalmente se tinha encarregado de tudo. No entanto não tinha sido fácil dar com nenhum dado dela.

— Dói-me dizê-lo, mas suspeito de meu padrinho.

Harry tinha-o ido visitar ao consultório e, desde que surgiu a dúvida sobre que alguém estava evitando que dessem com Severus e Draco, eles estiveram pesquisando quem podia estar por trás de todo aquilo. Harry estava firmemente convencido que o culpado era seu padrinho e Neville, apesar de saber que lhe causaria uma grande dor a seu amigo, também achava que Sirius Black era o culpado.

—  Faz quanto que não fala com eles? –Neville se recargou completamente em sua cadeira e fixou sua verde mirada na esmeralda de Harry. Sabia que esse tema lhe provocava grande dor.

— Desde que Sirius foi-se. Não posso achar que fugisse.

— No dia que Remus se inteire do que passou, seguro que Sirius se arrependerá de se ter ido. Se dará conta que cometeu um erro mais.

— Tens razão. Como vai com o da mãe de Dorian?

— Estou estancado. Cheguei até o nome de um Sanador, Jordan Vial; mas ainda não há nada da mulher. Isto é muito raro.

— Não se preocupe, a verdade se saberá. Já vê, por mais que quiseram impedir que déssemos com eles, foi em vão, chocamos na plataforma e nossos filhos são amigos. Bom, vou-me. Os garotos regressam ao Colégio e ainda tenho coisas que lhes comprar.

— Ok.

Harry levantou-se e deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios a Neville. Justo nesse momento a porta abriu-se. O semblante de Dorian mudou de imediato. Harry separou-se de Neville e quase joga-se a rir pela cara do menino. No entanto como explicar a um menino de doze anos que era uma ação amistosa e não o que estava pensando?

— Olá Dorian. –saudou-lhe Harry e Dorian contestou-lhe muito sério:

— Professor Potter –Dorian caminhou até chegar a lado de Neville, que seguia sentado e também tentava dissimular o sorriso.

— Bom, eu me vou. Lhes direi aos garotos que te vi.

Dorian seguiu o tempo todo com a vista a Harry até que saiu do consultório. Estava muito sério e Neville observava-lhe. Em ocasiões encantava lhe ver como o sério, inexpressivo e educado Dorian, com ele se convertia em um menino mimado e vá que a Neville lhe encantava mima-lo. De repente Dorian saltou a perca-las de Neville e este ficou um pouco surpreendido; mas aceitou-o de imediato.

—  Tem algo com o Professor Potter?

Ter algo? Neville quase solta uma gargalhada quando Dorian lhe perguntou isso com uma cara séria e com seus olhos verdes mais escuros que nunca quase o matando, tentado indagar no mais profundo de sua alma. A ideia de ter a um pré-adolescente zeloso em suas pernas fazia bastante ridícula; no entanto queria a Dorian como a um filho e tinha uma debilidade por ele.

— Claro que não, Dorian. Harry e eu somos muito bons amigos e isso que viste foi um gesto de amigos. Faz muitos anos que o fazemos –Dorian lhe estudava com sua mirada, como buscando algum signo de mentira. A Neville esse gesto recordou-lhe ao que o Professor Snape lhe mandava quando explodia um caldeirão.

— Pois eu sou muito amigo de Albus, James e Aarón e não por isso os ando beijando.

—  Por suposto que não! –Neville já não pôde reprimir a gargalhada – Te imagina a cara de Harry ou de Draco se isso ocorresse? A teu pai fixo que lhe teria que conseguir uma cama aqui.

—  Em seu consultório? –Dorian elevou sua sobrancelha esquerda e a Neville quase que se lhe cai a mandíbula aos terrenos de Hades.

— Dorian. Espero que não esteja in…

— Esquece-o. Creio-te, melhor diga-me como vão as coisas com a investigação?

— Mais ou menos, Dorian. Ainda não há nada concreto; mas acho que encontrei ao Sanador que te trouxe ao mundo.

— Isso é genial. Já está perto –Dorian colocou sua cabeça no peito de Neville, quem começou a acariciar o cabelo do garoto –Obrigado por me ajudar.

— Sabe que o faço com todo meu coração –Dorian suspirou e se colou mais ao peito de Neville –Passa algo?

— Preocupa-me meu pai. Ultimamente tem estado muito cansado, fatiga-se muito –Neville separou um pouco a Dorian e sorriu-lhe.

— Não se preocupe, eu estarei pendente de sua saúde. Lhe pedirei que venha a me ver. Olha –Neville sacou um pacote algo grande e lhe entregou a Dorian –espero que goste.

— Mas se enviaste-me um presente no dia de meu aniversário. E ainda estou enojado contigo por não ter ido.

— Sabe que não fui para não incomodar a seu pai e a Draco. Não somos muito bons amigos. –lhe disse Neville, enquanto observava como Dorian desfazia a envoltura do presente.

— Eu sei, mas eu te convide e meu pai jamais diria nada. Ele me quer e me respeita muito.

— Dá-me gosto que vocês se levem melhor. –os olhos de Dorian brilharam ao ter em suas mãos o presente que Neville lhe tinha dado: Era uma bola assinada por toda a seleção inglesa.

—  Por Godric, não pode ser! Como o conseguiste?

— Bom, tive que realizar alguma que outra imperdoável e cruciar a certas pessoas, além de subornar a outras –Neville tentava manter uma cara séria.

—  Em sério? –Dorian olhava a bola e depois a Neville.

—  Claro que não! –Dorian sorriu-lhe e beijo o rosto de Neville morto de felicidade não só pelo presente. Não por nenhum presente. Era porque desde que Neville tinha aparecido em sua vida, tudo começava a ser bom. Seu pai levava-se melhor com ele e os Potter's eram uns grandes amigos.

— Bom, tenho-me que ir. Minha tia Anna só me deu uns minutos. Faz favor, não descuide a papai.

— Palavra de Gryffindor.

—  Vai estar na plataforma? –Dorian baixou-se das pernas de Neville com a bola em mãos.

— Junto com James e Albus.

— Vale, vejo-te lá. Cuida-te muito –deu-lhe um último beijo na bochecha e saiu muito contente do consultório.

Neville se baixo feliz. Dorian já estava por entrar em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e Neville estava encantado com ele.

Na plataforma tinha o mesmo bulício de sempre. Pessoas correndo daqui para lá, mascotes perdidas e pais que repreendiam a seus filhos por não ter tudo pronto antes de chegar. De imediato James e Albus buscaram a Aaron e a Dorian.

Era o início de um novo ano. O terceiro para Aaron e o segundo para os gêmeos e Dorian. Sua amizade tinha-se fortalecido e agora não concebiam em seus dias em Hogwarts sem a presença dos outros. Apesar, claro, de seus pais; porque era evidente que Harry se sentia muito incômodo quando estava em presença de Draco e Severus.

— Olha, tio Neville, lá estão. Vamos saudar –Quando Neville elevou a mirada, de imediato a desviou a Severus, que ia com Dorian tomado da mão e lhe sorria a seu filho.

— Hey aonde vão? –Harry baixou do trem e os gêmeos de imediato correram a abraçá-lo.

—  Que faz aqui, papai? –Perguntou-lhe Albus enquanto deixava-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Mandaram-me para cuidar seu regresso. A diretora já sabe que vocês são uns pequenos monstros.

— Para nada, papai. Nós somos uns santos –James lhe sorria zombadoramente –Íamos saudar à família de Aaron e Dorian quer nos acompanhar?

Era preferível dizer que sim a aguentar a discussão com seus filhos por não querer se levar melhor com os pais de seus melhores amigos. Harry não podia ocultar que sentia umas vontades enormes de separar a Draco de sua mulher e lhe levar a um rincão apartado para lhe devorar e mais após o beijo que se tinham dado e por outro lado estava Severus. Odiava ver como o ex Professor se tensava com sua só presença. Não entendia como Neville podia aguentar.

Assim que os garotos viram-se, saudaram-se com carinho e começaram a conversar do que seria o novo ano. Harry pôde admirar como Draco se ria igual das tolices que lhe dizia Aaron como das que diziam seus filhos e isso encheu seu coração, até que viu como a mulher de Draco lhe tomava da mão carinhosamente. Harry decidiu melhor passar sua vista por toda a plataforma.

Justo a sua direita encontrou a duas pessoas que se lhe fizeram suspeitas. Os pelos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se. Sentiu um suor frio percorrer seu medula óssea e de repente soube-o:

— Cuidado! Todos abaixo!

Um raio de cor vermelho se impactou direto na parede que estava por trás de Draco. Harry rodou até proteger com seu corpo a James, Aaron, Albus e Draco; enquanto observava como Neville fazia o mesmo com Anna, Dorian e Severus. Os dois ex membros da Ordem tinham suas varinhas fora.

Harry fez-lhe um sinal a Neville, indicando-lhe de onde veio o feitiço. Em matéria de segundos pôde-se ver um novo raio vermelho que agora se impactava contra o chão, a escassos metros de Neville.

— Subam ao trem! –Ordenou o Sanador tomando da mão a Dorian, este a Severus e depois a Anna.

Correram os escassos passos que os separavam do trem e depois se lhes uniram Harry, com Draco, Albus, James e Aaron.

— Aqui estarão a salvo. Nós veremos de quem se trata –Harry e Neville estavam a ponto de sair.— Vou com vocês, Potter.

— Não, Draco. Combina-te com sua família e cuida a meus filhos, por favor.

— Mas…

— Por favor –Draco viu esses olhos esmeralda e não pôde dizer que não.

Saíram do trem tentando encontrar aos sujeitos que estavam atacando a Malfoy e companhia; porque se de algo estava seguro Harry, era que esse atentado era única e exclusivamente para as serpentes.

— Protego –gritou Neville –é por lá, Harry.

Correram para a direção na que foi lançado o feitiço. Ocultaram-se em uns pilares e observaram a dois homens que tinham as várias afora. De imediato Harry confrontou a um, enquanto o outro correu e Neville se encaminhou para o seguir.

— Expelliarmus –Harry foi mais rápido que seu atacante –Incarcerous. Em um momento mais venho por ti, tenho que ajudar a Neville.

Neville perseguia ao outro atacante muito de perto. O homem abandonou a plataforma 9 ¾, mas não se deteve. Quando se viu perdido se arrojou às vias do trem, onde foi arrolhado pelo expresso que via chegando. Harry e Neville ficaram de uma peça ao ver o suicídio do mago.

—  Que horrível! –mencionou Neville.

— Vamos, capturei ao outro.

Regressaram até o homem que Harry tinha amordaçado. Não parecia um comensal nem nada pelo estilo. Era como qualquer outra pessoa que circulava na plataforma. Isso fez pensar a Harry que eram profissionais; já que se tivessem atingido seu objetivo, seguro que se tivessem camuflado com as demais pessoas sem nenhum problema. Ademais, estava quase seguro que quem os tinha contratado devia ser muito cruel; já que o outro homem preferiu morrer em lugar de ser capturado.

—  Enviaram-te a matar a Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape? –Pergunto-lhe Harry ao homem que estava lutando com a sensata mágica que o tinha sujeito.

— Sim –foi a resposta cortante e sufocada do homem.

—  Quem foi?

O homem estava a ponto de dizer o nome, quando violentamente se começou a retorcer e a brotar sangue pela boca.

— É um feitiço escuro –Neville apontou sua varinha murmurando um feitiço; mas foi inútil. O homem morreu ao instante.

— Quem enviou-os também os enfeitiçou por se algo saía mau. Morreriam se confessavam.

Harry se tensou de imediato. Isto se punha pior, alguém queria matar a Draco e a seu padrinho. Uns minutos depois apareceram os Aurores e Harry informou-lhes de todo o sucedido. Regressaram ao trem e, ao abrir, ao instante Dorian arrojou-se aos braços de Neville.

—  Está bem?

— Sim, Dorian.

— O trem partirá agora –lhes informou Harry.

— Eu fico, papai –Aaron não pensava deixar só a seu pai, quando era evidente que alguém lhe queria fazer dano.

— De jeito nenhum, Aaron. Dorian e você se vão ao Colégio –Draco podia ver a incerteza em seu filho.

— Faz caso a seu pai, Aaron. Nós arranjaremos isto e nos tirariam um grande peso de em cima sabendo que vocês estão em um lugar seguro. –Severus olhava a Aaron e depois a Dorian. Ambos assentiram e tomaram suas coisas.

— Encarrego-lhe, Professor –Foi o último que disse Aaron antes de desaparecer pelos vagões do trem.

Quando o trem se foi, Severus estava se perguntando se nunca teriam uma despedida tranquila. Primeiro foi encontrar-se com Potter e Longbottom e agora esse atentado que a todas luzes se via que era para eles.

— Os homens que lhes atacaram morreram. Os aurores dizem que eram pássaros de conta e que os tinham fichados.

— O único que se pode concluir é que alguém nos quer matar –As palavras de Severus não podiam resumir mais a situação.

— A Ministra enviou-lhes uma escolta formada com os melhores da equipe –Lhes disse o Chefe dos Aurores –Ela está de viagem; mas assim que regresse lhes visitará.

— Muito obrigado, Dalton.

— A Neville e eu gostaríamos de acompanhá-los a sua Mansão para certificar que tudo esteja bem.

— Lhe agradeceríamos muito, Professor Potter –Anna se adiantou a Draco e é que sabia que o loiro diria que não, mas se Harry não ia à Mansão, seguro que Aaron não se sentiria tranquilo.

Esse, definitivamente, seria um ano de cães, pensou Severus uma vez que Potter e Neville abandonaram a Mansão, deixando mais feitiços de segurança que na Câmera da Pedra do Alquimista. Esses leões podiam ser tão paranoicos...

Inclusive tinham deixado câmeras de segurança nas portas. Severus agradecia que nenhum dos dois fosse Auror; porque se não, seguro que os teria na Mansão de fixo. Só esperava que Dorian estivesse bem cuidado em Hogwarts. Em momentos como esses era quando lamentava o ter perdido quase toda sua magia por alimentar a gestação de Dorian. Sentia-se um pouco inútil; no entanto devia admitir que, desde que Neville lhe cedeu magia, seu núcleo mágico começou a se sentir melhor.

Mas isso não mudava nada. Nem também não mudava o fato de que estivesse disposto a aguentar os insultos de Draco. Nem também não que dantes de se ir se pusesse à absoluta disposição de Severus para lhe ceder magia. Nada podia fazer nada para que Longbottom pudesse se esquecer do sucedido. Por muito que tivesse uma voz varonil e um corpo de deus grego. Por muito que ser portasse como um cavaleiro e que fosse bom. Isso não lhe restava culpa.

Ademais preocupava lhe como podia reagir Dorian quando se inteirasse da verdade. Quando soubesse que Neville Longbottom podia ser seu pai e tinha terror de só pensar na reação de Dorian quando soubesse como foi concebido.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius rompeu o relatório com total ira. Não podia achar que levava em um ano tentado desfazer do estúpido loiro e do gorduroso morcego. Mais de um maldito ano tentando-o e nada.

Ainda recordava a primeira falha. Esse foi o pior erro de todos e é que o ataque da plataforma era perfeita; mas nunca se imaginou que Harry e Neville podiam estar aí para frustrar sua tentativa. Claro que, após isso, tudo se complicou. O Ministério protegeu a Malfoy e família como se fossem o mais importante do mundo. Tudo porque Hermione tem uma grande amizade com Anna Malfoy.

Acercar-se ao loiro com intenções homicidas a cada dia foi mais difícil e agora as oportunidades eram nulas e para cúmulo de males, Remus faziam questão de regressar. Não lhe dizia claramente; mas fazia comentários que indicavam que queria voltar e isso lhe estava desquiciando. Sabia que se regressavam, Draco se encarregaria de lhe revelar a verdade a Remus e Sirius não queria perder o que mais amava na vida.

Porque amava com todo seu coração a Remus, ele foi sua razão para seguir com vida em Azkabam, por ele lutou contra Voldemort, por ele iria ao inferno a matar de novo à cada comensal. Não. Definitivamente não perderia a Remus por uma tolice de bêbado. Não lhe perderia por um asqueroso comensal que se cria com direito a se vingar.

E se não podia se desfazer dele definitivamente, sim lhe afastaria. Draco Malfoy teria que regressar a Burdeos se não queria perder todo seu formoso vinhedo e seus adoráveis negócios.

Quando Draco recebeu o chamado de emergência estava tentando planejar uma surpresa para Aaron e para Dorian, que estavam a uns dias de concluir seu quarto e terceiro ano em Hogwarts; mas o chamado de Armand deixou-lhe como uma pedra. Uma praga estava açoitando os vinhedos e por outro lado tinha uma crise na fábrica.

Anna estava tentando averiguar que passava na fábrica, enquanto ele lhe escrevia uma carta a Aaron lhe explicando a situação. Nos últimos dois anos as coisas tinham estado um pouco difíceis para Draco e sua família. Ainda não sabiam de onde vinham tantos ataques; mas pelo menos agradecia ter a meio Ministério protegendo-os e, por que não, também aos dois ex leões que estavam pendentes de cada movimento.

Aaron lia atenciosamente a carta de seu pai e estava sumamente preocupado por ele. Não queria que regressasse a França só e menos agora que tudo estava tão complicado. James observava a seu amigo com uma cara que nunca lhe tinha visto. Suas facções frias e aristocráticas contraíam-se de preocupação.

—  Tem passado algo em sua casa?

— Não, ainda não. É que papai tem que ir aos vinhedos e isso me preocupa. Iria só, mamãe teria que arranjar algumas coisas aqui.

— Seu papai é um excelente mago. Sabe-se cuidar muito bem.

— Eu sei, mas é que com os atentados e todo isso, me preocupa.

—  E se dizemos-lhe a meu papai que lhe acompanhe? –Os olhos azuis de Aaron alumiaram-se ao instante no que James terminou a frase. Seria genial que o Professor Potter acompanhasse a seu pai.

— Mas não acho que queira.

— Eu lhe convenço se você convence a seu pai de que admita ao meu de guarda-costas.

A angústia de Aaron pareceu dissipar-se e recuperou o semblante que tanto gostava a James. De novo parecia o arrogante filho de puta que todos queriam por seus formosos olhos azuis.

Draco ainda não compreendia como tinha terminado aceitando que Potter lhe acompanhasse aos vinhedos. Talvez tinha sido a insistência de Aaron ou a súplica de Anna porque não fosse sozinho e agora aí estava, com Harry –me vejo sexy –Potter, rumo a seu vinhedo e com a maldita preocupação de não saber como estava sua colheita.

Segundo tinha-lhe dito Potter, o inútil de Longbottom deu-lhe um veneno que mata todas as plagas das plantas. Pequena coisa. Ia confiar de um Sanador que tinha como hobby as ervas, além de ser humilhado por um ex parceiro e um ex Professor.

E é que não lhe perdoavam para nada, mas Draco admitia que eles se estavam portando bem e também estava o detalhe que seus filhos pareciam lhes empurrar para aceitar aos leões violadores em suas vidas. Tudo seria tão fácil como contar a seus filhos a verdade.

Mas e depois que? Teria que desvelar quem era o pai de quem ou se tinham um só pai. Saber se Dorian e Aaron eram irmãos. Traumatizar a seus filhos de por vida ou tratar com os leões. As duas opções eram igual de horríveis.

Ao chegar, ambos homens chamaram por telefone a seus filhos. Os de Harry estavam no apartamento de Neville e Aaron estava na Mansão junto com Dorian, Anna e Severus. Após cortar os telefonemas, Draco decidiu que o primeiro que queria fazer era ver a praga e lhe rogar a todos os deuses que essa coisa que Longbottom tinha enviado funcionasse.

A cavalo dirigiram-se ao lugar mais afetado pela plaga e aplicaram o veneno. Segundo Neville demoraria um par de horas em fazer efeito. Harry ofereceu-se para pôr umas barreiras. Era um feitiço que aprendeu antes de sair da Academia de Aurores. Servia para manter afastada à gente que lhe quisesse fazer dano a uma propriedade.

Quando o feitiço foi colocado em todo o vinhedo, Draco regressou às plantas que tinham a praga para se dar conta que, alegremente, a coisa essa que Longbottom tinha enviado funcionava. De imediato ordenou que todo o plantio fosse coberto do veneno. Já estava por cair a noite quando regressaram à casa.

Draco foi-se a seu quarto para banhar, enquanto Harry fez o próprio. O ambiente era tenso, eles o sabiam. Não demoraria muito em que chegassem as reclamações ou as conversas incomodas; por isso Draco preferiu se desaparecer. A casa era enorme como para que Harry lhe encontrasse.

No entanto, Draco não contava com que Harry parecia ter um radar de loiros sexys na cabeça e, quando estava tranquilamente vendo as estrelas em uma dos tantos terraços, Potter se apareceu por trás dele. Vestia com uma simples camiseta branca e uns jeans desgastados e observava a Draco sem saber muito bem que lhe dizer.

—  Pensa dizer algo Potter? Eu, para valer, preferiria não ter sua presença cerca de mim.

Harry caminhou até chegar bem perto do corpo de Draco. Suspirou e seu fôlego chocou com a nuca do loiro, quem sentiu um estremecimento. Mas não volteou, não baixaria a guarda ante Potter.

— Perdoa-me, Draco –disse-lhe Harry sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

— Longbottom e você acham que com pedir perdão todo se esquece Verdade?

— Ninguém tem dito que quero que esqueça –Harry se armou de valor e abraçou a Draco com força; mas o loiro afastou-o de imediato, encarando-o.

—  Por que?

— Era um menino, Draco. Tinha 16 anos e não sabia que te amava. Tinha dúvida e a maldita guerra complicava tudo –Os olhos cinzas de Draco brilhavam de ira, de ódio.

—  Por isso me deixou? Por medo? Pode imaginar o que senti nesse dia ao te ver com a Weasley?

— Não me deitei com ela. Amava-te Draco. Ainda te amo e me arrependo. Sei que isso não serve de nada. Que não posso viajar no tempo e fazer que isso não passe; mas juro que me arrependo.

— Essa noite deitei-me com Longbottom.

— Eu sei –As lágrimas de Harry saíram de seus olhos –Ele me disse que se tinham beijado e que depois não recorda nada. Imagino que você sabe a razão; mas isso eu não me importo. Em todos estes anos não te deixei de amar.

— Tens filhos com Ginny Weasley.

— Paguei por eles. Jamais a toquei, ela se inseminou. No entanto você se casou e formou uma família.

—  Que esperava?! Que lhe rendesse tributo ao violador de meu padrinho?! –As palavras de ódio retumbaram em Harry com um grande estrondo.

— Eu… te queria lastimar. Essa noite bebemos tanto… e quando eu vi ao Professor Snape assim me ceguei. Era como ter uma parte de ti e algo dentro de mim... Maldade pura, eu que sei, me fez caminhar até ele. Escutei a Sirius… ele tinha tudo planejado. Queria que o negássemos tudo, mas eu não pude. Sou um miserável, eu sei, Draco, mas tem que saber que todos estes anos tenho sentido falta sua presença em minha vida. Que muitas vezes pensei em me morrer porque sem ti não sou nada. Tem que saber que após o que fizemos nunca temos dormido tranquilos.

— Isso não apaga nada. –Draco chorava de impotência.

— Mata-me. –Harry acercou-se sem mais a Draco. Abraçou-lhe firmemente e cerca de seus lábios continuou falando. –Castiga-me como queira, desde faz tempo Neville e eu o estamos esperando. Merecemo-lo. A mim pode matar-me.

— Jamais deixaria a teus filhos sem pai –Draco tentou soltar dos braços de Harry, mas este lhe apertou mais.

— Viveriam com Neville e quando fosse por ele, Remus se faria cargo deles.

— Vivendo a lado do violador de Black –Draco cruzou sua mirada com a de Harry. Estavam a centímetros, quase a nada de beijar-se.

— Ele o saberia. Desde que nos reencontramos deixei tudo em ordem em meu testamento. Junto com uma carta contando-lhe a verdade a Remus. Pode matar-me Draco, pode fazê-lo sem cargos de consciência; mas antes, antes deixa-me estar contigo por última vez. Não me negue o que tanto preciso. Todos esses anos te precisei. Por favor e depois… depois poderá fazer comigo o que queira.

Harry fechou o espaço que faltava beijando a Draco com fome, com desespero. Para valer parecia ser a última vontade de um condenado. Intensificou o beijo e Draco sucumbiu ante o desejo que explodia em seu peito. Deixou que Harry o beijasse como naquele sexto ano de Hogwarts, quando iniciaram uma relação as escondidas e que foi rompida pelo engano e o medo. Draco sabia de ante mão que muito desse medo tinha sido semeado por Sirius Black.

Ao padrinho de Harry jamais gostou da ideia de que ele se pudesse apaixonar de um Slytherin. Essa lembrança fez surgir em Draco a necessidade de demonstrar-lhe a Sirius o estúpido que tinha sido. O imbecil que era, pois Harry se tinha apaixonado e não só isso: Tinha-lhe afastado dele mesmo.

Como tivesse gostado a de o loiro lhe mostrar ao orgulhoso Sirius Black que Harry Potter lhe amou e que lhe amava apesar de tudo. Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, Draco submergiu-se no desejo correspondendo-lhe o beijo a Harry. Abraçando-se com força a ele. Gemendo quando o moreno baixou seus lábios até seu pescoço, beijando-o, o mordendo.

As mãos de Harry se colaram por embaixo da camisa branca tocando e coçar a cada porção de pele. Draco gemeu e Harry se derretia ante essa expressão de sensualidade. Como tinha estranhado esse corpo! Agora pouco importava morrer depois ou que Draco regressasse aos braços de sua mulher. Agora só importava ter de novo esse corpo. Saber que por uns instantes seria seu e de ninguém mais.

Rasgou a camisa enquanto seguia beijando-o. Não queria apartar da boca de Draco e este começava a despir a Harry, reconhecendo o novo corpo que tinha em frente, com mais músculos; mas com as mesmas marcas.

Harry começou a repartir beijos e lambidas pelo peito de Draco até chegar a seus mamilos, saboreando-os. Queria levar-se a lembrança da pele de Draco. Seus suaves mamilos. Seus firmes abdominais e o sabor de seu membro ao estar ereto e banhado em líquido preseminal.

Quando a boca de Harry chegou a sua ereção, Draco recordou a sensação de se sentir amado e desejado. Tomou com força o cabelo de Harry, marcando o ritmo da boca sobre seu membro. Rápido, a cada vez mais rápido. Sabia que Harry aceitava gustoso isso porque gemia. Não se pôde controlar e se correu violentamente na boca de Harry.

Harry deu-lhe a volta a Draco e cuspiu todo o sêmen que tinha na boca sobre a entrada do loiro e sua mão direita. Quando Draco sentiu isso, algo dentro de seu cérebro se acendeu de novo. Pensou em cortar um dos momentos mais eróticos de sua vida; mas um dedo e as palavras de Harry detiveram-no.

— Amo-te Draco. Amo-te tanto!

Harry usava sua língua e seus dedos preparando a Draco, utilizando como lubrificante a corrida anterior do loiro. Em um instante Harry deixou sua tarefa para perfilar seu membro sobre a dilatada entrada do loiro. Foi entrando lentamente, querendo gravar em seu ser a cada parte de Draco, enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido o muito que o amava e como a cada noite tinha sonhado com fazer isso.

As investidas foram ferozes e passional, tanto como as palavras de amor e os perdões que Harry pedia. Draco estava convertido em uma maquina de arquejos e soluços, enquanto Harry lhe masturbava ao mesmo ritmo frenético que no que estava investido. De repente Draco sentiu que todo seu mundo se ia e explodia em um prazer incontrolável e atingiu a sentir como Harry se derramava junto com um gemido e um entrecortado: Amo-te.

Passaram uns minutos e as respirações foram-se normalizando. Draco foi o primeiro em pôr-se de pé e com o mesmo gesto de ódio tomou sua roupa.

— Jamais se voltará a repetir, Potter. Se ama-me como diz, isto será teu pior castigo: Saber que por covarde e por vil me perdeu. Oxalá que chore a cada noite recordando nosso amor. Oxalá que te ganhe o frio das noites e sinta que te falta o ar. Oxalá que esteja sozinho e que sofra como eu. Oxalá que te encha de reproches. Porque sei que após esta noite eu me voltarei indispensável.

Harry não disse nada. Mil vezes tivesse preferido morrer após isso. Após ter tido entre seus braços a Draco e saber que não era para ele. Esperava morrer para valer e não estar morto em vida como o estava. Se essa maldita noite não tivesse bebido como o fez. Se tivesse escutado a seu coração e não à estúpida arrogância, provavelmente agora não estaria estendido no terraço dessa casa, nu e sentindo ainda o calor de Draco. Esse calor que não voltaria a ser seu. Chorou essa noite, como quase todas as noites, e pensou muito seriamente em morrer; no entanto tinha filhos e só por eles podia se manter em pé.

Neville estava dando voltas em sua cama. Não podia dormir e agora que Harry estava de viagem não podia ir a ele para acalmar sua insônia. De repente sentiu a entrada de alguém pela rede. Caminhou até a sala e viu a Dorian algo desorientado e com o pijama posto.

—  Passou algo? –Perguntou-lhe.

— Papai sente-se muito mau. Acho que é sua magia —  Neville notou o semblante de preocupação de Dorian.

— Vamos.

Quando chegaram à Mansão tudo estava em completa escuridão e em uma aparente calma. Subiram à habitação de Severus e Neville pôde notar que o homem tremia. Tinha espasmos pelo fluxo de magia que subia e baixava. Isso não era normal. Algo devia provocar essa reação.

Viu em uma mesinha uma caneca que estava vazia. Cheirou um pouco e pôde distinguir o cheiro de cloreto de cálcio. Uma substância inofensiva; mas que para magos com problemas de fluxo de magia podia trazer consequências como essas. Tomou sua varinha e com um encantamento diminuiu os espasmos e sabia que a única forma de melhorar ao ex Professor era lhe cedendo um pouco de magia de novo.

Com cuidado tomou a mão direita de Severus e concentrou-se, deixando que sua magia se libertasse para que fosse transmitida a Severus. Um facho de luz branca percorreu o corpo de Neville desde seus pés até a cabeça. De repente a luz branca transformou-se em verde justo onde as mãos estavam entrelaçadas. A magia de Neville viajou por todo o corpo de Severus. Quando soltou a mão, Neville caiu de joelhos, cansado e com a mirada algo nublada. Dava graças aos deuses por ser um puro sangue. Isso fazia que sua magia se recuperasse quase de imediato, além de contar com essa rara faculdade que tinham os Longbottom para regenerar qualquer dano que não fosse muito grave. Dorian correu até onde estava Neville ajoelhado e um pouco pálido.

—  Está bem? –Perguntou-lhe com clara preocupação.

— Sim, só que é um pouco extenuante lhe ceder magia a alguém. –Ajudou-lhe a incorporar-se e caminharam um pouco até o cômodo cadeirão que Severus tinha ao lado de sua cama. –Não se preocupe mais, Dorian. Seu papai dormirá um pouco e amanhã lhe terá como novo. Só devemos pesquisar como foi que se pôs assim. Sabe quem lhe trouxe o chá?

— Acho que trouxe-o a elfina; mas se o que quer saber é como chegou esse chá à casa, foi um dos presentes que enviou o representante da América no Ministério.

— Bom, pois há que se desfazer dele. É muito daninho para teu papai.

— Obrigado por vir.

— Sabe que daria minha vida por algum de vocês –Neville se levantou do cadeirão e checou uma vez mais ao ex Professor. Acariciou a mão que ainda descansava no peito de Severus.— Sempre a suas ordens, Professor.

Essa noite Dorian dormiu na cama de Severus e quando Neville regressou a seu apartamento por fim pôde conciliar o sonho. Só tinha um pensamento que nublava sua paz: Parecia que se estava apaixonando de Severus Snape.

Quando Severus acordou se sentiu melhor que nunca. Na cama, abraçado a ele, estava Dorian. Recordou que se tinha sentido mau e que, entre sonhos, pôde sentir a presença de Neville Longbottom e sua magia percorrer seu corpo. Isso era, a magia de Neville estava circulando de novo nele, lhe envolvendo de uma cálida sensação, envolvendo de seu aroma.

—  Está bem, papai?

— Como novo, filho –Abraçou fortemente a seu filho. Não podia achar que já tivesse catorze anos.

— Neville disse-me que te sentirias como novo quando acordasses.

— Quer muito ao Sanador Longbottom verdade?

— Tem sido muito bom conosco, papai te molesta?

— Para nada filho. Você pode ter os amigos que queira e se ele é importante para ti eu não te direi nada.

Dorian abraçou-se mais a seu pai. Jamais pensou que chegaria no dia em que pudesse estar assim, abraçado a ele. Conversando tranquilamente. Como quando era um menino e tinha sentido falta poder falar com ele. Quando tentava chamar sua atenção.

A noite que Draco regressou do vinhedo estava taciturno, triste, mal-humorado e é que não podia esquecer essa maldita noite no terraço com Harry. Tinha-lhe destroçado o coração e no processo ele também o tinha perdido, mas tinha que ser forte. Assim deviam ser as coisas. Assim devia sofrer Harry. Ainda que Draco também se queimasse.

Assim que Harry entrou ao apartamento de Neville, atirou sua mala a uma esquina, caminhou arrastando seus pés até a habitação de seu amigo e de imediato atirou-se à cama abraçando-se a ele. Não suportou mais a dor e começou a chorar como um menino. Como naquelas noites que Voldemort lhe torturava e Harry não podia fazer nada.

Neville abraçou-lhe igual, consolando-lhe. Escutou com um nodo na garganta o relato de Harry. Os dois sabiam que tinha que ser assim. Que Draco não pararia até lhes destruir e que eles o mereciam. Ainda que estivessem apaixonados e ainda que tivessem-se arrependido de coração, era muito difícil que lhes pudessem dar uma segunda oportunidade.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna Noah caminhava pelos longos corredores do Ministério com rumo ao despacho da Ministra Granger. Devia falar com ela. Tomou essa decisão umas horas antes, enquanto não podia conciliar o sono e é que se tinha apaixonado. Sim, a fria e calculadora Anna Noah tinha-se apaixonado perdidamente de Hermione Granger e sabia que o sentimento era mútuo, mas que a Ministra se detinha porque a cria casada com Draco.

Draco…

Sua outra razão para falar com Hermione. Seu formoso Dragão estava sofrendo. Desde que tinha tido um encontro com Harry na França, Draco ia-se apagando e Severus também não era feliz. Anna sentia que estava perdendo de novo a uma família:

_Os pais de Anna discutiam sobre o futuro. Ela se encontrava escondida; entreabriu a porta do despacho de Jean Noah, seu pai, para poder escutar com clareza. Sabia que existiam turvações em sua família. O senhor escuro acercava-se e seu pai tinha sido parte dos comensais na primeira guerra._

_— Não, Marie –A voz de seu pai soava tensa e cansada –O Senhor Escuro não é o que_   _costumava ser.  
_  
_— Mas chamou-nos –a mãe de Anna era uma mulher loira de formosos olhos azuis. Sempre serena; mas amorosa._

_— Não nos chamou. Quer que lhe dê dinheiro. As guerras custam, Marie e o Senhor Escuro busca quem contribua fundos a sua "causa". –Anna nunca tinha visto a seu pai tão desesperado._

_—  Dúvida de sua lealdade, Jean?_

_—  Lealdade a que, mulher? Ele já não é mais o Lord que conhecemos. Está obsedado com o garoto. Esta guerra, as batalhas, as vidas que se perderão, não são para salvar ao sangue. Tudo é para acabar com essa criança. Harry Potter será sua perdição._

Essa noite os Noah decidiram que não se uniriam ao Lord escuro. Em um mês depois a marca escura apareceu na Mansão Noah. Voldemort tinha pensado que se não estavam a seu favor, estariam em seu contra. Anna encontrou-se órfã de repente e com Voldemort por trás de seu dinheiro.

Tomou o que pôde e desapareceu de Paris. Internou-se em Burdeos com um nome falso e como não podia tocar um centavo de sua fortuna conseguiu um emprego em um bar. Era uma garçonete que passava desapercebida, uma muggle qualquer. Aí foi onde conheceu a Draco.

Anna estava falando animadamente com um assíduo grupo de clientes do bar, Draco entrou ao lugar com uma cara sombria e vazia. Parecia que ao garoto de 16 anos se lhe estava acabando a vida. Anna acercou-se a ele e lhe ofereceu uma taça. Draco aceitou-a sem chistar.

—  Problemas, guapo?

— Mais dos que quisesse.

Um suspiro cansado abandonou os finos lábios do loiro, que se tomou inesperadamente o que Anna lhe tinha oferecido. Foi então quando a bruxa viu o anel que portava e soube. Esse garoto não era um garoto qualquer.

— Slytherin –murmuro-lhe e Draco de imediato congelou-se.

— Não sei de que fala –Draco se queria retirar, mas Anna o deteve. Ela tinha que saber. Saber que passava com Voldemort, com a guerra.

Essa noite Anna ganhou-se a confiança do esquivo Draco Malfoy. O loiro durou em uma semana em Burdeos, a mesma que Anna o acompanhou. Soube da missão que tinha que cumprir e foi nesses dias nos que pensaram em fugir; mas sabiam que isso era impossível.

Quando Draco regressou ao Colégio, Anna seguiu com sua amizade por meio de cartas. As corujas iam e vinham. Foi em uma dessas cartas onde Draco lhe contou de seus primeiros encontros com Harry Potter. Contou-lhe do dia em que se entregou a ele pela primeira vez. Depois falou-lhe da tortura que era não saber que fazer e que Sirius Black lhe odiava.

A última carta que Draco lhe enviou foi onde lhe contava do engano de Harry. Que lhe tinha deixado por estar com Ginny e que Draco, cegado pelo ressentimento, fodeu com Neville Longbottom, um dos amigos de Harry. A última frase daquela missiva foi o que a convenceu: Estou grávido.

Anna tomou o primeiro voo que pôde e chegou a lado de seu loiro amigo a mesma noite na que Albus Dumbledore morreu. Essa noite instalou-se no pequeno apartamento que mais tarde seria a moradia de Draco.

Foi duro, muito duro esconder a gravidez de Draco. Ademais, devia ceder-lhe magia a cada vez que o precisava. Estavam no meio de uma guerra na que, paradoxalmente, o que manteve longe a todos foi Harry Potter. O Lord estava mais preocupado em saber onde se tinha metido o fedelho que em ver o que faziam seus subalternos. Graças a isso, Draco pôde ter a seu filho.

Quando Aaron nasceu a guerra estava chegando a seu fim e Anna pôde sair do país com o pequeno em seus braços, sabendo de antemão que Draco viveria na miséria. No entanto, o que ocorreu nessa época, lhe deu a Anna Noah algo que tinha perdido: Uma família.

E agora lutaria por ela. Não deixaria que uma vingança e o ódio terminassem com ninguém de sua família; nem sequer com o amor que estava experimentando. Quando entrou ao despacho de Hermione, ela lhe sorriu e Anna soube que nesse momento se lançaria ao vazio sem para-quedas e esperava que Draco não terminasse a odiando; porque isto que estava fazendo era por seu bem. Pelo bem de suas duas serpentes.

— Não esperava te ver hoje –Hermione tinha esse sorriso coquete, essa que sempre lhe dirigia e Anna sabia que não passaria disso.

— Tenho que falar contigo –O semblante de Hermione se tornou sério.

—  Passou algo? Voltaram a atacar-lhes? –Hermione tomou as mãos de Anna.

— Não, é algo diferente. É… -Anna tomou ar e valor –Tem que saber a verdade de muitas coisas.

— Não…

— Escuta-me e faz favor não me interrompa, que é difícil falar de tudo isto. Há muitos segredos –Anna colocou-se no centro do despacho dando-lhe as costas a Hermione, enquanto esta escutava preocupada –Primeiro tem que saber que eu… pois eu… me apaixonei de… ti –A última parte foi silenciosa, mas muito perceptível para Hermione, que ao instante se corou e se pôs de pé –Sei que não te sou do todo indiferente e também sei que jamais permitiria que nada passasse, por que acha que estou casada e que sou a mulher de Draco, mas isso não é verdadeiro. Eu… eu só sou o impedimento para que Potter se acerque a ele. Aaron não é meu filho –Quando Anna disse isso, Hermione deteve seus passos e Anna se girou para a encarar –Draco foi o gestante –Aí foi onde Hermione empalideceu e quase se desmaiou.

— Aaron é filho de…

— Draco, sim, mas não me interrompa, há mais. No primeiro aniversário da morte de Voldemort –Anna se aclarou a garganta. Se ia dizer a verdade, seria toda a verdade –Alguns membros da Ordem violaram a Severus –De repente a conversa já não era uma subtil declaração de amor. Hermione franziu o cenho.

—  Quem?

— George Weasley, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom e… Ron Weasley.

Hermione fechou os olhos e esfregou-se o rosto são suas mãos. Não podia dizer que estava surpreendida de que Ron cometesse um ato tão baixo. Já lhe esperava tudo dele; no entanto, que Harry e Neville estivessem nessa lista sim lhe fez sentir uma decepção maiúscula.

— Draco –Continuou Anna –tem estado vingando-se deles todos estes anos. Faz em uns meses, como parte de sua vingança, ele se deitou com Potter de novo e agora se está morrendo. A cada dia sua vitalidade se apaga e eu não posso ver a meu amigo assim. Tudo por uma vingança, pelo ódio. E por outro lado está Severus, sempre tão sozinho e sei que sente certas coisas por Longbottom, mas não lhe quer perdoar –Anna suspirou por enésima vez nessa conversa. Sabia que tinha omitido o pequeno detalhe de que por sua culpa Ron se enredou com Sophia. Era suicida, mas não tonta –Hermione eu já perdi uma família e não quero perder outra de novo.

—  Por que me conta tudo isso a mim?

— É a única pessoa da que me apaixonei. Tinha que ser sincera por uma vez em minha vida. Não há ninguém que me conheça como você.

Hermione sentiu que não sabia como reagir. Conquanto estava apaixonando-se de Anna, sempre pensou que era um sentimento que nunca poderia sair a flutue. Anna era a esposa de Draco e parecia muito feliz com ele. Tinham um filho e Hermione não era do tipo de pessoas que ia pela vida destruindo famílias de filme.

E agora vinha Anna e lhe dizia que essa família não existia; que ela não era nem esposa nem mãe e que também compartilhava certos sentimentos. Ademais soltava-lhe a bomba de que seu ex marido, junto com outros membros da Ordem, abusaram do Professor Snape e agora? Que era o que tinha que fazer com essa informação?

—  Que quer que faça? Quer que vá pelos membros da Ordem e os encerre?

— Não, não… eles… Draco e Severus jamais quereriam que isso se soubesse e eles estão… Hermione, eles se estão perdendo e não quero que sofram. Não sei que demônios fazer.

— Dorian Quem é o pai de Dorian? –Anna abriu e fechou os lábios. Essa pergunta não lhe esperava.

— Severus –Obviamente sabia que essa idiotize não ia a colar.

— Sabe ao que me refiro. Draco pôde engravidar e sei que não me diria o do Professor Snape se não fosse porque ele também… -A cara de Anna era um poema –Sua cara me diz tudo. Quem é o outro pai de Dorian? –Anna teve a mostra de que Hermione, para valer, era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes do mundo mágico.

— Não sei –Hermione sorriu e negou –Em sério, não o sei. Ainda que os únicos candidatos são Harry e Neville.

— Genial. Esses dois não podem se meter em mais bagunças.

Anna soltou o ar que tinha nos pulmões e fechou os olhos. Pelo menos tinha-lhe dito tudo a Hermione e o ônus que trazia sobre os ombros se sentiu mais leviana. De repente sentiu umas mãos dando um massagem em seus ombros e uns cálidos lábios sobre os seus. Abriu um pouco os olhos só para saber que isso não era um sonho. Hermione Granger estava beijando-a e ela reagiu.

Tomou-a da cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Não sabia que significava isso; mas pelo menos desfrutaria a sensação. Hermione separou-se dela com um sorriso.

— Espero que seja verdadeiro isso de que não é a esposa de Draco, porque se não, o inferno será pouco para o que te vou fazer.

— Juro-te que é verdadeiro. O único que há entre Draco e eu é uma bonita amizade. Ele está perdido de amor por Harry Potter, claro que primeiro preferiria perder sua fortuna antes que o aceitar.

— Bom, já veremos isso. Agora você e eu nos vamos sentar nesse sofá e me vai contar a história com todo luxo de detalhes e se é necessário, até com lembranças. Não gosto de inteirar-me das coisas a médias.

Anna voltou a beijar a Hermione e seguiu-a até o sofá. Só esperava que dessa triguenha cabecinha saísse uma boa ideia para parar tanto sofrimento. Odiava ver como todos os dias Draco se encerrava mais em si mesmo e como Severus afogava sua vida nessa solidão. Se alguém se merecia ser feliz no mundo era Severus Snape.

Remus via o sol ocultar-se. Nesse dia tinha sido um dos mais calorosos que recordasse desde que tinham chegado a Brasil. Em dias como esse era quando, mas estranhava o frio da Escócia e de Londres. Estranhava sua casa, a Harry, aos Weasley. Queria regressar e gozar das tardes chuvosas, nos dias nublados e a fleuma de todos os que caminhavam por essas ruas.

No entanto, Sirius seguia dando-lhe longas. Uma ou outra coisa interpunha-se em que eles regressassem, mas agora estava disposto a tudo. Tinha-se curado de seu licantropia e queria viver. Viver onde ele queria e se Sirius o amava tanto como dizia o fazer, lhe comprazeria, porque Remus já tinha cedido muito.

Caminhou decidido até o despacho. Ultimamente Sirius encerrava-se a pedra e lodo naquele lugar. Queria dar-lhe uma surpresa, talvez se portar mimoso e poder lhe sacar a Sirius a promessa de regressar. Abriu a porta com um feitiço, mas o que escutou lhe deixou gelado. Sirius falava por telefone e dava-lhe as costas à porta.

— É impossível acabar com esse fedelho e o morcego. Claro, você é um inepto que não pode cumprir umas simples instruções. Acabar com Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape, só isso e você não tem podido com nenhum dos dois, mas ouve-me bem, não penso claudicar. Não vou perder a Remus por um fedelho que quer se vingar, tudo porque violei ao mau nascido de seu padrinho. Terminarei com eles assim tenha que passar acima de meu afilhado e de Longbottom. Ao final eles lhe buscaram por se arrepender.

Remus não dava crédito ao que escutava. Isso não podia ser verdadeiro, devia existir um erro. Sirius não podia ser tão retorcido e cruel. Ele não pôde… Não. Entrou açoitando a porta e de imediato Sirius desligou o telefone. Seu semblante confirmou os temores de Remus: Era culpado.

—  Fez? –As lágrimas começaram a brotar do os serenos olhos de Remus –Fez?! –Gritou-lhe golpeando com seu punho direito a fina mesa de madeira.

— Estava bêbado. Foi um erro. –Sirius tentou acercar-se a Remus; mas este se afastou.

—  Tentar matar também é um erro? –As lágrimas de Remus banhavam seu rosto.

— Isso… Malfoy… ele quer acabar conosco. Entende, é ele ou eu.

— É uma farsa, Sirius Black! Esse garoto é de seu sangue e Severus… Severus foi nosso aliado. Como pudeste lhe fazer isso?

— Foi um erro já te disse. Foi…

— Odeia sempre e jamais o entendi. Era retorcido torturar lhe como o fazia, mas éramos umas crianças e eu te podia justificar por isso, mas agora é um homem –Remus se acercou a Sirius e o tomou violentamente da camisa —  Você, você viu o que Greyback me fez. Três dias e ele… — Lupin explodiu—  Como pode ser tão ruim? Tão asqueroso de vir e após fazer o que fez. Me tocar! Tocar-me a mim! Com essas sujas mãos manchadas com as lágrimas de Severus! –Soltou a Sirius, que estava atontado pela reação de seu companheiro. Remus saiu feito uma fúria do despacho até o quarto. Sua roupa saiu voando até as malas.

—  O que faz?! –Sirius deteve-lhe e sujeitou-lhe com força das mãos.

— O que vê. Me irei. Não penso estar ao lado de um violador asqueroso e repugnante como você. –Remus se soltou do agarre e tomou as malas.

— Você não vai a nenhum lado. Não me pode deixar.

— Só me observa. –Remus caminhou até chegar às escadas e Sirius o deteve uma vez mais.

—  A onde pensa ir? Não tem nada, não tens a ninguém. Grimmauld Place é minha casa.

— Jamais –Remus se tirou do agarre uma vez mais –regressaria a essa casa. Jamais estaria de novo contigo em nenhum lado. Sua só presença envenena meu ar. O Sirius Black que eu amei morreu ou o que é pior, nem sequer sei se existiu. Talvez te idealizei e por isso não vi que por trás desse formoso rosto não há mais que uma besta pior que Greyback.

O braço esquerdo de Sirius começou a doer. Sentia certas punçadas no peito, mas mesmo assim tentou correr por trás de Remus, que ia baixando pelas escadas, no entanto as forças lhe falharam. Antes de terminar de baixar, as pernas não lhe responderam e rodou. Nesse momento Remus saiu pela porta, perdendo do campo de visão de Sirius que começava retorcer-se de dor. O último que escutou antes de perder a consciência foi a Remus lhe dizendo que era pior que Greyback.

Remus caminhou pelas abarrotadas ruas de Rio de Janeiro. Ia chorando com o coração destroçado, mas com a firme intenção de não voltar jamais com Sirius. Regressaria a casa e escutaria a Harry. Sabia, podia sentir, que seu filhote estava sofrendo e que se se arrependia era de coração. Tinham-lhe feito algo tão cruel, tão ruim.

Suspirou caninamente. Sirius tinha razão: Estava só; mas não se deixaria abater. Viveria para ele mesmo e não para Sirius, porque esse homem não se merecia nada, nem sequer suas lágrimas. Tomaria uma longa viagem de regresso a casa. Talvez assim poderia despejar sua mente e limpar sua alma das feridas.

Severus entrou na Mansão bastante distraído. Via revisando uns documentos e entrou a seu despacho. Surpreendeu-lhe ver a Anna sentada em sua cadeira com um sorriso. Vamos, a mulher sorria; mas não dessa forma. Essa não era seu riso maquiavélico e irônico de sempre. Essa mais bem parecia um sorriso… sincera e… Pura?

— Pensei que estaria com Draco –Severus observou a Anna.

— Não, ele foi aos vinhedos e eu tinha coisas que fazer no Ministério.

— Ultimamente vais muito ao Ministério –Comentou Severus deixando os documentos na mesa.

— Ultimamente Draco vai muito aos vinhedos e você não o notou –Anna se levantou e caminhou em direção a Severus.

— Não se meta nisso Anna. Você sabe como é Draco. Suas razões terá para ir tão seguido aos vinhedos.

— Claro que as tem. Vai a rememorar seu último encontro com Potter –Severus fez sua acostumada careta e caminhou para a porta. Esses temas não lhe incumbiam a ninguém.

— Deixa-o tranquilo Anna –Severus tentou abrir a porta do despacho, mas Anna deteve.

— Espera, Severus. Sei que você também o nota. Essa vingança está acabando com Draco.

—  Que quer que faça? Eu não lhe pedi que se vingasse. É mais, eu sou completamente alheio a isso. Foi você quem lhe apoiou.

— Fiz e arrependo-me. A vingança está bem enquanto você não esteja de por meio.

— Draco saberá sobrepor-se. –Severus fez a tentativa de sair uma vez mais, mas Anna deteve-lhe de novo.

—  E daí há de ti?

—  De mim? Eu estou bem, não enten…

— Não o está, Severus acha que é bom isso que faz? Esta mais sozinho que um náufrago.

— Tenho a Dorian.

—  Gosta? –Anna acercou-se a Severus e tomou suas mãos –Gosta do Sanador Longbottom?

—  Está louca? –Severus soltou-se e caminhou o mais longe da mulher, quase até o outro lado do despacho.

— Por favor, Severus. Vejo como te come com a mirada a cada que vem a te revisar.

—  Como pode dizer isso? Ele me violou. Não me pode gostar.

— Oh não, Severus, a mim não me engana. Isso da violação é uma desculpa muito trilhada. É algo que Draco e você usa para manter afastados a esses leões. Se quer convencer-me, diga outra coisa. Sei que você já superou isso. Sei que o superou desde que Dorian esteve entre teus braços.

— Isso não me faz o esquecer Anna –A bruxa se acercou a Severus e de novo tomou suas mãos.

— Tenho notado como lhe olha. Já não sente o mesmo ódio nem rancor. O pobre homem tem-lhe ganhado a pulso. Tem suportado estoicamente os insultos de Draco, suas miradas envenenadas e meus comentários mau intencionados e sei que a cada vez que vem derrete um pouco do gelo que há nesse peito.

— Anna, não siga com isso –Severus se tentou apartar; mas Anna impediu-lhe.

— Nesses anos, só Neville Longbottom tem podido acordar em ti essas miradas. Não acha que vale a pena o tentar? –Severus negou –Tem ganhado, Severus, com sua ternura. Acha que não noto a mirada que pões a cada vez que faz algo por Dorian? Neville também sente algo por ti.

— Culpa.

—  Em sério acha que por culpa viria todos os meses? Se fosse isso já se tivesse entregado ou se tivesse lançado uma maldição como o fez George Weasley. Diga a verdade, Severus. Não gostaria que ele fosse o pai de Dorian?

— Eu…

— Não tem nada de mau que goste. Por favor, só há que lhe ver! Com esse corpo e o bom que é, conquistaria a qualquer. Arrepende-se de coração, Severus. Se o homem pudesse daria sua vida para que você lhe perdoasse. Eu sei. Severus –Anna tomou entre suas mãos o rosto do ex Professor –merece ser feliz. Se há alguém é este fodido mundo que se merece a um garoto jovem, com um corpo que parece talhado a mão e sexy, esse é você. Neville Longbottom, além de tudo isso, tem uma ternura que se lhe desborda e já não sabe que fazer para que você lhe dês uma oportunidade.

— Não sei se possa, Anna.

— Só o pensa, Severus. Odeio ver que como Draco e você se afundam tendo a felicidade tão perto. Odeio ver como vocês lhe dão a razão a pessoas como Sirius Black. Gente que acha que vocês não podem ser felizes, porque quando a felicidade se lhes apresenta não sabem que fazer com ela. Gente que acha que não têm coração, que são frios e que por isso não merecem um pouco de ternura e amor. Não gostaria que Sirius Black ganhasse –Severus lhe sorriu. Psicologia barata, mas parecia funcionar.

—  Quem é você e onde esta Anna Noah?

— Já me cansei do ódio e o rancor que se impregnou nesta casa. Todos merecemos ser felizes.

—  Está apaixonada? –Perguntou Severus maliciosamente.

— Isso não te direi, a não ser que você confesse e me diga que te põe o marcado torso de Longbottom e que baba por seus braços –Anna lhe deu um sonoro beijo na bochecha a Severus –O pensa –Depois, Anna saiu do despacho.

Severus serviu-se um copo de Brandy e de repente sua cabeça voou a Neville e seu corpo. Para que se enganar, era verdadeiro. Gostava e já não sentia esse aborrecimento por ele, mas disso a iniciar uma relação, tinha um enorme trecho. Ainda que Anna tinha razão: A felicidade podia estar tão perto…

Ele também notava como Draco se ia consumindo por sua vingança e não queria que seu afilhado terminasse mau. Mais de uma vez esteve tentado em dizer-lhe que se esquecesse de tudo e que corresse a buscar a Potter para formar a família vomitivamente feliz que seriam, mas Severus sabia que em particular, essa parte da vingança não era só pelo que lhe tinham feito. Draco estava-se vingado pelo abandono.

Severus era um assíduo leitor e recordava um fragmento de Jaime Sabines:

_"Espero curar-me de ti em uns dias. Devo deixar de fumar-te, de beber-te, de pensar-te. É possível. Seguindo as prescrições da moral em turno. Me receito tempo, abstinência, solidão."_

Mas Ele para valer queria solidão? Não era já suficiente com a que tinham? Não, definitivamente, Severus não queria mais solidão. Queria viver, queria que alguém apagasse as lembranças daquela noite e lhe enchesse com novas vivências. Com outro tipo de caricias e Anna tinha razão uma vez mais. Ele não tinha pensado nisso até que viu de novo a Neville Longbottom.

E é que era tão difícil não ver a ternura, o amor, a devoção que sentia por Dorian. Inclusive Severus chegou a pensar que também sentia isso por ele. Seria Neville a pessoa ideal para apagar essa experiência tão amarga? Severus sabia que o arrependimento era genuíno.

Trazia a cabeça feita uma bagunça e não podia sacar nenhuma conclusão. Só tinha claro que seus olhos tinham uma magia, uma ternura que… pareciam alegrar seus sentidos. Não podia evitar cair e ser vítima de sua mirada. Droga! Que lhe passava? Já se parecia à louca de Anna. Tinha que abandonar essas ideias.


	12. Chapter 12

Chegou o mais cedo que pôde. Tinha visitado muitas vezes esse pavilhão, sobretudo no último ano. Seus pais tinham recaído e pouco a pouco seus corpos iam perdendo força. Primeiro foi Alice e depois Frank. Talvez uma muda sinal de que se se ia um, o outro não ficaria a esperar.

Neville soube que o momento estava próximo quando os visito por última vez. Sua mãe estava por morrer e seu pai não demoraria na seguir. Quando lhe avisaram da gravidade de ambos, essa notícia não o tomou de surpresa. Só tivesse gostado de lhes dar algo de consciência antes de que partissem.

Quando entrou na habitação de seus pais, unicamente pôde ver as duas camas quase juntas. Seu pai já estava ligado um respirador artificial e sua mãe acabava de sair de um desemprego cardíaco. De imediato sujeitou a mão de sua mãe e Alice Longbottom abriu seus olhos para posá-los nos verdes de seu filho. Neville sabia de ante mão que sua mãe não lhe reconhecia; mas mesmo assim, esse breve momento soube-lhe a glória. Foi como ter a sua mãe por uns segundos. Automaticamente a mão de Alice acariciou o rosto de Neville. Passou por sua barba desenhando algumas coisas no pelo facial de seu filho e depois seus lábios formaram um sorriso. Esse sorriso que ficaria gravada na mente do Sanador por todo o que lhe ficasse de vida.

— Mamãe... Se você soubesse no que me converti. Estaria tão decepcionada de mim. Não sou mais que um vil violador. Lastimei como não tem nem ideia a uma pessoa da que agora… Sei que jamais poderei me lhe acercar; mas para valer quisesse…

As lágrimas de Neville banharam seu rosto. Não podia deixar que seus pais se fossem sem que soubessem o maior dos crimes de seu filho. Alice observou a Neville, retirou algumas lágrimas de seu rosto e sorriu-lhe. De novo esse sorriso que queimava. De novo saber que seus pais estavam perdidos. Tão perdidos como ele.

Cinco minutos depois Alice Longbottom morreu e justo dez minutos mais tarde seu marido, Frank Longbottom, atingiu-a. Nunca se separaram, nem na loucura, nem na morte e se foram sumindo a seu filho em uma solidão ainda mais desalentadora.

A manhã era chuvosa. Esperava estar ele só, mas Harry tinha-se empenhado em acompanhar-lhe, junto com seus filhos James e Albus. Era o último adeus para o casal Longbottom e Neville, apesar de sentir que uma parte de seu coração morria, estava tranquilo, tentando que as lágrimas não escapassem de seus olhos.

Harry tomou a mão esquerda de Neville. Em frente a eles estavam os caixões dos antigos aurores. O funeral foi muggle. Em realidade, Neville não tinha ideia de que fazer, mas supôs que seria algo que gostariam a de seus pais. Ainda que seguro que sua avó estaria retorcendo na tumba.

Quando os caixões estavam por descer, Neville sentiu que alguém se abraçava a seu braço direito, beijava sua bochecha e se colocava sobre seu ombro. Somente tinha uma pessoa que podia ter tanta familiaridade com ele: Dorian.

Não foi necessário voltear, porque sabia que esse cabelo negro não podia ser de outro garoto. Envolveu sua mão direita com as de Dorian. Nesses anos tinha adquirido um verdadeiro sentimento de amor fraternal por Dorian e achava que o garoto de 15 anos também o queria da mesma forma.

Os caixões foram baixando, depois foram cobertos de terra e por último, Neville instalou-lhes uma placa feita com um passe de varinha. Assim foi como lhe disse até cedo a seus pais. A esses pais que Voldemort lhe arrancou.

Harry abraçou-lhe depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, depois foram James e Albus. Em nenhum momento Dorian soltou-lhe, sempre aferrado a seu braço, lhe dando apoio e fortaleza. Quando os Potter se afastaram um pouco, Dorian abraçou fortemente a Neville passando seus braços pelo pescoço do Sanador.

— Não te vou deixar só –Lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. Assim, fortemente abraçados, estiveram um momento sentindo como a água fria da chuva molhava suas roupas e se misturava com as lagrimas que Neville derramava por seus pais.

Neville separou-se de Dorian e tomados da mão foram até onde estavam Draco, Aaron e Severus esperando. Em seguida Aaron correu a abraçar ao Sanador. Naqueles anos de amizade com os Potter, Neville Longbottom era uma constante. Sempre amável e de boas.

— Sinto muito –Disse-lhe Aaron ao separar-se dele.

— Obrigado por vir –Disse, estendendo-lhe a mão a Draco e a Severus –Muito obrigado por trazer a Dorian. — O garoto soltou a mão de Neville para abraçar-lhe de novo e colar suas testa.

—  Vais ir-te com os Potter? –Draco e Severus sempre estavam incômodos do carinho com o que se tratavam.

— Sim, mas regresso ao Hospital. Tenho muito que fazer.

— Vou chamar-te todos os dias. Não quero que vá estar deprimido. Cuida-te, por favor.

— Me cuidarei, te prometo. Anda, vai-te –Dorian deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de pôr-se a lado de seu pai.

Severus observava como Neville se reunia com Potter e seus filhos. Ao princípio achou que esses dois podiam ter uma relação, mas, conforme nos anos passaram, deu-se conta de que o único que eles compartilhavam era uma amizade e a infinita solidão que lhes rodeava.

Draco apareceu-lhes na Mansão. Severus desculpou-se e dirigiu-se ao despacho, tinha algumas coisas que revisar e também trazia a cabeça feita uma bagunça. Nos últimos anos, Neville Longbottom sempre tinha estado com eles. Cuidando-os, preocupando-se por eles e agora no cemitério o viu tão desvalido. Vestido com um traje negro e uma gravata que lhe dava um aspecto ainda mais sombrio. Via-se tão perdido. Seus olhos verdes pareciam tão apagados…

Severus caminhou pelo despacho e sentou-se no sofá em frente a espaçosa janela. Olhava a chuva cair no jardim. Naqueles anos muitas vezes sentiu-se zeloso do comportamento de Dorian com Neville. Sempre tão carinhoso. Dorian chegava a comportar-se como um menino quando estava com Longbottom e como não o ia fazer, se Neville lhe cumpria a cada pequeno capricho: A bola autografado por toda a seleção inglesa, a camisola que usou Iker Lacunas em seu primeiro jogo com o Real Madri, boletos para o final do último mundial e todo o que Dorian desejasse.

Mas não era só o material. Neville sempre estava pendente de todo o que Dorian precisasse. Até tinha-se feito cargo de sua saúde; ainda que Severus disso não se queixava. Agora sua relação com seu filho era melhor. Já tinha superado o que sucedeu, mas não podia lhe perdoar. Isso não. No entanto, quando se decidiu a regressar a Londres, quis escrever uma nova história com Dorian e assim o fez.

Ainda que Dorian seguia sendo um garoto sério, muito educado e rígido, quase com todos menos com Neville. Mas a Severus preocupava lhe a reação que pudesse ter Dorian quando soubesse a verdade.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que não notou quando Dorian entrou no despacho até que o garoto pôs sua cabeça no colo de seu pai.

— Quero-te, papai.

Severus abriu os olhos e encontrou-se com seu filho sendo incrivelmente carinhoso. Ainda que queriam-se, poucas vezes diziam-lhe. Isso era parte de sua educação e, apesar de que Dorian era um Gryffindor, tinha adquirido o inexpressivo como parte de sua formação.

— Eu também te quero, filho –Abraçou fortemente a seu filho –A que devo este arrebato seu?

— Não sei. Queria dizer-te. Quase nunca o faço e me deram vontades.

— É mais sensível do que cri. Está assim pelo dos Longbottom Verdade?

— Sim, acho que sim. Neville via-se tão triste e abatido... Agora sim está completamente só. Pergunto-me… Por que nunca se casou? É guapo Não cri papai?

— Não siga por aí, Dorian. Sabe muito bem que não me cai para nada o ditoso Sanador.

— Isso é outro dos mistérios da família. Não entendo por que te cai tão mau Neville. Ele se portou muito bem conosco.

— Atribui-o a uma antipatia natural com os Gryffindors.

— Eu sou um leão e me quer.

— É meu filho.

— E ele absolutamente comestível. O que faz isto genial.

— Para já, Dorian. Odeio que te ponha assim e que queira me meter a Longbottom até pelas orelhas. Vamos a jantar, que seu tio cedo lhe levará de regresso ao castelo.

— Vale. Quero-te, papai –Disse Dorian, enquanto abraçava-se a seu papai uma vez mais.

Em uma semana após o enterro dos pais de Neville, Dorian saía da lareira de seu apartamento. Essa lareira estava aberta para ele desde que tinha doze anos. Caminhou um pouco até topar-se com o sofá onde estava tendido Neville, vestido com um velho jeans e um suéter negro. Vendo distraidamente o televisor.

— Levanta-te.

—  Dorian! Que faz aqui? Deveria estar em Hogsmeade com seus colegas.

— Deveria, mas decidi sair hoje contigo. Sabia que ia estar aqui como um fungo.

— São meus primeiros dias de férias. Estou descansado.

— Sim, claro. Levanta-te, dá-te um banho, corta essa barba como eu gosto. Como a trazes agora parece um indigente.

— Dorian…

O garoto não disse nada e Neville sabia que não lhe podia negar nada. Pôs-se de pé e caminhou até o banheiro. Viu seu reflexo no espelho. Dorian tinha toda a razão do mundo, com essa barba parecia um indigente. Recortou-a o suficiente e deixou-a tal como Dorian queria. Tal e como costumava a levar desde… Minutos depois, Neville regressou à sala vestido completamente de negro.

— Não, não. Muda-te agora mesmo.

— Mas por que?

— Bastante tenho com que meu papai se vista de negro. Parece um morcego. –Dorian levou a empurrões a Neville até seu quarto e começou a sacar roupa –Este jeans ficam-te perfeitos –Seguiu buscando e tomou uma camisa branca com pequenas linhas rosas –Esta camisa –Revolveu um pouco mais para sacar um suéter rosa mexicano que lhe tinha presenteado em seu aniversário –Isto acima e sua caçadora de pele café. Mmm… junto com as botas que compramos a última vez que estivemos em Nova York.

— Dorian, meus pais acabam de morrer. É normal que vista de negro.

— A seus papais não gostariam que vivesse assim, Neville. Anda, muda-te, espero-te lá fora.

Neville não demorou muito e de novo esteve pronto, tal e como Dorian lhe pediu. Levava na mão a jaqueta e, pela primeira vez nesse tempo, um sorriso pintado no rosto. A verdade é que ver ao jovenzinho Snape lhe enchia a alma.

—  Como me vejo?

— Genial –Dorian lançou-se aos braços de Neville assim que viu-lhe, pendurando de seu pescoço.

—  Por que é tão bom comigo? –Disse Neville, enquanto passava seus braços pela cintura de Dorian.

— Porque quero-te.

— Eu também e muito –Lhe deu um sonoro beijo na testa e Dorian acomodou sua cabeça no peito de Neville.

— Não gosto que esteja tão só. Não sei por que não te casou. Já sei é gay e todo isso; mas os magos podem ter filhos. Já não é um tabu falar disso. Você pode?

—  Engravidar? Não –Dorian pensou que era uma verdadeira lástima. Tivesse-lhe encantado ter um irmão. Ainda que via-se a léguas que Neville não era precisamente muito passivo —  Gostaria que me conseguisse de um namorado? –Dorian negou entre o abraço e Neville sorriu.

— Não, sabe que não. Se tivesses um namorado não poderíamos sair e não poderia ser meu papai.

— Dorian –Neville tratou se soltar do abraço, mas o garoto apertou-lhe mais –Sabe que não lhe caio nada bem a seu papai e ademais ele não é gay.

— Oh, vamos. Passeia-te adiante dele com o torso descoberto e um bonito boxer negro ajustado. Veremos se não se decide por ti.

— Não diga tolices, Dorian –Neville tentava acalmar o rubor de suas bochechas após visualizar a imagem que Dorian descreveu.

— Não entendo porque papai te tem tanto aborrecimento.

— Ele tem seus motivos, Dorian. Anda –Disse separando do abraço –Melhor me diga a onde vamos.

— Ao final da Champions –Os olhos de Dorian adquiriram um brilho estranho quando lhe apresentou os boletos a Neville. Para valer lhe fascinava o soccer.

—  Como o conseguiste?

— Albus. E acha-me que custaram-me mais três vezes. Para valer que esse garoto é um caso. Venderia a seu pai se pudesse. Bom deixemo-nos de tanta conversa, que se nos faz tarde. Aparece-nos anda –tomou o braço de Neville e este sorriu. Encantava lhe ver como o sempre sério Dorian Snape, se comportava com ele como um menino pequeno.

Harry desfrutava do dia. Apesar de fazer frio era um dia agradável e, sobretudo, perfeito para voar. Essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava de ser professor. Podia voar tranquilamente, tinha o tempo para fazê-lo e ademais podia estar atento de seus filhos.

Esses meninos eram sua vida e o único que lhe mantinha em pé após o que sucedeu com Draco em seus vinhedos. Se não tivesse tido a seus filhos, faz muito que se tivesse dado por vencido. Valiam a cada moeda que tinha pago por eles a Ginny. Estava a ponto de empreender o voo quando o grito de Aaron lhe deteve.

— Professor. Desculpe que lhe moleste. Eu queria falar com você e James me disse que estaria aqui.

— Não há problema, Aaron, diga –Em ocasiões não sabia se era o parecido com Draco o que lhe fazia sentir certa predileção por Aaron.

— Eu –O nervosismo do loiro era evidente e muito raro vindo de uma serena serpente. –Faz em uns dias me enviaram uma carta de uma equipe de Quidditch, eles querem que eu me una. Querem que não regresse no último ano ao colégio para unir à equipe e eu não sei que fazer. Seguro que se lhe digo a meu pai, ele me dirá que estou louco, que devo estudar e não pensar em tolices, mas…

— Calma, Aaron. É normal que te enviem esses convites. É um grande jogador e é lógico que todas as equipes queiram te seduzir, mas devo-te dizer que penso igual que seu papai. Primeiro deve terminar o Colégio. Qualquer equipe espera em um ano. Isso penso fazer com James assim que receba suas primeiras ofertas –Aaron o olhava com esses enormes olhos azuis cheios de incerteza –Sei que te encanta jogar, filho, mas tens que esperar. Será um grande jogador de Quidditch. Melhor que eu, inclusive.

— Isso jamais, senhor. Você sempre será o melhor –Podiam passar nos anos, mas não a admiração que Aaron sentia por Harry.

— Claro que não. James e você são muito bons. E se superarão quando joguem profissionalmente. Só lhe dá tempo ao tempo e não te esqueça do importante.

— Obrigado, senhor Potter –O garoto olhava a Harry e à vassoura que tinha entre as mãos.

—  Não gostaria de vir a voar? Poderíamos convidar a James. Claro, se não tens melhores planos que voar com seu Professor.

— Não, para nada. Em seguida vou por James. Nós não tínhamos planos. Dorian está com o Sanador Longbottom e Albus está ocupado. Não se vá, em seguida regressamos. –Harry sorriu. Para valer caía-lhe muito bem Aaron. Era tão parecido a Draco, mas tão diferente ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto sempre sorria, muito educado e, ainda que arrogante, não era petulante. Sempre estava disposto a ajudar e eram um grande amigo de James. Parecia ser um confidente para Albus. Ademais, era uma bonita lembrança de Draco.

*-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-a-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\a

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Neville ainda era temporão. Dorian vinha emocionadíssimo após o grande final da Champions.

— Disse-te que ganharia o Milão –Disse o garoto enquanto se descalçava e buscava o comando do televisor –Que é isto? –Tomou o que parecia um convite que estava na mesa de centro.

— É o convite que me fez a Comunidade de Sanadores de Londres. Querem dar-me um prêmio, mas eu não tenho muitas vontades de ir.

—  Está louco? Querem-te dar um prêmio. Claro que vamos ir!

—  Vamos? –Disse Neville, enquanto sentava-se a lado de Dorian e servia-lhe um grande prato de comida chinesa.

— Sim, vamos. Você convida aos Potter e a minha família Que te parece?

— Parece-me que seu pai e seu tio me matam.

— Vamos. Se convida-nos a Aaron e a mim, não lhe ficará mais remédio que nos acompanhar. Ademais é uma grande oportunidade para que…

— Nem sequer termine essa frase, Dorian. Não quero saber o que acha que farei.

— Ok, mas vamos ir e não há mais discussões. Agora que te parece se vemos um filme e depois me leva de regresso ao castelo?

Neville não pôde fazer nada mais que assentir. Em sério, tinha tão poucas coisas que lhe podia negar a esses olhos verdes... E é que lhe nascia do coração comprazer qualquer pequeno ou grande capricho que Dorian sentisse. O mesmo passava-lhe com seu pai. Sempre pendente do que pudesse precisar, apesar de saber que o Professor Snape lhe odiava com toda sua alma.

Estavam recostados no sofá. Dorian aconchegado no peito de Neville e este lhe acariciando o cabelo distraidamente. Um grande suspiro escapou dos lábios do adolescente, rompendo a tranquilidade.

—  Que te passa? –Dorian não contestou; no entanto, Neville sabia que algo passava por essa escura cabecinha. Elevou o rosto do garoto para fincar sua verde mirada na outra – É pelo que me contou de…?

— Não, não é isso. É que faz em uns dias vi que uns garotos de Hufflepuff molestavam a Rose Weasley e não pude evitar sentir um pouco de pena por ela. Albus diz que é sua prima ou algo assim, mas eles jamais lhe falam nem nada.

— Bom –Neville conteve o sorriso. Dorian em ocasiões era tão protetor. Todo um leão e com ele tão terno –Eles têm pouca relação com os Weasley. Ginny, sua mãe, nunca os vê e é normal que James e Albus não conheçam a Rose.

— Sim, sei, mas passou momentos muito difíceis faz em uns anos pelo de seu pai e seu tio. No Colégio é tão cinza, tão triste. Nada que ver com sua mãe. Eu a vi um par de vezes pela casa quando tia Anna a convida e ela é doce, muito segura de si mesma.

— Pois Hermione nem sempre foi assim. No primeiro ano de Colégio muitos riam-se dela porque era pouco menos que um rato de biblioteca. Talvez o que lhe faz falta a Rose é um amigo. Pode fazer que se acerque a James e a Albus?

— Pode ser. Sim, acho que isso farei e Aaron me ajudara. Ele pode conquistar até às pedras.

— Bem. Temos que ir ao Colégio.

Uns momentos depois entravam pela lareira do despacho de Harry, o qual estava usualmente vazio. Era estranho que Harry não estivesse já lhe esperando. Decidiram sair daí. Talvez Harry já estava no Grande Comedor. Justo ao sair do despacho encontraram-se com um grupo conhecido: James, Aaron e Albus. Este último tinha o rosto um pouco desencanado.

— Olá garotos, acabamos de chegar. Não sabem onde está seu papai? –Perguntou-lhes Neville, observando a James e a Albus.

— Com a Diretora. –Albus soava um pouco tenso e não podia deixar de olhar as mãos de Dorian e Neville unidas.

— Oh, seguro que em uns minutos vem pra cá. Bom, pois lhe esperarei.

— Eu me vou com eles –Lhe disse Dorian, enquanto se abraçava de seu pescoço uma vez mais no dia –Por favor, vá checar a papai. Sei que não se toca porque está de férias, mas não confio em outro e não se te esqueça vir para me dizer como está.

— Está bem. Sabe que não te posso dizer que não. –Neville de deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha a Dorian e se separou. Logo os quatro garotos caminharam rumo ao Grande Comedor.

Quando os garotos chegaram ao Grande Comedor, de imediato se instalaram na mesa de Slytherin. Dorian buscou dissimuladamente a Rose, mas não a encontrou em nenhuma mesa. Seguramente estaria, como sempre, na biblioteca; apesar de ser fim de semana.

Desta vez Dorian sentou-se ao lado de James e não ao lado de Albus, como normalmente fazia. Uma coisa estranha estava passando com a pequena serpente e Dorian podia senti-lo, mas não sabia a ciência verdadeira que era.

—  Como te foi com o tio Neville? –Perguntou-lhe distraidamente James, enquanto servia-se uma grande fatia de bolo de chocolate hiper açucarada para o gosto de Dorian.

— Bem. Consegui que saísse. Está verdadeiramente deprimido. –Um sonoro "ajá" saiu de Albus. No entanto Dorian não o escutou e James e Aaron fizeram como que não o escutaram.

—  Não pensa jantar? –Perguntou-lhe Aaron a Dorian, ao ver que só se servia um pouco de suco.

— Neville e eu jantamos antes de vir para cá.

— Por Salazar! –Explodiu Albus. Aaron e James só trocaram miradas –Acho que tio Neville está bastante melhorado. De outra forma não estaria te abraçando tão tirado da pena pelos corredores do Colégio, nem também não teria muito ânimo como para estar saindo e jantando por aí contigo.

— A razão para visitar lhe era precisamente que saísse e não estivesse como um cão velho rumiando sua tristeza –Lhe comentou Dorian com um semi sorriso.

— Deverias cuidar-te. Pode circular o rumor de que o tio Neville e você têm mais que uma amizade, já que são demasiado "expressivos" em suas demonstrações –Soltou com veneno Albus.

— Pois Neville é guapo, mas n…

Albus não ficou para escutar o final da conversa. Saiu de imediato do grande comedor jogando fogo pelo nariz e amaldiçoando pelo baixo.

—  Que lhe passa a Albus? Ultimamente anda muito raro Não creem? — Aaron e James elevaram os ombros em uma tentativa de quitar-lhe importância ao assunto — Em fim, vou-me à Torre. Estou morto. Vemo-nos lá –Dorian revolveu ainda mais o cabelo de James e se foi com um sorriso na boca.

—  Vai falar com Albus? –Perguntou-lhe James a Aaron, uma vez que Dorian desapareceu.

— Assim que chegue às Masmorras.

— Ainda não posso achar que o inteligentíssimo Dorian Snape não se dê conta.

— Que te posso dizer. Dorian pode ser muito despistado –James moveu a cabeça positivamente e seguiu comendo. A adolescência complicava-o tudo.

Quando Aaron chegou às masmorras viu a Albus sentado um cadeirão olhando os lumes de uma falsa lareira. Estava concentrado, quase como perdido e Aaron de novo pensou em lhe cobrar isso a James. Tinha apostado sobre quem devia falar com Albus e como Potter conseguiu a Snitch dantes, não lhe ficou mais remédio a Aaron que se armar de valor e falar com o volátil Albus Potter. A que lhe devia James.

Sentou-se em um dos braços do cadeirão e passou seu braço pelos ombros de Albus. Este, de imediato, apoiou sua cabeça em um lado de Aaron, suspirando e chorando um pouco.

—  Sentes-te tão mau?

—  Por que não se dá conta? Para valer não entendo. E depois sempre anda colado de Neville e o olha como se fosse…

— Dorian não vê a Neville como você cri.

—  Não vê como se abraçam em público? A saber o que fazem quando se encerram no apartamento do "tio" Neville. Porra, quanto o odeio! Quanto odeio sentir-me assim!

— Albus, o Sanador Longbottom jamais faria nada com Dorian. Têm-se um grande carinho, isso é tudo. — Albus sabia que as palavras de Aaron levavam verdade; mas não podia evitar se sentir assim.

Aaron tentou consolar a Albus um momento mais. Tivesse sido tão fácil como dizer que Dorian queria a Neville Longbottom, mas não para ele, se não para seu pai. Talvez era um tonto sonho de menino, mas desde que Dorian conheceu a Neville, empenhou-se em que fosse parte de sua vida. Em que fosse seu pai, porque pensava que ele podia os proteger, os cuidar e amar a seu papai. Essa foi sua fantasia de menino e agora, mais crescido, insistia com maior veemência.

James chegou à habitação que compartilhava com Dorian e se deixou cair em sua cama. Estava rendido. Voar com seu papai era esgotador, mas muito divertido. Já fazia tempo que seu papai não estava assim de contente. Talvez, após sair do Colégio, lhe poderia propor a seu pai que treinasse alguma equipe de Quidditch. Isso alegraria bastante a vida de seu pai.

—  Cansado? –Perguntou-lhe Dorian, que saía do banho recém duchado.

— Morto. Papai segue voando como se tivesse quinze anos.

— Aaron devia estar muito divertido.

— Nem imagina. –James sorriu, recordando também o sorriso do loiro.

—  Tens smoking?

—  Eh? Não sei. Não creio para que?

— O próximo fim de semana vamos ir a uma entrega de prêmios. Lhe darão um a Neville por ser o melhor Sanador de San Mungo.

James não disse nada. Só fechou os olhos. Isso ia ser um pesadelo quando Albus se inteirasse de que Dorian andava em uma nuvem pelo ditoso prêmio e seguramente terminariam assistindo; porque algo era seguro: Quando Dorian Snape se propunha algo, ele conseguia.


	13. Chapter 13

Neville apareceu-se na Mansão Malfoy na terça-feira a primeira hora. Era o dia no que normalmente se realizavam as revisões de Severus Snape. Desde sua ultima recaída estava melhorando; no entanto Dorian não deixava de se preocupar e Neville de cumprir sua palavra dos cuidar. Quando tocou, a elfina de imediato se pôs nervosa e baixou suas enormes orelhas pontiagudas. Lamentava muito como era tratado o Sanador.

—  Que faz aqui, Longbottom? –Draco seguia lhe vendo com o mesmo ódio e repulsão que em todos os últimos anos.

— Venho a revisar ao Professor.

— O Sanador Johnson está-lhe revisando. Você está sobrando aqui.

— Dorian pediu-me que viesse.

— Desfruta agora tua cercania com Dorian, porque no dia de manhã que se inteire de que é um violador, seguro que terminará te odiando –Neville fechou os olhos e se engoliu a dor. Draco sabia onde lhe colar e como lhe fazer sofrer. Subiu até a habitação de Severus, tocou à porta e depois entrou.

— Sanador Longbottom. –Hugh Johnson era um Sanador que acaba de terminar sua carreira. Neville tinha-lhe visto alguma que outra vez no Hospital, sempre muito atento –É um prazer enorme lhe ver. Pensei que estava de férias. –Os olhos do castanho Sanador brilhavam e para Severus não passou desapercebido o tom com o que falou. Parecia como se estivesse coqueteando.

— Estou-o; mas o Senhor Snape é um de meus pacientes e jamais tenho faltado a uma de suas consultas.

— Claro, é uma lenda no Hospital posso-te atuar? –Neville assentiu enquanto via que o Sanador Johnson estava mais preocupado por lhe sorrir que por revisar a Severus –Eu tenho querido trabalhar baixo suas ordens. Estar baixo –Johnson passou seus olhos por todo o corpo de Neville e se demolhou os lábios em um claro gesto sugestivo que Neville passou por alto; mas Severus não — seu tutela deve ser fantástico.

—  Poderia apressar-se? Tenho negócios que atender.

— Deixa-me a mim, Johnson.

Neville revisou em um momento todo o que se tinha que ver. Os sinais, a magia, o fluxo e até terminou fazendo-lhe uma revisão médica completo a Severus. Tudo com sua varinha e um estetoscópio. Encontrou-se muito contente após revisar lhe. Severus Snape era um homem são que mantinha seu corpo em forma e, ainda que delgado e um pouco mais baixo de estatura que Neville, Severus Snape era um homem com muita saúde. Ainda que sua magia ainda dava uns sustos bárbaros.

— Está muito bem Professor. Acho que deve seguir com os exercícios para controlar a magia, mas, por todo o demais, é um homem muito são e que se mantém perfeitamente.

— Não cabe dúvida de que é um grande Sanador –Johnson colocou sua mão no antebraço de Neville e pouco a pouco foi a subindo, lhe acariciando sobre o casaco cinza.

Severus tentava controlar-se, mas não podia passar por alto que esse Sanador, que não passava de 22 anos, lhe estava coqueteando descaradamente a Neville, com essa carinha de menino bom e esses olhos cafés que revelavam uma inocência que seguramente não tinha.

— Obrigado, Johnson –Neville retirou a mão do garoto –Seguro que em algum dia você chegará a ser melhor. Eu me retiro, Professor. Tenho que lhe passar meu reporte a Dorian –Severus lhe sorriu e Neville se perdeu por um segundo e depois também lhe sorriu. Depois saiu da habitação com rumo a Hogwarts, enquanto o odioso Sanador Johnson tomava suas coisas e guardava-as suspirando.

— Não o posso crer: Tem um aroma delicioso –Quando se deu conta que disse isso em voz alta, se corou um pouco –Eu sinto muito Senhor Snape. Devo estar dando uma horrível imagem –Severus não disse nada; só observou ao garoto e este continuou como se nada –mas é que o Sanador Longbottom é o sonho de todos no Hospital. É tão sexy e… solteiro. Leva anos sem compromisso e é que Pelos deuses! Deixou toda esta habitação cheirando a ele, a cítricos e é tão varonil e… essa voz...

Severus para valer estava desejando poder ter uma varinha e cruciar a esse sentimental garoto. Era odioso ver como alguém podia ver a outra pessoa como um vil troço de carne. Quando o Sanador se retirou, Severus pensou muito seriamente no assassinar por insuportável. Não é que se sentisse zeloso nem nada, mas é que era mais que óbvio que Longbottom estava aí por ele e não para estar coqueteando com meninos insípidos. Neville Longbottom precisava de um homem interessante, culto, que não se sentisse intimidado por esse corpo e essa presença.

— Demônios! –Severus se pateou mentalmente. Não sabia muito bem de onde saíam esses pensamentos. Tudo era culpa de Anna e seus tontos comentários.

Aaron estava pensado muito seriamente como lhe iam pagar as dívidas que tinham adquirido James e Dorian com ele. O primeiro, por andar aguentado a seu irmão gêmeo com um severo problema de ciúmes e o segundo, por convencer a meia família de assistir à ditosa entrega do prêmio a Neville.

Teve que convencer a sua mamãe e ela convenceu a seu pai. Depois, Dorian fez-lhe quase manitol de porco ao tio Severus para que acedesse a ir. Todo esse trabalho para que assistissem à ditosa festa e ademais com esse odioso arco; ainda que tudo valia a pena se podia ver o sorriso que agora tinha Dorian Snape nos lábios.

Infundado em um impecável smoking negro e sentado estrategicamente no meio de seu pai e o Sanador Longbottom, não podia ocultar o sorriso de orgulho e felicidade. Claro que o que estava em uma agonia era Aaron, que se sentou ao lado de um tenso Draco Malfoy; tudo por ter a sua esquerda a Harry Potter. Ainda que James também não estava-o passando melhor: Tinha que conter a seu iracundo irmão gêmeo, que por pouco salta quando viu a Dorian apoiar seu queixo em um dos ombros de Neville.

Se saíam vivos daí seria graças a Salazar bendito. Anunciaram o nome de Neville e o prêmio. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha a Dorian e subiu correndo ao estrado. A carótida de Albus pulsava com mais frequência do que se poderia considerar normal.

— Muito obrigado à sociedade de Sanadores de Londres por este imerecido prêmio. Eu acho que não se deve premiar a algo que se faz de coração. Esta profissão deixou-me infinitas satisfações, senti-me útil e tenho contribuído com todo meu carinho melhorando a saúde das pessoas que chegam a mim. Quero agradecer primeiro a meus pais, que desafortunadamente já não estão comigo –A voz de Neville se avariou um pouco. Em realidade pensava que seus pais nunca estiveram com ele –Também agradecer a meu amigo Harry Potter que me fez um lugar em sua formosa família, com seus lindos filhos James e Albus –Lhe sorriu a Harry –E também, especialmente, lhe quero agradecer a uma pessoa que tem enchido minha vida, apartando um pouco esta imensa solidão. Para Dorian; porque este prêmio também é seu ao curar minha alma. Igualmente quero agradecer a seu maravilhoso pai por prestar-me essa luz de sua vida para alumiar um pouco a minha. Graças a Severus Snape, sem esquecer a Draco Malfoy e sua adorável família.

Neville baixou do estrado entre aplausos e felicitações de pessoas de outras mesas que lhe saudavam com carinho e admiração. Quando chegou a sua mesa, o primeiro em saltar a seus braços foi Dorian, que lhe deu um grande abraço. Depois Harry e por último Severus, que lhe tendeu a mão. Mão que Neville aceitou gustoso. Era mais do que esperava do sempre esquivo professor.

Comeram em um silêncio harmonioso, só rompido de vez em quando pelo garoto contando coisas e por Dorian lhe perguntando algo a Neville. Draco encontrava-se muito tenso ante a cercania de Harry e parecia que a Anna lhe divertia lhe ver tão vulnerável e perdido.

— Convida-me a dançar –Disse-lhe Dorian a Neville uma vez que terminaram de jantar.

— Eh…

— Anda.

— Vale, vamos dançar.

— Depois eu volto, papai –Severus só assentiu e se terminou a taça de vinho tinto.

Sem alguém pudesse lhe tomar a pressão arterial a Albus, seguro que estaria pelas nuvens. James dirigiu-lhe olhadas de angústia a Aaron e este de imediato entendeu.

— Dorian tem razão. Vamos dançar –Aaron convidou a Albus, mas este se negou –Anda, por favor –Albus escutou o sorriso de Dorian e depois lhe viu recargar sua cabeça no peito de Neville, que também sorria.

— Está bem –Aceitou a relutante.

Anna suspirou. Tarde ou cedo a verdade teria que se dizer; porque estes garotos cresciam e estavam a ponto de cometer uma loucura, se é que não a tinham cometido já.

—  Dançamos, Senhor Potter? –A cara de Harry era um poema e estava mais que desconcertado. Talvez por isso aceitou. Secretamente, Draco agradeceu que se levasse a Harry de seu lado. Não suportava mais esse aroma a lavanda que desprendia o moreno. James, entre tanto, perdeu-se na pista de dance. Também precisava um descanso dessa mesa.

— Isto é um pesadelo –Lhe comentou Draco a Severus uma vez que estiveram sozinhos. Mas o Professor estava perdido observando a Dorian sorrir enquanto movia-se ao compasso da música, sujeito de Neville que também sorria. —  Já não te molesta que se levem tão bem?

— Poderia ser seu pai –Severus sorriu quando Dorian começou a sussurrar-lhe algo a Neville. Algo que lhe fez corar.

—  Gostarias que dele fosse seu pai?

— Ele gostaria.

Dorian estava encantado dançando com Neville, rindo das pessoas que estavam na festa e fazendo que o Sanador se corasse.

—  Para que me fizeste que te sacasse a dançar?

— Pois o ideal tivesse sido que convidasse a papai; mas como sabia que te negaria, preferi ser eu quem lhe demonstrasse a todos que já tem um compromisso.

—  Um compromisso?

— Sim, comigo, para conquistar a meu papi –Neville sorriu e moveu sua cabeça negativamente.

— Todos nos olham. Devem achar que sou um pedófilo ou algo assim.

— Posso sentar-me e trazer a papai.

— Eu posso ir dançar com Aaron e te trazer a Albus –Dorian se corou e Neville lhe sorriu –Anda, me vai dizer que não se deu conta de como me queria assassinar na mesa.

— Para já…

— Por que foge da verdade?

A música continuou e eles seguiram na pista, até que uma melodia conhecida chegou ao sentido auditivo de Neville. A música, a canção. Era uma cruel broma de alguém. Apertou a Dorian por um segundo em seu peito e depois sentiu que lhe faltava o ar. Precisava sair daí.

—  Passa-te algo? –Dorian preocupou-se um pouco.

— Preciso de ar –Neville soltou a Dorian e afastou-se caminhando em direção à saída. O garoto regressou à mesa com a mirada verde marcada de preocupação.

Neville caminhou pelo jardim até chegar aos pilares de uma fonte. Não podia respirar, ainda podia escutar a melodia sair do salão. Desfez-se do laço do smoking e desabotoou os primeiros três botões de sua camisa. Fechou os olhos e recordou os soluços de Severus Snape, a cara de Dorian e depois, em sua cabeça, ressoou a frase que queimava seu coração: Não sou quem cri. Eu não caí do céu.

Seus olhos se nublaram de pranto e de terror. Podia imaginar o que Dorian diria se soubesse a verdade. Se soubesse que seu anjo não era mais que um vil demônio, um delinquente.

—  E Longbottom? –Severus foi o primeiro em estranhar-se ante a atitude de Neville.

— Não sei, papai. Parece que se sentiu mau e saiu. Papai poderia…

— Dorian…

— Não papai, é sério. Acho que algo lhe passava, faz favor –Severus observou os olhos verdes de seu filho e soube que para valer estava preocupado.

— Já volto –Quando Severus estava por se levantar, Anna e um ainda mais consternado Harry regressavam à mesa. Anna lhe sussurrou a Severus: Está no jardim.

A Severus dava-lhe verdadeiro terror essa mulher. Sabia mais do que parecia e isso, junto que ultimamente andava de um doce… Não se queria nem imaginar a que se devia. Caminhou à saída e percorreu um pouco o jardim até que encontrou a Neville apoiado em um pilar que rodeava uma fonte de água. Parecia que respirava com dificuldade.

—  Está bem? –Quando Neville volteou, Severus quase se cai da impressão. Tinha o cabelo um pouco desordenado. Tinha lágrimas que empapavam sua barba e faziam enrijecer seus verdes olhos. A camisa entreaberta, deixando ver um pouco do fino pelo de seu peito. Em definitiva, via-se arrebatador.

— Eu… -Limpou de imediato as lágrimas com suas mãos –Estou bem. Só precisava ar e…

— Dorian está preocupado.

— Lamento. –Neville meteu suas mãos nos bolsos e caminhou um pouco, acercando-se a Severus.

—  Para valer lamenta? –Neville soube que essa pergunta não era inocente.

— Desde o dia seguinte. Desde que recobrei o sentido e a cada segundo após esse dia –A mirada escura de Severus via-se intensificada pela luz que desprendia a noite. E Neville já não o suportou mais –Não posso mais com isto. Já não. Sua mirada, seu ódio. Sei que me odeia e já não o suporto. Não posso seguir sentindo isto por mais tempo –O pranto voltou a golpear com intensidade a Neville e de repente tomou sua varinha e a arrojou aos pés de Severus –Estou desarmado. Podes lançar-me Crucios até me enlouquecer. Pode lançar-me um Avada.

— Sabe que minha magia não é suficiente –Severus não sabia como reagir ante o que tinha enfrente. Um Neville disposto a tudo.

— Pode –Neville lançou-se ao corpo de Severus rodeando-o com seus fortes braços. Unindo-lhes completamente e fincou seus olhos verdes na mirada atónita de Severus –Só tem que o sentir. Só tem que me odiar para lançar um Crucios e concentrar toda tua ira para me matar. Fá-lo, salva-me disto. Já não posso viver com sua mirada de ódio. Sabendo que eu… -Neville apertou, mas o corpo de Severus –Sabendo que eu me apaixonei de ti –Severus lhe contemplou por um segundo e depois sua mente regressou a seu corpo. Com movimentos selvagens tentou separar do corpo de Neville.

— Não, não quero teu lastima. Nem sua culpa. Também não quero que me minta –Neville não oscilou e colou sua em testa à do professor.

— É verdadeiro. Apaixonei-me desde o dia que te vi frágil e vulnerável na plataforma. Apaixonei-me desde o dia que seus olhos me gritavam que era um violador. Apaixonei-me desde que tomei sua mão para ceder-te minha magia e já não o suporto mais. Sei que nunca me perdoará. Sei que nunca será para mim. Já não posso seguir olhando a Dorian aos olhos, sabendo que lhe causei tanto dano à pessoa que mais amamos.

Neville já não se pôde reprimir. Levava quatro anos fazendo e, tendo a cercania de Severus, não pôde seguir controlando todo o que sentia. Lhe beijou. Só juntou seus lábios aos de Severus, roubando um pouco de seu fôlego, de seu doce sabor. Quis ser delicado e não molestar com o gesto. Jamais se perdoaria se lhe fizesse sofrer de novo. Jogou com os lábios aprisionando-os entre os seus, sem deixar de sujeitar a Severus com seus firmes braços, rondando-lhe, embriagando-se de seu ser. Separou-se pouco a pouco dos lábios e abriu os olhos para encontrar o sereno rosto tintado com um leve rubor.

— Devo estar perdendo a sensatez.

Isso foi o único que Severus disse, para depois voltar a unir sua boca com a de Neville em um beijo mais passional. Neville ficou estático por um segundo, mas depois respondeu ao beijo. Severus colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Neville e este passou suas mãos por todas as costas do Professor. Acariciando-a, aprisionando-a. Não queria que saísse jamais dentre seus braços. Subiu uma das mãos até a nuca de Severus, acariciando com seus dedos a cálida pele. Severus de repente quis sentir um beijo para valer. Abriu sua boca e deixou que Neville lhe mostrasse toda a paixão que tinha guardada para ele. Jamais lhe tinham beijado com amor. Jamais lhe tinham beijado assim e quis seguir. Quis que Neville apagasse todo o mau que tinha causado. Quis dar-lhe uma oportunidade, como Anna lhe tinha sugerido.

Neville percorreu a cada parte dessa boca com gentileza. Esse paladar era tão suave e essa saliva tão cálida. Quanto tinha sonhado com isso. Com poder provar, ainda que fosse por um segundo, esse fervor que emanava de seu puro interior.

Do que não se perceberam era que tinham espectadores. Um em realidade e outro que chegava nesse justo momento.

— Dorian, teu tio já quer… -Dorian sujeitou a Albus do braço e lhe atraiu a seu corpo, lhe escondendo entre uns arbustos. Levava um tempo observando a seu papai e a Neville beijando-se. Não escutou que se disseram. Quando lhes encontrou, Neville já tinha envolvido a seu pai entre seus braços e lhe beijava com veemência e agora parecia que o inferno se tinha desatado ao ver como seu pai lhe correspondia. Dorian não podia estar mais contente. Albus dirigiu sua mirada a onde Dorian a tinha e quase se cai da impressão -Seu pai e Neville se estão beijando?

— Shhh –Albus não entendia nada. Dorian parecia tão contente. Quando Severus e Neville se separaram um pouco, o sorriso de Dorian se alargou e tomou da mão a Albus –Nos vamos, regressemos. Quero dançar, gritar de felicidade. O que seja para festejar —  Albus se deixou levar até que deteve a Dorian bem perto da entrada ao salão.

—  Esse beijo pôs-te assim de contente?

— Claro, é que não é um beijo qualquer: É O BEIJO.

— Eu acho que este também te poria feliz –Sem o pensar muito, Albus se lançou aos lábios de Dorian, deixando ao garoto Snape pasmado após que se separassem.

Neville separou-se dos lábios de Severus pouco a pouco. Não sabia se isso era um sonho ou parte da vingança das serpentes, mas para valer estava tão agradecido de poder ter provado esses lábios… De poder guardar em sua memória essa maravilhosa sensação.

— Tenho que regressar –Disse Severus, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

—  Não, não, por favor! Se regressa recuperará a sensatez. Me odiará de novo. Me verá com esse asco que sempre me tens e sei que me mereço; mas não sabe como quero isto que me dá. O pouco que queiras me dar de ti é suficiente para mim–Neville sujeitava a Severus pelas bochechas, as acariciando –Não me deixe agora, por favor –Severus acariciou com a palma de sua mão a barba de Neville.

— Nos veremos depois.

— Não, não me afaste agora, por favor. Dou-te minha vida em troca de que fique. –Neville voltou a beijar docemente os lábios de Severus. Não se tinha separado dele nem um milímetro. Para valer não queria lhe soltar.

— Amanhã nos veremos.

—  Onde? –Neville repousou suas mãos no pescoço de Severus, acariciando com os polegares os mechas do macio cabelo negro que podia atingir.

— No café que gosta a Dorian –Severus quis se separar, mas Neville voltou-se a acercar.

— Jura. Você nunca falta a uma promessa. Dorian disse. –Severus sorriu-lhe e lhe beijou de novo.

— Juro.

— Amanhã às 8, no café.

_Afasta-te de mim e o faz cedo dantes de que te minta._

_Teu céu faz-se cinza, eu já caminho baixo a tormenta._

_Afasta-te de mim, escapa vê que já não devo te ver._

_Entende que ainda que peça que te vás, não quero te perder._

_A luz já, não atinge..._

_Não queiras caminhar sobre a dor descalça..._

_Um Anjo cuida-te..._

_E pôs em minha boca a verdade para mostrar-me a saída..._

_E afasta de meu amor..._

_Eu se que ainda estas a tempo..._

_Não sou quem em verdade pareço..._

_E perdão não sou quem cries EU NÃO CAI DO CÉU_

_Se ainda não me cri amor..._

_E quer seu correr o risco_

_Lados que sou realmente bom_

_Em enganar e fazer sofrer_

_A quem mais quero…_

_Afasta-te de mim, pois teu bem sabes que não te mereço_

_Quisesse arrepender-me, ser o mesmo e não te dizer isto_

_Afasta-te de mim, escapa, te vai já não devo te ver_

_Entende que ainda que peça que te vás não quero te perder._

_A luz já, não atinge..._

_Não queiras caminhar sobre a dor descalça..._

_Um Anjo cuida-te..._

_E pôs em minha boca a verdade para mostrar-me a saída..._

_E afasta de meu amor..._

_Eu se que ainda estas a tempo..._

_Não sou quem em verdade pareço..._

_E perdão não sou quem cries EU NÃO CAI DO CÉU_

_Se ainda não mo cries amor..._

_E queres teu correr o risco_

_Lados que sou realmente bom_

_Em enganar e fazer sofrer_

_E fazer chorar_

_A quem mais quero…_

Assim que chegaram ao Colégio, Dorian tirou-se o casaco, desfez o laço e abriu-se o colete do smoking. Ainda tinha em mente duas coisas: O beijo de seu papai com Neville e o que lhe tinha dado Albus dantes de entrar de novo ao salão. Arrojou-se à cama e esperou a que James saísse do banho. Alguém tinha que aclarar certas coisas.

—  Desde quando? E o melhor de tudo. Por que não me tinham dito? Porque estou bem seguro de que Aaron e você sabiam.

James sentou-se em sua cama, tirou-se a gravata e atirou-a por algum rincão da habitação. Um suspiro de cansaço escapou de seus lábios. Eram tantos malditos problemas e ele tão só tinha quinze anos. Deslizou a mirada por seus colegas, graças aos deuses que tinham o sonho pesado.

— Acho que desde que tinha treze anos; a verdade não sei e não te dissemos porque era seu segredo.

— Por isso estava tão raro quando falava de Neville –Dorian sorriu e moveu sua cabeça negativamente. Como podia ser tão cego e Albus tão tonto?

— E isso que você não o via quando Neville ia de visita a casa ou quando estávamos sozinhos com ele. Para valer, era insuportável. — Dorian alargou seu sorriso. Seguro que Neville nem o notava; se não, essa atitude lhe tivesse estado molestando.

— Me beijou –James arrojou seus caros sapatos aos pés de sua cama e suspirou de novo. A vida era mais fácil montado em uma vassoura.

—  E gostou? –Dorian não disse nada, só seguiu tendido na cama.

— Vou chamar a Neville. Depois volto. –Dantes de que Dorian saísse, James lhe deteve.

— Se não gosta, lhe diz. É meu irmãozinho e pode que se veja voluntarioso; mas é muito vulnerável. Não gostaria que de nossa amizade terminasse mau por uma tolice.

— Não se preocupe. Teu irmão sabe que não tem nada de que se preocupar e nada terminará mau –Dorian lhe sorriu e saiu à sala comum.

Neville chegou a seu apartamento sem poder dissimular o sorriso e, sobretudo, a felicidade que lhe embargava. Não sabia se era um novo plano de Draco para os destruir ou se era a vingança de Severus. E para valer não se importava se ao final de toda essa história terminava morto. O que sim importava era poder ter, ainda que seja por alguns momentos, um pouco de tempo para demonstrar o que sentia. Seu móvel soou e ao tomá-lo sorriu.

— Dorian –Caminhou até o terraço de seu apartamento e sentiu o frio vento refrescar seu corpo.

— Vi-te beijando a papai –O tom jocoso fez que Neville soltasse uma gargalhada.

— Não é bom espiar as pessoas.

— Mas não o nega. Isso quer dizer que já estreei papai.

— Não cante vitória, garoto. Pôde ser um momento de debilidade de seu papai e talvez me mande a passeio.

— Não, meu pai quando faz algo é porque está seguro. Se deixou que lhe beijasse é porque gosta. Vão sair? Sim, claro que vão sair. Não acho que tenha sido tão tonto de não lhe pedir que saíssem, se é o que tens estado esperando durante anos. Tens-lhe que levar a um lugar tranquilo e deveria te pôr o suéter negro. Esse te fica genial. Cola-se a teus músculos e vês-te maravilhosamente sexy.

— Dorian, para, não te vou dizer nada. Só te peço que não te faça muitas ilusões.

— Muito tarde para isso, Sanador. Melhor tenta ser mais encantador do que é e fazer que meu papai caia rendido.

— Eu tentarei. Agora vá dormir. É muito tarde.

— Vale. Adeus, pai.

— Adeus, filho desobediente –Dorian pendurou e essa noite dormiu como um anjinho.

Harry não podia crer o que Anna lhe tinha dito enquanto dançavam; no entanto encontrava-se tentado a comprovar se era verdadeiro ou pelo menos, a tentar o que Anna queria. Estava tão desesperado, estranhava tanto a Draco e qualquer coisa que servisse para o atrair de novo a sua vida seria útil. Sentou-se em seu cadeirão e começou a dar-lhe voltas ao dito pela bruxa francesa.

— Meu esposo vê-se condenadamente sexy com esse smoking não cri? –Harry tentou não pôr atenção ao comentário –Claro que para ti, deve se ver melhor sem roupa –Harry se separou do corpo da bruxa como se queimasse –Anda, segue dançando. Claro que sei que te deitaste com meu marido.

— Eu… eu jamais me tenho…

— Não o negue, faz favor. Te direi um segredo –Anna se acercou ao ouvido de Harry e lhe sussurrou –Não me importo que se tenha deitado com ele; porque eu jamais tenho sido sua mulher –Os olhos verdes de Harry se aumentaram e quase saem de seus bacias –De fato, dormimos em quartos separados.

— Mas…

— Tudo a seu momento, Professor. O primeiro que tem que saber é que nosso formoso Dragão te ama e que desde que se deitaram na França se foi apagando pouco a pouco. Em seu afã de vingar-se está acabando com ele e eu odeio que Draco sofra. Desafortunadamente a única forma para que não o faça é ter a seu lado.

— Ele me odeia.

— Também por isso vamos ter que te meter sua vida e eu tenho um plano para que isso suceda. É hora de esquecer os rancores e de dar-lhe uma oportunidade ao amor.

Quando regressaram à mesa Harry tinha um semblante pálido; mas agora, conforme o pensava, já nada podia sair pior e se o plano chegava a funcionar, talvez Draco lhe poderia dar outra oportunidade. Uma que ele não desaproveitaria.

Severus encontrava-se dando voltas em sua enorme cama. Não podia conciliar o sonho. Esse beijo tinha-lhe roubado a tranquilidade e a sensatez. Talvez ainda não recuperava a consciência; porque para valer tinha vontade de seguir desfrutando essa sensação. Tinha brigado muito consigo mesmo para não se sentir assim; mas não podia negar que desde fazia muito tempo queria se sentir amado e que Neville era a pessoa que lhe acordava esse sentimento.

Ainda recordava o que tinha sucedido; mas também tinha que admitir que Neville, com sua ternura, se tinha ganhado uma oportunidade. Já não sentia ódio, nem também não asco. Anna disse muito claro: Sentir-se assim só impedia que fosse feliz e ele para valer queria ser feliz. Dar-lhe uma oportunidade e dar-lhe ao que poderia ser sua família.


	14. Chapter 14

Dorian saía do Grande Comedor com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era um domingo frio e ameaçava com nevar, mas a Dorian esse clima encantava lhe. Ademais era um dia formoso; porque justo às oito da noite, seu papai e Neville, teriam seu primeiro encontro. Tão só por isso nesse dia valia a pena.

Quando Neville lhe tinha dito que Jordan Vial estava morto e que seu consultório foi destruído; soube que jamais encontraria a sua mãe. O surpreendente foi que não lhe afetou. Doeu-lhe um pouco, mas não sentiu seu coração se partir, nem muito menos. Talvez se devia a que seu pai já não era frio e distante.

Desde que chego à plataforma 9 ¾ em seu primeiro ano, seu pai tinha mudado para bem. Agora estava sempre com ele e se mostrava carinhoso. Talvez não em público, mas na cômoda privacidade da mansão seu papai era muito terno. Inclusive até sentava-se com ele as horas vendo o soccer. Ainda que em realidade seu pai pensasse que era um desporto primitivo e tonto.

E por outro lado estava Neville. Ele é algo bem como um cúmplice, um amigo. Como um pai carinhoso. Dorian já tinha perdido a conta das vezes que terminavam cobertos de lodo após estar jogando soccer no terreno de Neville. Quiçá aí começou a ideia de juntar a seu pai com Neville para que tivessem uma relação.

Neville é guapo e Dorian não podia dizer o contrário. Por algo para suas coragens a cada vez que o Sanador se parava pelo Colégio para ver jogar a Aaron ou James. Durante esses momentos Dorian parecia ser ainda mais popular. Todos se lhe acercavam para lhe perguntar quem era o polvo que estava a seu lado ou tomando da mão. O pior era quando Neville se juntava com o Professor Potter. Quase podia-se escutar a toda Hogwarts vociferando por eles.

Então Dorian somou dois mais dois e descobriu que esse polvo de homem devia ser para seu pai. Tinha muitos colegas com dois pais ele porque não podia os ter?

Seguiu caminhando em direção à torre de Gryffindor completamente feliz, saudando a todo mundo, sorrindo. A vida era bela, unicamente tinha que falar com Albus para que tudo estivesse perfeito.

—  Que há Dorian? –Mark era um bom amigo de Ravenclaw, ao qual ajudava de vez em quando com Herbologia – Durante a semana me poderia ajudar com um ensaio que tenho pendente para Herbologia?

— Claro, pomo-nos de acordo depois, Mark.

Seguiu caminhando tranquilamente e quando deu a volta para encontrar com as escadas, viu como três garotos de primeiro ano da casa de Hufflepuff molestavam a Rose Weasley que, para variar, ia carregada de livros.

— Hey, basta vocês três. –Os meninos viram a Dorian e de imediato se calaram –Se vão daqui se não querem que os reporte com seu Monitor –Os meninos saíram correndo por pernas, mas, pela surpresa, Rose tinha atirado os livros –Deixa-me ajudar-te –Dorian tomou quase todos os livros e com um movimento de varinha os pôs em uma torre que levitava a seu lado –Aonde ia?

— Ia à Torre –Disse Rose em um sussurro, muito apenada pelo ocorrido.

— Bem, vamos.

Caminharam o trecho que lhes faltava para chegar a Gryffindor e quando entraram, a sala comunal estava vazia. Coisa normal sendo domingo. Dorian deixou os livros na mesa mais próxima que viu.

— Obrigado –Murmurou Rose.

— Rose, a mim gostaria de ser seu amigo. Sempre te vejo tão só que…

— Não gosto da lástima –Disse Rose em um tom molesto.

— Não é lástima –Dorian sorriu –Em sério quero ser teu amigo. Pode perguntar-lhe a quem queira. Não sou mau tipo, lhe caio bem a todo mundo, bom a quase todos. À Professora Luna não, mas isso é porque não creio em suas predições –Rose sorriu -Vê? –Dorian colocou suas mãos nas bochechas de Rose e depois deslizou-as um pouco até seu pescoço –Tens um sorriso formoso e, deixa-me ver… –Retirou o cabelo castanho que cobria parte do rosto de Rose –Vá, tens uns gigantescos olhos azuis e muito lindos –Rose se corou –Então Poderíamos ser amigos?

— Eu… sim, sim –Dorian sorriu de novo e abraçou fortemente a Rose.

— Já está, então somos amigos, guapa –Lhe deu em beijo na bochecha e justo nesse momento volteou para a entra da Torre para encontrar com os gêmeos Potter. O sorriso apagou-se-lhe do rosto quando viu a Albus se dar a volta e sair –Te posso ver depois? Já sabe onde me encontrar quando me precise –Dorian correu atrás de Albus.

Rose ficou pasmada por um momento. Tinha quatro garotos em Hogwarts que ressaltavam entre todos os demais: Aaron, seus primos James e Albus e, por seu posto: Dorian Snape.

Ela tinha escutado vinte mil histórias de amor que tinham como protagonista ao sedutor de Aaron. James também tinha suas conquistas; mas interessava-lhe mais voar. Albus Potter era um mistério. Sempre pensando, sendo frio e calculador, como bom Slytherin.

Mas Dorian Snape era diferente. Era inteligente, responsável, bom e era incrivelmente humilde. Dorian tinha um formoso cabelo negro; ainda que sempre o usava curto. Uma formosa pele branca e uns misteriosos olhos verdes. Alto e com um perfeito sorriso. Além de um corpo que fortalecia com exercício. Ao princípio foi uma novidade ver a um mago correndo ao redor do campo de Quidditch e depois ver-lhe jogar com uma bola de soccer; mas depois podia-se ver a garotos jogando com ele. Assim era Dorian: Popular e bom.

Rose acariciou-se a bochecha esquerda, ainda sentindo o suave fôlego de Dorian roçando em sua pele.

Dorian corria rumo às masmorras. Levava todo o caminho lhe gritando a Albus; mas este nem se imutava Merda! Pensou Como podia ter tão má sorte? Era uma obra boa, para valer queria ser amigo de Rose e acercá-la a seus primos; mas agora sua obra boa lhe complicava o que devia ser um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

Lhe imprimiu mais força a suas pernas quando Albus atravessou a entrada à Sala comum de Slytherin. Deu-se um tremendo golpe quando deteve com seu corpo o que a entrada se selara.

— Albus, bichano, espera! –Albus não volteou. Encerrou-se em sua habitação e Dorian golpeou a porta.— Albus, abre! O que viu não é o que pensa eu…

— Melhor nem siga. Quando Albus se põe assim não há poder humano que o saque. Mais tarde falarei com ele.

— Caralho, Aaron, foi tomado. –Deu-lhe as lentes que se lhe tinham caído a Albus com a fuga –Faz favor, diga que não é o que crê. Só estava sendo amistoso com ela e que me encantaria… pequena merda. Ter que lhe mandar mensagens contigo.

— Já, lhe dá tempo. Sentiu-se tão zeloso e você não ajudava nada com essa atitude com o Sanador –Aaron palmeou o ombro de Dorian e lhe sorriu.

— Neville e eu não… você sabe… Caralho, só espero que a Neville lhe vá melhor com meu papai.

Neville terminou de colocar-se o suéter negro e sacou-se o pescoço da camisa verde que levava embaixo. Depois pôs-se o casaco e sobre ele, o cachecol verde que Dorian lhe presenteou no natal passado e se olhou por última vez no espelho. O cabelo estava bem. Desordenado como sempre, claro que não ao estilo ninho de pássaros como Harry; mas sim em todas direções. Era o corte que gostava a Dorian. A barba de três dias. O suéter negro sim que lhe marcava os músculos, seus jeans… Bom, Neville achava que estava bem. O último que fez foi se pôr colônia e tomar suas luvas de pele.

Apareceu-se uma rua dantes de chegar ao café. Era um café tanto muggle como mágico. Levava a Dorian com regularidade, ao garoto gostava do ambiente. Além de que podia conviver com garotos muggles, o lugar era relativamente próximo à Mansão, mas sobretudo era um lugar divertido e dinâmico. Em lugar de ter mesas, tinha um tipo de salas e tamboretes. Assim que entrou ao lugar sentou-se no lugar habitual que compartilhava com Dorian e pediu seu clássico café americano.

Quinze minutos depois, Severus Snape entrava pela porta com seu clássico traje negro e uma camisa azul escuro. Neville de repente sentiu-se demasiado informal. Levantou-se de imediato ao ver a Severus e no processo atirou seu café sobre a mesa. Severus sentou-se e tentou dissimular o sorriso que lhe tinha provocado ver ao sempre seguro Sanador convertido em um manojo de nervos, como o era quando lhe dava poções.

—  Nervoso?

Para valer era tão raro ver nervoso ao novo Neville Longbottom. Assim lhe tinha chamado Severus após lhe ver em St. Mungo. Parecia ser outra pessoa; no entanto parecia conservar o que lhe fazia único: Esse nervosismo nato e a ternura que desprendia.

— Morto de nervos –Confessou. Severus sorriu. Não o pôde evitar e também o fez o garçom que limpava a desordem.

—  Trago-lhe mais café, médico? –Perguntou o garçom de forma coquete. Não devia passar de dezoito anos. Outro dos atrativos do lugar.

— Por favor, desejas tomar algo em particular? –Neville suspirou depois, estava muito nervoso. Não sabia nem como lhe falar a Severus; mas tomando em conta que já lhe tinha metido a língua até a nasofaringe, pois parecia correto lhe atuar.

— Um café igual –Severus observava como o garçom, inutilmente, tentava chamar a atenção de Neville; mas esses olhos verdes estavam postos em outro lugar. Especificamente em outra pessoa; em… ele e isso lhe lisonjeava de excessivamente –Agora entendo porque a Dorian gosta tanto deste lugar. Há garçons muito jovens.

— Sim, entre outras coisas. Em ocasiões há grupos de música ao vivo e a Dorian também gosta de vir.

Estiveram conversando uns instantes; no entanto caíam nesses silêncios que resultavam um pouco incômodos. Neville dava-se conta que Severus não se encontrava do todo tranquilo no café. Talvez era que essa noite tinha muitos garotos ou o estúpido garçom resultou ser demasiado paquerador. Então pensou em levar a outro lado, um mais tranquilo. Algo íntimo. Neville queria que Severus desfrutasse essa noite.

—  Te molestaria acompanhar a um lugar?

Neville não esperou a resposta, deixou cair um par de bilhetes na mesa, tomou seu casaco e delicadamente conduziu a Severus até a saída.

—  Aonde? –Perguntou uma vez que estiveram fora do local.

— É um lugar muito especial para mim, mas teríamos que nos aparecer.

— É que trago meu carro.

— Poderíamos deixá-lo aqui. É um bairro muito tranquilo.

— Não sei…

— Faz favor –Pediu-lhe Neville olhando aos olhos e Severus não teve outro remédio que assentir –Bem, só toma meu braço e estaremos lá em um minuto.

Severus sentiu o clássico tiro de um aparecimento. Tinha os olhos fechados e ao abri-los notou um gigantesco campo com uma grama que era de um verde vivo e natural. Apesar de ser de noite, o lugar encontrava-se completamente alumiado e ao fundo podia-se distinguir o que parecia ser uma estufa, que também era enorme. Neville tomou sua mão e chegaram até a estufa. Quando entraram, Severus pôde distinguir plantas tanto muggles como mágicas convivendo em perfeita harmonia.

—  Onde estamos? –Perguntou não muito seguro de seguir em Londres.

— É um terreno que comprei justo ao sair do Colégio. Estamos em Londres, em um espaço indetectável de Londres. A sua direita está o Tamesis. É um lugar que os muggles veem como se estivesse cheio de edifícios; mas que em realidade é isto: Um imenso campo verde.

—  Para que…?

— Quando me graduei do Colégio pensei em me mudar aqui. Queria construir uma casa, conseguir um garoto que pudesse ter filhos e ter uma dúzia correndo por todo este campo –Severus sorriu um pouco ante a ironia, enquanto Neville acendia todas as luzes da estufa manualmente —  No entanto, as coisas não resultaram como imaginei. Primeiro minha avó adoeceu e morreu. Depois passou… -Neville agachou a cabeça e Severus soube do que falava. O Sanador engoliu-se o pranto que pugnava por sair e continuou. –De modo que os planos mudaram. Comecei a estudar e quando tinha um tempo livre vinha aqui. Comecei com a estufa quando Harry e os garotos estavam de viagem. Pouco a pouco isto foi tomando forma. Tem sido uma boa terapia e é um grande hobby.

— Pensei que tinha deixado completamente a ervaria.

— É uma de minhas paixões –Neville sorriu no momento que acionava uma palanca que abria o teto da estufa.

— O céu está maravilhosamente despejado –Mencionou Severus, desviando sua mirada ao invisual despejado céu de Novembro.

— Veem –Neville tomou uma vez mais da mão a Severus e conduziu-o justo ao centro do lugar. Colocou-se por trás de Severus e, varinha em mãos, convocou um controle remoto. Da grama surgiu de repente uma grade de metal que formava um perfeito retângulo a seu ao redor.

—  Que é isto? –Perguntou um pouco inseguro Severus.

— Toma-te forte da grade que tem em frente –Lhe disse Neville desde atrás. Quando Severus tomou as grades, sentiu que o solo se movia, se elevando. De repente estavam em uma plataforma que saía do centro da estufa. Severus tropeçou um pouco, mas Neville sujeitou-lhe entrelaçando suas mãos com as de Severus na grade. Severus recargou suas costas no forte peito de Neville, buscando equilíbrio.

—  Está bem? –Pergunto-lhe o Sanador muito intimamente cerca de sua orelha, roçando um pouco com sua barba. Severus era um homem delgado e com algo de musculatura; mas Neville era pelo menos meia cabeça mais alto que ele e algo fornido pelo exercício. Definitivamente possuía um corpo invejável e Severus sentia-se contraditoriamente seguro dentro de seus fortes braços.

— Sim, só foi a impressão –Ao voltear um pouco para o solo, notou que a plataforma subia e subia. A estufa já só era um pequeno ponto branco. Depois sua vista viajou à frente e pôde ver a cidade de Londres em todo seu esplendor. Quando a plataforma se deteve não soube exatamente a que altura estavam; mas podia distinguir a Torre de San Estevam e o London Eye, junto ao rio Támesis. Definitivamente a vista era única.

— Podemos mover-nos a onde você queira –Lhe voltou a sussurrar Neville e Severus pôde notar que essa varonil voz se escutava melhor quando era mais intima. Não soube que foi o que moveu Neville; mas já não estavam no centro. Agora estavam à direita, vendo o rio Támesis em todo seu esplendor.

— Respira-se tanta paz aqui em cima –Comentou. Neville posou seu queixo no ombro esquerdo de Severus e voltou-lhe a sussurrar.

— Eu respiro paz onde esteja você. –Lhe deu um terno beijo na bochecha e Severus sentiu corar-se. Graças aos deuses, uma gélida rajada de ar impediu tal ato por parte do ex Professor.

— Faz frio aqui em cima –Neville separou-se um pouco de Severus. Tirou-se o casaco para depois passar pelos ombros de Severus e depois a cachecol verde para deixar no pescoço do outro.

— Não sou uma dama em perigo, Longbottom –Severus tentou se tirar tudo; mas Neville abraçou-lhe, entrelaçando suas mãos com as do Slytherin.

— Ninguém disse que sentir frio fosse privativo das damas. Ademais, tenho que te cuidar, é meu paciente.

— Vais morrer-te de frio –Severus deixou-se envolver com o aroma a cítricos do casaco e o cachecol.

— Estou acostumado. Vou uma vez ao mês à gélida Mansão Malfoy e crê-me, não há nada tão frio como os olhos de Draco quando me vê –Severus negou e fechou os olhos, se sentindo cálido pela primeira vez em sua vida.

— Instalaste esta plataforma para Dorian Verdade? –Estava-se tão sereno entre esses braços…

—  Que te posso dizer? Preferia que estivesse aqui comigo que em uma vassoura se partindo a cabeça.

— Mas Dorian já sabe voar.

— Isso veio depois. Primeiro agreguei metro a metro a esta plataforma para que Dorian perdesse esse medo.

— Todo um leão protetor –Neville sorriu e abraçou fortemente a Severus.

—  Quer baixar? –Perguntou-lhe Neville um momento depois; mas Severus não queria baixar. Respirava-se tanta paz… Neville sentiu a vacilação e soube a resposta. Suavemente tomou sua varinha e aumentou a plataforma –Veem –Tomou-lhe da mão. Primeiro sentou-se Neville, recargando suas costas na fria grade. Depois Severus acomodou-se a seu lado –Está muito frio aí; melhor recargaste em mim –Severus olhou-lhe um momento, desconfiando; mas depois acomodou-se em seu peito. Neville rondou-lhe com seus braços.

Severus observou a Neville. Seus olhos verdes, sua boca e de repente sentiu um grande desejo de ser beijado. Se recostou completamente em Neville e, para surpresa do Sanador, Severus começou a beijar-lhe. De imediato Neville correspondeu ao beijo, deslizando sua língua na cálida boca de Severus, acariciando o paladar, os lábios. Era deliciosamente suave.

— Tenho-te uma surpresa –Disse Neville quando se separaram. Em frente a Severus apareceu uma garrafa. Ao tomá-la sorriu. Já tinha perdido a conta das vezes que o tinha feito nessa noite.

— Não me posso crer. A primeira edição de nosso vinho como o conseguiu?

— Não foi fácil. Era uma edição esgotada e quase tudo o que a tinha comprado lhe bebeu. Esta pertencia a um colecionista. –Neville convocou uma taça e lhe serviu a Severus.

—  Você não bebe? –O professor tomou um gole.

— Não –Severus se aconchegou no peito de Neville e este sorriu.

—  Que te parece tão gracioso?

— É que isso também o faz Dorian quando estamos juntos –Severus elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Deu-lhe outro gole a sua taça e deixou descansar sua cabeça no peito de Neville.

— Dorian… ele alguma vez…

— Quero a Dorian como a um filho. Talvez sou tão carinhoso com ele porque é teu filho, mas nós jamais nos vimos de outra forma –Severus deixou escapar seu fôlego. Viam-se como pai e filho.

—  Posso-te fazer outra pergunta?

— Claro –Neville acariciava o cabelo de Severus, enquanto via como desfrutava de sua taça de vinho.

—  Potter e você alguma vez se deitaram? –O Sanador soltou uma gargalhada.

— Nunca. Harry e eu nos vemos como irmãos e não há desejo entre nós. Ademais, eu sou algo bem como impotente. Desde que passou… eu não tenho podido…

Severus soltou a taça e passou uma de suas mãos pela fria bochecha de Neville, tocou a rasa barba e com seu dedo polegar acariciou os gelados lábios do Sanador. Neville não se pôde controlar e beijou a Severus. Este deixou que jogasse um pouco com seus lábios e quando se cruzou com sua língua, decidiu participar no beijo. Neville quase geme no beijo; mas absteve-se porque sabia que seria incomodo para Severus. O beijo continuou fazendo-se mais passional. Neville sentia que o sangue se lhe conjuntava em um lugar que levava muito tempo morto. Quando Severus mordeu sem intenção o lábio inferior de Neville, este se separou. Tentou fechar um pouco as pernas. Estava começando a excitar-se.

—  Está bem? –Perguntou-lhe Severus um pouco estranhado.

— Sim, só que… -Severus lhe sorriu e lhe deu um ligeiro beijo nos lábios.

— Nos curaremos juntos; só que, pouco a pouco.

— Pouco a pouco –Neville estreitou a Severus querendo que jamais escapasse de seus braços. Os sinos do Big Ben soaram.

— Tenho que me ir –Lhe disse se pondo de pé.

— Não por que? –Neville pôs-se de pé e abraçou a Severus.

— Disse-lhe a Draco que iria ao teatro e já é muito tarde.

—  Ao teatro? Vamos ao teatro. Podemos ver Cats, o Rei Leão, Equus ou Mamma mia. A que você queira –Severus tentou não rir. Colocou suas mãos no peito de Neville e negou.

— Nada, tenho que regressar.

— Vale, pois. Toma-te forte de mim.

Severus sentiu o tiro e de imediato fechou os olhos, sujeitando-se firmemente de Neville. Quando abriu os olhos já estava ao lado de seu carro.

— Bom, acho que eu já me vou.

— Espera, levo-te.

—  Levar-me? –Ironizou um pouco Severus –Trago meu carro, por se não o notou.

— Claro; mas refiro-me a que eu manejo. A Mansão está um pouco retirada e não gosto que maneje de sozinho.

— Já te disse, Longbottom, que não sou uma de suas garotas.

— Isso eu sei, mas atribuo a que não tive pais e por isso tendo a sobreproteger aos que amo –Neville lhe arrebatou as chaves do carro.

— Vale, já, que é capaz de subir ao capô do carro se não te deixo vir comigo. Só tem cuidado com meu Bentley.

— Ouve, sei manejar perfeitamente. Pode que não tenha algo tão ostentoso como um Bentley, mas meu todo terreno não se queixa.

Severus observava a Neville discretamente, enquanto este conduzia muito concentrado. Para valer que não tinha nada do antigo Neville Longbottom, esse homem para nada se parecia a seu ex aluno. Além do sexy que se via e do seguro que era, estava essa ternura que raiava no incrível e o sobre protetor que era. Seguramente devia-se ao que disse: Não ter ninguém a quem lhe demonstrar todo o amor que guardava. Sempre era assim com Dorian e agora com ele. Severus não podia dissimular que isso lhe encantava.

— Temos chegado –Neville deteve o carro enfrente da grade da Mansão. Baixaram os dois e Severus tirou-se o casaco para regressar lhe a Neville.

— Bem –Severus estava por subir ao carro quando Neville lhe deteve.

— Estava pensando… que talvez… Gostaria de ir comigo ao teatro amanhã? –Severus não respondeu, só observava detidamente a Neville –Bom é que lhe disseste a Draco que iria ao teatro e que tal se ele te pergunta sobre a obra e você não sabe nada. Disseram-me que Equus e Mamma mia estão muito bem e…

— Está bem –Neville abriu seus olhos e depois sorriu perdendo nos olhos negros.

— Perfeito. Vemo-nos no café às 7 ou se quer poderia passar por ti aqui, para que não leve seu carro ou…

— Vemo-nos no café às 7 –Severus sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe um tímido beijo nos lábios.

Neville ficou atrás da grade vendo como o Bentley cinza escura se perdia. Estava estupidamente feliz. Tanto como nunca o tinha estado em sua vida. Severus baixou do carro e entrou na Mansão. Ainda podia sentir a calidez do corpo de Neville e esse cheiro a cítricos que desprendia. Começou a subir as escadas quando a voz do loiro o deteve.

— Boa noite, padrinho –Draco saía do despacho com uns documentos nas mãos -Divertiu no teatro?

— Eh… Sim –Draco levantou seus olhos cinzas.

— Dá-me gosto que saia. Sempre está aqui muito sozinho e… -Draco por um segundo se distraiu com o cachecol que Severus levava pendurada do pescoço –Esse cachecol se parece muito a uma que Dorian lhe presenteou a Longbottom.

—  Eh? Não, era para mim.

— Que raro, teria jurado que a comprou para ele. Em fim –Draco suspirou cansado.

— Draco, acho que também deveria parar. Se vê muito cansado –Severus passou um braço pelos ombros tensos de Draco.

— É Gemialidades Weasley, o que me preocupa. Ainda não sei que fazer com esse lugar.

— Já. Sei que esta ajudando a Molly. É bom Dragão e não deve se exigir tanto.

Os dois caminharam o que restava das escadas e entraram a suas respectivas habitações. Assim que Severus fechou a porta, tirou-se o cachecol verde. Draco deveu estar muito cansado; porque não notou que esse cachecol não combinava para nada com a roupa que levava posta e essa tolice era na que Draco punha mais ênfases.

O cachecol cheirava a Neville, a cítrico e a erva boa. Caralho! Pensou Severus. Umas duas ou três encontros assim e terminaria com um idiota sorriso de apaixonado. Agradecia que isso não lhe tivesse sucedido no Colégio ou quando estavam em guerra. Não tivesse sido muito bom para ele chegar ao quartel dos comensais com um sorriso de idiota após se estar manuseando com um de seus alunos.

Severus riu-se de sua tolice. No entanto era verdadeiro: Neville tinha sido seu aluno e agora eram algo bem como namorados, amantes? Definitivamente tinham tido algo, talvez até um filho. Severus tomou uma das fotografias que descasavam na mesa de noite: Era Dorian quando tinha em uns meses de ter nascido. Severus carregava-o. Tinha um semblante cansado; mas estava feliz de ter a seu filho em seus braços. Era um pequeno com um cabelo negro na cabeça e uns pulmões que acordavam a meia comunidade.

Depois tomou a fotografia mais recente. Uma que fizeram no último aniversário de Dorian. Seu decimo quinto aniversário. Dorian tinha agora quinze anos e era um garoto atlético, alto, estava desenvolvendo músculos. Parecia-se tão pouco a Severus, só em sua pele. O demais…

Era inteligente, encantador, responsável. O filho perfeito e, conforme passava o tempo, ia parecendo-se mais a… Outra pessoa. Tinha posta uma t-shirt do Milão que Neville lhe tinha presenteado em uns dias antes. Estava assinada por Andriy Shevchenko, um dos ídolos de Dorian. Ademais, essa t-shirt tinha vindo acompanhada com um jantar com o Ucraniano. Foi aí onde Severus soube que seu filho se fixava mais nos homens que nas mulheres. Claro que sua preocupação chegou quando se deu conta que tinha preferência por homens maiores.

Por isso tinha tanto medo de que Dorian pudesse se fixar em Neville. No entanto podia ver nos olhos de ambos só o carinho. Severus muitas vezes perguntou-se se era o sangue o que os unia tanto.

Neville chegou a seu apartamento reluzente de felicidade. Amava tanto sentir-se assim… Tentaria a Severus e lhe amaria até que ele decidisse jogar de sua vida. E ainda passando isso, terminaria o amando todos os dias de sua vida. O móvel de Neville soou e ele sorriu. Já sabia de quem se tratava.

 _—  Já encarregaram a meu irmãozinho a Paris?_  
  
— Boa noite, Dorian não deveria estar dormindo já?

 _— Diga que o fizeram na plataforma…_  
  
— Dorian –Advertiu Neville.

_— Na estufa com a luz das estrelas…_

_—  Em todo o campo a escuras porque são meio exibicionistas?_

_— Já, em teu apartamento e papai agora está amodorrado entre as cobertas, completamente satisfeito._  
  
— Basta, Dorian.

_—  Na Mansão? Arriscaram-se a que tio Draco os descobrisse; porque são adictos às emoções fortes?_

_— Vale, já, me rendo. –Dorian riu._  
  
— Não o fizemos em nenhum lado e, antes de que perguntes, sim, lhe levei a estufa, lhe subi à plataforma; mas só estivemos falando e amanhã vamos ir ao teatro.

 _—  Ao teatro? Não pode ser, Sanador Longbottom. Precisa umas classes urgentes de sedução. Terei que lhe dizer a Aaron que te instrua. Ele poderia levar à cama à diretora com só fixar sua vista nela._  
  
— Já –Neville estava morto de riso com a imagem mental –Sinto desiludir, mas seu papai e eu não somos adolescentes hormonais de quinze anos, que podem se correr com só pensar na palavra sexo.

 _— Vale, quarentões._  
  
— Nada de quarentões. Só que nós sim desfrutamos de uma relação e vamos pouco a pouco. Não quero arruinar isto, Dorian –Em realidade pensava que desfrutaria até que Severus decidisse que já não queria estar mais com ele.

 _— Não se preocupe, sei que papai se terminara apaixonando perdidamente de ti._  
  
— Eu tentarei. Agora vá a descansar.

 _— Bom, mas promete que virá a me contar "tudo" com todo luxo de detalhes. Não quero me perder nada de meus pais._  
  
—  Anda, descansa, filho meu.

Neville pendurou. Sentia-se tão bem chamar filho a Dorian… Lhe tivesse encantado que o garoto fosse seu filho e que Severus sempre tivesse sido feliz a seu lado.


	15. Chapter 15

A noite parecia cair-se a pedaços com essa chuva que se tinha desatado. Severus estacionou seu carro em frente ao café e entrou de imediato, sorteando algum que outro charco. Sentou-se na mesa onde estiveram a noite anterior, pediu seu café americano e se dispôs a esperar. Neville parecia estar atrasado. Seguramente devia-se à chuva.

Uns instantes depois o Sanador entrava ao café com o cabelo algo molhado e vestido inusualmente formal: Com uma camisa negra, um traje da mesma cor, uma camisa branca e uma gravata de raias negras e brancas. Severus estranhou-se de ver-lhe tão impecavelmente vestido. Sobretudo, porque estava acostumado a ver-lhe com seus jeans e os pijamas cirúrgicos.

—  Vamo-nos? –Neville tentou tomar da mão a Severus, mas este a retirou. Neville fez-se uma nota mental: Não gosta das demonstrações públicas.

Severus deixou um par de bilhetes na mesa e saíram do lugar. A chuva tinha diminuído e Neville caminhou até o carro. Manejava tranquilamente, enquanto Severus observava de novo desde o assento do copiloto.

—  Posso perguntar algo?

— Sempre –Lhe disse Neville enquanto estacionava o auto.

—  Por que tão formal?

—  Eh? Oh, bom, pois por… –Neville passou nervosamente sua mão pela barba –Queria ver-me bem para ti –Sorriu completamente corado. Severus não deteve o impulso de beijar-lhe.

— Vê muito bem.

Baixaram do carro e Severus tentava recordar quando foi a última vez que se sentiu tão em paz. Era assustador pensar que se sentia assim com um de seus violadores, no entanto, o homem que caminhava a seu lado com seus impecáveis sapatos bostonianos e vestido elegantemente só para lhe agradar, distava muito da imagem do violador infeliz.

Dorian estava fazendo guarda nas masmorras. Não viu em todo o dia a Albus e tinha que aclarar-lhe algumas coisinhas. Concretamente dois: O beijo que se deram e suas mostras de carinho a Rose Weasley. Fechou os olhos por uma milésima de segundo, suplicando uma oportunidade para falar com Albus. Quando abriu os olhos viu o conhecido cabelo loiro caminhar pelo corredor até a entrada de Slytherin.

—  Que faz aqui? –Disse-lhe Aaron, que levava o uniforme de treinamento. Seguro que se tinha encontrado com James para voar e praticar.

— Esperando-te. Preciso entrar e falar com Albus.

— É um garoto valente, Dorian Snape –Sorriu zombador. Aaron sabia que se existia alguém difícil em Slytherin, esse era o jovem Potter.

Quando entraram na sala comum de Slytherin, Dorian de imediato escaneou o lugar buscando a Albus; mas não tinha sinais dele.

— Deve estar em sua habitação –Albus compartilhava habitação com outro garoto que, pelo regular, só entrava para dormir. Não tinha nada que ver que Albus Potter fosse algo bem como um capo em potencial.

Dorian caminhou a até a habitação e decidiu não cometer o erro de tocar à porta. Abrindo com um Alohomora, escutou a água da ducha correr. Seguramente Albus estaria aí. Respirou profundo tentado conter os nervos. Falar com Albus nunca era singelo e tinha o pressentimento que falar de seus sentimentos seria ainda mais difícil. O som do grifo ao fechar-se, alterou ainda mais a Dorian.

—  Que faz aqui? –Albus saiu da ducha com um albornoz verde com o escudo de Slytherin. Ressaltavam seus olhos e Dorian, por um segundo, sentiu-se confundido ao ver-lhe sem seus usuais óculos, as quais de imediato voaram a mãos de Albus para lhe colocar.

— Eu… Vinha a… -A água escorregava pelo pescoço de Albus, perdendo em algum ponto e Dorian tomou plena consciência de que Albus estava nu.

— Se vais a tartamudear será melhor que regresse quando tenha tudo claro em sua cabeça. Não tenho tempo que perder.

— Não –Dorian se aclaro a garganta e tomo valor –Vamos falar. Por que me beijou? –Albus encolheu-se em ombros, enquanto com um passe de varinha aparecia sua roupa –Albus, o que viu ontem com Rose só era uma mostra de amizade. Eu lhe ofereci ser seu amigo. Sempre está tão sozinha que eu…

— Claro, amigos; como com o tio Neville –A última frase foi dita com uma ironia, que Dorian teve que contar até dez mentalmente –Tens maneiras muito raras de demonstrar sua amizade não cre? Olha… –Disse ironicamente, nesse tom que tanto molestava a Dorian — Aí está a resposta a sua pergunta: Te beijei para demonstrar-te minha amizade.

— Albus –Dorian contou até dez de novo –Entre Neville e eu jamais passo nada e Rose só é uma amiga.

—  Sim, claro! Claro! –Esse tom já estava incomodando a Dorian –Vocês passavam o tempo encerrados em seu apartamento e você, literalmente, babavas a cada que o via, mas não passava nada.

— Neville, não…

—  Não? Recorda quando papai nos levo a Dubrovnik? –Dorian assentiu. A antiga cidade, declarada Patrimônio da Humanidade, estava na costa da Croácia. Neville e o Professor Potter tinham-lhes levado a passar em uma semana de férias, justo ao finalizar em seu quarto ano –Passou o tempo todo colado a ele. Perdiam-se nos arrecifes por horas e sempre te punha como um idiota zeloso quando sábia que papai e o "tio" Neville dormiam juntos.

Dorian tentou debater isso. Albus tinha certa razão. A viagem tinha sido para os seis, mas ele passava mais tempo com Neville que com ninguém mais e sim, claro que se sentia zeloso ao saber que o Professor Potter e Neville dormiam juntos. Mais de uma vez pensou em perguntar-lhe a Neville se passava algo entre eles, mas disso a pensar que ele poderia se fixar em Neville de outra forma, pois… Talvez um pouco quando tinha doze anos pensou em Neville como um homem. Pelos deuses! Era um menino e era como o menino que se apaixona de seu Professor; só que era seu Sanador. Mas conforme passaram nos anos, Neville converteu-se em uma boa opção, mas não para ele, se não para seu pai.

— Albus, escuta-me. O que eu buscava em Neville não era o que você imaginava –Dorian escutou claramente que um: Sim, claro, escapava de Albus –É verdade, por favor, poderia ser meu pai!

—  Mas não ele é! Esse é o ponto Dorian, que se fosse seu pai ninguém diria nada, mas não é e ademais não sou cego. Ele é maior e se cai de bom. Se até eu tenho babado quando lhe vi em uma sunga –Dorian sorriu e se acercou a Albus. Sem deter-se rodeou a cintura de Potter e o puxou para ele.

— Sempre quis que Neville fosse o companheiro de meu papai. Por isso sempre estava com ele. Eu, para valer, lhe vejo como um pai. Jamais pensei nele de outra forma. Justo agora espero que se esteja fodendo a papai até a inconsciência e, dantes de que o pergunte, jamais, jamais lhe abracei assim –Atraiu mais a Albus –Jamais me tocou e jamais, jamais… lhe beijei –Dorian se animou a fechar os centímetros que ficava e beijou a Albus. Lambeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior de Albus, quem abriu a boca para que Dorian pudesse dar o percurso que quisesse. Suas línguas encontraram-se degustando-se. Albus mordeu ligeiramente a língua de Dorian que começou a gemer baixo. O beijo voltou-se feroz, mordidas e sucções fizeram-se presentes. Dorian dirigiu suas mãos ao laço do albornoz disposto a desfazê-lo. Nesse momento alguém tocou à porta.

— Dorian, Segues vivo? –A voz de Aaron ressoou por toda a habitação.

— Porra! –Gritou Albus com desespero –O que não vai durar vivo é você se não te vai.

— Caramba, que caráter! Que te dêem! –Escutaram-se passos afastar da porta e Dorian não posso evitar soltar a gargalhada.

— Sinto muito –Disse ante a mirada inquisidora de Albus –É que não pôde chegar em pior momento. Bom, tenho-me que ir.

— Mas… -Albus olhou-lhe anelante. Dorian sorriu e lhe beijou, mas desta vez de uma forma doce e tranquila.

— Já terá tempo. Só quero que graves em sua cabecinha, que não tenho nada com Neville nem com Rose e que com a única pessoa que quero ter algo, é contigo.

—  Isso é o que temos? Um algo?

— Pelo cedo; ainda que quero tudo.

Dorian saiu da habitação com um sorriso que pensava que jamais se poderia tirar. Agora Albus já sabia que ele queria seguir e talvez, em algum momento, poderiam provocar um infarto a seus respectivos pais, quando descobrissem que seus filhos tinham algo mais que uma linda amizade.

Neville estacionou o carro justo em frente à entrada da Mansão. A obra resultou ser muito boa e, contraditoriamente ao que pensou, Severus não se desanimou ao ver um musical. Jamais pensou, estando em Hogwarts, que ele terminaria indo ver uma obra musical com Severus Snape. Claro que por aqueles anos, também não pensou que terminaria sendo o homem que era. De fato, pensava em ser um tímido Professor de Herbologia, casar com alguma garota recatada (uma Hufflepuff de preferência) e viver tranquilamente.

No entanto agora era um Sanador, em sexto ano de colégio se deu conta que gostava mais das firmes facções dos homens e que agora pretendia conquistar ao que tinha sido seu maior temor em Hogwarts. Baixou do carro disposto a mudar-lhe o posto a Severus; mas dantes de que este subisse, lhe abraçou gustoso.

—  Gostou da obra? –Neville duvidava bastante que o ex Professor desfrutasse daquele musical com canções de Abba.

— Estranhamente, desfrutei-a. Acho que estou-me abrandando –Neville sorriu e Severus começou a fazer algo que lhe saiu sem pensar: Beijar o pescoço que se lhe mostrava. Neville sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo com o primeiro beijo; mas os demais foram como estar na glória. Decidiu dar-lhe todo o espaço a Severus para beijar, morder e sugar.

— Alegra-me saber que gostou –Disse Neville com de uma voz mais rouca e profunda –Ainda que sigo pensando que é um pouco difícil que uma mãe não saiba quem é o pai de seu filho –Severus se tensou por um momento; depois seguiu beijando.

— Podem existir eventos nos que se aplique o contexto da obra –Severus deixou o último beijo justo onde começava a barba de Neville e este lhe abraçou, o acercando um pouco mais.

— Cinema, manhã.

— Nunca tenho estado em um –Neville lhe sorriu e juntou seus lábios com os suaves lábios de Severus.

— Não podes viver sem conhecer um. Vemo-nos no café Parece-te?

— Às sete. Em ponto Longbottom, não gosto de esperar entre tanto garçom púbere.

— Vale. Sete em ponto, juro –Voltou a beijar-lhe. Desta vez sugando um pouco o lábio inferior. Severus, instintivamente, deixou que suas línguas se unissem. Encantava-lhe saber que tinha o poder de excitar a Neville.

— Tenho que me ir –Severus subiu ao carro e desapareceu no escuro caminho até a Mansão. Neville deixou escapar um suspiro. De boa vontade sequestrava a Severus.

Severus acordou à hora habitual. Nesse dia cumpria em um mês de estar saindo com Neville e não é que ele levasse a conta, mas ao sair com um Gryffindor tinha que pôr atenção a esses míseros detalhes. E também tinha que admitir que se encontrava um pouco ansioso. Levantou-se para dar-se uma ducha. Tinha em um dia algo pesado, devia ir à Empresa e dar algumas instruções da nova distribuição dos vinhos.

Quando chegou ao escritório viu muita gente indo e vindo. Todos lhe saudavam atenciosamente, como era normal. Severus chegou até seu despacho sorteando petições de aumentos de salário e más notícias, como que um inútil trabalhador tinha estragado o novo desenho das etiquetas.

— Senhor Snape, bom dia.

— Jacob –Era seu secretário que, além de ser eficiente, era um tagarela do pior.

— Sobre sua mesa estão os pendentes e ademais uma caixa estranha que chegou a primeira hora –Severus fixou sua vista na mesa. Era uma caixa quadrada com um leão gravado na parte anterior. Primeiro pensou que poderia ser uma armadilha; mas ao ver o leão, soube bem de onde vinha. Quando a abriu, seus olhos se aumentaram e não pôde evitar esboçar um sorriso

—  Que faz ainda aqui?

— Pensei que poderia me precisar para algo Senhor –O secretário se encontrava intrigado. A caixa não era pequena. Talvez podia guardar algum livro, um retrato ou algo pelo estilo.

— Não te preciso para nada –Quando seu secretário desapareceu, Severus tomou o quadro. Era o Rembrandt que tinha estado observando uma noite dantes.

Neville tinha-lhe convidado a uma exibição de quadros famosos e exclusivos. Severus, de imediato, perdeu sua vista em um quadro de Rembrandt. Era uma paisagem muito simples: Um céu entre nublado, árvores, uma ponte e umas pessoas em uma balsa.

Em realidade, o que a Severus lhe tinha chamado a atenção, era justo isso: A tranquilidade que emanava da paisagem. Quando Neville lhe perguntou qual era seu favorito, Severus não vacilou em assinalar o Rembrandt.

Justo agora o tinha em suas mãos e ao o admirar de novo, veio a ele a paz que desprendia o quadro. Tomou a nota que ainda estava na caixa, ressaltada entre o vermelho da teia:

_Espero que encontre um lugar onde o pôr. Oxalá, em algum dia, eu te transmita tanta paz como o faz este quadro._

Severus tomou seu telefone e marcou. Neville nesse momento encontrava-se em St. Mungo, atendendo a um garoto de Hogwarts que tinha feito explodir seu caldeirão na classe de Poções. Quando escutou seu móvel, soube quem podia ser. Deixou a uma das enfermeiras e contestou, não dissimulando muito bem o nervosismo.

—  Gostou? –Foi o primeiro que se lhe ocorreu perguntar.

— Sabe que me encantou desde que o vi. Deveu custar-te uma fortuna.

— Um pouco sim, mas não te sinta mau por mim –Sabia que isso estava a mais –Minha avó, aparentemente, tinha a fortuna de meus pais embaixo do colchão. Quando acabou a guerra, o Ministério creu conveniente nos dar uma boa soma por todos os traumas que nos provocou Voldemort e ademais tenho meu salário de Sanador. Talvez não sou asquerosamente rico como Harry; mas seguro que sim tenho um pouco mais que Draco e você. –Severus soltou um bufo e depois riu um pouco. Esse pouco mais, seguro que era mais que um pouco.

— É um adulador, Longbottom. Ainda não me explicou como não tem ações do Milão ou como é que não tem comprado à equipe completa para Dorian.

— Não o tinha pensado, mas agora que o menciona, seguro que seria um grande presente para o natal.

— Espero que seja uma broma.

— E é, desde que aceite um convite a jantar em meu apartamento. Juro-te que cozinho perfeitamente; inclusive dizem que muito bem. Posso-te dar minhas referências.

— Não preciso. Seguro que são teus insulsos amigos; ou seja: Potter e sabe que não confio muito nele. Ainda que francamente, após o presente, acho que não posso dizer que não a teu convite.

— Perfeito então. Passo por ti e vamos ao apartamento.

— Não é necessário, eu posso chegar sem nenhum problema –Severus sabia que Neville ia debater isso, de modo que continuou –Tenho em um dia pesado e não quero te ter esperando. Vejo-te em seu apartamento.

Severus pendurou antes de que Neville pudesse dizer outra coisa. Sentou-se em sua cômoda cadeira, observando o quadro e pensando onde seria o lugar ideal para o pôr. Depois, sua mente viajou à primeira vez que esteve no apartamento de Neville. A primeira vez que soube o que era que alguém te desse prazer. A primeira vez que pôde comprovar que a boca de Neville tinha um uso mil vezes melhor que falar e que beijar.

Severus tinha convencido a Neville de que o levasse a seu apartamento para poder ver a coleção de fotografias que tinha. Neville teve algo de reticencia ao princípio. Não achava que fosse boa ideia ter a Severus em um lugar privado; já parecia que sua libido estava revivendo do letargo e não queria incomodar a Severus para nada.

No entanto, quando entraram, o último que recordaram foi ver as fotografias. Severus lançou-se aos lábios de Neville e este lhe aceitou tentando pôr um pouco de calma ao assunto. Ao fim de contas, compartilhar um pouco de caricias não estava mau. Caminharam até arrojar-se no sofá. Neville sugava sua língua, brincando com ela e Severus se sentia excitado. Sim, isso precisava. Queria sentir e saber que tão bom podia ser que alguém lhe prodigara prazer. Neville separou-se um pouco de seus lábios e começou a repartir beijos por seu queixo, até chegar ao pescoço. Mordendo ligeiramente, ainda temeroso do incomodar.

— Acho que devemos deter-nos. Não quero… –A voz de Neville se sentia tão intima... Severus negou.

— Quero sentir. Saber o que é. –Neville entendeu de imediato e a ereção pulsante baixo suas calças deu um respigo. No entanto pensou um pouco e em sua mente descobriu que o melhor para os dois, era que Severus experimentasse tudo o que quisesse.

Neville lhe beijou uma vez mais, enquanto suas mãos encarregavam-se de desabotoar a camisa. Lentamente, a boca de Neville foi viajando pelo pescoço de Severus, que se retorciam ante os toques.

Quando Neville terminou com os botões da camisa, começou a repartir beijos pelo peito de Severus. Na cabeça do ex Professor fizeram-se presentes as imagens da noite na Torre de Astronomia; no entanto, a voz sedutora de Neville desfez as imagens. Severus permitiu-se gozar das caricias.

Sentiu como os lábios de Neville se fechavam no ponto em onde iniciava sua clavícula e mordia ligeiramente. As mãos do Sanador estavam acariciando os custados de seu corpo, lançado milhares de sensações e Severus permitiu-se gemer quedamente. Neville seguiu seu caminho de beijos e lambidas, detendo-se um pouco nos mamilos de Severus, sugando-os um pouco, mordendo ligeiramente um, enquanto o outro o acariciava com o nó de seus dedos.

Severus retorcia-se e gemia, enquanto Neville dizia-lhe o maravilhoso que era poder lhe ver assim. As grandes mãos de Neville passaram por todo o torso de Severus, o acariciando. A cálida boca foi baixando até deter-se sobre o umbigo, penetrando com a língua. Foi nesse momento quando duvidou um segundo entre seguir ou não. Levantou a vista para ver a Severus, completamente entregado. Então, com um movimento tranquilo, abriu o cinto e depois, lentamente, baixou o zíper. Deslizou as calças e a roupa interior no mesmo processo, deixando à vista o quente e urgido membro de Severus.

Nunca ninguém, jamais na vida, lhe tinha feito uma mamada. Isso era algo que Severus desconhecia totalmente; mas que estava seguro que receberia e isso lhe fez se sentir ansioso. Neville duvidou uns segundos. Não queria começar de imediato, queria ser gentil e deixando de lado, momentaneamente, o membro de Severus, começou a repartir beijos e caricias pelas coxas.

Severus sentia que as pernas lhe tremiam. Sentir a uma pessoa beijando e deixando rastros de saliva em seu corpo, era uma experiência interessante. Viu como a língua de Neville ia de sua coxa direito até a virilha e depois como lambia suavemente seus testículos. Depois esse mesmo músculo passou por toda a extensão de seu membro, provocando em Severus um grande gemido.

Neville mordeu levemente uma palpitante veia que se distinguia no membro de Severus. O Sanador estava que rebentava dentro de suas calças, mas obrigou-se a não pensar nele. Tomou com sua mão direita o membro de Severus e, lentamente, passou sua língua rodeando toda a glande. Severus se arqueou de prazer, buscando mais contato. Neville lambeu e depois sugou o freio, provocando um novo tremor no corpo de Severus.

E depois começou a verdadeira tortura. Neville fechou seus lábios ao redor da glande coberto já com o líquido preseminal. Deixou que sua língua descansasse sobre o freio e realizou umas quantas sucções mais. Começou a mover sua cabeça de abaixo a acima com um ritmo tranquilo. Severus ressoprava tentando conter-se, mas não teve muito sucesso quando sentiu que seu membro era engolido quase em sua totalidade e que sua glande chocava perfeita e endemoniadamente rápido com o paladar de Neville.

Severus, instintivamente, levou suas mãos à cabeça de Neville tentando marcar um ritmo rápido e constante, sabendo que isso o levaria à culminação. Neville aceitou, movendo-se mais rápido, sugando e pressionando. Sentiu como Severus tentava chegar o mais profundo a sua garganta e suprimiu as arcadas com maestria. Logo tudo se voltou muito confuso para Severus. Um grande formiguejo percorreu seu corpo e sentiu como todo seu sangue se concentrava em seu pênis. Com um sonoro e rouco gemido deixou que todo seu sêmen se disparasse na boca de Neville, que gostosamente lhe bebeu.

Podia jurar que se sentia aturdido. Em seus ouvidos sentia um ligeiro zumbido e ainda podia sentir a Neville entre suas pernas sugando a última gota de sêmen de seu membro, que já estava em franca retirada. Depois foram uns lábios que deixavam beijos e dentes mordendo seu quadril e essa pecaminosa língua que para uma linha reta até sua mandíbula. Aí estava Neville Longbottom, olhando com seus olhos verdes que pareciam um mistério. Beijando-lhe lentamente, brincando com seus lábios daquela forma que tanto gostava e depois o sorrisinho bobo do ex Gryffindor, que terminou lhe abraçando com força completando assim o quadro pós orgástico.

—  Gostou? –A pergunta se lhe antojou insulsa.

— Diabos, sim! –A resposta fez-se-lhe prosaica, mas que mais dava. Porra que gozo!

— É delicioso, Severus –Lhe sussurrou Neville, enquanto seguia repartindo mimos ao corpo sensível do ex Professor.

Severus deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões. Sentia-se ferver tão só pela lembrança. Ele sempre foi um homem que se controlava, mas, justo nesses momentos, preferia deixar todo o autocontrole no lixo. Queria sentir e gozar o que nunca lhe permitiram antes. Além de que se conhecia. Sabia que estava preparado para o seguinte passo.

Muitas vezes perguntou-se que para Neville com sua excitação, porque era óbvio que se excitava. A enorme protuberância em suas calças dizia-lhe. No entanto jamais fazia uma tentativa por se tocar ou para que Severus lhe tocasse. Sempre era ele quem lhe dava prazer a Severus. Coisa que, em opinião do ex Professor, tinha que mudar. Era hora de ver mais pele, de sentir mais e de demonstrar-lhe a Neville que queria deixar o passado morto e enterrado.

O primeiro que fez ao chegar foi lançar aos lábios de Neville. Levava toda a tarde quente e excitado após rememorar seu primeiro encontro. Longbottom recebeu-lhe gustoso, estreitando-o em um forte abraço. Entre tropeços terminaram no sofá. Minutos depois Severus já tinha a Neville realizando seu perfeito e acostumado trabalho oral.

Sentia-se tão bem essa cálida e úmida boca sobre seu membro, Severus sabia que estava a ponto de terminar. Tomou com força a cabeleira castanha e imprimiu mais força nas ações. Não demorou muito em se vir, expulsando seu sêmen copiosamente. Neville sorria-lhe, repartindo os acostumados beijos e depois abraçou-lhe. Severus deixou descansar sua cabeça no peito de Neville. Então observou a grande protuberância que formava o membro do Sanador, ainda aprisionado em suas calças. Essa ereção devia doer.

—  Que faz você depois? –Neville parou os beijos que dava sobre o rosto de Severus, sem saber muito bem a que se referia.

— Pois… não sei. Limpo um pouco, dou-me um banho e durmo.

— Não. Eu me referia a isso –Severus pressionou a ereção de Neville com a mão que tinha mais próxima. Neville quase saltou do sofá como um lince selvagem.

— Eu… Bom, eu –Me mato a palhas pensando em ti, esteve tentado a lhe dizer –Eh –Severus voltou a pressionar o membro de Neville –Foder, não faça isso, por favor –Lhe disse com a voz ainda mais enrouquecida, algo que lhe resulto bem mais sexy a Severus, pelo que decidiu começar a beijar o pescoço de Neville –Severus, faz favor.

—  Não gosta que te toque? –Perguntou-lhe, mordendo ligeiramente o pescoço de Neville.

—  Diabos, sim! Mas isto não está bem. Você não…

— Vamos, foi a mim a quem violaram –Neville de imediato se tensou. Sabia que Severus não o tinha dito com intenção; mas sem querer deu ao finco. Neville não queria que lhe tocasse; porque não se sentia com direito a desfrutar algo e lhe fazer dano a Severus no processo. — Sinto muito, não devia dizer isso –Neville já estava de pé lhe dando as costas a Severus.

— Não se preocupe. Tens toda a razão –Severus reacomodou sua roupa e abraçou a Neville por detrás, apoiando seu queixo em um dos ombros do Sanador.

— Quando começamos dissemos que iríamos pouco a pouco. Estou preparado para dar o seguinte passo. Sei que você jamais me machucaria. Não quero que minha lembrança sobre o sexo seja a noite de minha violação. Quero que você me siga mostrando o caminho do prazer, o que são as verdadeiras caricias. –Severus deslizou sua língua pelo lóbulo da orelha mais próxima, fazendo estremecer de desejo a Neville –Veem –Tomou suas mãos e caminharam até a habitação.

Neville sentou-se na cama e depois Severus instalou-se sobre ele, beijando-o, deixando que Neville acariciasse suas costas. O Sanador deslizou a camisa aberta de Severus por seus ombros e depois o ex Professor começou a desabotoar a camisa de Neville, deixando exposto ante seus olhos o perfeito peito, que tinha pequenos e finos pelos escuros. Um arquejo saiu de ambos ao sentir a desnudez dos torsos.

Pela primeira vez, Severus tomou o controle e repartiu beijos pelo pescoço de Neville, por seus peitorais e pelos perfeitos e marcados quadros de seu abdômen. Com naturalidade tirou-lhe as calças e a roupa interior, deixando a sua vista o membro de Neville. Era a primeira vez que lhe via nu e pôde constatar que, efetivamente, Neville Longbottom era um portento de homem.

Acercou-se pouco a pouco ao membro de Neville. Era grosso e um pouco maior que o seu. Tinha uma enorme veia que zigzagueava desde o púbis até onde se iniciava a glande. De repente sentiu a necessidade de prová-lo. Por um momento, em sua mente, pôde escutar a voz de Sirius Black exigindo-lhe algo.

— Podemos deter-nos. Não é necessário que faça nada.

A voz enrouquecida e sedosa de Neville dissipou qualquer lembrança nublada e fez que Severus cobrasse confiança. Para valer queria desfazer das lembranças daquela noite e a única forma de fazê-lo, era renovar as caricias em seu corpo. Fechou seus lábios ao redor da glande e Neville soltou um choro afogado. Tentou recordar que era o que Neville lhe fazia e parecia ter sucesso; porque Longbottom parecia uma massa de soluços e gemidos entrecortados.

Neville obrigou-se a respirar e a pensar. Definitivamente estava a ponto de terminar; mas não queria o fazer assim. Com tranquilidade tomou a Severus entre seus braços e a mudança de posição, deixando sobre a cama a Severus que tinha na cara uma careta de confusão.

—  Não gostou? –Perguntou-lhe, não sabendo muito bem porque Neville lhe tinha detido.

— Claro que me estava gostando, mas não acho que me tenhas arrastado até aqui só para me deixar terminar em tua boca ou sim? –Severus sorriu-lhe e negou. –Bem Está seguro disto? Para mim não há nenhum problema e não quero se sinta…

— Disse-te mil vezes que não sou uma de suas garotas. Quero, preciso Ok?

Neville considerava-se um cavaleiro e sabia que devia insistir; mas… Para que se fazer o estúpido? Estava mais que quente e se Severus queria seguir. Quem era ele para lhe impedir? Ademais, se asseguraria de que os dois desfrutassem. Começou a beijar-lhe, mordendo seus lábios, depois seguiu pelo pescoço e deteve-se nos mamilos de Severus. Mordeu, sugou e passou sua língua por um, depois repetiu no outro, os deixando eretos e sensíveis.

Sua língua seguiu pelo abdômen de Severus até chegar à ereção, a qual lambeu; mas não se deteve por muito tempo. Convocou sua varinha com um sussurro e depois apareceu um tubo de lubrificante. Esvaziou uma porção generosa na palma de suas mãos e depois começou a acariciar a turgente ereção de Severus. Este gemia e amaldiçoava. Eram sensações novas e maravilhosas.

Neville tateou um pouco até que encontrou o que queria. Baixou sua cabeça passando a língua pela sensível pele de embaixo dos testículos e depois seguiu até a entrada de Severus. Não era a posição mais cômoda para fazer isso, mas também não queria perder nenhum detalhe de Severus. Sua língua moveu-se em círculos preparando-o. Com ambas mãos separou as firmes nádegas de Severus, tentando ter mais espaço. Quando o conseguiu, deixo que sua língua traspassasse um pouco. Severus começou a gemer ante a sensação e Neville aventurou-se a abri-lo um pouco mais, deixando que sua língua entrasse mais sobre o deliciosamente apertado cu. Começou a penetrar com sua língua lento e firme, sugando e fazendo círculos. Separou-se um pouco para lubrificar um de seus dedos e depois entrou de novo, com sua língua e com o dedo lubrificado. Queria distende-lo. Severus via-se corado e gemia com força.

Neville sentia a enorme necessidade de enterrar-se já nesse corpo e o possuir como um animal em ciúmes, mas respirou e deteve-se por um segundo. Acrescentou um dedo mais movendo-os de dentro a fora, abrindo a Severus. De repente, com seus dedos, roçou o lugar preciso. Severus subiu seus quadris e soltou um rosnado. A Neville quase escapou uma gargalhada de pura felicidade. Estava estimulando justo onde devia. Viu como a ereção de Severus se fazia mais proeminente e de novo se obrigou a se deter, desta vez retirando a língua e os dedos do cu de Severus.

Tomou de novo o lubrificante, espalhando todo o conteúdo sobre seu membro. Suplicava por não fazer o papelão de não aguentar mais que umas quantas investidas. Se posicionou entre as pernas de Severus e passou seu escorregadio membro pelo dilatado cu. Depois fixou seus olhos verdes nos negros. Esperava a confirmação, mas em lugar de palavras, Severus elevou seus quadris, dando-lhe mais espaço. Neville entendeu. Tomou firme seu membro e começou a deslizá-lo. Muito lentamente sentiu-se envolvido na estreiteza de Severus. Este se tensou ante a primeira invasão, mas obrigou-se a relaxar-se. Neville quis fazê-lo mais lento; no entanto foi-lhe impossível e, com um soluçante não posso, decidiu se enterrar completamente em Severus. Ambos soltaram um gemido asfixiante. Neville resguardou sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço de Severus, esperando, desejando não se derramar com tão só isso.

Severus respirava entrecortadamente. Doía, no entanto era suportável. Concentrou-se mais nos beijos e lambidas que Neville lhe estava dando na clavícula. Com suas pernas rodeou a cintura de Neville e este começou o lento vaivém. Era cadencioso e prazenteiramente profundo. Sem decolar-se nem um centímetro, Severus podia sentir a Neville envolvendo lhe perfeitamente nessa aura protetora que lhe criava. Em uma das investidas, Neville deu com sua próstata e Severus chorou por mais. Não era um animal selvagem, não. Neville nesse momento movia-se tranquilo, cadencioso, rítmico e orgasticamente profundo. Era maravilhoso sentir como ele penetrava e se dava tempo em seguir beijando-lhe e masturbando a um ritmo coordenadamente erótico. Severus correu-se segundos depois e Neville lhe investiu um par de vezes mais, até que todos os músculos de seu corpo se tensaram e, com um gemido que seguro que se teria escutado até em Hogwarts, se esvaziou em seu interior.

Essa corrida tirou-lhe a Neville quase toda a força, mas mesmo assim, fazendo um esforço, tomou a Severus pela cintura e mudou as posições. Dessa forma, ficou Severus em cima dele e não é que o ex Professor fosse muito delicado, mas preferia isso a se deixar cair como um costal de batatas.

—  Está bem? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto acariciava as costas de Severus e repartia beijos por seu ombro.

— Bem e completamente satisfeito.

Neville sorriu e abraçou a Severus. Não sabia muito bem que seguia após estar juntos. Por um segundo imaginou-se terminando como Harry: Chorando e sozinho. No entanto, Severus estava-se aconchegado em seu peito, dando sinais de que não queria se ir. Podia soltar um ronrono de pura felicidade.

Neville Longbottom sabia que se Severus Snape lhe deixava nesse momento, não seria capaz de voltar a sentir nunca mais.

— Ataste sua pele a minha pele. Sua boca a minha boca. Fincaste sua mente à minha. Estou preso entre as redes de um poema. É você quem me pode ajudar ou me condena. É o melhor de meu passado, presente e futuro.

Severus não estava muito acostumado às demonstrações de afeto sinceros e cheios de romantismo. Limitou-se a beijar-lhe, não sabia muito bem que dizer após as palavras de Neville.


	16. Chapter 16

O romantismo durou uns poucos minutos, até que Severus se queixou de que se encontravam muito pegajosos e que um "limpar" não era precisamente limpeza. Por conseguinte, meteram-se na ducha, onde Neville aproveito para mima-lo um pouco mais e depois levou o esquecido jantar até a cama.

Neville serviu vinho a Severus, enquanto ele tomava água. Então Severus recordou que tinha essa dúvida sobre isso. Nunca tinha visto a Neville tomar uma só gota de álcool. Inclusive quando brindaram por seu prêmio, ele o fez com água mineralizada. Terminou com o último bocado de salmão e bebeu um pouco mais de vinho. Era um Casa do Diabo 2005.

—  Teu não bebes nada? –Neville desapareceu os pratos e deixou a garrafa. Serviu-lhe um pouco mais a Severus.

— Não. As piores coisas de minha vida fiz baixo o influxo do álcool –Severus sorriu-lhe indulgente e se recargou no colo de Neville. Notou uma cicatriz que cruzava seu peito, à altura do esterno.

—  E isto? –Acariciou a cicatriz.

— Cortesia dos irmãos Carrow –Neville fechou os olhos e enredava uma de suas mãos na cabeleira de Severus.

Nunca falavam da guerra. Tinham falado da noite da violação. Neville contou-lhe que foi ele quem lhe apareceu na casa de Draco. Mil vezes pediu-lhe perdão; mas a guerra jamais a tinham tocado. Foi uma época muito dura para eles. Severus foi o Diretor do Colégio enquanto a Neville golpeavam lhe entre esses muros.

— Naquele ano foi uma verdadeira dor de cabeça –Neville sorriu e negou. Sabia que para Severus era difícil falar disso, apesar do tom sardónico.

— Sim, os Carrow fizeram notar –Severus lhe beijou. Os dois se tumbaram na cama de forma mais cômoda.

—  Que mais te fizeram? –Neville sentiu a tensão no titular e o corpo de Severus um pouco rígido. Começou a acariciar lhe as costas.

— Fraturaram-me o trapézio, o nariz, três costelas e romperam-me várias vezes o lábio inferior.

— Lamento não ter podido te ajudar. –Lhe disse Severus sinceramente.

— Já, isso é uma tolice. Era uma guerra e sua posição era muito complicada. Talvez não foram os momentos mais felizes de minha vida; mas não me passou nada verdadeiramente grave. As fraturas sanaram e os Carrow, graças aos deuses, estão mortos.

— Neville tivesses gostado de ser O Eleito? –Neville estava adormecendo-se, mas depois da pergunta obrigou-se a despertar.

— Essa pergunta soa-me familiar.

— Essa noite, na que Dorian quase se parte a cabeça, estava acordado quando ele te fez a mesma pergunta –Severus começou a acariciar os pelos do peito de Neville e depois jogava com seus abdominais.

— Digo-te o mesmo que lhe disse a ele: Não, para nada teria gostado de ser O Eleito.

— Sofreste como se o tivesses sido –Murmurou dantes de lhe dar um beijo. Neville desfrutava tanto aqueles beijos que Severus lhe presenteava… –Sua barba me raspa –Neville sorriu e lhe voltou a beijar.

— Barbear…

— Não, não, assim esta bem.

— Vale –Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e Severus seguiu com o interrogatório.

—  Sabia da Profecia?

— Sim. Uma Profecia muito ambígua, para ser-te sincero. Após que a batalha de Hogwarts terminasse, teve um momento no que, no meio do caos, Harry e eu nos encontramos completamente sozinhos. Contou-me a Profecia e de que eu também pude ser O Eleito. Sabe? Disse-me que sempre teve medo de não ser ele.

—  E você que pensa?

— Que sempre foi ele. Harry tem, entre todas suas virtudes, uma que lhe faz carregar com quase todo os problemas; sejam seus ou não. Sempre foi o eleito. Mais que por sua capacidade para amar, creio eu.

— Mmmm –Severus deixou-se abraçar por Neville, deixando-se envolver pelo aroma do Sanador. Não sabia como nem por que; mas sempre cheirava a cítricos –Que horas são?

— Devem ser… -Neville revisou seu relógio –São as 12:45 am.

—  Não fodas, é tardíssimo! Tenho que regressar à Mansão.

— Não –Neville abraçou completamente a Severus, lhe envolvendo com todo seu corpo –Diga que tem coisas que fazer, que fica em um Hotel. Não se vá, faz favor.

Severus teve que se render, a verdade é que ele também não queria se ir. Tomo o móvel e chamou a Anna para que lhe cobrisse. Sentia-se um pouco ridículo, como se fosse um colegial escondendo de seu papai. Ainda que preferia não se imaginar a cara de Draco, quando se inteirasse de que estava entre as cobertas da cômoda cama de Neville Longbottom. Ademais, não era uma boa ideia lhe andar esfregando na cara que ele tinha uma relação com um dos leões.

Quando pendurou, agradeceu ter a Anna. Essa bruxa era a coisa mais malvada e manipuladora do universo e Draco também não era, justo agora, a pessoa mais persuasiva do mundo. Andava pelas nuvens desde que deitou-se com Potter. Regressou à cama e meteu-se entre os braços de Neville. Caralho, que bem se sentia estar entre esses braços!

Dorian entrou pela lareira. Tinha deixado o fodido livro de Encantamentos no apartamento de Neville. O último que lhe faltava para completar essa semântica de cães que tinha tido. Albus estava molesto de novo porque encontrou-lhe com Rose, abraçando-a. Por mais que tentou lhe explicar que a estava consolando, Albus não entendeu e levava dois dias sem lhe falar.

Esses malditos ciúmes tinham-lhe à beira do ataque de nervos. James tinha razão por um lado. Seu gêmeo levava muitos anos sentindo-se assim, mas Dorian não tinha a culpa de que Albus pensasse que ele estava se abrindo de pernas a Neville. Foder com Albus Potter e isso que ainda não eram namorados.

Caminhou pela sala, buscou e não encontrou nada. Em cozinhava-a tinha dois pratos. Talvez o Professor Potter tinha jantado aí. Acostumavam a ver-se, coisa que a Dorian lhe punha de más, mas que mais dava. Se seguia por esse caminho terminaria sendo como Albus: Zeloso de tudo. O maldito livro não estava por nenhuma parte. O único lugar que faltava, era a habitação de Neville.

Esperava encontrar na habitação a Neville e poder falar com ele. Talvez lhe poderia dar um bom conselho com respeito a Albus e seu volátil temperamento. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu umas calças no chão, uma camisa uns passos para além e outra camisa atirada um pouco mais longe. Mmm… Isso já não era normal. Por um segundo temeu-se que seu pior pesadelo se voltasse realidade: Encontrar ao Professor Potter e a Neville na cama.

Levantou sua vista com temor e quase desmaia-se da impressão. Efetivamente, Neville estava na cama; mas quem abraçava-lhe não era precisamente o Professor Potter. Quem tinha aprisionando a Neville pela cintura, era nem mais nem menos que seu papai e pelo que podia notar, embaixo desse edredom não tinha nada; isto é: Estavam nus! Dorian, com os olhos abertos como pratos pela agradável surpresa, quase soltou um grito de alegria; mas conteve-se.

Neville sentia a respiração pausada de Severus sobre sua nuca. Apertou-se mais entre os braços que rodeavam sua cintura e tentava voltar a dormir. De repente, teve a impressão de que não estavam sozinhos. Abriu ligeiramente os olhos para encontrar-se com uns verdes muito similares aos seus. Fechou-os e abriu de novo. Efetivamente, aí estava Dorian Snape olhando-lhes como se fossem a atração mais luminosa de um parque de diversões. Emitiu um rosnado que o garoto interpretou como um: Saia e espera na sala.

Neville, com muito pesar, deixou a cama, tomou o primeiro boxer que encontrou em sua gaveta ainda por cima se pôs sua bata. Bendita hora para acordar lhe; pelo menos parecia que Severus tinha o sono pesado. Caminhou descalço até a sala, onde um Dorian completamente histérico de felicidade lhe estava esperando.

— Deitaram-se Fizeram-no! Por fim fizeram-no! –Dorian estava que saltava como um menino pequeno ao redor de Neville.

— Dorian…

— Não, nem me tente calar. Levo anos esperando isto e por fim. Por fim!

— Deixa de gritar, vais acordar lhe –Neville repentinamente sentiu-se igual ou mais feliz que Dorian e não pôde evitar lhe sorrir.

— Foder, é que se viam tão graciosos! –Dorian lançou-se aos braços de Neville e começou a beijar seu rosto. Dizendo-lhe: Já tenho papai novo! Neville lhe estreitou pela cintura.

Nesse momento, pela lareira, entrou Albus Potter; que ficou como petrificado ao ver o espetáculo. Isso era algo que não podia aguentar. Aí, em frente a ele, estava Dorian abraçando e beijando a um semi nu Neville Longbottom. Já não podia lhe negar que entre eles tinha algo. O casal volteou e puderam ver como Albus regressava à lareira e se ia.

—  Que… ?

— Foder! Isto não pode ser. Só me pode passar a mim. –Dorian quis lhe seguir; mas Neville deteve-lhe.

—  Que passa? –Perguntou-lhe de forma muito séria.

— Albus, ele acha que você e eu… Ademais estava enojado comigo desde antes e agora com isto... Tenho que falar com ele e lhe explicar Malditos ciúmes!

—  Que diabos passa? Esses gritos dês-me… -Severus Snape saía da habitação só com a calça do pijama de Neville posto e se corou de imediato ao ver a seu filho aí –Você que faz aqui?

— Poderia perguntar o mesmo, pai. –Dorian esqueceu por um momento a Albus e recuperou a felicidade que tênia. Quando viu a seu pai sério, preferiu mudar um pouco o tom –Vim por um livro que esqueci, mas já me vo…

— Deixa-o. Convido ao café da manha e quando te regresse ao Colégio falo com ele –Lhe disse Neville.

— Mas…

— Anda, que agora não te vai escutar, por muito que te plantes a fazer guarda fora das Masmorras –Dorian sabia que isso era verdadeiro.

— Tenho que regressar à Mansão

— Vamos, uma hora mais ou uma hora menos… –Neville sorriu-lhe e Severus não se pôde negar –Perfeito, só me mudo e nos vamos.

— Acho que você também te tem que mudar não, papai? –Dorian sorria-lhe pacatamente a Severus, que só lhe fulminou com a mirada e regressou à habitação para se pôr sua roupa.

Minutos depois já estavam prontos. Dorian sorriu. Era, dentro de tudo, um estranho casal. Seu papai levava a roupa com a que comumente se lhe podia ver no escritório, completamente vestido de negro; enquanto Neville vestia seus acostumados jeans, uma camisa azul ainda por cima um casaco de lã.

—  Prontos todos? –Perguntou Neville abrindo a porta do apartamento –Vale, vamo-nos.

Dorian observou ao casal durante no caminho. Falavam, mas não se tocavam. Isso seguramente era por seu pai. Severus não era um tipo expressivo em público e Neville era, definitivamente, todo o contrário. Talvez por isso sua relação devia funcionar: Complementavam-se divinamente.

Chegaram a uma pequena cafeteria que estava bem perto do apartamento de Neville. Dorian conhecia o lugar perfeitamente; mais de uma vez tomou café com Neville aí. Era um lugar tranquilo, confortável e onde preparavam umas omeletes deliciosas.

Comeram tranquilamente, conversando coisas do Colégio, alguma que outra história de St. Mungo e várias coisas dos vinhos. Dorian não se podia sentir mais realizado. Sempre imaginou uma manhã como essa: Onde seu pai estivesse feliz junto a uma pessoa que lhe amasse. Dorian quase podia sentir que essa era sua família, seus pais… Neville se levantou a pagar a conta e foi um bom momento para que o garoto pusesse a seu pai ao tanto de alguma que outra coisa.

— Se eu fosse você e tivesse um noivo como Neville, não duvidaria em tomar da mão e demonstrar que é meu –Severus lhe lançou uma mirada molesta.

— Dorian, eu não sou um adolescente hormonal de quinze anos. Não preciso dessas mostras públicas.

— Já, só o dizia porque Neville pode acordar bastante o desejo de muitos adolescentes hormonais –Lhe disse fazendo senhas para que seu pai volteará a uma mesa em particular. Tinha várias garotas e garotos. Um especialmente estava embobado olhando a Neville, que nesse momento regressava à mesa.

— Já tenho pago.

— Bem, eu tenho que ir ao escritório –Severus fulminava com a mirada ao coquete garoto que não lhe tirava a vista a Neville.

— E eu tenho que regressar ao Colégio. Me vais levar, papai? –Severus por um momento pensou que Dorian falava com ele, mas equivocou-se. Olhava a Neville e Severus sorriu um pouco. Já sabia por que fazia isso Dorian.

— Claro que sim –Lhe contestou Neville. O garoto da mesa tirou a sorrisinho bobo e parecia um pouco desencantado.

Caminhando para a saída do lugar, Neville pôs sua mão esquerda sobre a nuca de Dorian. Tinha o costume de caminhar assim em ocasiões e Severus, de improviso, lhe tomo da mão. Neville se volteou para olhar-lhe; essa demonstração jamais lhe teria esperado de seu antigo professor. Severus encolheu-se em ombros, e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios e saíram tomados das mãos. Parecia o quadro de uma família feliz. Antes de sair, Severus se volteou para a mesa dos garotos. O loiro que tinha estado observando a Neville ainda tinha a mirada posta neles. Severus sorriu-lhe e o garoto baixou a mirada.

Regressaram ao Colégio pela lareira até o despacho de Harry, que estava muito atento revisando uns documentos. Dorian ainda tinha o sorriso bobo que lhe tinha acompanhado desde que descobriu a seu pai na cama com Neville. Saudou a Harry e depois retorceram-se-lhe as tripas, quando viu que Harry saudava a Neville com um beijo nos lábios. Se o Sanador já tinha algo com seu papai, devia suprimir essas mostras de afeto.

— Eu me vou à biblioteca. Fiquei ali para estudar com Rose –Avisou-lhe a Neville, quem assentiu.

Quando Dorian se foi, Neville lhe deu um olhar aos documentos que tinha Harry entre as mãos.

—  Vinhedos? Espero que não sejam os vinhedos que creio –Harry se sentou em sua cadeira e assinou uns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa.

— Vou investir nos vinhedos de Draco –Neville rodou os olhos — É parte do plano que tem Anna para me acercar a ele.

—  Sabe? Uma tolice ao mesmo tempo. Tem o mapa dos marotos por aí? Preciso encontrar a Albus –Harry sacou o mapa. Albus estava na torre de Astronomia.

—  Brigou de novo com Dorian? –Neville assentiu –Imaginei-me. Vinho a pedir-me a lareira para atingir a Dorian em teu apartamento. Entrou e regressou de imediato com cara de poucos amigos. Sempre temi que um de meus filhos terminasse sentindo algo por Dorian ou por Aaron. Ao que parece, meu maior medo cumpriu-se.

— Gostar. É algo que não se pode evitar. Agora, se me permite, tenho que aclarar-lhe umas coisinhas.

Neville saiu do despacho de seu amigo e caminhou pelos corredores de Hogwarts. O lugar parecia tão diferente… Podia-se respirar paz na cada um dos muros. Por um segundo sentiu-se orgulhoso de ter participado na guerra; assim pôde lhes presentear paz e tranquilidade às novas gerações. Os garotos que estudavam agora em Hogwarts não sabiam nada de Voldemort ou de gente nefasta como os Carrow. Chegou às escadas da Torre e subiu-as. Fazia anos, desde a violação, que não se acercava por ali. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha dorsal quando entrou. Apoiado em um dos parapeitos da Torre, encontrou a Albus. Caminhou até colocar a seu lado.

—  Recorda quando íamos a estufa? –Perguntou-lhe, mas Albus não se volteou para lhe olhar –Passava horas olhando ao céu, tentando descobrir as formas das nuvens.

— Tinha sete anos –Murmurou-lhe um pouco molesto. Neville Longbottom era a pessoa que menos queria ver nesse momento.

— Sim e nesse então me chamava tio Neville com muito carinho. Já não me tens esse carinho?

Albus girou-se para olhar-lhe, fincando seus formosos olhos verde esmeralda nos seus. Foi então quando Neville recordou o parecidos que eram os gêmeos a Harry. Albus tinha herdado a miopia de seu pai e usava óculos, umas de marca e à moda, que pareciam mais um acessório chique que algo necessário para ver. Albus podia passar por Harry com tão só desenhar lhe a cicatriz. James também era muito parecido a seu pai; mas sem óculos. Neville podia jurar que, internamente, James Potter era mais semelhante a Harry; já que tinha o mesmo caráter. Em mudança, Albus fisicamente podia ser idêntico; mas internamente parecia-se muito a Ginny, com seu voluntariosa forma de ser.

— Eu… -Albus balbuciou e Neville sorriu ante o titubeio. Adorava a esses meninos.

— Dorian é um grande tipo….

 _— Sobretudo quando se te abre de pernas –pensou Albus._  
  
— É muito inteligente e eu diria que guapo….

 _— Sim, mais quando estás sobre ele, o montando. Não é mais que um velho verde –_ Albus quis lhe dizer isso mas se mordeu a língua.

— E se tivesse esperado cinco minutos mais em meu departamento, teria visto que quem saía de minha habitação, com só a calça de meu pijama, era seu pai: Severus Snape.

Albus quis dizer algo; mas não pôde. Volteou seu rosto e fincou de novo sua mirada na de Neville, buscando algum rastro de mentira. Ainda não podia achar que Neville lhe estivesse dizendo que se tinha fodido ao pai de Dorian e não a Dorian.

— Você…

— Dorian só estava me felicitando por ter conquistado a seu pai. Ele não tem olhos para ninguém que não sejas você. –Albus lhe olhou por um momento mais e depois lhe abraçou com força. Neville devolveu-lhe o abraço, apertando-lhe mais a seu corpo -Recorda quando tinhas dez anos e me disseste que queria que eu fosse teu namorado? –Albus enterrou seu rosto no peito de Neville. Claro que o recordava. Era uma criança e ainda lhe envergonhava a lembrança –Acho que Dorian é melhor opção que um Sanador de trinta e cinco anos bastante maltratado.

— Obrigado tio Neville –Era a primeira vez que Albus lhe dizia tio sem que os ciúmes se interpusessem.

— Anda, Dorian deve estar com Rose na biblioteca tronando-se os dedos, esperando, rogando, para que eu te convencesse –Albus se separou do abraço e correu à porta. Quando já tinha uma mão no pomo, regressou e lhe deu um beijo a Neville na bochecha.

— Não está tão maltratado. És guapíssimo e espero que o Senhor Snape te faça muito feliz –Lhe deu outro beijo e então sim saiu correndo.

Harry estava de costas à porta de seu despacho e parecia completamente distraído, revisando os documentos que tinha na mão. Neville caminhou até ele. Abraçou-lhe passando um braço pela cintura de Harry e o outro por seus ombros.

— Agora sim que me vais explicar que faz investindo na empresa de Draco. Está esperando que nos corte a cabeça definitivamente? –Lhe sussurrou a seu amigo, antes de deixar-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

—  Recorda que te falei de Anna? Pois ela tem um plano e quer que me meta na vida de Draco. Sugeriu que a melhor forma era investir em suas vinhedos. Até Hermione mandou-me informação.

—  Você para valer acha que assim te dará outra oportunidade? –Neville arrastou-lhe até um cômodo sofá que estava em uma esquina do despacho. Sentou-se e Harry terminou em seu colo.

— Tenho que o tentar. Pior não posso estar. Não sabe a triste agonia que é ter que lhe esquecer lhe querendo assim. É estar tão perdido e… voltar-lhe a perder… — Harry suspirou —  Agora você me vai dizer por que está tão mimoso? A quem te fodeu? –Neville sorriu ante a pergunta e Harry negou, incrédulo –Ao Professor Snape? Por fim sabe? Dá-me muito gosto por ti.

— Tenho que aceitar o que me queira dar e pelo tempo que ele queira.

*-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-zatura-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Chovia a cantar. Apareceu-se no meio de um escuro beco o qual, além de indigentes, estava cheio de ratas. Apoiou sua bengala na resvaladiça pedra que tinha por solo o asqueroso beco. Caminhou coxeando, apoiando o peso de sua perna esquerda na bengala. Apartou a algum que outro vadio que lhe pedia dinheiro. Cruzou a rua e empurrou a velha porta de madeira. Era a entrada para uma taberna de pouca monta. Um bordel de má morte com prostitutas que eram da mais baixa categoria.

Na barra pôde distinguir a um homem com o cabelo vermelho. Seu homem; levava meses buscando lhe. Sentou-se no banco que estava ao lado do ruivo. Não era nem a sombra do homem que costumava ser. Vestia roupas velhas e cheirava mau. Seguramente levava em vários dias sem tomar uma ducha. Misturavam-se os cheiros de vómito e urina. Era nauseante estar cerca dele.

Sirius tirou-se o chapéu e moveu ligeiramente ao homem com sua bengala. Não queria nem lhe tocar. O enorme ruivo murmurou algo parecido a um: Vai-te à merda, não tenho dinheiro. Sirius bufou. Voltou a movê-lo e desta vez o homem levantou a vista em direção a ele, fazendo sua cara visível. Pôde-o ver, tinha o nariz fraturado. Alguma briga que saiu mau.

— Ronald Weasley ou o que fica dele –Ron piscou um pouco e enfocou ao homem que tinha à frente. Parecia ser Sirius Black, só que com uns vinte anos mais. Tinha deixado atrás esse brilho e galaneara que luzia antanho.

— Você não se vê melhor que eu.

— Pelo menos estou sóbrio, limpo e tenho a segurança não ter nenhuma doença venérea.

—  Que merda quer de mim?

— Aliança –Ron incorporou-se da barra e olhou-lhe fixamente — A pessoa que te converteu em… Nisso –Lhe assinalo com a bengala –É a mesma que fez que perdesse a Remus. Essa pessoa merece sofrer e acho que você me pode ser de ajuda.

— Compra-me uma garrafa de Whisky e terá a seu aliado.

Sirius pediu a garrafa e entregou-lhe a Ronald. Fazia dois meses que se tinha recuperado de seu infarto e o primeiro que fez foi buscar a Weasley. Era hora de regressar lhe algum golpe a Draco e a Severus. Se ele tinha perdido a Remus, eles perderiam ao que mais quisessem.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry estava maravilhado com o despacho. Não recordava ter estado nunca aí. Quando atacaram a Draco e a Severus na plataforma, Neville se tinha feito cargo de pôr os feitiços de resguardo no despacho da Mansão. O escritório estava puramente ordenado e as repisas que estavam por trás do cadeirão estavam cheias de livros. Na parede direita podia ver um quadro da família completa. Não era mágico. Harry podia sentir a dor ao ver a Draco plasmado em um quadro a lado de Anna, tomados da mão.

Escutou uns passos que se detiveram justo na porta. Respirou profundo, quase podia cheirar o aroma de Draco por trás da grande porta de madeira. Tentou agudizar o sentido do ouvido. Pôde perceber a voz de Anna.

— Bem, Dragão. Por trás dessa porta está nosso investidor inglês. Tens que ser amável com ele. Inclusive, até um pouco sedutor –Harry sorriu. Como lhe encantaria que Draco quisesse lhe seduzir! Mas assim que visse quem era o investidor, seguro que terminava amaldiçoado.

— Carinho, sabe que posso conseguir a quase qualquer um com um sorriso. Deixa-me a mim. –Harry se afastou da porta e esperou a Draco.

— Boa tarde, senhor… -As palavras morreram na garganta de Draco quando viu a Harry parado em frente a ele –Que faz aqui? –Sua mirada endureceu-se. Desde a visita aos vinhedos, eles nunca tinham estado sozinhos em nenhum lugar.

— Sou seu investidor inglês –Harry tentou sorrir; mas estava demasiado nervoso.

Draco se tensou. Isso era pura obra de Anna. Após os problemas que tiveram nos vinhedos, decidiram que deviam ter uma expansão. Seu vinho se venderia em toda Europa e para isso precisavam gente que tivesse dinheiro e que estivesse disposta a investir. Em um bom dia Anna chegou do mais feliz à Mansão e disse-lhe a Draco que tinha à pessoa perfeita para investir.

Uma só pessoa tinha dito. Draco quase podia saltar em um pé. Não lhe agradava muito a ideia de ter a um montão de gente pendente de seus negócios e que uma só pessoa pudesse ter esse capital, facilitava bastante as coisas. Claro, desde que essa pessoa não fosse Harry James Potter.

— Impossível. Jamais aceitaria uma só moeda sua –Draco se deu a volta e estava a ponto de sair quando Harry lhe falou.

— Espera. Isso é puramente comercial. É um homem de negócios e eu tenho todo o dinheiro que precisa.

Draco observou-lhe detidamente. Caramba, via-se tão bem. Nos malditos anos não faziam entalhe nele. Seu perfeito cabelo negro, rebelde e brilhante. Esses olhos verdes que tinham um fulgor único e pareciam resplandecer mais por trás de seus óculos. Como podia lhe dizer que não a essa camisa com linhas brancas e vermelhas que se colava a sua tórax, deixando entrever seu corpo e a essa calça negro que se lhe colava deliciosamente.

Que mais dava. Eram só negócios. Podia aceitar a Potter, tirar-lhe mais do que deveria e lhe regressar menos do convindo. Além de tê-lo perto em uns meses; ainda que claro, para molestar lhe.

— Bem, te poderia aceitar, mas não te quero metido em minhas decisões e muito menos em minha vida. Você só porá o dinheiro e eu farei com ele o que me dê a vontade –Harry suprimiu a careta de triunfo. A parte mais complicada de seu plano já estava feita.

— Te darei o dinheiro e confiarei em ti. Sei que tem palavra e que jamais jogaria sujo nos negócios.

— Crê-me, Potter: Minha palavra vale mais que a sua.

Draco caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se no cadeirão. Tomou uns documentos que Harry conhecia perfeitamente, Anna lhe tinha enviado em uns dias antes para que os lesse e surpreendesse a Draco. Harry esteve estudando nomes de uvas, preços de vinhos, marcas e terras onde podiam colheitar. Não era um erudito na matéria; mas pelo menos, Draco não se debocharia dele.

Neville estava fazendo esforços sobre-humano para não ronronar. Seguro que se o fazia, Severus terminaria se rindo dele. Foder, é que estava tão cômodo! Era seu dia livre e Severus tinha tocado a sua porta com as primeiras luzes do amanhecer. Fizeram o amor toda a manhã, foram comer e quando regressaram, Severus se lançou a seus lábios e voltaram a fazer o amor. Estrearam a banheira que instalou fazia em uns dias. Ainda estava alucinado com as ideias que tinha Severus e que envolviam o chocolate.

Agora se encontravam tumbados no sofá vendo: Ao fio da escada. Severus estava sentado e ele tinha a cabeça em suas pernas. Quando sentiu uma das mãos do ex Professor colar-se por embaixo de sua camisa, quase solta um novo ronrono. Tentou centrar sua atenção no filme. George C. Scott estava no meio de uma sessão espiritista. Severus soltou uma risadinha e Neville não soube se era pelo que via na tela ou porque ele, por fim, tinha soltado o ronrono que pugnava por sair.

Perdeu-se por um segundo nas sensações que lhe dava essa mão que estava embaixo de sua camisa, tocando seu peito, subindo e baixando por seus abdominais, acariciando alguma que outra vez seus mamilos. Estava realmente satisfeito e tranquilo.

— Me irei após que termine o filme –A voz de Severus lhe sacou de seus prazerosos pensamentos.

— Ok –Deixou escapasse a palavra em um suspiro. Incorporou-se para beijar a Severus e seguiram vendo o que ficava de filme.

Desde a primeira vez que foram ao apartamento, Severus se tinha ficado surpreendido com a quantidade de filmes que Neville tinha. De imediato interessou-se nelas, em especial com as de um gênero em específico: O terror. Por isso tinham passado horas vendo verdadeiras joias do gênero como: o Resplendor, Suspense! Ou o Orfanato; até calhambeques gringos como: Os pesadelos na rua do inferno, Sexta-feira treze e O Massacre de Texas.

Severus ria-se com vontades nesses filmes. Neville não entendia muito bem por que as seguiam vendo; se mais que lhe causar medo, lhe davam um ataque de riso que raiava no histérico, mas a quem não? Se nesses filmes corria mais sangue da que tinha em um corpo humano e se podia ver ao "vilão" com uma ferida nas cervicais e, mesmo assim, mover sem nenhum problema. O filme terminou. Severus não queria se ir, mas já levava várias noites sem jantar na Mansão.

—  Já te tens que ir? –Neville pôs sua mão sobre a de Severus e este assentiu —  Importa-te se chamo a Harry? –Severus negou e seguiu acariciando o peito de Neville.

Neville tomou seu móvel e esperou a que Harry lhe contestasse. Fazia em vários dias que não se viam, se chamavam, sim, mas não era o mesmo. Ademais, queria saber em que demônios tinha terminado o ditoso plano para se acercar a Draco.

Levava horas revisando os documentos e conversando com Draco sobre coisas dos vinhedos. Seu móvel soou nesse instante. Provavelmente era hora de pôr em marcha algum que outro conselho de Anna.

— Olá –Contestou em um tom mimoso que surpreendeu a Draco e de passagem a Neville.  
_  
—  Como está?_  –Perguntou um pouco estranhado.

— Bem, arranjando uns negócios –Neville entendeu de imediato e sorriu. Já o tom meloso não foi problema.  
_  
— Já na Mansão Malfoy?_  –Severus dirigiu-lhe uma mirada estranhada, mas Neville tirou-lhe importância.

— Sim –Harry sorriu e, ao que parece de Draco, seus olhos brilharam mais do normal. Isso já lhe estava incomodando um pouco.

— _Certo. Chamava-te porque meu veneno se irá a casa, para jantar com teu príncipe de gelo. Ouch!_  –Severus tinha-lhe propinando um apertão nada amigável no mamilo esquerdo –Perdão –Lhe disse ao ex Professor —   _Te vens a jantar comigo?_ –Harry sorriu, em parte pelo que disse Neville e em parte para crispar a Draco.

— Ok. Aqui já terminei nos vemos em seu apartamento?

— _Sim, quer dar ciúmes a Draco? Posso-te dizer coisas sujas para que se core e se veja mais real_  –Desta vez, Severus lhe deu um golpe em estômago – _Acho que não. Retiro o que tenho dito._  
  
— Obrigado, carinho –A risadinha boba de Potter tinha-lhe farto –Vemo-nos em um pouquinho, amor –Harry pendurou. Draco olhava-lhe fixamente. –Neville, que me convidava a jantar.

— Já, Longbottom. Vocês não perdem o tempo. –Soltou com um deixe de amargura.

— Tentamos reconstruir-nos.

Draco não disse nada. Viu como Harry desapareceu e sentiu um frio percorrer sua pele. Parecia que Potter e Longbottom por fim tinha decidido dar o passo final e se converter em casal. Suspirou cansado. Odiava sentir-se assim.

Severus observava a Neville após que pendurou o móvel. Esses leões traziam-se algo entre mãos. Neville acomodou-se no sofá, recargando suas costas em um dos braços.

— Harry quer-lhe dar ciúmes a Draco –Confessou e sorriu-lhe a Severus.

— Mmm.

—  Mmm está bem ou Mmm tenho que ir recolher os pedaços de meu amigo à Mansão?

— Mmm, oxalá Potter não saia lastimado e não dane a Draco no processo.

—  Harry segue-te caindo mau? –Neville acercou-se a Severus e lhe beijou.

— É o natural; não me cai bem desde que era seu Professor.

— Eu também não te caía muito bem e nos olha.

— Sim, bom. Quem ia pensar que te poria assim?

—  Ja! Isso quer dizer que se não estivesse como estou, você não estaria comigo?

— Eh…

— Não cabe dúvida que é veneno –Neville acariciava o rosto de Severus se perdendo um pouco nos imensos olhos negros –Veneno que arde em meus lábios –Passou seus polegares pelos lábios de Severus –Veneno que inunda meus sonhos. Veneno que percorre meu corpo e navega por minhas veias. Veneno que embrulha meus sentidos –Neville se acercou um pouco mais para terminar beijando-lhe. Jogava com seus lábios, envolvendo dessa doçura que tinha Severus e que a quase ninguém mostrava.

— É tão sentimental, Longbottom –Disse-lhe Severus, após que terminassem o beijo.

— haha que te posso dizer? Por algo o chapéu me queria mandar a Hufflepuff.

— Alma cândida. –Severus acercou-se a Neville e aprisionou seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes.

— Se quer ver quão cândido posso ser? –Esticou a Severus da cintura e começou a beijar-lhe de novo. Era delicioso sentir a paixão que Severus punha em um só beijo, enredando sua língua com a de Neville, em uma tentativa de lhe fazer perder a pose de cavaleiro.

O polo vermelho de Neville saiu voando. Severus esqueceu-se por completo que tinha que se ir, quando viu esse torso nu. Normalmente Severus perdia a noção do tempo quando via esse corpo. Lançou-se ao pescoço do Sanador repartindo mordidas e lambidas. Neville tentava colar suas mãos pela camisa de Severus para acariciar suas costas. De repente, Neville pôde notar a presença que deixava a magia de um aparecimento.

— Eu… Eu sinto… Não pen…

Um corado e balbuciante Harry Potter tentava desviar a mirada. Teve a má sorte de aparecer no meio da sala do apartamento de seu amigo, justo quando este estava nu de cintura para acima, sendo beijado por um faminto Professor Snape e com as mãos metidas em algum ponto perdido entre as costas de seu ex Professor de Poções e sua calça. Foder, que sorte têm alguns!

Severus tentou não se rir de Potter. Afinal de contas, não se encontrava em uma posição muito digna: Sobre um Neville meio nu e arquejante. Mas a verdade é que lhe provocava bastante o fato de ver a Potter corado e nervoso. Quase podia jurar que esse era idêntico ao que tinha nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Era ridículo e hilariante. Com grande porte e serenidade levantou-se.

— Potter –Inclinou a cabeça em forma de saúdo. Tomou sua caçadora e as chaves de seu carro –Tenho que me ir –Neville reagiu. Passou de seu ainda corado amigo e atingiu a Severus na porta.

— Espera, te acom…

— Não. Tem que jantar com Potter. Sou perfeitamente capaz de conduzir meu carro até a Mansão. Anda, regressa com teu amigo, acho que deu-lhe um choque ou algo assim. Não se moveu desde que chegou –Lhe deu um último beijo a Neville e saiu do apartamento.

—  Está bem? –Perguntou-lhe a Harry quando regressou e lhe viu com o mesmo semblante, imóvel.

— Sim… eu… Te estava…? Snape e você estavam…? –Harry acompanhava suas inúteis perguntas com movimentos de suas mãos.

—  Beijando-nos? Tocando-nos? A ponto de fazê-lo no sofá minha casa?

— Caramba, não o diga assim! Ainda me estou acostumando à ideia de que Snape e você esteja juntos e agora chego e o encontro…

—  Que esperava? –Neville sorriu-lhe pícaro e Harry rodou os olhos.

— Não sei. Pensei que era algo platónico.

— Pois já vê que não.

— Sim, já pode te cobrir? Morro-me de fome –Neville tomou seu polo que estava esquecido no chão e lhe pôs.

Apareceram-se em um pub que os dois conheciam muito bem. Muitas vezes, nos primeiros anos desde a desgraçada noite da violação, terminavam nesse lugar rumiando suas tristezas. A comida era muito boa e o ambiente perfeito para falar. Os dois pediram o acostumado.

— Remus chamou-me –Neville estranhou-se um pouco, mas não disse nada –Ele sabe tudo. Disse-me que escutou uma conversa de Sirius. Ao que parece ele queria… lhe fazer dano a Draco e ao Professor Snape.

Neville notou como os olhos de seu amigo se enchiam de lágrimas. Sentiu uma grande pena por ele. Devia estar mau. Sirius Black, apesar de tudo, era seu padrinho e se dar conta que alguém tão importante se tinha convertido em um ser depreciável, era um golpe muito duro. Tomou a mão de Harry que descansava sobre a mesa e lhe deu um apertão amistoso.

— Harry…

— Disse-lhe a Hermione. Ela já está tratando de encontrar a Sirius e quando o façam… Pois, será julgado.

— Sabe que para valer que sinto. –Harry suspirou e moveu sua cabeça negando.

— Buscou. Quando passou o do Professor Snape fugiu, pensado, talvez, que com isso se livraria de sua culpa e já vê. Remus terminou inteirando-se da pior forma possível. Não sei que lhe passou a Sirius. Jamais entenderei esse ódio que sentia por qualquer pessoa que fosse de Slytherin. Em seu momento convenceu-me para deixar a Draco. Claro que, por aqueles anos, era singelo que eu lhe escutasse. Agora…

— Agora todos sofremos. Já não é branco ou negro, bom ou mau, A Ordem ou Os comensais. Somos seres humanos. Sirius está pagando um pouco do que fez. Como está o Professor Lupin?

— Bem, me disse que chegaria dentro de uns dias. Quer despejar-se antes de ver-nos outra vez.

— Já –Neville estudou o estado de ânimo de seu amigo. Não queria que se deprimir por suas velhas histórias. –E Como te foi com Draco?

— Bom, quase amaldiçoou-me quando me viu em seu despacho. Esteve esperando a que me equivocasse ao nomear o tipo de uva que coletava e para arrematar com broche de ouro, deve estar pensado que você e eu estamos…

— Fodendo.

Severus pediu-lhe paciência a quem fosse que estivesse no céu, supondo que tivesse alguém. Draco levava exatamente duas horas falando de Potter e de sua relação com Neville. Era exasperante escutá-lo. A palavra foder nunca tinha sido dita com tanto ódio e Severus sabia perfeitamente que, por trás de todo esse monólogo, tinha amargura e até um pouco de inveja.

— É que não tem respeito. Sempre dizendo que Longbottom é seu amigo e agora vem dizendo que: Está-se reconstruindo –Imitou o tom de voz de Harry –É patético –Severus dirigiu sua mirada a Anna, que nesse momento estava checando seu móvel. Anna regressou lhe a mirada e encolheu-se em ombros. Bendita mulher que lhe escorregava tudo. –Ademais, Longbottom não está tão bom. Deve ser… Pequeno… Não sei se me explico.

— Para nada –Anna olhou a Severus e este se deu conta da indiscrição –Digo… Ele é… Grande… Digo… Alto e pois não tem… Não acho que tenha nada pequeno –Severus não podia achar que estivesse balbuciando uma resposta e Draco, francamente, também não. Alçou uma das platinadas sobrancelhas buscando a verdade em seu padrinho. Severus pediu ajuda com a mirada a Anna.

— Esta raro, Severus que te passa?

—  Oh, por favor, Draco! –Espetou Anna –O único raro é você. Levamos duas horas escutando seus ciúmes adoecidos. O que Harry faça ou deixe de fazer com o betone de Longbottom, não é algo que deva nos importar.

—  Harry? –A jugular de Draco bombeava sangue perigosamente –Agora é Harry! Desde que anda envolvida com Granger, Potter voltou-se Harry, Harry!

— Todos nos sabemos seu nome, carinho –Ironizou Anna.

— Hahahja –Um riso falso e uma careta foi o que recebeu de resposta por parte de Draco –Ademais, eu não estou zeloso. Só que não gosto que me mintam e ele disse que não tinha nada com Longbottom. Agora sai com que sim e…

— E nada, Draco. Melhor vamos descansar. Amanhã todos teremos em um dia pesado.

Severus levantou-se e Anna seguiu lhe. Um suspiro cansado saiu dos lábios de Draco. Estava fazendo um papelão e sabia, mas é que não podia evitar se sentir zeloso. Harry disse-lhe que lhe amava e devia estar sofrendo por não lhe ter a ele: Draco Malfoy. Não teria porque se estar "reconstruindo" ao lado de Longbottom.

Dorian podia sentir-se feliz de ver as mudanças que se tinham operado em Rose. Agora seu cabelo já não escondia seu rosto e passava as horas conversando com James, Aaron, Albus e por suposto com ele. Podia-se dizer que conseguiu seu objetivo e para valer se sentia bem. Claro, isso também se devia à pequena serpente que tinha a sua direita. Com Albus as coisas por fim estavam tranquilas. Confiava nele e não lhe retirava a palavra por qualquer coisa. Ainda não eram namorados e não passavam de algum que outro beijo; mas já sentia a Albus Potter como seu.

— Caramba, como odeio as Runas! –Explodo Aaron de repente. Rose levantou o rosto de seu pergaminho para sorrir-lhe indulgentemente.

— Vamos, é singelo –Comentou lhe Rose.

— Singelo para cérebros como o de Dorian, Albus ou o seu. Isto se me faz inútil. A James e a mim esta matéria nos sobra. –Comentou observando a James.

— A mim não me meta, sabe que me esforço –Lhe sorriu.

— Já. Também eu, mas isso não quer dizer que não as odeie.

Os cinco, que estavam em um cubículo privado da biblioteca, sorriram pelo baixo. Rose perdeu-se por um instante no sorriso de Dorian, sempre tão transparente. Dorian era como um anjo que tinha chegado a sua vida para o melhorar tudo. Acercou a seus primos e, desde que era sua amiga, muitas coisas boas passaram. Estava indecisa entre contar-lhe ou não sobre uma coisa em particular. Nesse instante seu móvel vibrou. Sabia muito bem quem era a pessoa que a chamava. A mensagem de texto tinha uma cita para o domingo em um lugar muito peculiar.

Era seu pai. Já levava vários fins de semana vendo a seu pai, Ron Weasley, na Casa dos Gritos. Em um princípio não podia negar que a assustou ver a seu pai naquele lugar; mas quando Ron lhe pediu perdão por tudo o que tinha feito e quando lhe disse que ele queria outra oportunidade com sua mãe e com ela, Rose não teve mais remédio que aceitar o arrependimento de seu pai. Agora, o que mais queria, era poder lhe dizer a Dorian que se encontrava feliz e tudo graças a ele.

— Terminei –Anunciou Albus –Tenho-me que ir. Deixo-lhes isto por se o precisam –Estendeu o pergaminho onde estava trabalhando. Tomou seus livros e saiu do cubículo do, mas sorridente.

— Eu também me vou –Aaron lhe sorriu a Dorian quando este se levantou. Sabia perfeitamente a onde iam esses dois –Nos vemos mais tarde –Disse Dorian, se referindo a Rose e a James.

A garota desconcertou-se um pouco ante a partida dos dois. Termino rapidamente o que faltava de seu ensaio de Criaturas Mágicas na América e se levantou da mesa. James estava atento aos movimentos de Rose. Desde que Dorian tinha-a incluído no grupo, sentia verdadeiro temor pelo que Rose pudesse pensar de Dorian. James queria sua prima, isso não podia o negar; mas também sabia que Rose Weasley era uma pessoa muito precisada de amor.

— Também lhes deixo, garotos –Rose tomou o pomo da porta do cubículo e estava a ponto de sair, quando James a deteve.

— Rose –não sabia muito bem que lhe dizer e que não soasse ofensivo –Espero que você não esteja… Dorian não é o que você cries e espero que não esteja pensado que ele…

— Dorian é perfeito. Não entendo como pode falar assim dele.

— Sei que é perfeito mas não é para ti.

— Você não sabe nada –Rose saiu violentamente do cubículo.

James fechou os olhos e só pôde ver a figura de sua prima se perder entre os estantes de livros. Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Aaron tinha escutado tudo, mas não sabia bem o por que da atitude de James.

—  Está bem? –Apertou um pouco o agarre de sua mão.

— Não gosto de nada como olha Rose a Dorian.

— A metade de Hogwarts olha-nos a algum com essa admiração. –Tentou remarcar a palavra para que James se acalmasse, mas este negou.

— Essa mirada não é de admiração. É um embobamento pior que o que tinha Albus. Idealizar a uma pessoa nunca tem sido bom, Aaron. E Rose já o fez com Dorian.

— Vamos, James. Isto não é um drama adolescente da Warner Bros –James se afastou para tomar suas coisas –Potter… Estaremos pendente Ok?

James assentiu; mas Aaron ainda podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo. Só esperava que James se equivocasse. Rose era uma garota encantadora; mas já tinha a batalha perdida de antemão se queria conquistar a Dorian.


	18. Chapter 18

—  Poderias baixar as defesas da estufa?

Neville suspirou. Sua guarda tinha sido infernal: Um garoto quase tinha-se fatiado os dedos quando tentou enfeitiçar a batedora de sua mãe. Um auror achou que podia pegar a um Dragão e terminou sendo aplastado por ele e por último, um de seus assistentes quase destrói todo o terceiro andar do Hospital.

Agora, Harry James Potter, seu melhor amigo, lhe chamava para lhe pedir que baixasse as defesas de seu santuário, de seu refúgio. O lugar onde planejava residir quando se cansasse de ser explodido como Sanador. Onde tinha a ideia de construir uma Mansão para viver em seus anos tranquilos ao lado de Severus, enquanto viam correr pelo campo aos filhos de Dorian… e Que para seu amigo? Pedir-lhe que baixasse as defesas para poder meter a Draco Malfoy. O ser que, seguramente, mais lhe odiava em todo mundo.

Porque se algo tinha seguro Neville, é que Draco Malfoy era perigoso. Não por nada foi um comensal –Talvez não voluntariamente –; mas comensal ao final de contas e, ademais cabreado e se tinha algo mau no mundo, isso era um ex comensal cabreado e chamado Draco Malfoy.

— Está bem amigo –Sua voz soou fatigada e resignada.

— Genial, Neville poderia ser hoje? –Harry soava ansioso.

—  Hoje? Harry, acabo de sair de minha guarda e não posso…

— Faz favor, Neville. Você é algo bem como o Diretor de St. Mungo. Pode desparecer e regressar sem nenhum problema depois.

— Vale, está bem e oxalá valha a pena, Potter.

Quando Neville pendurou, Harry tinha a sensação que esse "Potter" lhe saiu muito do estilo Snape. Devia ser o efeito de passar tanto tempo com uma pessoa; ainda que sim devia admitir algo: Fazia muito tempo que não via a seu amigo tão feliz. Quem lhe ia dizer que Severus Snape resultaria ser a felicidade de Neville Longbottom!

Draco estava em seu despacho a altas horas da noite revisando a produção do novo vinho. Não terminava de estar conforme com o desenho das etiquetas e as garrafas. Queria que a apresentação de seus vinhos em Londres fosse pouco mais que perfeita. Também tinha em mente aos garotos. Dentro de três dias iniciariam suas férias. Draco pensava ir a França. Tinha que lhe pôr terra de por meio a esse assunto de Potter.

A presença de uma magia estranha fez-se notória para Draco. Parecia que alguém se tinha atrevido a irromper em seu lar. Varinha em mãos saiu do despacho e chegou ao pé das escadas. Tudo se encontrava em penumbras, mas Draco podia sentir a presença de outra magia, ainda que não via a ninguém.

Viu um ponto fixo na penumbra onde creu ver algo, de repente um feitiço golpeou sua mão e sua varinha caiu ao solo, longe dele. Volteou esperando encontrar a seu atacante e ficou estático quando se encontrou a Anna jogando com sua varinha entre as mãos. Sentiu-se sujeitado pela cintura e depois tudo se começou a mover em um torvelino de imagens. Fechou os olhos para diminuir a desagradável sensação.

Não sabia que pensar daquilo. Só sabia que estava sem varinha, sendo arrastado a um lugar que não conhecia e, temia, não só por ele. Aaron e Dorian podiam estar em perigo. Quando seus pés tocaram algo firme, abriu os olhos. Estavam em um… em um…

—  Estufa? Que…? Potter! –Harry emergiu da capa após soltar a Draco.

— Sinto muito. De alguma forma tinha que chamar sua atenção.

—  Arrastaste-me a uma estufa no meio do nada com a ajuda de minha esposa? Regressa a minha casa.

— Não.

—  Não? Olha idiota, não penso falar contigo. Não tenho nada que falar contigo e estou no meio de algo muito importante.

— Anna se fará cargo disso.

— Eu me farei cargo de Anna! Vir a trair-me assim –Draco caminhou à porta da estufa, mas Harry bloqueou-a com seu corpo. –Em sério, Potter. Não nos faça isso mais difícil. Não quisesse te partir a cara para sair daqui.

— Vamos falar, Draco –O loiro tensou sua postura, girou-se um pouco e de imediato regressou, propinando um golpe a Harry no estômago, deixando por um momento sem ar. Tentou aproveitar a ocasião para sair, mas como pôde, Harry o deteve.

Os dois terminaram no chão. Harry tentava recuperar o ar e Draco pateava e colava onde podia e o que podia. Rodaram até que Harry pôde tomar o controle, aprisionando o corpo de Draco com o seu. Harry, nesse momento, tinha um pómulo inchado, o lábio inferior sangrento e evitou com seus joelhos um certeiro golpe a seu entreperna.

— Solta-me subnormal! Que não entende? Não temos nada de que falar! Não te quero ver! Não quero saber nada de ti! –Gritava-lhe Draco a todo pulmão.

— Escuta-me! –O grito de Harry deteve os esforços que fazia o loiro para lhe golpear – Só me escuta e te juro por meus filhos que após deixarei tranquilo para sempre –Draco se perdeu nesses olhos verdes. Queria sair de imediato daí. Esquecer-se de que Harry esteve em cima seu e que ele sentia a necessidade de esfregar com esse corpo. A única forma de sair, era escutando a Harry –Você não sabes a história contada por mim. O único que tens é o sentiste.

—  E você que sabes o que eu senti? –Disse molesto Draco.

— Pode ser que não saiba, mas pelo menos imagino. Você pode se imaginar o que eu sofri? –Draco não sabia que contestar a isso.

— Bem, te escuto. Mas tira-te de em cima, que pesa –Lhe empurrou um pouco e Harry terminou se apartando.

— Eu… –Harry se sentou ao lado de Draco –Éramos umas crianças quando isto começou…

— Isso já me tem dito, Potter.

— Só… por favor –Harry lhe olhou por um segundo, rogando silêncio.

— Já, já. Continua.

— A primeira vez que transamos foi o último dia do quinto curso –Draco recordava isso. Encontraram-se em um corredor e, como sempre, discutiram. Terminaram no solo esfregando-se suas durezas e gemendo entre maldições. Aí, em um corredor desolado, perdido e escuro, Draco perdeu seu virgindade. Transaram como verdadeiros brutos. Quando terminaram, nenhum disse nada. Ao seguinte dia todos regressaram a suas casas no trem. –Eu pensei que só tinha sido sexo, algo que passa quando há tanta tensão, uma etapa da adolescência onde está tão hormonado que termina fodendo a todo o que te encontres, mas estava muito equivocado. Acho que foi quando me dei conta que Draco Malfoy jamais passava desapercebido e menos para mim –Draco tentou não se mostrar lisonjeado pelas palavras –Depois chegou o sexto curso. Sua missão e minha obsessão. Desde que vi-te no trem soube que tinha que estar de novo contigo.

—  Por isso me acossava?

—  Precisava-te! Fui estupidamente feliz quando me beijou de novo. Era raro para mim naqueles anos; parecia que tínhamos uma relação…

— Que se baseava no sexo –Soltou amargamente Draco.

— Já te disse que jamais foi sexo; inclusive quando só tinha sexo. Muitas vezes disse, muitas vezes fez que te prometesse que não lhe diria a ninguém; mas sabes como sou. Tinha que falar com alguém. Tinha que buscar ajuda para aclarar o que sentia por ti. Nesse então levávamos dois meses nos vendo a escondidas, entre as oportunidades que lhe roubávamos a nossas missões. Foi bem como cometi o pior erro de todos: Falei com Sirius. Pensei que ele me entenderia, nunca contei com o ódio quase patológico que sentia pelos Slytherin –A voz de Harry se fez mais grave. Draco soube que estava tentando não chorar –De imediato me fez duvidar. Não me desculpo, mas eu era um garoto que jamais tinha tido a ninguém em sua vida e considerava a Sirius como uma pessoa que me protegeria. Tentou meter a Ginny em minha vida por todos os meios. Dizia-me que você jamais deixaria aos comensais, que era um sangue puro e que jamais me elegeria a mim. Você e eu começamos esse ir e vir. Eu não queria te perder, por isso falei contigo…

Draco recordava essa conversa nitidamente. Harry tinha-lhe citado na Sala Precisa para falar. Propôs-lhe que se unisse à Ordem, lhe prometeu resguardo para sua família, proteção total para todos, mas Draco também era uma criança, uma criança assustada. Negou-se a aceitar a ajuda que lhe oferecia. Gritaram-se coisas terríveis. Draco tentou ferir o orgulho de Harry e, em um arranque de ira total, tudo terminou.

Harry estava observando o movimento das plantas, suspirou tentando encontrar valor para seguir falando.

— Sirius disse-me que te esquecesse. Que tentasse com Ginny uma vez mais e eu aceitei. Queria encontrar uma forma de apartar de minha vida, de meu corpo. De convencer-me que você não era nada para mim. Ao dia seguinte, pela noite, cheguei à Sala Precisa. Ginny esperava-me, nua e eu vivi meu último e muito patético esforço de heterossexualidade. Estava a ponto de apartá-la de mim quando você chegou.

— Recebi uma nota sua me citando de novo na Sala. Eu tinha pensado no que me disse…

— Foi Sirius, não tenho provas, mas poderia pôr as mãos ao fogo por essa ideia. Seguramente ele tinha planejado todo esse enredo adolescente. –Harry baixo sua cabeça. Tento tranquilizar-se, sentia que a ira se apoderava dele —  Tentei te atingir; mas foi impossível –A voz de Harry era um sussurro entrecortado pelo nodo em sua garganta.

Draco tinha saído correndo direto às masmorras após ver a Harry beijando a uma nua Ginny Weasley. Quando entrou em sua habitação, tomou uma das garrafas de firewhiskey que Blaise escondia e se foi vagar pelo bosque proibido. Não soube como, seguro que por seu estado etílico, terminou bem perto da estufa da Professora Sprout. Aí foi onde lhe encontrou Neville.

Tentou ajudar-lhe e Draco, bêbado perdido como estava, encontrou o gesto comovedor. Por isso começou a lhe seduzir. Terminaram beijando-se e uma coisa levou à outra. Draco não pensava que Neville pudesse ser tão apaixonado e menos que após transar, lhe confessasse que estava apaixonado dele. Por isso teve que lhe bloquear a lembrança. O que menos queria Draco naqueles anos era uma horda de Gryffindors apaixonados dele.

— Toma –Harry tendeu-lhe um sobre com pergaminhos.

— São permissões.

— São as petições que enviei ao Ministério para poder te ver quando estava em Azkabam.

— Mas nenhuma está selada…

— Nenhuma chegou a seu destino –Disse Harry com um claro tom de decepção. Depois deu-lhe outro envelope com petições seladas que tinham sido recusadas –Isto foi o que me dava Sirius. Dizia-me que você não me queria ver.

—  Jamais enviou nenhuma petição você sozinho? –Draco não podia o crer.

— Segundo Sirius era melhor que ele se encarregasse de tudo. A guerra tinha chegado a seu fim e eu estava extenuado –Harry soltou um riso irônico –Ele fazia por meu bem. Quando foi enviado ao exílio, Sirius pagou no Ministério para que te considerassem um réu perigoso e não tivesse nenhum tipo de visita –Harry se limpou as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto e seguiu –Hermione e eu testemunhamos a seu favor. Em um ano após terminada a guerra, era livre. Nesse dia eu planejava te ir buscar, te dizer que te amava. Que te queria em minha vida para sempre. Tinha feito um convênio com Ginny para que se engravidasse e eu planejava te propor que fosse o pai de meus filhos –Um soluço escapou de Harry –Sirius chegou e me impediu que te buscasse. Disse-me que se ia casar com uma bruxa francesa. Todo meu mundo de caramelo se esfumou em um instante. Depois propôs-me ir à reunião com a Ordem e o demais já o sabe…

Harry guardou silêncio um momento, tentando controlar o pranto. Draco, entre tanto, pensava em tudo o que Sirius Black podia saber dele, de Aaron; inclusive de Severus. Recordou a George Weasley quando lhe disse que Sirius podia ser mais retorcido que o próprio Draco. Era assustador pensar no que poderia fazer Black com esse tipo de informação.

—  Como soube tudo isto? –Perguntou-lhe Draco assombrado.

— Remus Lupin chamou-me faz em uns dias. Disse-me que a pessoa que estava por trás dos que tinham tentado lhe matar, foi Sirius. Neville e eu já tínhamos nossas suspeitas sobre quem pôde evitar que déssemos com vocês depois de anos de buscas. De imediato saltou o nome de Sirius. Então comecei a pesquisar por minha conta. A cada vez encontrava mais coisas, mais mentiras.

—  Por que me diz agora?

— Porque disse-lhe a Hermione. Agora estão buscando a Sirius para lhe encerrar de novo em Azkabam e, quando isso suceda, Neville e eu nos entregaremos. Assim todos pagaremos. Sirius por tentativa de assassinato e violação e nós pelo que lhe fizemos ao Professor Snape.

— Não, não quero que se entregue.

— Draco…

Harry via-se tremendamente abatido e Draco já não quis evitar beijar-lhe, fazer desses lábios que eram seus e de ninguém mais. Harry correspondeu ao beijo de forma tímida. Não sabia se era um arranque de ternura ou a oportunidade que desejava. Tentativamente abraçou a Draco para acercar a seu corpo e o loiro, docilmente, deixou-se fazer. Draco começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry e a morder a pele que se mostrava.

— Draco, para faz favor. Não quero que… Não me faças dano de novo –Draco se deteve um momento e, pela primeira vez nessa noite, ligo sua mirada com a de Harry.

— Temos sofrido verdade? Entendi e quero ser feliz. Quero que meu padrinho possa me contar que se envolveu com Longbottom. Sei por que Anna fez tudo isto. Ela também esta farta de vinganças. Não quero que Black nos volte a separar. Só quero que não te confunda, não te perdoei. Não sei se em algum dia possa chegar a perdoar o que lhe fizeram a meu padrinho, o que me fez a mim; mas quero tentá-lo.

Harry fechou os olhos deixando escapar umas lágrimas mais e depois lançou-se sobre Draco, surpreendendo-o. Apoderou-se de sua maravilhosa boca, mordeu o afiado queixo e seguiu com o pescoço, deixando-lhe uns fortes mordiscos. A camisa de Draco caiu em cima das orquídeas que Neville acaba de semear, mas a Harry isso importava uma merda. Tinha a seu loiro para beijar-lhe completo.

Se entreteve sugando e mordendo seus mamilos. Passando sua língua pela cada costela. Draco gemia e deixava-se fazer. Tinha tantas vontades de ser tocado assim. Harry amaldiçoou as calças e, sem importar-lhe muito se estragava-os ou não, de forma brusca se desfez deles. Notou que a proeminente ereção de Draco lhe doía e Harry se sentiu ainda mais quente ao lhe ver nu.

Não pôde esperar e se levou a ereção do loiro à boca, ansioso por provar após tantos anos e tanto sofrimento. Em sua mente sabia que era muito diferente ao que viveram na França. Desta vez, Draco, entregava-se a suas caricias e podia ver o desejo nele. Draco não queria se derramar assim e separou com muita dificuldade a Harry de sua entreperna.

— Despe-te –Demandou com a voz um pouco mais rouca pelos gemidos e arquejos que tinham escapado dele fazia uns segundos. Harry obedeceu de imediato. Quando lhe viu nu, o loiro se girou lhe dando as costas a Harry, se pondo de joelhos com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e as mãos firmemente apoiadas no solo.

— Draco –Gemeu com desejo e a ponto de explodir. Mordeu a nuca de Draco, seguiu pelos ombros e suas costas, dando beijos e deixando mordidas. Chegou até as nádegas e tentou separá-las para preparar a Draco.

—  Que espera Potter? É mago? Toma sua fodida varinha e salta todo isso. Preciso-te!

O cérebro de Harry saiu da nuvem no que estava. Tomou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço lubrificante sobre seu membro e a franzida entrada de Draco. Descaradamente o loiro abriu mais as pernas e subiu os quadris. Harry soltou um rosnado que bem se podia confundir com um uivo. De uma só e feroz estocada afundou-se em Draco, provocando o gemido de ambos.

— Draco… isto é… se sente… Como te estranhava!

Começou a mover-se lentamente, enquanto mordia a nuca de Draco e depois passava sua língua por todo o pavilhão das orelhas. Draco atirou os quadris para trás, dando-lhe mais acesso a Harry. Este, de imediato, aumentou o ritmo das penetrações, fazendo-as furiosas e bestialmente profundas. Um Narcisos Pitantes, recém comprado, terminou feito pedaços ao cair da mesa onde Harry se apoiou para arremeter contra o corpo de Draco com mais força.

Harry deteve-se um pouco para voltear o corpo de Draco, o loiro enredou suas pernas na cintura de Harry, que não esperou nem um momento para voltar a enterrar em seu corpo. Com a mesma força das investidas, começou a masturbar o pênis de Draco. Foi avassalador o grito do loiro ao derramar-se e Harry seguiu lhe um par de investidas depois. Terminou rendido, com o coração acelerado e aplastando a Draco que lhe dava carinhosos beijos no cabelo. Um momento depois rodou um pouco e Draco acomodou-se em seu peito. De imediato abraçou-lhe e acercou lhe mais. Como tinha estranhado isso!

Como sentia falta a Draco repartindo beijos por seu peito como o fazia nesse momento! Quanto maldito tempo perdido por duvidar! Fez-se tanto dano, fez-lhe tanto dano... De repente deu-se conta que, estranhamente, terminaram sobre a plataforma.

Acionou a palanca para abrir o teto da estufa. Draco assustou-se um pouco pelo ruído e volteou para ver como o céu se mostrava entre nuvens e estrelas. Harry convocou uma manta e depois elevou a plataforma. Era o melhor investimento daquele lugar. Neville tinha-se anotado um dez com pôr esse artefato. Claro que, em um princípio, seu propósito era ajudar a Dorian; mas agora que Dorian já não precisava ajuda para voar, a plataforma ia de pérolas para surpreender a qualquer um. Draco se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Harry e este passou a varinha acima da imensa manta, murmurando um feitiço de calefação. Vá que fazia frio aquela noite!

—  Onde estamos?

— Em Londres. Todo este terreno é de Neville. Que te parece?

— Bonito. Surpreende-me que Longbottom possa ter algo tão belo –A vista desde a plataforma era espetacular –Só espero que meu padrinho e Longbottom não tenham transado aqui. Me daria coisinha –Draco pôs sua acostumada careta de asco e Harry não posso evitar beijar-lhe. Estranhava tanto ao Draco pedante...

—  Como sabe o de Neville e o Professor Snape? Até onde eu sei, eles achavam que era o segredo melhor guardado. Mais que o da Área 51 –Draco não entendeu muito bem se isso tinha sido um chiste ou um comentário; de modo que decidiu ignorá-lo e contestar a pergunta.

— Faz favor… Escapadas pela tarde, não chega a dormir, traz visíveis mostras de sexo desenfreado, porque parece que a Longbottom lhe segue pondo isso de morder até deixar marca e o mais importante: Esta tarde escutei lhe falando com ele pelo móvel de uma forma um tanto… Romântica? Feliz? Quente?

—  Não te enfada?

— Pois… Até faz umas horas, sim. Agora, me crê, eu entendo. Acho que todos precisamos amor e se o de meu padrinho está em Longbottom. Que posso fazer eu? Ao final, Severus foi o mais afetado e o que me deu uma cátedra sobre o perdão.

Harry assentiu e voltou a beijar a Draco. Poderia estar assim durante horas. Agora se encontrava mais tranquilo, pensando em que lhe presentear a Anna pela ajuda. Um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

—  De que te ri Potter?

— Do muito que te amo –Draco o volteou a ver estranhado –Deixe que me pisotearas todo este tipo. Eduquei a um de meus filhos a sua imagem e semelhança. Albus pode ser tão parecido a ti, que dá medo. Ademais tinha um discurso tão meloso que daria asco; todo para reconquistar-te hoje.

—  Discurso? Diz –Draco se aconchegando mais, tentando que o frio da madrugada não se colara.

— Não, não me sairia. Sabe? Durante o tempo que não estivemos juntos muitas vezes me pergunte, se estava com alguém mais. Se alguém pôde te dar o que eu não soube. Pensei que minha ferida nunca sanaria. Mais desde aquela tarde nos vinhedos; essa tarde arrancaste o mais formoso de minha vida. Sua ausência perseguia-me por onde fosse. Precisava mais de ti, que soubesse que te amo. Que me afogava na dor, tudo porque me faltava seu amor.

— Isso foi melhor que um discurso Harry.

Draco beijou a Harry, acariciava seu sedoso cabelo negro e perdia-se na sensação do amor para valer.


	19. Chapter 19

— Olá, Esther –A enfermeira surpreendeu-se um pouco quando escutou a voz de Severus. Sorriu-lhe e estava a ponto de dizer-lhe que se queria que lhe anunciasse, quando o ex Professor tomou o pomo da porta –Adeus, Esther. Não nos passe chamadas.

A porta fechou-se e a enfermeira ficou em uma peça. Passou a vista pela sala. Tinha duas pessoas esperando a consulta. Sorriu-lhes algo corada.

— Tome assento faz favor, em seguida atendo-lhe.

Neville saía do quarto de arquivo de seu consultório, com um expediente em mãos. Estava muito concentrado, até que sentiu umas mãos lhe arrebatando os papéis e uns lábios sobre os seus. Severus lhe beijava desesperadamente, deslizou a bata branca e desfez-se o polo branco que lhe estorvava para poder tocar a pele. O Sanador demorou um pouco em reagir e, quando o fez, decidiu que devia lhe sacar toda a roupa a Severus.

A camisa de Severus foi rasgada enquanto este deixava uma mordida no ombro direito de Neville. De um só movimento, Severus baixou as calças de Neville, que terminou — sem saber muito bem como—  no cadeirão de seu escritório. Severus sentou-se sobre ele.

— Severus, pelos deuses –A voz era afogada. Neville beijava o pescoço de Severus e acariciava com força as deliciosas nádegas do ex Professor. Encantava lhe saber o bom que estava Severus embaixo de toda essa roupa – Oh! –Sentiu o ferroso sabor do sangue após a mordida em seu lábio. Severus tomou o duro e pulsante membro de Neville e dirigiu-o a sua entrada –Espera, vai… A puta…! –Severus se empalou de uma só estocada.

— Foder! –Severus recargou seu queixo em um dos ombros de Neville. Estava tenso e sentia uma grande dor, mas tinha muitas vontades de fazê-lo assim, de uma forma selvagem e entregada, de lhe demonstrar a Neville o muito que gostava. Era a última prova que precisava passar para saber que a violação estava superada.

— Não volte a fazer isso, minha vida –Neville acariciava com ternura as costas de Severus, mas este não queria isso. Queria sexo selvagem e furioso, como o que seguramente Neville tinha dantes de que participasse nessa violação. Severus moveu seus quadris e levantou-se um pouco para depois deixar-se cair — Diabos, Severus!

Os movimentos fizeram-se mais rápidos. Severus tomou o domínio de tudo, apoiando nos ombros de Neville e se dirigindo com os gemidos selvagens que soltava o Sanador. Ademais, sentia-se quente e satisfeito ao sentir as mãos de Neville apertando seus quadris, querendo fundir-se nele.

— Quero que me fode duro, Neville –Lhe sussurrou no ouvido, com uma voz sensual. Isso foi o que Neville precisou para levantar do cadeirão, com um Severus Snape firmemente empalado em seu membro. Com uma de suas mãos arrojou tudo o que tinha na mesa direto ao solo e, com cuidado, fez repousar as costas de seu amor na superfície.

Colocou as pernas de Severus em sua cintura e tomou posse da boca que fazia um momento lhe pediu que lhe fodesse sem contemplações. Era delicioso, essa língua se enredava com a sua de uma forma magistral. Um fio de saliva ficou unindo lhes quando seus lábios se separaram. De imediato, Neville tomou uma perna de Severus, subindo-a a um de seus ombros. Sacando quase em sua totalidade a longitude de seu pênis, investiu novamente, rendendo-se na estreiteza de Severus.

— Severus, é Diabos… -Neville começou a mover a um ritmo frenético. Os gemidos de Severus faziam que o sangue de Longbottom fervesse. O escritório rangia e a madeira gritava ao ritmo dos movimentos dos corpos.

— Mais forte, Neville –Severus separou a perna que seguia rodeando a cintura de Neville, para colocar sobre o outro ombro; enquanto este lhe puxava dos quadris para o acercar mais a seu púbis, provocando penetrações mais profundas e certeiras. Neville dobrou-se sobre o corpo de Severus e tomou as mãos do ex Professor, que descansam sobre a mesa. — Sim!

Neville movia-se mais rápido. O rugido do móvel e os arquejos era o único que se podia escutar naquele consultório. A mesa começou a colapsar. Neville tomou o corpo de Severus e lhe estampou as costas na parede mais próxima, sem deter as penetrações. Uma suada mão se colou entre a fria parede e o quente corpo de Severus, enquanto a outra tomou seu pênis, acariciando-a de forma rude. Neville sentia que estava próximo de se vir e queria o fazer junto com Severus. O ex Professor atirou os quadris para trás, dando-lhe mais liberdade à mão de Neville.

— AGGGG, Severus –Os dedos da mão direita de Neville ficaram impressos no quadril de Snape, enquanto corria-se em seu interior, fazendo que fosse sua Nirvana particular.

— Oh, sim! Diabos sim! –O sêmen de Severus terminou banhando o abdômen e a mão de Neville.

Seus corpos terminaram no chão, estavam esgotados. Neville sentia que as pernas não lhe respondiam e terminou se arrastando um pouco até poder abraçar a Severus. O Professor colocou sua cabeça no agitado e suado peito de Neville.

— Rompemos o escritório. –Severus passou sua vista pelo consultório: Tinha um montão de papéis no chão, a cadeira de Neville estava com as rodas para acima e o escritório estava destroçado — Esther vai molestar-se –Severus sorriu ladinamente.

— Tenho-me que ir. –Severus tentou se levantar, mas Neville sujeitou-lhe da cintura.

—  Que? Vens, me foder assim e te vais?

— Sip…

—  Só veio a isso? –Neville sujeitou com mais força a cintura de Severus. Os corpos estavam tão perto que seus lábios se podiam roçar.

— Pois passava por aqui, estava quente e decidi…

— Passar a ver-me.

— Sip –Neville negou, enquanto sorria. Em um princípio, o comportamento frio de Severus desconcertava-lhe; mas conforme passaram nos dias foi entendendo-o. Rodou os corpos até que ficou em cima de Severus.

— Para valer é veneno –Lhe beijou de novo, apropriando da boca doce e suave de Severus.

— Em sério tenho-me que ir, Neville.

— Certo, já.

Severus pôs-se de pé e com um passe de varinha limpou-se e começou a vestir-se. Sua magia não estava do todo bem, mas os tratamentos de Neville tinham dado resultado. Fazia em uma semana que Neville lhe tinha presenteado uma varinha. Podia fazer alguns feitiços singelos e pouco a pouco o nível mágico chegava aos normais. Ainda que jamais seria como foi.

Neville perdeu-se por um momento no corpo de Severus. Era um homem que estava por cumprir 50 anos e não os demonstrava para nada. Apesar de ser um homem delgado, tinha músculos definidos e umas deliciosas nádegas que eram seu deleite privado. Neville orgulhava-se de ter a esse homem com ele.

— Quero-te.

A voz profunda de Neville retumbou no consultório. Severus terminou de fechar suas calças e seus olhos negros perderam-se nos verdes de Neville. Não sabia que responder a isso. Ele não era um ser expressivo e dizer um simples: Quero-te, era demasiado.

Queria estar seguro de dizê-lo com convicção. Neville levantou-se, tomou a camisa de Severus e colocou-lhe. Deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo e começou a abotoar a camisa.

— Não é necessário que me responda. Com saber que tem ideia do que sinto por ti, me conformo. É importante para mim, Severus –Neville abraçou-lhe –Tenho pensado que o nosso não foi casualidade. Ao final de meu caminho quero que esteja sempre você. Somente você.

— Eh… -Severus não sabia que dizer. Neville entendeu e lhe beijou de novo. Quando se separaram lhe sorriu –Que não se te esqueça que hoje tem que ir à Mansão.

— Não se me esquecerá. É o primeiro convite que tenho de Draco e, me imagino, que será o tipo de festa onde lhe diz a seu filho que está saindo com o pai de seus melhores amigos. Isso não me perco por nada.

Severus negou divertido, caminhou até a lareira e desapareceu. Neville sentiu um vazio estender-se por todo seu ser. Amava-lhe e era muito difícil dizer-lhe. Mais se Severus reagia assim. No entanto, esperava que a surpresa que lhe tinha lhe fizesse ver que podiam ter uma vida juntos. Porque isso era o que Neville queria: Viver com Severus e Dorian. Formar essa ansiada família feliz.

Rose jogava com os frascos que tinha nas mãos. Sabia que eram lembranças e tinham um destino: Ser vistos por Dorian Snape. Rose debatia-se entre entregá-los ou não. Sabia que o que contivessem esses frascos afastaria para sempre a Dorian de Albus.

O que a tinha preocupada era, se lhe entregava ou não. E se chegava a entregar lhe. Por que o fazia? Por amizade ou por ciúmes. Rose não podia afastar de sua mente a imagem de Dorian e Albus juntos, beijando-se e se tocando.

_FLASH BACK_

_Não era muito tarde e as palavras de James a tinham perturbado. Decidiu dar um passeio pelo colégio e serenar-se. Não entendia por que seu primo James tinha reagido assim; mas se considerava-a muito pouca coisa para Dorian, estava muito equivocado. Ela seria o que fosse por Dorian. Lhe demonstraria a James e a todos que era digna para estar com ele._

_Caminhou pelos corredores até que o ruído que se escutava em uma das salas a distraiu. Era um de tantos lugares sem uso no Castelo. Seguramente era algum par que tinha algum encontro. Era muito comum ver casais por aqueles salões, buscando um pouco de intimidade e desafogar seu desejo. Rose, guiada por sua curiosidade, abriu a porta da sala. Passou sua vista por todo o lugar, até que descobriu dois corpos entregando a um beijo selvagem._

_Os olhos da garota quase saem-se de suas órbitas: Esses dois eram Albus e Dorian. Se beijavam com paixão desmedida. As mãos de Dorian perdiam-se entre a túnica de Albus, seguramente até chegar a colar-se pela camisa. Os gemidos saíam da boca de ambos. Rose sentia que sua temperatura corporal aumentava e, de repente, sentiu a necessidade de ser ela quem estivesse no lugar de Albus._

_Ser ela a que gemesse e se retorcesse ante os beijos e caricias lascivas de Dorian. De repente tudo cessou e Rose teve medo de ter sido descoberta. Fechou um pouco a porta, esperando os gritos e os reclamos; mas estes não chegaram._

_— Não quero que seja aqui e menos assim –A voz de Dorian era inexplicavelmente rouca. Rose sentiu estremecer ante a sensação tão íntima que teve._

_— Já, eu também não quero que seja aqui. Mereço algo melhor._

_— Sim, algo digno de um Slytherin. Melhor paremos, veem –Dorian estendeu sua túnica no chão da sala e se recostou. Albus, de imediato, deixou-se cair a seu lado, abraçando-lhe. Dorian tirou-lhe os óculos, acariciou sua nuca, beijou delicadamente sua testa e enfeitiçou o teto para que se pudessem ver as estrelas.  
_  
_— Em ocasiões é tão sentimental, Snape… –Albus sorria encantado, enquanto se aconchegava no corpo de Dorian._

_— Sim, sei, mas assim me quer._

_Rose fechou a porta completamente quando viu que se beijavam de novo. Ela queria tudo isso. Não só a luxúria; também queria os momentos de romantismo de Dorian. Sentia-se ferver, acalorada e zelosa._

_FIM DE FLASH BACK_

Apertou com força os frascos, tentando afastar os pensamentos dessa noite. Desde que tinha-os visto juntos, tinha sonhos recorrentes nos que os protagonistas eram ela e Dorian: Estavam nessa mesma sala sem uso, beijando-se com a mesma luxuria. As mãos de Dorian perdiam-se entre sua saia chegando até sua roupa interior, acariciando sobre ela seu sexo úmido…

Rose fechou os olhos com a mesma força que suas mãos. Tinha que decidir se entregar os frascos ou não. Seu pai tinha sido muito claro: O que continham separaria para sempre a Dorian de Albus. Eles não podiam estar juntos. No entanto, tinha uma sensação que rodeava a Rose. Algo que lhe dizia que isso não estava bem. Talvez a atitude tão estranha de seu pai ou a insistência de que os entregasse de imediato.

FLASH BACK

_Rose entrou na tétrica Casa dos Gritos como o vinha fazendo desde fazia vários fins de semana. Seu pai esperava-a, como sempre. Ela se abraçou a ele de imediato. Precisava um pouco de consolo. Sua mãe tinha-lhe dito que estava saindo com uma pessoa e que a conheceria em uma festa que seria dada no primeiro dia de suas férias. Era isso e a imagem de Dorian com Albus, o que a torturava._

_—  Como está filha?_

_— Bem papai._

_—  Bem a seca? Algo te passa filha. Que é?_

_Rose tinha os olhos postos nos azuis de seu pai. Não sabia se lhe contar; mas queria desafogar-se com alguém. Não lhe diria nada da nova relação de sua mãe; mas sim que lhe contaria de Dorian e Albus._

_— Faz em uns dias encontrei-me a… Albus beijando-se com Dorian._

_Os olhos de Ron abriram-se e brilharam. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Deu-lhe as costas a sua filha e tensou seu corpo, enquanto tentava pôr cara de consternação e magoado. Precisava convencer a sua filha._

_— Isso não pode ser filha, eles não podem estar juntos –Se girando, encarou a sua filha e a tomou das mãos –Estão cometendo um erro. Um ato terrível, tem que evitar isso._

_— Mas pa…_

_— Entrega-lhe isto a Dorian –Ron sacou de seu túnica dois frascos e os pôs nas mãos de Rose –Neles se encerra uma verdade muito importante. Só os pode ver Dorian.  
_  
_—  Que…  
_  
_— Não te posso dizer carinho. Quem entregou-me isto é uma pessoa que quer muito à família Potter –Rose ia replicar; mas Ron deteve-a –É muito importante filha. Muito importante. Agora, faz favor, te vai. Não quero que suspeitem. Quero-te filha –Rose abraçou a seu pai e saiu da casa dos gritos com uma sensação estranha._

FIM DE FLASH BACK

O que a garota não soube é que quando abandonou o lugar, se materializou o corpo de Sirius Black, quem lhe arrojou uma garrafa a Ron.

— De modo que sua menina está apaixonada de Dorian.

— Algo assim –Ron tomou um grande gole da garrafa e se limpou os restos com a manga.

— É fascinante como os adolescentes podem ser tão manejáveis.

—  Que fará quando veja as lembranças? Não acho que confie muito em ti, quando também participaste na violação.

— Pobre Ron, seguro que o álcool já fez entalhe em sua cabeça. Modifiquei a lembrança. Só aparecem nosso querido Harry e Longbottom.

—  Que pretende fazer quando veja todo isso?

— Que corra a mim e que me traga a Aaron Malfoy. Com eles terei a metade de minha vingança. Depois, serão só meus. Farei com eles o que sempre quis fazer com seus pais. Ademais, preciso que alguém ocupe o lugar vazio em meu leito.

— Eu quero a Malfoy.

— O terá, após que seja meu. Você poderá lhe romper o cu ou o que queira fazer. Ele só me interessa para perturbar a seu pai. Meu amante será Dorian. O filho de Snape será meu.

Anna desprendeu-se do corpo de Hermione com bastante reticencia. Adorava estar com ela, explorar a cada parte de seu corpo e a fazer gozar. Porque estava segura que, antes de estar com ela, Hermione jamais tinha tido essa sensação de gozo.

— A cada dia gosto mais. A cada dia amo-te mais. –Anna deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

— Faz-me feliz saber que hoje, após o jantar, já não terá razões para não estar juntas, lhe dizer a Rose que te amo e que quero viver contigo.

— Tenho medo de que Rose não me aceite.

— O fará. Tem um encanto muito raro. Diria que quase Malfoyesco.

— Bom, levamos muitos anos juntos. Algo tinha que aprender dele.

— Sim. Bom, temos que nos apressar. Quero estar pronta.

— Tudo sairá perfeito. Quero ver a cara de Aaron quando saiba quem é seu verdadeiro pai –Anna abandonou a cama e se pôs a bata.

—  Draco lhe dirá toda a verdade?

— Sim, bom, maquinada. Tanto Dorian como Aaron saberão suas origens hoje; claro que não será tão cru como a verdade. Não deve ser bonito te inteirar que teu papai foi vítima de uma violação múltipla e que você é o fruto disso.

— Filho.

O abraço entre Remus e Harry foi carinhoso. Levavam anos sem ver-se e, estar de novo juntos, era um sonho muito almejado para os dois.

— Estranhei-te, Remus.

— Eu também, filho, mas tinha que me libertar de tudo antes de regressar.

— Vê muito bem. Pensei que…

— Estaria cortando-me as veias e morrendo lentamente? Não te vou mentir. Foi um golpe muito duro dar-me conta de que Sirius não era o que imaginei, no entanto ele não era o único em minha vida. Viajei, encontrei o sentido para muitas coisas e, ao final, acho que é melhor estar sem ele.

— É mais sereno do que recordo.

— E um pouco mais velho.

— Para nada. Vê como novo –Remus sorriu e aceitou o chá que lhe oferecia Harry –Tem chegado em um dia genial. Esta noite terá um jantar na Mansão de Draco Acompanha-nos?

— Não sei se seja boa ideia…

— Vamos, cedo todos seremos família. Ademais meus filhos têm que conhecer a seu avô –Remus aceitou. Era maravilhoso estar de novo em casa.

Dorian tentava não estar nervoso. Na Mansão já estavam todos: Hermione, Rose, Neville e os Potter; em especial, seu Potter. Também pensava lhes dizer a todos que estavam juntos. Estava quase seguro que essa noite seu pai daria a notícia de sua relação com o Sanador. Talvez, só talvez, lhes diriam a todos que se iam casar. Coisa que tinha mais que ilusionado a Dorian. Uma vez casados não teria que insistir muito para que adotassem um bebê e assim ter um irmão ou irmã.

Conquanto Aaron era um irmão para ele, tinha muitas vontades de ter um irmãozinho em casa com quem pudesse jogar e que vivesse a ternura que a ele lhe faltou. Apesar que lhe tinha perdoado a seu pai, não podia esquecer que sua infância não foi a época mais feliz de sua vida. Sempre só, tentado que seu pai pusesse um pouco de atenção nele.

Estava despindo-se para meter-se na ducha, quando escutou que alguém tocava à porta. Tomou uma toalha e a enroscou em sua cintura. Abriu e não pôde evitar ver o corado de Rose. Tinha uma caixa de madeira nas mãos. Dorian pensou em um presente.

— Sinto muito, pensei que já estava pronto –Rose tentava não pôr atenção no corpo de Dorian.

— Sim, bom, atrasei-me um pouco. Chegamos tarde da estação e depois Aaron e eu nos pusemos a jogar a soccer. Foi-se o tempo. Parecemos crianças, eusei –Dorian lhe piscou um olho e Rose sorriu tontamente.

— Que bem. Dorian –O semblante de Rose mudou um pouco –Eu… Alguém me deu isto para ti –Lhe mostrou a caixa –É importante que veja o que contém.

—  Que é? –Dorian abriu o fechamento da caixa intrigado. Quando viu os frascos, não soube que dizer —  Lembranças? De quem? –Rose negou.

— Não te posso dizer. Só tem que saber que é importante.

— Mas aqui não há um penseira, eu não posso…

— Estão encantados. Assim que abra-os se reproduzirão sem necessidade de um penseira –Dorian viu os frascos estranhado –Confia em mim, por favor –Quando terminou de dizer isso, Rose saiu da habitação.

Dorian suspirou, fechou a porta e observou a caixa uma vez mais. Já era tarde. A caixa ficou abandonada sobre a cama e Dorian correu à ducha. Quinze minutos depois saiu do banho e buscou sua roupa. Elegeu uma calça negra e uma camisa verde Slytherin para agradar a sua Serpente. Quando estava terminando de se vestir volteou para a cama para ver a caixa.

Que podia ser? As lembranças de quem? Talvez alguma admiradora que tinha feito alguma tolice. Muitas vezes esteve tentado de dizer-lhe a Rose sobre sua relação com Albus; afinal de contas, a garota era sua melhor amiga e assim evitaria o ser assediado por outras raparigas. Tomou um dos frascos o observando detidamente de novo. Suspirou. Era curioso, não o podia evitar.

Abriu o frasco. De imediato sua habitação desapareceu e encontrou-se em um lugar conhecido: Era a Torre de Astronomia. Pode identificar uns arquejos e soluços. Seu instinto dizia-lhe que algo muito mau estava ocorrendo aí. Quando enfocou a vista pôde ver a uns homens sustentando a outro, enquanto tinha alguém acima dele o penetrando furiosamente.

Empalideceu de imediato quando reconheceu ao homem que estava abaixo, soluçando e ensanguentado: Seu pai, Severus Snape.

Sua mirada foi-se ao homem que lhe penetrava: Harry Potter. Um Potter mais jovem, quase idêntico a Albus. Os homens que sustentavam a seu pai não se podiam ver. Estavam turvos e demasiado manchados. Viu a Harry Potter vir-se dentro de seu pai e a outro homem avançar para o corpo inerte. Dorian não o evitou, chorou. Seu rosto se empapou em lágrimas quando viu como Neville Longbottom abusava de seu pai.

Dorian não o podia crer. Seu corpo tremia. Fechou os olhos tentando pensar que isso devia ser um mau sonho. Quis sair daí, quis ir-se bem longe e apartar essas imagens de sua cabeça. Não podia evitar chorar. Sentia seu coração partir-se e que uma imensa dor se apoderou de seu ser. Não podia nem gritar, nem correr. Seu estômago contraiu-se de asco quando viu a Neville beijar a seu pai e terminar dentro dele.

Fechou os olhos uma vez mais. Não podia deixar de chorar e seu corpo tremia sem parar. Quando abriu os olhos estava de novo em sua habitação. Tomou o frasco que ainda estava na cama e o abriu sem pensar.

Encontrava-se nas cercanias das estufas de Hogwarts. De novo ouviu sons de arquejos e gemidos e Dorian sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua coluna vertebral. Enfocou sua vista para ver a Draco atirado sobre a grama e a Neville sobre ele, o penetrando com força e paixão, lhe dizendo que lhe amava. A lembrança terminou de imediato e sua habitação se materializou ante seus olhos inchados e cansados de tanto chorar.

Não sabia que fazer. Por um momento perdeu-se nas imagens que ainda circulavam por sua cabeça. Neville: Seu herói, seu amigo, o homem que achou que jamais machucaria a seu pai, seu anjo… Esse ser depreciável e vil tinha abusado de seu pai. Foi tão covarde e asqueroso que nem sequer o fez só. Valeu-se da força de outros para submeter a seu pai.

O frasco que estava no chão brilhou e dele apareceu um pedaço de pergaminho. Dorian tomou-o e leu-o:

_Se quer saber a verdade de sua origem, toma esse frasco e pronuncia a palavra: Orion. Encontrará a verdade em mim. Severus Snape foi seu gestante._

Orion. Não tinha nem ideia de quem era esse tipo. O que se era um fato, é que o tipo podia lhe dizer a verdade. Essa que seu pai e tios lhe ocultaram durante anos. Arrojou o pergaminho ao solo e tomando sua varinha, caminhou feito uma fúria para a Sala. Baixou os degraus de dois em dois, escutou risos e de imediato buscou a seu objetivo. Nem seu pai, nem Neville estava aí. Caminhou ao despacho, abriu a porta de um só golpe e viu a Neville abraçando a seu pai. A fúria apoderou-se de todo seu ser e apontou com a varinha.

—  Flipendo!

O corpo de Neville chocou na parede do despacho. Severus não soube que fazer nesse momento. Via a seu filho caminhar empardecido de ira para Neville, que estava cambaleando-se para se pôr de pé. A magia de Dorian se desbordava, os cristais da Mansão fizeram-se pedaços. Dorian tomou a Neville pela solapa do saco.

—  Fez? –Neville apartou a Dorian com cuidado, mas o garoto regressou – É UM LIXO, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. UM ASQUEROSO VIOLADOR!

A cara de Neville se desengajo, perdeu a cor e sentiu a fúria de Dorian rodear toda a habitação.


	20. Chapter 20

Os gritos escutavam-se por toda a Mansão. Draco, Anna, Harry e Remus dirigiram-se ao despacho. Ficaram na ombreira da porta vendo tudo. A magia de Dorian impedia que alguém mais entrasse no lugar.

— Dorian, escuta faz favor –Neville tentava tranquilizar ao garoto. Ainda estava aturdido pelo golpe e as palavras.

— Não quero te escutar! É uma mentira! TODOS ESTES MALDITOS ANOS ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ ERA MEU SALVADOR E NÃO É MAIS QUE UM VERDUGO! UM HOMEM QUE ESTAVA COMIGO POR CULPA! Como se atreve a me dizer que me queria, se era mentira? Como te atreve a lastimar-me dessa maneira? Nunca pensou nem um pouquinho em mim? Não se arrependia de lastimar-me, de me enganar? Você nunca me quis, jogaste a ser o compreensivo.

— Não, Dorian, as coisas não são assim –Severus tentou deter a seu filho. Ele conhecia à perfeição esses desbordamentos de magia. Muitas vezes passaram-lhe quando era pequeno e seu pai o maltratava.

— Não papai! Faz favor não se meta nisso. Não quero faltar ao respeito. Isto é entre esta rata e eu. Incarcerous!

— Protego. Filho, escuta faz favor –Tentou racionar Neville.

— Não me chame filho! Não quero sua lastima. Não se cansava de fingir todos estes anos? –Dorian colou seu corpo ao de Neville —  Quiseste tocar-me como a papai? Forçar-me, fazer-me teu com violência. Isso queria?

—  Basta Dorian! –Severus lhe puxou e encarou-lhe –Tem que escutar.

—  Põe de sua parte? É isso Verdade? Está com ele. Planejou tudo isso? –Perguntou-lhe a Neville: – São seus ares de grandeza os que te obrigaram a fazer isto? Eu era um estúpido que aceitava ser o escravo das migalhas disso que eu pensei que era amor; mas acabou-se este conto. Acabou-se seu encanto e seu tempo. Hoje, não sabe o muito que te desprezo.

—  Dorian! Isto não é de bandos, filho. Temos que falar, não pode fazer caso a…

—  A que papai? À verdade? Durante anos estive tentando sabê-la. Sempre me perguntando porque meu pai me odiava. Quando tio Draco ia pelas noites à habitação de Aaron para acoberta-lo e depois vinha à minha, sabia que era um prêmio de consolação por ter um pai que me odiava. Quando tinha noites de tormenta muitas vezes terminei na habitação de Aaron, me abraçando a ele porque não podia recorrer a meu pai para que me consolasse –As lágrimas de Dorian escapam de seus olhos. Severus e Neville observavam-no, tentado uma forma de controlar sua magia –Hoje descobri porque odiava-me tanto. POR TI! –Apontou a Neville com a varinha –Não me vê? Sou o vivo exemplo de um de vocês. Posso ser filho de Harry Potter ou de Neville Longbottom.

— Dorian…

—  Quem é meu pai?

— Não…

—  Quem é meu pai?! Jamais me dirá verdade? Vocês não sabem o que provocaram com suas mentiras. Não sabem o dano que me fizeram. Se vocês não me dizem a verdade, acho que é justo que eu a busque –Sacou o frasco de seu bolso –Sei de uma pessoa que não tem reparos em falar comigo.

— Dorian, vai escutar-me ainda que não queira.

— Não, papai. Quero-te com todo meu coração, mas desta vez não me posso ficar aqui a escutar como um menino bom. Meu mundo desfez-se hoje. Queria-te –Fincou sua verde mirada na de Neville –Queria que fosse meu pai e tivesse dado minha vida por ti. Agora não sabe como quisesse que estivesse morrido. Ainda que humilhe e venha suplicando meu perdão, isto jamais o vou esquecer. Ainda que me suplique piedade, não a terei. Pode se humilhar e me dizer que não vale nada e ainda não será suficiente. Não sabe quanto te odeio. ODEIO-TE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! –Tomou o frasco com força e pronunciou a palavra -Orion!

Despareceu em um segundo enquanto Severus tentava detê-lo. Neville sentia que seu coração se partia, mais que pelas palavras, foi por ver o ódio em seus olhos. Seu filho. Dorian podia ser para valer seu filho. Então a dor fez-se mais forte. Seu próprio sangue odiando-lhe. Sentia a dor, o fantasma da voz de Dorian dizendo-lhe que lhe odiava. Podia desaparecer pouco a pouco e perder-se dentro dessa dor. A magia de Dorian extinguiu-se e os demais puderam entrar no despacho.

—  É verdadeiro?

A voz de Aaron soou desde a ombreira. Tinha estado oculto em uns dos pilares. Escutou todo e se negava a achar que Harry Potter e o Sanador Longbottom fossem esse tipo de pessoas.

— Aaron… Isto é… -Draco não sabia que dizer. Severus tocou-lhe um ombro.

— É tempo de contar a verdade. Isto que ocorreu foi por ocultar tanto. É verdadeiro, Aaron. Faz quinze anos abusaram de mim e Dorian é o produto disso. Potter e Neville estavam alcoolizados e foram instigados por um homem: Sirius Black.

—  Quem é Sirius Black? –Perguntou Aaron, olhando a seu pai.

— É um homem desquiciado –A serena voz de Remus chegou até Aaron –Tentou matar a teu pai e a Severus. Também participou na violação. É um grande perigo e Dorian deve estar com ele. Esse frasco tem sua magia e antes de ir-se, Dorian disse: Orion.

— Avisarei de imediato ao Chefe Dalton –Hermione e Anna saíram do despacho. Draco e Aaron retiraram-se para acompanhar aos gêmeos Potter e a Rose

— Não, temos que o ir buscar. Esse louco pode estar fazendo-lhe o que seja –Neville tomou sua varinha. Estava disposto a remover céu, mar e terra.

— Espera, Neville. Não podemos fazer isto assim. Temos que traçar alguma estratégia. Poderíamos pôr em perigo a Dorian.

— Mas Professor Lupin, ele já está em perigo…

— Calma –Remus colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Neville. Apesar de ser já todos uns homens, era bom saber que lhe escutavam. –Iremos por ele, só temos que o planejar. Você esta muito alterado.

—  Quem é o pai de Dorian? –Harry tinha que saber.

— Não o sei, Potter. Minha magia alimentou seu nascimento. Nunca fizemos provas.

— Isso não é o importante agora, Harry. Temos que lhe encontrar. –Harry suspirou.

— Tem razão, Neville.

Remus e Harry saíram para tranquilizar a Rose, James e Albus e dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade a Neville e a Severus. Quando chegassem os Aurores não teriam descanso. Remus tinha um plano traçado em sua mente. Conhecia à perfeição a Sirius; tantos anos juntos dava-lhe certas vantagens.

— Odeia-me. Dorian odeia-me. Durante anos tenho estado temendo isto e passa justo a noite em que tinha planejado lhe contar a verdade.

— Quando lhe encontremos poderá falar com ele –Severus se acercou e lhe abraçou. Neville deixou-se consolar.

— Tenho medo de que me siga odiando.

— Entenderá que não era você quando isso ocorreu. Lhe explicaremos que se arrepende, que tem sofrido e que lhe quer.

— Para valer quero-lhe. Não posso perder ao final.

— Eu sei. –Severus acariciava suas costas.

—  Por que é tão bom, Severus?

— Após tanto ódio e tragédia, acho que o que fica é ser bom. Salvaremos a Dorian e tudo estará bem.

Severus tentava que suas palavras fossem firmes e seguras; mas por dentro estava voltando-se louco. Seu filho podia estar em qualquer parte do mundo com um desquiciado Black com sejam de vingança.

Aaron caminhava ao lado de seu pai. Tinha ainda muitas dúvidas na cabeça e sábia que as mentiras eras causantes de muitos problemas. Essa noite pôde-o constatar. Dorian estava sofrendo verdadeiramente e ele queria se evitar esse sofrimento.

— Papai há algo que você me oculte? –Draco parou em seco. Desviou a mirada por um segundo e armou-se de valor.

—  Quer falar disso agora?

— Talvez não é o melhor momento, mas é o único que temos. Quero saber todas as verdades desta família, papai.

— Bem, vamos –Subiram pelas escadas até chegar a um pequeno salão que Dorian e Aaron utilizavam como estudo. Aaron olhou a seu pai e engoliu-se o nervosismo que sentia.

—  Contestara a todas minhas perguntas?

— Com a verdade –Disse Draco em um tom sério e frio.

—  É meu pai?

— Sim.

—  Anna é minha mãe?

— Não –Draco se temeu a próxima pergunta.

—  Esteve apaixonado do Senhor Potter?

— Eu… -Isso não lhe esperava.

— Disse que com a verdade.

— Sim.

—  Está ainda?

— Sim.

—  Ele é meu pai?

— Não –Aaron se engoliu o nodo que tinha na garganta para fazer a seguinte pergunta.

—  Quem é meu pai?

— Neville Longbottom –Aaron fechou os olhos e respirou tranquilamente.

— Conta-me a história. A verdadeira história.

— Apaixonei-me de Harry desde que vi-lhe na loja de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Isso foi dantes de começar no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Não tivemos um bom começo e terminamos sendo inimigos. No último dia de nosso quinto ano, tivemos um encontro bastante diferente ao das brigas habituais. Quando o sexto curso começou, Harry e eu nos enfrascamos em uma relação a escondidas. Quando se inteirou seu padrinho, Sirius Black, se pôs em meu contra. Durante muito tempo fez até o impossível para que nos afastássemos um do outro. A guerra estava por explodir. Harry ofereceu-me proteção; mas eu lhe recusei e tivemos uma briga monumental. Terminamos enfadados e Sirius aproveitou para urdir um plano para separar-nos definitivamente. Encontrei a Harry com Ginny Weasley em uma pose bastante insinuante. Isso provocou que eu bebesse como um irlandês em uma taberna com barra livre. Neville encontrou-me e uma coisa levou à outra…

— Sou produto de uma noite quando você estava despachado e bêbado. O… O Sanador Longbottom… Sabe-o? Sabe que sou seu filho?

— Não. Filho…

— Não, papai. Agora não. Quero… Tenho que… Tenho de processar todo o que me disse. Não é singelo me dar conta que todo mundo que tinha desapareceu.

— Não quero que sofra, filho.

— Só me dá um tempo… Que foi da mãe dos Potter?

— Ela fez sua vida longe de Harry. Tem vários amantes e não lhe interessam muito seus filhos. Obteve o que em realidade queria de Harry: Dinheiro.

— É brutal ver que nenhum tem tido uma família feliz. Eu pensei que a tinha e, já vê…

— Filho…

— Deixa-me só, papai. Faz favor. Não estou enojado; só quero pensar.

Draco saiu da pequena sala de estudo. Aaron sentou-se em um dos cadeirões perdido em seus pensamentos. De repente, sua vista chegou até uma das fotografias que estavam no escritório. Em uma delas estava com Anna, abraçados. Em outra, Dorian e ele estavam jogando a soccer. Em uma terceira, estava com seu pai, Anna, Dorian e Severus: Sua família.

Agora se inteirava que sua mãe, não era sua mãe e que tinha outro pai. Um ao que não viu jamais como tal. Tivesse podido suportar ser filho do amor que teve e há entre seu pai e o Professor Potter, mas saber que era filho do desamor, de uma garrafa de Whisky e um calor… Caminhou até sua mesa e abriu a gaveta secreta. Sacou um envelope com fotografias. Eram de suas viagens com os Potter e com… o Sanador Longbottom. Talvez jamais se acostumaria à ideia de que era seu… pai.

Não reconhecia o lugar ao que chegou. Sacou sua varinha e conjurou um Lumus. Parecia ser uma passagem. Caminhou pelo túnel escuro. À metade, o lugar alumiou-se com tochas, mas Dorian não guardou a varinha. Onde seja que estivesse, não confiava em ninguém. Chegou ao final do túnel, encontrando-se com uma grande porta de madeira.

A porta abriu-se acompanhada de um rugir que lhe gelou o sangue. Esse era um tétrico lugar, caminhou e se alumiou um vestíbulo. No centro do lugar tinha uma cadeira de corte clássico. Tudo estava desolado e Dorian se temeu uma emboscada. O som de uns passos distraiu-lhe. A cadeira desapareceu-se e deu passo a um corredor onde se podiam ver duas figuras. Uma delas levava uma bengala e o som de seus passos retumbavam no chão de mármore.

— Olá. — Saudou o homem da bengala.

—  Quem é? –Dorian tinha sua varinha fortemente sujeita. O homem que estava em frente a ele devia ser mais maior que seu pai. Seu cabelo era longo, ondulado e com fios brancos, tinha uma barba que também pintava canas. Via-se que em algum tempo tinha tido boa presença.

— Sou Sirius Black.

Dorian avaliou ao homem que estava por trás de Black. Era um homem alto com um capuz, parecia que não queria ser reconhecido. A desconfiança cresceu em Dorian.

—  Você me enviou as lembranças?

— Sim.

—  Por que?

—  Nunca te falaram de mim? –Dorian negou. Ainda tinha fincada a vista no homem do capuz negra –Nos deixa sozinhos –O homem de capuz regressou pelo corredor de onde saíram. De imediato o passagem ocultou-se e no fundo da habitação apareceu um sofá vermelho carmesim –Vamos sentar-nos –Dorian caminhava afastado de Sirius, desconfiava de tudo –Não me surpreende que não se tenham falado de mim, após tudo, não há relação entre nós. Eu sou o padrinho de Harry Potter. Fui o melhor amigo de seus pais e quando a guerra terminou, eu me fiz cargo dele.

Dorian não tinha demasiada relação com o Professor Potter; no entanto sempre lhe pareceu um bom tipo. Um homem que seria seu sogro após tudo; ainda que agora as coisas tinham mudado. Harry Potter podia ser seu pai e Albus… seu irmão.

—  No primeiro aniversário da morte de Voldemort fez-se uma reunião. A Ordem da Fênix esteve presente –Sirius tomou uma das mãos de Dorian –Tentei evitá-lo, mas eles não me escutaram. Foram atrás de seu pai porque fez-lhes a vida impossível em Hogwarts. Golpearam-no e abusaram dele. Foi brutal, terrível –Dorian tentava não chorar. Recordar o corpo de seu pai nessa posição era humilhante. –Quis que se entregassem, mas eles não quiseram o fazer. Tentei pôr-me em contato com Malfoy e com teu pai, mas eles despareceram. Durante anos busquei lhes. Sempre quis te contar a verdade, lhes contar a verdade, que soubesse qual era sua verdadeira origem. Quero muito a meu afilhado, mas o que eles fizeram tinha que ser castigado. Não podia carregar com esse crime em minha consciência e não fazer nada.

— Disse contar-lhes a quem?

— A Aaron e a ti.

—  Que tem que ver Aaron em tudo isto?

— A ele também lhe mentiram. Anna Noah não é a mãe de Aaron.

Dorian sempre teve suas suspeitas sobre seu tio Draco. Nunca dormia com Anna e eles não mantinham uma relação de casal. Tratavam-se mais como bons amigos. Inclusive chegou a ver que Anna saía pelas noites, sozinha.

—  Quem é sua mãe?

— Não há mãe. Draco Malfoy trouxe-o ao mundo.

Verdade, simples e plana verdade. Aaron era filho de Draco, mas não de Anna, isso queria dizer que tinha um pai.

—  Quem é o outro pai de Aaron?

— Neville Longbottom — Dorian apartou-se do corpo de Sirius; temia-se essas palavras.

— Por isso me enviou a outra lembrança.

— Neville sempre esteve apaixonado de Draco Malfoy. Ele era sua vida. Nessa noite, a da lembrança, foi concebido Aaron. Após essa noite, Malfoy desapareceu e Neville nunca soube da existência de Aaron. Parece que ter estado com Draco e que depois este lhe deixasse, fez que crescesse o ódio para os Slytherin no interior de Neville. Ele foi quem mais se insano nessa violação.

—  Como é que você tinha lembranças dessa noite?

— Enviou-me uma das pessoas que participou: George Weasley.

—  Um dos tios de Rose?

— Sim. Ele se arrependeu. Passou toda sua vida sofrendo pelo que fez. Em um dia não pôde mais e… se suicidou.

—  Quem mais participou? –Os olhos de Dorian brilhavam de raiva.

— A vingança não é uma boa conselheira, Dorian –O garoto se pôs de pé furioso.

— Merecem-se que os mate. Se papai foi tão macio como para não fazer nada, eu não posso ser assim. Eles me roubaram a vida.

— Não sei quem mais participou. O que você viu, é o que eu vi. Séria capaz de matar a Neville Longbottom? –Dorian baixou a mirada.

—  Quem é meu pai?

— Harry Potter.

Dorian fechou os olhos. Seu pai não sabia o que lhe tinha feito. Apaixonou-se como um idiota de seu próprio irmão. Desejava-lhe como a ninguém e não saberia como viver sem completar essa paixão. As lágrimas que não tinha querido expulsar lhe golpearam, começando a chorar. Sirius levantou-se e abraçou-lhe.

— Sei-o, eu o sei. Sempre tenho estado pendente de ti e sê que estás apaixonado de Albus. Por isso me atrevi a tudo isto para que você soubesse a verdade. Não podia deixar que fizesse algo do que te arrependeria de por vida. Temos que lhe dizer a verdade a Aaron.

— Não, a ele não. Ele é feliz e eu não quero ser a pessoa que destrua seu mundo.

—  Confia em mim?

— O único que me deixou tudo isto, é não confiar em ninguém. Nem sequer em minha própria família. Como poderia confiar em você?

— O fará. Eu me ganharei sua confiança. –Colocou a cabeça de Dorian em seu peito para que seguisse se desafogando.

Dorian chorou durante horas nos braços de Sirius, até que acabou dormindo. Sirius lhe levitou até uma parede, a qual se abriu e deu passo a uma habitação. Deixou-lhe na cama e observou-lhe. Era um garoto formoso. Alto, algo mais musculoso que os garotos dessa idade. Sirius sentou-se na cama, acariciou com as dedos o rosto de Dorian e depois aspirou um pouco sobre seu pescoço. Deixou seu rosto a centímetros e depois, ligeiramente, beijou seus lábios.

— Não cabe dúvida que é do melhor. A mistura perfeita entre seus pais e será meu. Te farei a meu modo.

Sirius saiu da habitação. Na estância anterior estava Ron. O ruivo tinha na mão uma garrafa e Black destruiu-a com passe de varinha.

— Hey Que te passa?

—  Poderia passar mais de quinze minutos sem beber? Precisas estar sóbrio.

—  Para que? Já tens ao filho de Snape.

— Mas não a Aaron Malfoy.

— Sabe que não posso fazer nada. A Mansão do furão é um forte. Tivemos sorte de que o fedelho se pusesse como uma Rainha do Drama e decidisse vir aqui.

— Aaron Malfoy também virá. Dorian fará que venha.

— Eu acho que não. Escutei lhe: Não quer derrubar seu mundo –Imitou a voz de Dorian.

— Cala-te, imbecil. Já lhe convencerei e, se não passa, sempre poderemos usar sua varinha ou lhe enviar uma nota.

_E é assim, como ontem dizias que ia ser._

_A vida é tão simples agora_

_sem ter-te._

_E sigo assim, palavras que despem._

_Envolvem-me tanto as dúvidas;_

_a história sempre continua._

_E não posso te deixar de amar_

_e não posso deixar de esperar._

_Não posso perder ao final_

_e não te posso esquecer._

_Não sei lutar, se não estás._

_E é assim,_

_eu já não creio em milagres_

_se tu não estás a meu lado,_

_sou um velero no mar do passado._

_E sigo assim,_

_um sonhador sem noites._

_Uma alma sem destino_

_que paga por seus erros._

_E não posso te deixar de amar_

_e não posso deixar de esperar._

_Não posso perder ao final e_

_não te posso esquecer._

_Não se viver se não estás._

_Contigo aqui,o mundo me abre seus braços,_

_o tempo gira devagar._

_Sou o guardião do calor_

_de teus lábios._

_Se volto a ti,_

_serei quem guie teu norte._

_O faro de teus sentidos,_

_que te quererá para sempre._

_E não posso te deixar de amar._

_E não posso deixar de esperar._

_Não posso perder ao final_

_e não te posso esquecer._

_Não sei lutar se não está._


	21. Chapter 21

Nisso se resumia o que nesses momentos sentia Dorian. Sua vida, tal como a conhecia, se tinha derrubado em um pestanejo. Quando se perguntava por que seu pai lhe odiava, nunca pensou que a razão seria tão forte. Dorian, era o resultado de uma brutal violação. De uma vingança, cruel e miserável.

Como era seu pai antes de que sucedesse aquilo? Estava apaixonado? Teve uma boa vida? Dorian sabia que a última pergunta sim tinha uma resposta: Não, seu pai não teve uma boa vida. Pelo pouco que sabia, seu pai tinha sido espião da Ordem, quase morreu e quando a guerra terminou, foi odiado por ter assassinado a Albus Dumbledore.

Essa, em definitiva, não era uma boa vida.

Seu pai estaria apaixonado em realidade de Neville Longbottom?... Neville… Se alguém lhe tinha decepcionado, era ele. Achou que o Sanador seria um pai, um companheiro, um amigo. Nessas escassas horas deu-se conta que Neville era a pessoa mais falsa que podia existir no mundo. Nunca lhe quis. Todas essas tardes conversando, os cafés da manhã, inclusive essas estúpidas tardes de voo e os conselhos, tudo era parte da culpa. Era algo que Neville fazia para silenciar sua consciência.

E quase estava seguro que Neville seguia apaixonado de seu tio Draco. Seu corpo estremeceu-se de ira ao pensar que Neville tocava a seu pai pensando que era Draco o que estava com ele. Em seu afã de encontrar ternura, caiu preso do carinho fingido de Neville. Agora, naquela tétrica habitação, em um lugar que não conhecia e ao lado de um ser que era sinistro, Dorian se arrependia de ter pensando em Neville Longbottom como um pai…

Pai…

Seu verdadeiro pai era Harry Potter –Umas lágrimas solitárias rodaram por suas bochechas –Era irmão de Albus. Desejava –Porque não se podia mentir –com toda sua alma a Albus. Esses beijos, as caricias lascivas e essa intimidem. Tudo, tudo isso era: PROIBIDO.

Como lutar para não sentir isso por Albus? Não poderia. Jamais lhe veria como um irmão e também não poderia esquecer os beijos e as caricias. Em sua cabeça, muitas vezes imaginou formar uma família com Albus. Sim, pode que aos quinze anos não se deveria pensar nisso, mas Dorian, em realidade, nunca teve uma família. Nunca foi feliz de menino e não podia evitar pensar que ele seria um grande pai. Albus podia ser uma Serpente, frio, egoísta e hedonista. No entanto compartilhava com ele a falta de família e muitas vezes lhe disse que queria ter muitos filhos: Altos –Como Dorian –Com cabelo negro e formosos olhos verdes –Como ambos –e essa pele branca e perfeita. Tão ternos como para ser uns Hufflepuff, mas muito ferozes e astutos. Assim terminariam em Gryffindor ou Slytherin.

Dorian não podia evitar chorar. Amava com todo seu coração a Albus e, borrão essa família, lhe estava matando em vida. Era a pior tortura que poderia viver. Ninguém, nenhuma das pessoas que lhe tinham ocultado a verdade, sabiam o que provocaram com sua covardia. Não só lhe tinham arrojado a buscar a verdade nos lábios de um tal Sirius Black:

Tinham-lhe arrancado o coração em vida.

Dorian levantou-se da cama e buscou uma janela para poder saber se era de noite ou de dia. A habitação estava em penumbras e não tinha nem uma só janela. O frio se colava por todo o lugar. Dorian debatia-se entre sair ou não. Tinha claro que não confiava de tudo em Sirius Black; no entanto devia-lhe que lhe tivesse contado a verdade.

Justo nesse momento não sabia que fazer de sua vida. Regressar a casa? Jamais, essa já não era sua casa. Entre essas paredes só existia a mentira. Falar com seu pai? Isso seria um começo, mas justo nesse momento não queria nem lhe ver a cara. Ele também lhe tinha mentido. Falar com Albus? Isso sim, isso seria perfeito. Um abraço e um beijo lhe devolveriam a razão, mas agora sabia que isso jamais poderia ser de novo.

O que tinha claro na cabeça, era que ele não seria o causante da tortura de Aaron Isso jamais! Se seu tio Draco era o suficientemente homem, lhe diria a verdade a Aaron sem necessidade que Dorian lhe arrastasse a esse mar de sofrimento.

Severus estava-se voltando louco; no entanto seu semblante era sereno. O frenético deixava a Neville, que nesse momento se encontrava revolvendo todos os papéis do escritório de Sirius Black. Estavam em Grimmauld Place. Sabiam perfeitamente que eles não estavam nessa Mansão, mas Remus sugeriu ir e buscar algo que lhes desse pistas. Sabiam que Sirius seguramente visitou esse lugar ao regressar.

Neville e Severus ofereceram-se a buscar, enquanto Remus, Harry e um grupo de Aurores dividiam-se para assegurar todas as residências que foram de Sirius. Neville estava histérico, indo e vindo por toda a Mansão.

Severus tentava apartar de sua mente a ideia de Dorian com Sirius. O estúpido de Black era um animal, capaz de tudo. Não queria nem imaginar que lhe faria a seu filho, o que lhe poderia dizer. Sabia que se lhe tocava, se chegava a lhe fazer algum dano, Severus mataria a Sirius Black com suas próprias mãos.

Deu-lhe as costas a Neville, fechou os olhos e um suspiro quase imperceptível saiu de seus lábios. Sentiu as mãos de Neville acariciar seus ombros, baixar por seus braços e depois rondar-lhe a cintura com seus braços. Ao sentir o terno beijo de Neville em sua bochecha, deixou que seu corpo descansasse.

— Lhe trarei de regresso. Juro –Lhe sussurrou Neville.

— Eu sei. –Severus tentou tranquilizar-se. O aroma de Neville acalmava lhe –Só espero que não seja demasiado tarde.

— Se ao idiota ocorre-lhe tocar-lhe, Voldemort será pouco em comparação. Lhe perseguirei e quando lhe tenha, desejará estar morto e não em minhas mãos.

— Neville…

— Ainda que Dorian não seja meu filho, lhe quero como se fosse e Sirius Black saberá o que é a escuridão se algo lhe chega a lhe passar.

— Temos que nos ir. Aqui não há nada.

— Espero que Harry tenha tido mais sorte –Neville não lhe soltava e Severus agradeceu ter a seu lado a alguém que lhe conhecesse tanto. Esse abraço estava-lhe dando a fortaleza que secretamente lhe faltava.

O tiro do desaparecimento conjunto sacou-lhe de seus pensamentos. Severus não sabia a ciência verdadeira quem era o pai de Dorian, mas, no fundo de seu coração, sentia que o outro progenitor era Neville. Essa afinidade e essa devoção só podiam ser entre um pai e um filho; ainda que perguntava-se qual seria a reação de Neville quando se inteirasse que já era pai de outro filho: Aaron.

Estavam no despacho da Mansão. Neville deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios e sorriu. Era um gesto tranquilizador sem dúvida alguma. Segundos depois apareceram Harry e Draco, seguidos de Remus e o Chefe Dalton. Anna e Hermione entraram ao despacho um pouco depois.

—  Como lhes foi em Grimmauld Place? –Perguntou-lhe Harry a Neville enquanto transfigurava uma mesinha em uma cadeira. Draco sentou-se no cadeirão principal e todos os demais buscaram um lugar.

— Ron Weasley –Severus observou-lhe com olho crítico. Em nenhum momento disse-lhe que tivesse encontrado algo –Isto –Lhe deu um envelope a Harry. O selo estava rompido, mas atingia-se a distinguir duas letras: RW –A estúpida doninha –Draco sorriu ligeiramente. Não era o momento, mas por fim tinha caído a máscara de Ron Weasley –Tinha esse selo quando era Chefe dos Aurores e seguro que o segue usando apesar de ser um bom para nada.

— Pode ser velho –Qüestionou Harry. Hermione tomou o envelope e examinou-o.

— Não –disse Hermione –este envelope não é do tipo que usávamos no Ministério naqueles anos.

— Isto tem muita lógica. Sirius sofreu um infarto após que lhe deixei. Seguramente tem alguma deficiência física e devia buscar ajuda. Ron Weasley é perfeito para isso: Um corpo com músculos que precisa um cérebro.

— Não se ofenda carinho –Disse Remus, dirigindo sua mirada a Hermione –Ron mudou muito desde que começou a beber.

— Em resumo. –Severus levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar pelo despacho –Sirius Black está aleijado, está comichado com Ronald Weasley e não temos nem ideia de onde pode estar –Neville observou as costas tensas de Severus. Sirius Black ia pagar-lhe caro tanto sofrimento e angústia.

— Marcus Stewart deu-nos uma pista –O Chefe Dalton olhava fixamente a Neville, tentando acalmá-los –Ele foi quem contratou à gente para o atentado que sofreram na plataforma faz em uns anos. A mudança de um trato falou-nos de um lugar onde Sirius se reunia com ele.

— Está na Noruega –Seguiu Remus –Em um lugar rochoso. Só há três lugares nos que Sirius se poderia esconder.

A conversa seguiu e Severus só a escutava enquanto perdia sua vista no jardim da Mansão, lhes dando as costas a todos. Não tinham passado nem oito horas do desaparecimento de Dorian. Devia acabar com o estúpido pulgoso quando pôde. Sempre lhe disse a Albus Dumbledore que Black não era uma pessoa de confiar. Tinha em sua alma muito rancor. Até o próprio James Potter, antes de sua morte, preferiu afastar-se dele.

Quando os murmúrios acabaram tentou dar a volta, mas de novo sentiu-se envolvido nos braços de Neville.

— Faremos um mapa com as possíveis guaridas de Black. Remus foi por um plano –Neville abraçava-lhe e Severus tinha o pressentimento que sabia muito bem que não tinha posto atenção a nada do dito naquele lugar.

— Não se preocupem. Recuperaremos a seu filho, dou-lhes minha palavra –Severus observou a Dalton e este lhe sorriu conciliador. Depois, o Chefe dos Aurores saiu do despacho.

—  Que idade tem? –Perguntou Severus —  treze?

— Vinte e dois. É o Chefe dos Aurores mais jovem da história. Quando obteve o posto tinha dezenove.

— Não posso achar que Granger lhe desse o posto faz em uns anos.

— Não teve opção; ademais Ron não foi muito difícil de superar. De fato, Dalton reduziu o crime em um 70%.

— Acha que Dorian é nosso filho –Disse Severus ao notar como Neville apoiava o queixo em um de seus ombros.

— Gostaria que fosse –Da tristeza dessas palavras chegaram ao coração de Severus. Neville estava-se morrendo. A dor de saber que Dorian— onde seja que estivesse—  lhe estava odiando, estava acabando com ele.

— Quando esteja aqui poderá lhe explicar –Neville assentiu. Severus deu-se a volta e abraçou a Neville de forma protetora. O Sanador escondeu sua cara no peito de Severus e começou a chorar. Era como um menino que precisava ser consolado. Neville abraçava-se a ele como se fosse seu único suporte neste mundo.

— Não quero lhe perder. Não quero lhe perder. Ainda que ele não seja meu filho, não quero que me odeie, Severus. Tenho que falar com ele… Lhe explicar que eu… Que te quero… Que lhe quero em minha vida. Quero que saiba que, pensando em seu amor… em seu amor… eu… tenho podido me ajudar a viver.

Severus acariciava suas costas. Deixou que suas mãos fossem até as bochechas de Neville, elevou um pouco seu rosto e lhe beijou. Nesse momento, Severus soube que lhe amava; que já não tinha volta atrás e que, o outrora lerdo e bochechudo Gryffindor, se tinha ganhado seu coração.

Rose tentava acalmar-se. Estava sentada em um cadeirão da sala da Mansão Malfoy, distraidamente observava como Albus dava voltas de um lado para outro. Estava visivelmente desesperado. Via-se-lhe inconsolável. Dorian tinha desaparecido e não era para menos. Rose queria falar, mas detinha-a o temor. No entanto, nesses momentos, suspeitava todo o ocorrido. Sua mãe acaba de dizer-lhe que Sirius Black era um homem mau e perverso. A pequena garota Weasley jamais achou que Dorian poderia cair nessas mãos. Agora tinha o peso de saber a verdade e carregar com ela.

Aaron não tinha saído desse estudo. Não queira encontrar com seu pai ou, o que era pior, com Neville Longbottom. Como atuar ante ele? Aaron pensava que podia ser conveniente lhe dizer: Olá Recorda-me? Sou Aaron Malfoy e sou algo bem como seu… filho. Pode que Dorian não o seja; mas não se sinta mau, eu sou o de reposto. Aaron sorriu amargamente ante a ironia.

Essas horas tinha-as ocupado em pensar. Era muito comum para ele estar encerrado em si mesmo; ainda que não podia deixar de estar preocupado por Dorian. Isso de estar com um psicopata, não devia ser bom e agradável. E nessas horas uma pergunta cruzava sua cabeça. Quem era o pai de Dorian? Poderiam ser irmãos para valer e, se Dorian era filho de Harry Potter… Aaron sentia pena ao pensar isso.

A vida de Dorian estaria arruinada; porque Aaron sabia que entre esses dois, Albus e Dorian, tinha puro amor. Um amor que ia para além de qualquer coisa, de qualquer razão e tempo. Um amor como o que seu pai sentia por Harry Potter. Estava quase seguro que não se sentiria assim se tivesse sido fruto desse amor e não de uma garrafa de álcool. A porta da sala de estudo abriu-se e Aaron sabia perfeitamente quem seria a pessoa que cruzaria por ela.

James encontrou tudo em penumbra. Não era raro; a noite ainda estava muito escura. Seu pai sempre lhe dizia que a noite era mais escura quando estava a ponto de amanhecer. Buscou com a mirada o corpo de Aaron. O cabelo platinado ressaltava entre a escuridão da habitação. Caminhou até ele e apoiou sua mão em um dos ombros de Aaron.

—  Está bem?

— Meu primo se foi com um psicopata. Acha que poderia estar bem?

— Não e também não acho que essa seja a razão pela que está assim.

— Não, não é –James se deixou cair ao lado de Aaron. Os dois estavam recargando as costas na mesa, vendo o negro céu através da janela.

—  Que tem passado?

— … -James sabia que não lhe diria. Aaron quase pôde notar o cenho franzido de James.

—  Aaron?

—  Que acha que faz uma pessoa quando tudo o que creu verdadeiro, não é mais que um vil mentira?

—  Mentiram-te?

— É muito estúpido contestar uma pergunta com outra pergunta e não te direi, sim me mentiram, Potter –James observou o perfil de Aaron. Parecia perdido.

— Bem, bem. Não sei que faria. Meu pai jamais nos mentiu –Aaron bufou. –Ainda que não o creia, ele sempre foi muito claro: Mamãe não nos queria. Ele nos criou e isso é o importante.

— Já…

— Não pode se esconder para sempre aqui, Malfoy.

— Posso-o tentar.

— Nunca tenho entendido aos Slytherins. Sempre tão sérios, sóbrios e distantes. Encerrados neles mesmos. Não se deixam ajudar, nem falam de seus problemas. Isso deve trazer problemas de saúde.

— É parte de nós…

— Albus não é assim.

— Albus é raro…

— Isso te concedo. Seguramente caiu-se de chiquito a papai. Golpeou-se a cabeça e por isso é assim.

— Não me fará rir, se é o que pretende.

— Não o faço. Está em seu plano de: Eu sou serpente e sou mau. Em algum dia terá que sair daqui –Aaron negou com sua cabeça e um pequeno sorriso se formo em seus lábios. Ainda não sabia que tinham esses Potters que sempre terminavam influindo em um Malfoy.

—  Como anda tudo?

— Mau. Não têm nem ideia de onde possa estar. Papai contou-nos uma perturbadora história de um tal Sirius Black. Segundo creem, Dorian pode estar com esse tipo. Rose esta desconsolada.

— Devem fazer uma boa mancorna: Rose a apaixonada e Albus o amante.

— Nenhum dos dois está rindo, se é o que trata de insinuar –Aaron cruzou sua mirada com a de James. Era magnifico poder contar com ele nesses momentos.

— Vai-te com os seus. Eu em seguida desço –James deu um suspiro cansado. Levantou-se e deixou um beijo no platinado cabelo murmurando-lhe: Não tarde.

Aaron observo o céu. Estava próximo de amanhecer. Essa, sem dúvida, tinha sido a pior noite de sua vida. Levantou-se e, quando estava por sair, sentiu que umas mãos lhe detinham. Ao voltear só pôde observar uma pessoa que se cobria o rosto com uma máscara. Depois, tudo voltou a ser escuridão.

Dorian abriu a porta. Não tinha ideia que horas eram; no entanto tinha fome. Saiu a uma sala adjacente e encontrou-se com Sirius Black, que lhe esperava com a mesa posta.

—  Tem dormido bem?

— Si… Que horas são?

— Isso não importa. Veem, senta-te, deve estar faminto –Dorian sentou-se enfrente de Sirius.

Começaram a comer em um silêncio incomodo. Dorian não se sentia de todo seguro e Sirius Black era uma pessoa que não lhe inspirava muita confiança. Poderia ser o padrinho do Professor Potter, mas Dorian não conhecia a esse tipo e, ainda que lhe devia saber a verdade, não confiava nele. Quando terminou de comer, decidiu que o melhor era regressar a sua casa e falar com seu pai.

— Acho que devo ir-me, senhor Black.

—  Ir-te? –Sirius levantou a cabeça e observou a Dorian –Não tem porque o fazer. Eu sou o padrinho de seu pai e praticamente somos família. Não deve ser agradável para ti regressar a uma casa onde te mentiram tanto.

— Não é, senhor, mas acho que devo fazê-lo. Meu pai deve-me muitas explicações.

— Não pode se ir. Temos que lhe contar a verdade a Aaron.

— Não, senhor. Tentei ser claro com você. Não quero envolver a Aaron nisso. Quando regresse à Mansão, falarei com meu tio Draco e ele terá que lhe dizer a verdade a seu filho.

Sirius levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até localizar-se por trás de Dorian, colocando suas mãos nos ombros do garoto.

— Sinto informar-te que não te poderá ir –Dorian tentou se levantar, mas Sirius deteve-lhe apertando seus ombros – Não o entende? Isto não foi um favor. Precisava que viesse até aqui para poder me ficar contigo. Para traçar minha vingança –Sirius afastou-se e Dorian aproveitou esse momento para tomar sua varinha e apontar-lhe.

— Deixa-me ir…

— Que terno. Cre poder vencer-me? –a mão direita de Dorian tremia –Expelliarmus! –A varinha de Dorian voou e este termo golpeando com a mesa.

—  Como se atreve? –Dorian pôs-se de pé, tentou submeter a Sirius; mas umas mãos detiveram-lhe –Ron Weasley.

— Sim, Ron é de muita ajuda. Como notaste, estou um pouco limitado e o Senhor Weasley é de minha mão direita–Ron tomou a Dorian pelos braços. Tentava libertar-se por todos os meios. –Me encanta que lute. Assim é melhor –Sirius se acercou a Dorian, tomou sua mandíbula e lhe obrigou a lhe olhar –Te vou desfrutar muito, mas antes tem que me trazer a Aaron Malfoy.

— Dane-se –Dorian cuspiu-lhe no rosto. Sirius limpou-se e depois lhe propinou uma bofetada.

— Ainda não quero ser rude contigo! Evita fazer estas coisas. Me trará a Aaron.

— Já se pode ir muito à merda. Jamais lhe trarei –Sirius sorriu e golpeou o estômago de Dorian com sua bengala. O ar saiu do garoto, enquanto retorcia-se de dor.

— Se não o faz por bem, o fará por mal –Black levantou sua varinha e a apontou a Dorian –Imperius!


	22. Chapter 22

— Aaron!

Draco saiu correndo de sua habitação e por trás dele ia Harry. Quando entraram a sala de estudo, não tinha ninguém. Draco ainda podia sentir oscilar as defesas mágicas da Mansão. Caminhou até a janela, onde a luz do dia se colava. A seus pés estava a varinha de Aaron. Seguramente tentou defender-se.

—  Que acha que passou?

— O estúpido de Black utilizou a Dorian para levar-se a Aaron.

— Mas…

— A Mansão tem uma proteção mágica. Só podem entrar os membros desta família e seus convidados e quando um membro da família sai, as proteções me avisam. Dorian esteve aqui e levou-se a Aaron.

— Temos que lhe dizer aos demais. Há que desenhar um plano –Draco guardou a varinha de seu filho e saiu da sala de estudo com Harry. Sirius Black não sabia do que era capaz Draco se chegava a tocar a seu filho.

Os cristais da janela da sala de estudo fizeram-se pedaços. Harry soube que foi Draco. Ainda que parecia sereno, por dentro não tinha paz. Seu filho estava perdido e em mãos de Sirius. Tão só imaginar que isso poderia lhe passar a um de seus gêmeos lhe fazia estremecer.

Aaron recuperou a consciência. Estava em um lugar desconhecido, no meio de uma estância. A pessoa com mascara estava a seu lado. Uma sensata estava sujeitando suas mãos. Observou que uma das paredes do lugar se abria e de um corredor emergiam duas figuras: Um velho com uma bengala e um homem encapuchado.

— Sirius Black.

— Vá, você sim conheces-me. Finite Incantatem –A varinha de Sirius apontava à pessoa que estava a seu lado. De imediato tirou-se a máscara e Aaron pôde ver de quem tratava-se.

— Dorian... –O garoto volteou e encontrou-se com os olhos azuis de Aaron.

—  É um filho de cadela! Como te atreve a me usar para lhe trazer? Já me tinha a mim, pudeste levar a cabo sua vingança comigo.

— Verdadeiro, verdadeiro, mas meu amigo Ron pediu-me que lhe trouxesse para… Digamos, seu desfrute pessoal; ainda que se tenho de ser honesto, primeiro lhe desfrutarei eu.

Dorian tentou golpear a Sirius, mas Ron deteve-lhe. Lhes amordaçaram e levitaram seus corpos, que eram conduzidos pelo corredor, até que chegaram a um calabouço. Uma vez dentro, Ron imobilizou a Dorian na parede, com grilhões nas mãos e os pés. Depois fez o mesmo com Aaron. Sirius desparecia as mordaças da boca em ambos.

— Vai pagar por isto –Dorian tensava as correntes.

— Meu pai te pateará o cu –Assegurou-lhe Aaron.

— É tão formoso ver como dois jovens como vocês lutam para se libertar. Ron, deixa-me só com eles.

—  Quando será meu turno?

— Não vou fazer o que você cri… ainda. Primeiro me divertirei um pouco. Sei muitos jogos que a estas crianças lhes fascinaram. Anda, vai-te, deve de ter muitas garrafas de Whisky por aí — Ron saiu de imediato do calabouço. Tinha a ideia de beber o suficiente e depois foder ao filho de Malfoy. Essa seria uma boa vingança — Devem lhe perdoar, é um pouco bruto. Só pensa em beber e em foder. Você –Assinalou a Aaron com a bengala –será uma boa puta para ele.

— Em seus sonhos, Black.

— Não se deram conta Verdade? Somos maiores que vocês e mais poderosos.

— Por isso usou uma imperdoável para que eu trouxesse a Aaron. Vocês não são mais que uns covardes. Assim é como abusarão de nós?

— Não, não, claro que não, meu querido Dorian. Vocês estarão muito conscientes de todo o que passe. Sofrerão centímetro a centímetro. É parte de minha vingança. Quero que seus pais vivam com a ideia de que nós lhes fazemos nosso a cada noite; porque algo é seguro, vocês não regressarão a sua casa jamais –Com um passe de varinha, Sirius despareceu a túnica e a camisa negra de Dorian e a camisa de Aaron –Vá, os dois são demasiado belos como para desperdiçar.

— Não se atrevas a nos tocar! –Aaron tentava soltar-se de seus grilões. A fricção estava causando-lhe feridas nos pulsos.

— Calma, calma. Ainda não começarei com isso. Não te parece excitante ver a Aaron meio nu?

— Vai-te à merda –Foi a resposta de Dorian. Sirius acercou-se a ele e lhe deu uma bofetada.

— Essa não é uma resposta adequada. Olha-lhe Não te parece excitante? –O pilar onde estava sujeito Dorian se moveu até chegar em frente a Aaron. Sirius começou a acariciar o torso nu de Aaron –Não se provoca nada Verdade? Preferiria que fosse Albus? Põe-te pensar em teu meio irmão? Imagina nu, a sua graça –Sirius colocou-se por trás de Dorian –Completamente aberto para receber teu pênis, quente e palpitante.

— Cale-se! Cale-se! –Dorian tentava afastar-se. Não queria formar na cabeça imagens de Albus e menos assim. Dito dessa forma era insultante. Sirius Black está jogando com ele.

— Oh, vamos, isso é algo normal. Os Black trazemos no sangue esse gene incestuoso. Poderia trazer a Albus Potter aqui. Veríamos como é fodido por mim e depois por Aaron. Isso gostaria, Dorian? Gostaria que o virginal cu de Albus fosse meu e o deixasse pronto e disposto para te satisfazer?

— É um bastardo! Deixa-o em paz! –Aaron podia ver a dor através dos olhos de Dorian.

— Oh, não se ponha zeloso. Não me esqueci de ti. Como o poderia fazer? É tão atraente como seu pai. Isso deve estar no sangue dos Malfoy. Todos são tão fodidamente fodaveis. Seu avô –Sirius chegou às costas de Aaron –se pavoneava por todo o Colégio como um rei em frente a seus súbditos –Black aspirou o pescoço de Aaron, que tentava se afastar –e teu pai fazia o mesmo. Provocava a todo mundo. Foi uma lástima que se apaixonasse de Harry, eu lhe teria feito desfrutar bem mais.

— Meu pai jamais se teria rebaixado com um lixo como você. –Aaron lhe cuspiu na cara. Sirius tomou com força seus platinados cabelos e mordeu lhe o pescoço.

— Vocês não sabem fazer outra coisa, no entanto são muito úteis para minha vingança.

—  Por que… por que tanto ódio? –Perguntou Dorian.

—  Por que? Não o sei. Em realidade os Slytherins sempre me provocaram esse ódio. Seu pai em particular. Eram tão digno, quando em realidade só era um meio sangue, sabe? Seu pai teve a ousadia de não aceitar foder comigo. Só era foder, ao final eu lhe ia fazer um favor. Negou-se. Um idiota completamente.

—  Toda esta loucura é por isso? –Aaron olhava-o incrédulo.

— Não, faz favor, não. Isto é por culpa de seu pai. Se Draco tivesse-se ficado calado e sem fazer nada... Eu violei a Snape. –A cabeça de Dorian se levantou e seus olhos se fixaram em Sirius, que tinha um sorriso zombador –Sim, eu instiguei a violação. Estávamos perdidos de álcool e Snivellus estava no lugar equivocado à hora equivocada, ainda que se ele não tivesse falado mau de meu Remus, seguro que só teria terminado em uma golpe. Claro, seu pai tinha que abrir essa boca e falar de meu Remus –Sirius baixou a mirada por um momento e seguiu –Fiz de tudo para não lhe perder. Eu queria que tudo se esquecesse, que ninguém falasse disso, mas tinha que vir Neville. O muito idiota quis que nos entregássemos, que nos puséssemos à disposição de Severus Snape.

— Ele…

— Sim, sim, ele. Sempre foi muito reto. Arrependeu-se assim que recobrou a consciência. Ele foi quem lhe buscou. Tem vivido arrependido todo este tempo. –O disse com todo o desprezo que podia –Acho que agora deve estar perdidamente apaixonado do gorduroso Deus que asco!

— Não tanto. Se tanto querias fode-lo, por algo seria –Sirius elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas e lhe lançou um gesto de desdém a Aaron. Tomou sua bengala e golpeou com ele a Aaron, justo no estômago.

— Deixa-o!

— Não sabe tudo o que fiz para lhes manter afastados, mas Neville não se rendia. Tive que matar ao Sanador Vial para que não se inteirasse da verdade. Um Neville Longbottom com a verdade era perigoso.

— Enganaste-me!

— Supera, garoto. Agora, após nossa conversa, acho que devemos proceder ao jogo –Sirius se acercou a Dorian e tomou seu rosto –É muito lindo –Com sua língua delineou os lábios de Dorian, que se resistia tentando apartar seu rosto para trás. Sirius sujeitou-lhe com mais força e lhe beijou à força. A porta do calabouço abriu-se inesperadamente.

—  Que?! –Rosno Black.

— Têm rompido as barraras mágicas. Estão na parte superior.

—  Quem?

— São eles.

— Sobe e contê-los. Eu farei uma rota de saída Ron se lhe ficou olhando – Anda, idiota!

Draco e Harry entraram no despacho. Nele estavam Remus e Dalton falando com Neville, Severus só escutava. Ao que parece discutiam sobre os possíveis lugares onde poderia estar Sirius. Só três lugares podiam ser o suficientemente afastados e convenientes para manter o sequestro.

— Levou-se a Aaron –Severus levantou-se e viu a Draco, expectante –Usou a Dorian para levar-lhe.

— Temos que nos apressar –Incitou Remus.

— Irei por Hermione.

Neville saiu do despacho e chegou até uma das salas da Mansão. Nela só pôde ver a Rose olhando os lumes da lareira. A essas horas da manhã fazia muito frio e esse, em particular, seria um dia realmente gélido. Acercou-se à garota, pôs-se a sua altura e acariciou seu cabelo.

—  E sua mãe? –Rose estava um pouco desconcertada. Seus olhos perderam-se por um momento nos de Neville. Era como estar vendo os de Dorian.

— Eu… Ela subiu com Anna e James. Tentam que Albus durma. Tem estado toda a noite dando voltas e preocupado –O semblante da garota também era de preocupação. Neville sabia que ela era a melhor amiga de Dorian.

— Lhe encontraremos, não se preocupe. –Neville acariciou uma vez mais seu cabelo e quando se ia pôr de pé, Rose tomou entre suas mãos a de Neville.

— Eu… Eu tenho algo que lhe dizer. –Neville se estranhou e deixou que a garota continuasse –Faz em umas semanas meu pai me contatou –Neville tensou os maxilares e observou a Rose fixamente –Ele foi quem me entregou os frascos. Disse-me que… que lhe desse a Dorian –A voz de Rose se avariou e começou a chorar –Eu não sabia que era isso. Não sabia que era mau, eu não sabia… lhe juro –Rose cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos. Neville carregou a Rose e terminou sentado no cadeirão com a garota em seu colo. Rose afundou sua cabeça no peito de Neville, chorando desconsolada. O Sanador acariciava seu cabelo e dava-lhe ternos beijos na testa. Tinha-se esquecido que Rose Weasley seguramente também estava precisada de muito carinho.

—  Onde via a seu pai, Rose? –Perguntou-lhe, enquanto acercava-a mais a seu corpo. Era uma jovem de quinze anos que parecia uma menina de oito sentada no colo de seu pai.

— Em… Na casa dos Gritos –Lhe sussurrou.

— Vale –Tomou seu queixo com carinho e com seu polegar tirou as lagrimas que banhavam seu rosto –Não se preocupe. Agora irei o despacho e com o que me disseste nos vamos poupar muito tempo.

— Eu… Lhe fiz muito dano a Dorian e por minha culpa ele… Lhe odeia a você.

— Não é sua culpa, carinho. A culpa é minha. Devia contar-lhe a verdade a Dorian e não o fiz por medo. Tinha muito medo de que me odiasse. O medo é um assassino que mata nossos sentimentos.

— E eu causei que lhe odiasse –Rose começou a chorar de novo e Neville a abraçou para levar a seu peito de novo.

— Você lhe quer verdade? –Rose assentiu –Mas não como amiga –Rose não disse nada. Nem moveu-se, no entanto Neville pôde sentir como se tensava. Enredou uma de suas mãos no cabelo triguenho e acariciou sua nuca –Sabe que ele está muito apaixonado de Albus. Sei que o que fez foi por carinho, porque achava que ele devia saber a verdade, mas há verdade que machucam muito e mais quando são precedidas de tantas mentiras. Você em algum dia encontrará a um garoto muito bom e guapo do que te apaixonará e o que sente por Dorian será uma lembrança. O que ficará entre vocês será uma bonita amizade.

— Falhei-lhe como amiga.

— Não, linda. Tem falado. Sei que o fez porque não quer ver sofrer a Dorian. Agora tenho que me ir. Prometo-te que Dorian estará muito cedo conosco e assim, você e eu, poderemos lhe pedir perdão por todo o dano que lhe fizemos.

Neville separou-se do corpo de Rose com muito cuidado. Levantou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Quando Neville estava dando meia volta, Rose correu e se lhe lançou aos braços, enredando suas mãos no cabelo de Neville e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

— Obrigado –Lhe sussurrou quando se separou de seus lábios –Sei que jamais poderei beijar a Dorian e vocês se parecem tanto… –Neville deixou que Rose se acomodasse em seu peito. Mais tarde falaria com Hermione, tinha que saber sobre o comportamento de sua filha.

— Sabe que eu não…

— Teria gostado que meu pai fosse como você.

Hermione entrou na sala para ver como sua filha abraçava a Neville com uma necessidade arrepiante. Neville acariciava suas costas e quando notou que Hermione lhes observava, lhe fez sinais para que se acercasse. Separou-se de Rose e pô-la em braços de sua mãe. Quando se viu livre, Neville saiu a toda velocidade com rumo ao despacho.

—  E Mione?

— Não virá agora. Rose foi quem trouxe os frascos a casa. Via-se com Ronald na Casa dos Gritos.

—  A Casa dos Gritos? –Os olhos de Remus brilharam –Hogwarts. Sou um idiota. Sirius conhece umas catacumbas que estão por embaixo da Casa dos Gritos. Ninguém mais sabe delas. Há um mapa dessa casa. Dumbledore fez que o criássemos para poder evitar que mais pessoas se inteirassem. Está em minha antiga casa –Remus nem sequer perguntou, desapareceu-se e em matéria de minutos regressou com o mapa nas mãos. O desenrolou sobre a mesa –Aqui está a entrada. Tudo é como um labirinto e pode ser enfeitiçado.

— Bem, temos que encontrar a forma de não lhe deixar nem uma só passagem pelo que possam escapar. Podemos destroçar todas as paredes.

— Seria perigoso, Neville.

— Não. Isto –Assinalou um círculo no meio do mapa –é o pilar de tudo. Seguramente Black estará aqui. Deve ter aos garotos aí. É o lugar que dá a todas as possíveis saídas e, se todo o demais colapsa, isso é o único que ficaria em pé. Temos que nos organizar.

Harry escutava como Neville punha o plano em marcha. Ele não era de planos e estratégias. Ele era bom para a ação. Os planos sempre os deixava para Hermione. Agora podia ver a Neville como o líder que foi para a resistência. Os planos e estratégias davam-se-lhe muito bem e falava com naturalidade de feitiços e agrupamentos para não deixar livre nenhum cabo solto. Esse, seguramente, tinha sido o Neville que não deixou morrer ao Exército de Dumbledore.

Severus escutava tudo com impaciência. Sua magia não lhe permitia participar no resgate; no entanto, ter a Neville e a Remus à cabeça de tudo, lhe dava algo de esperança.

— Então, teremos aos aurores distribuídos nas quatro saídas. Remus colocará um feitiço antidesaparições. Draco, Harry, Dalton, Remus e eu entraremos. Seguramente vão achar que estamos sozinhos. Sirius tentará atacar-nos e nesse momento poderemos entrar. Uma vez nas catacumbas, o importante é chegar até o centro.

Em matéria de minutos os aurores já estavam em posição. Neville e os demais estavam por sair. Se apareceriam nas ruas da Casa dos Gritos e entrariam para lhes distrair. Quando Neville estava por sair, Severus lhe sujeitou e se abraçou a ele.

— Aaron é seu filho –Neville separou-se um pouco do corpo de Severus. Olhava-lhe incrédulo –Draco se engravidou essa noite e não te quis dizer nunca –Neville volteou seu rosto até onde estava Draco falando com Remus e Harry.

— Não importa agora, Severus. Quero a Dorian e Aaron a salvo, aqui, conosco. Quando tudo isto acabe poderemos falar e as verdades serão ditas.

— Evita que te matem.

— Farei o que possa, não prometo nada –Neville se inclinou um pouco e beijou a Severus. Ainda tinha na cabeça a ideia de que Aaron era seu filho. Isso, em definitiva, era algo que não se esperava –Sei que estará morto de angústia aqui. Vá a St. Mungo e fala com Esther. Faz em uns dias inaugurei uma planta nova no Hospital. É a área de poções e é para ti. Sei que te encantaria trabalhar em algumas poções e em seu tempo livre poderia ensinar aos especialistas. Se algo sai mau no resgate, que melhor que te ter a ti para que nos dês as poções indicadas.

— Neville…

— Era meu presente para o jantar. Quero que te sinta bem Severus.

— Eu…

— Temos que nos ir — Anunciou Dalton.

Os cinco despareceram e tocaram solo firme na neve que rodeava a Casa dos Gritos. Todos entraram a passo apressado. Remus, de imediato, chegou à parede que levava ao labirinto. A parede removeu-se e todos entraram. Remus ia por diante, sortearam paredes e passagens, até chegar a uma porta de madeira. Tentaram abrir com vários feitiços; mas foi impossível.

— Façam-se para trás –Harry levantou sua varinha –Bombarda! –A porta e parte da parede foi destruída. Só tinha uma barreira que foi removida pouco a pouco, do outro lado esperavam Ron Weasley e um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

— A Doninha tem seu exército –Draco levantou a varinha e olhou aos tipos que acompanhavam a Ron. Era algo bem como quinze pessoas.

— São ex Aurores que despedi por vicios –Disse Dalton.

— Por fim vemo-nos a cara, Doninha. Por verdadeiro, Sophia manda-te saudos.

— Morre-te, Malfoy. Já pagará por isso. Seguro que gostará de ver a seu filho quando me esteja fodendo.

Os feitiços voaram após isso. Neville tentava ver qual seria a parede que os levaria aos calabouços. De repente, uma das paredes ativou-se e começou a dividi-los em grupos. De um lado ficou Remus, Dalton e Draco, lutando com as ex aurores. Do outro lado terminaram, Neville, Harry e Ron.

—  Crê poder vencer-nos aos dois? –Perguntou-lhe Harry ao ruivo.

— São um par de maricas. Jamais representaram um repto para mim.

— Isso cries.

— Estou seguro. Crucio! –O raio ia a impactar contra Harry.

—  Protego!

— Depulso! –Ron foi golpeado pela magia de Neville. De imediato, uma das paredes que estava por trás deles se abriu –Leva aos calabouços –Ron começava a se pôr de pé. Era demasiado forte para deixar-lhe inconsciente.

— Vou contigo.

— Não, te fica. Eles te precisam. Esta parede não se selará de novo. Quando terminem aqui, me sigam.

— Mas…

— Estarei bem, te prometo. Cuida-lhes por mim –Neville lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e cruzou a parede.

— De modo que o idiota de Longbottom e você perderam-se o asco –A voz de Ron soava nasal.

— Aqui o único que provoca asco é você.

Neville correu pelo corredor destroçando paredes e portas. Era uma maneira de colapsar toda a estrutura de tal forma que os demais pudessem passar sem problema. Encontrou a porta que dava ao centro, a destroçou e passou por ela, viu a Dorian e Aaron sujeitos a dois pilares e saindo por trás deles:

— Sirius Black.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione observava a sua filha. Após que Neville a entregou em seus braços, esteve chorando longo momento e entre soluços começou a lhe contar a história. Ficou tão encerrada em seus problemas que jamais se deu conta que sua filha a precisava tanto. Agora o via claramente; Rose cria estar apaixonada de Dorian. Tinha beijado a Neville só porque era muito parecido a Dorian. Isso não era amor, era uma insana obsessão que a levou a trazer esses frascos, lhes entregar e assim poder lhe separar de Albus.

Egoísmo.

Nessa palavra podia-se simplificar as ações que levou a cabo Rose. Provavelmente agora estava arrependida, mas isso não tira seus atos e o motivo que teve para os levar a cabo.

—  Esteve apaixonada de meu pai? –A pergunta foi um sussurro. Hermione teve uns segundos para pensar na resposta.

— Casei-me apaixonada dele.

— Mas arruinou-se –Rose separou-se do corpo de sua mãe para poder observar-lhe os olhos.

— Seu pai teve um momento muito escuro. Suas prioridades mudaram e ele…

— Sempre pensou que estava apaixonada do Professor Potter. Alguma vez esteve?

— Faz favor, –Hermione não pôde evitar sorrir –Harry sempre foi gay e estava louco por Draco. Soube que esses dois terminariam juntos desde que lhe vi brigar pela primeira vez –Um suspiro saiu de Rose.

—  Acha que o Sanador Longbottom está muito apaixonado do Senhor Snape?

— Rose… -Hermione estava preocupando-se mais à cada segundo que passava nessa conversa. O único que lhe faltava era ver a sua filha desejando a um homem, que além de gay, podia ser seu pai.

— Não é o que você crê. Tivesse-me encantado que papai fosse como ele. Você não sabe como tenta a Dorian. Durante todos esses anos não faltou a nenhum jogo de Quidditch e quase todos os fins de semana ia por Dorian para levar a alguma partida de soccer e faz umas horas que esteve comigo. Portou-se tão bem! Tivesse-me encantado que ele fosse meu pai.

— Rose…

— Não te reprocho nada, mamãe. Fizeste o que pode, mas não posso te mentir, sempre me fez falta o amor, a companhia e a guia –Hermione se acercou a sua filha e a abraçou com todas suas forças. Era verdade, ela se tinha esquecido que era importante passar tempo com sua filha. Quando estava casada com Ron, fazia até o impossível para não chegar tarde a casa, se esquecendo que sua filha também estava aí –Tenho que falar com Albus. pedir-lhe perdão. Se não o faço, esta opressão que tenho no peito não desaparecerá.

— Não acho que seja o momento adequado, filha.

— Nunca o será, mamãe.

Rose separou-se de sua mãe e levantou-se do cadeirão onde tinham passado as últimas duas horas. Falar com Albus seria parte do caminho que tinha que percorrer para se sentir bem de novo; ademais rogava para que trouxessem de regresso a Dorian e a Aaron, sãos e salvos.

Subiu as escadas lentamente. A cada degrau era mais pesado que o outro. Sabia o que sucederia após falar. Tinha traído a amizade de Dorian, o carinho de Albus e, por sua culpa, agora Aaron e Dorian estavam em um perigo iminente. Encontrou-se de em frente à porta de cedro que dava ao estudo onde faz umas horas Aaron foi sequestrado.

Inalou profundamente antes de abrir a porta. Sentado no cadeirão em frente ao escritório estava Albus, sustentando uma fotografia entre suas mãos. Estava só. Seguramente James tinha-lhe deixado um momento; já que desde que Aaron desapareceu, ele também não tinha muita paz. Fez um berrinho quando seu pai lhe disse que não podia acompanhar no resgate.

Acercou-se tentativamente, enquanto pensava nas palavras que poderiam a desculpar. Sentou-se em frente a Albus e este a olhou por um segundo e depois voltou a perder a vista na fotografia.

— É de nossa viagem a Croácia –Mostrou-lhe a fotografia. Dorian passava-lhe um braço pela cintura e do outro lado também estavam James e Aaron abraçados. Os quatro pareciam muito felizes.

— Albus, eu…

Os olhos verde esmeralda fincaram-se nos azuis e, de alguma forma, Rose soube que Albus sabia que era o que queria dizer. Não podia passar por alto que Albus Potter era um Slytherin e, eles, cheiravam a traição e o engano a quilômetros de distância. Parecia que vinham com esse sexto sentido incorporado.

— Diga de uma vez –A voz do garoto Potter soou fria e distante.

— Eu fiz.

—  Por que? –Rose baixou a mirada –Olha-me quando te fale –Albus tomou seu queixo fortemente –Por que? –Foi um sibilo quase perigoso.

— Amo-lhe –Albus estava a escassos centímetros dela. Olhando-a com um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

— Mentira. Isso não se faz por amor. Isso… Essa traição só pôde ser produto de uma insana obsessão.

— Eu…

— Perguntei por que? Deu-te asas? Disse-te alguma vez que sentia algo por ti? Tratava-te como se fosse mais que uma amiga?

— Não…

— Não –Albus a tomou dos braços levantando da cadeira, a encarando –Claro que não, porque ele era meu. Só tinha olhos para mim e o que te ofereceu a ti era uma amizade. A mais pura das amizades. Trouxe-te a nosso mundo. Fez tudo o que estava em suas mãos para que nós te aceitássemos e você que lhe fez? –colou-a com mais violência a seu corpo –Entrega a um louco, a um pervertido. Sabe que pode estar lhe fazendo? Pode estar violando-lhe. Isso queria? Se não era seu não seria ninguém?

— Não, não… eu não sabia…

—  Não sabia? Isso o faz pior. Por que acha que desconhecer o conteúdo te faz menos responsável?

— Eu…

—  Você?! Você?! Que?! –Albus tomou sua varinha e pô-la na garganta de Rose — Aparte de mim, mas também lhe apartaste de ti. É uma… -Rose sabia que viria algum feitiço e lhe merecia.

— Albus! –A voz de James ressoou no estudo.

— Ela trouxe os frascos! –Albus enterrou mais a ponta de sua varinha no pescoço de Rose.

— Solta-a. Não vale a pena. O que lhe faça a ela só será para poder diminuir sua impotência.

— Traiu-nos! Entregou-lhe a esse maníaco e tem que pagar por isso! –James tomo a mão de seu irmão com um movimento firme.

— Deixa-a –Seus olhos encontraram-se e Albus baixou a varinha. Entendia porque James fazia isso. Estava completamente louco e queria que alguém pagasse.

— Perdoem-me –Sussurrou Rose.

— Saia daqui, Rose.

— Faz favor…

— Não é o momento. Saia daqui.

Rose observou uma vez mais aos irmãos Potter. James ainda tinha essa mirada de desafio sobre a de Albus, que era de cólera contida. A garota Weasley saiu da sala de estudo. Sentia que a culpa que tanto a pressionava não diminuía. Tinha que lhe pedir perdão a Dorian e Aaron e sabia que não seria fácil. Tinha a certeza que aquela amizade, conseguida graças a Dorian, jamais voltaria a ser igual, se é que, por sua estupidez, ficava algo dela.

Dentro da sala de estudo, James soltou a seu irmão. Sabia que Albus estava desesperado, que estava a ponto de perder a fé, a esperança. Todos pensavam nas coisas que podiam estar vivendo os dois garotos sequestrados, mas Albus pensava nas coisas que Dorian poderia estar sentindo.

— Regressarão.

—  Para valer crie-lo? –A voz de Albus nunca tinha soado tão frite como nesse momento.

— Devo de crê-lo. Me voltaria louco se não o fizesse –Albus via como diminuía a luz do dia. Cedo a escuridão da noite se apoderaria de tudo.

— Não quero acordar outra vez com o pranto de um escuro amanhecer. Sigo sem achar que foi-se –James acercou-se a seu irmão. Albus deu-se a volta e terminaram abraçando-se. Era o tipo de abraço que lhe davam a seu pai nas noites de tormenta. Só que agora seu pai não estava e a tormenta estava dentro da cada um.

— Voltará a sentir o calor de seu amor –Lhe sussurrou James, enquanto abraçava-lhe mais forte.

Neville observou a Sirius Black. O movimento de sua perna esquerda estava completamente limitado. Seguramente era o produto do infarto. Aaron e Dorian estavam sujeitos a dois pilares e não podia atacar a Black enquanto estivesse cerca dos garotos. O melhor seria afastar-lhe deles o mais que pudesse.

— Neville Longbottom –Disse com assombro Sirius –Nos anos sentaram-te de maravilha –Sirius observou a Neville detidamente. Estava vestido completamente de negro, o casaco, o traje e a camisa.

— Não posso dizer o mesmo de ti, Black.

— Vou passar por alto essas palavras. Unicamente porque encantam-me os homens com barba fechada, cabelo em peito e varonis –Neville moveu-se a esquerda. Tentava rodear a Black e que este se afastasse o mais que pudesse dos rapazes –Seu pai, Frank, era muito guapo. Lástima que estivesse tão apaixonado de Alice. Uma vez insinuei-me-lhe e ele me mandou a passeio. Estúpidos Longbottom, sempre são honestos.

Neville movia-se lentamente, com a varinha na mão. Pareciam dois leões que em qualquer momento atacariam; no entanto, Neville buscava uma forma de que nenhum feitiço terminasse colando nos garotos. Aaron e Dorian estavam sujeitos a dois pilares, olhando-lhe fixamente. Seguro que Black lhes tinha encantado para que não pudessem falar. Só esperava que Harry e os demais não tivessem tantos problemas.

— É raro, o Professor Lupin dista muito de ser o tipo de homem que diz. Será por isso que não podia manter o pênis nas calças estando com ele? –As facções de Sirius se tensaram.

— Deve estar muito feliz de meter a sua no asqueroso de Snivellus. Ainda pensa em mim a cada vez que lhe mete? Foi maravilhoso desvirgar lhe. Pode ser um feio morcego, mas tem um cu… –Dorian esticou as correntes. Esse infeliz tinha que se calar.

— Sento informar-te que Severus não te recorda. É tão insulso, Black. A base de muitos beijos, muitas caricias e horas de interminável e delicioso sexo, tenho feito que Severus se esqueça de ti.

—  Isso te diz?

— A cada vez que geme meu nome. Acha que violar lhe ia acabar com ele? Severus é mais que isso. Teve um filho…

— Que não é seu…

— Isso não pode o saber.

— Jordan Vial disse-me antes de matá-lo.

— Pôde-te ter mentido – Seria verdadeiro? O estúpido velhote poderia ter-lhe mentido? Talvez, mas o importante não era o nome do pai, o importante era que Dorian cresse ser filho da pessoa equivocada. Era uma boa forma de atormentar lhe.

— Snape foi meu.

—  Foi! É a palavra finque aqui. É meu e lhe faço feliz. Terei uma família com ele.

— Não poderá ter mais filhos…

—  Também te disse o Sanador Vial? Sabe que não me importo enquanto possa estar com ele. Fazer-lhe feliz e poder fazer-lhe meu a cada noite. Imagino que você já não sabe o que é isso. Pelo que posso ver, o pequeno –O disse com total ironia –infarto que teve, deveu limitar não só seu movimento. Imagino que para um doente como você deve ser muito difícil não poder manter uma ereção.

— Não sei que lhe passou a vocês. Esses Slytherins são vis. Só servem para usar e depois os atirar, mas jamais o entenderam. Você se apaixonou de Draco como um imbecil enquanto estava no colégio e a que te levo isso? Nem sequer teve a decência de dizer-te que ia ter um filho seu. Mesmo assim, defendem-lhes e fazem o possível para que sejam felizes.

— Não o entenderia. Chama-se amor –Agora Neville era o que estava lhe dando as costas aos garotos. Toda aquela conversa tinha servido para distrair a Black e trocar lugares pouco a pouco.

— Eu amava a Remus e vocês lhe afastaram de mim! Seu amado Draco, o muito filho de puta, não se pôde ficar calado! Tinha que se vingar e me tirou! Crucio!

O raio de luz vermelha não ia diretamente para Neville. Sirius em realidade não sentia um verdadeiro ódio por ele. A maldição tinha que colar diretamente em Aaron. Neville sabia que Black utilizaria aos garotos em seu contra.

— Protego Totalum! –A maldição foi desviada a tempo.

— Melhorou-te muito estar na guerra, mas esta batalha não a ganhará, Neville.

—  Isso cries?

Dorian observava, impotente, como Sirius Black lançava feitiços. Alguns que lançava na contramão de Neville e muitos mais que teriam que dar em Aaron ou nele. Era óbvio que Black queria diminuir as forças de Neville para lhe fazer cair. Nesse momento sentia-se tão estúpido. Se tão só tivesse pensado um momento... Poderia ter escutado a seu pai e não a um estúpido maníaco.

Ademais, tinha duvidado de Neville. Conquanto mentiu, Dorian tinha que aceitar que a vida do Sanador também não tinha sido muito boa. Desde que conheceram-se, soube que o único que acompanhava a Neville Longbottom era a solidão. Ainda recordava a primeira vez que lhe viu, no parque, seguramente lhes buscando. Como pôde ter bloqueado essa lembrança? Neville tinha estado todo esse tempo para eles, lhes buscando, tentando encontrar a seu pai.

Inclusive, agora, cabia a pequena possibilidade de que ele fosse em realidade filho de Neville e não de Harry Potter. Dorian para valer queria que essa possibilidade fosse verdadeira; não podia sentir mais carinho por esse homem que se debatia em um duelo só para lhes salvar. Sentia gratidão, mas mais que isso, sentia carinho, amor. Sentia que de realmente Neville Longbottom era seu pai.

Ron pôs-se de pé. Ainda estava cambaleante e Harry lhe encarou. Levavam mais de quinze anos sem ver-se e agora estavam em diferentes bandos. Ron nunca foi uma pessoa fácil e Harry o sabia. Tinha a cabeça dura e suas ideias eram, para ele, o mais importante. Durante a guerra, Ron foi quem mais duvidou de seus objetivos.

Harry nunca pensou que Ron sentisse ciúmes. De que? De ser um herói? A vida de Ronald Weasley era mil vezes melhor que a de Harry. Teve uma família, seus pais estavam vivos, tinha irmãos e uma família unida. Dinheiro. Todo se resumia a isso? Se Ron tivesse cuidado o patrimônio que tinha, seguramente seria tão rico como ele.

— Sempre soube que era uma bicha. Ginny foi uma estúpida ao casar-se contigo –Harry esboçou um sorriso.

— Sua irmã era muito astuta e o melhor que lhe pôde passar, foi se casar comigo.

—  Arruinaste-lhe a vida! –Ron lançou um feitiço que Harry bloqueou –Nem sequer pode ver a seus filhos!

— É ela quem não quer ver a seus filhos. Ela me vendeu. Disse-me que se queria filhos lhe desse a metade de minha fortuna e o fiz. Ela vive muito tranquila, em algum lugar da Europa, cheia de amantes.

— Não sei como pude te abrir a porta de minha casa. Era como um irmão para mim e me Traiu! Hermione sempre pensou que você era melhor. Ela estava apaixonada de ti.

—  Em sério cries-te isso, Ron? –Disse Harry enquanto protegia-se de um Confundus –São só pretextos para justificar seu ódio. Eu nunca enganei a Ginny, Hermione jamais se fixou em mim. Para ela sim sou como um irmão.

— Tive tudo e o arruinaste por umas serpentes.

— Você teve tudo e o arruinaste por um vício e uma prostituta. Ron quando te converteste nisso? –Harry disse-o sem nenhuma malícia. Ainda lhe doía ver a seu amigo convertido em um fiel servente de um louco. Esse louco, era seu padrinho.

— Equivoca, Harry. Eu o perdi tudo por ti. Acha que foi fácil para mim ser sempre sua sombra? Estar por trás de ti, recolhendo o que atirava? Fiquei com Hermione porque você não a quis. Fui Chefe dos Aurores porque você decidiu ser jogador de Quidditch e sempre que para meu trabalho, a ninguém lhe bastava. Todos me diziam que você o faria melhor que eu…

— É você quem cedeu ante esse sentimento de inferioridade…

— NÃO! SEMPRE FOI VOCÊ! Crucio! –Harry pôde bloquear a maldição.

— Jinx!

— Protego! –Ron tropeçou um pouco. A parede que estava por trás dele começou a retumbar; no entanto não podia deixar que isso apartasse de sua mente a ideia de acabar com Harry.

— Pode render-te Ron. Terminará com uma condenação em Azkabam, mas juro-te que farei o possível para que seja reduzida. Poderá ver a sua filha. Ela te precisa, Ron.

— Jamais aceitaria algo de ti. Já não quero suas migalhas.

— Ron…

— Não!

— Incarcero!

— Protego! É o melhor que podes fazer, Potter? Não acho que com isto tivesse sido o melhor Chefe dos Aurores. Não é mais que um pusilânime. –Harry não queria lastimar a Ron. Apesar de tudo, ainda lhe unia essa amizade de anos e não saberia como olhar de novo a Molly Weasley sabendo que ele pôde lhe causar um dano a Ron –Vamos, pode mais que isto. Não quero sua lástima Ventus!

O feitiço provocou que os fragmentos de rochas começassem a se levantar, impactando em todos lados. Harry convocou um escudo e começou a sortear todas as rochas. A parede que ainda estava de pé retroo de novo. Harry pôde escutar claramente, entre o ruído que provocava o vendo do feitiço de Ron, a voz de Draco.

— Bombarda máxima!

A parede fez-se pedaços. Ron estava justo dando-lhe as costas e, nesse momento, uma das rochas expelidas da parede, golpeou sua cabeça. O incessante vento parou ao instante; no entanto o dano já estava feito. A destruição do concreto terminou golpeando a Ron. Harry acercou-se rapidamente ao corpo do ruivo, que jazia uns metros afastado dele. Tomou seu pulso…

— Está morto –Disse-lhe a Draco, olhando aos olhos. Remus e Dalton também estavam aí. A luta com os ex aurores tinha sido dura, mas ao final impuseram-se. Quando Draco destruiu a parede, nunca se imaginou que o feitiço colaria quase de cheio na contramão de Weasley.

— Sinto muito, Harry –Apesar de tudo, Draco notou que o dizia com sinceridade. Não apreciava a Weasley; no entanto sabia que a ideia de Harry não era o matar.

— Buscou. Tentei que recapacitasse, mas ele não quis. Voltou-se louco e já não ficava nada nele de meu antigo amigo.

— Harry –Remus falou com a mesma voz tranquila e suave de sempre –Temos que atingir a Neville –Harry lhe deu uma última mirada a Ron e se pôs de pé. Não deixaria que ninguém mais se lhe fosse nesse dia.

Neville tentava conter por todos os meios a Black. Sabia que queria lhe cansar; no entanto, Black não só era mais velho, também era mais lento. O infarto implicava muitos problemas e um deles, era a falta de coordenação.

— Expelliarmus! –A varinha de Black voou até ficar a um metro dele. Neville acercou-se em três grandes passos e tomou a varinha.

— Vá, não irá atacar a pessoa desarmada ou sim? –Sirius, coxeando, acercou-se a ele. De repente, dentre suas roupas, sacou uma adaga. Cortou a mão direita de Neville, provocando que soltasse sua varinha e se lançou sobre seu corpo querendo apunhala-lo com a afiada arma branca.

Neville apanhou lhe da mão, aplicou mais força e tropeçaram um pouco. O Sanador era visivelmente mais forte que Sirius e, com um pouco mais de pressão, atingiu a lhe tirar a adaga da mão. Golpeou lhe forte no estômago e depois no rosto. Neville tomou sua varinha, que estava atirada no chão e apontou em direção a Sirius. — Depulso! –Sirius voou pelo ar até impactar em uma das paredes do lugar. Neville sabia que estava inconsciente, se tinha acabado tudo. Regressou sua vista a Dorian e Aaron e caminhou até eles –Finite Incantatem. Relaxo.

Neville capturou ambos corpos entre seus braços. Os dois garotos, quase como em um ato reflexo, se deixaram envolver nesses fortes e cálidos braços, escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço do Sanador.

— Está bem. Agora tudo está bem –Sussurrava Neville, enquanto beijava indistintamente o cabelo negro e o loiro, lhes dando um pouco de consolo. Dorian foi o primeiro em levantar a cabeça. Ainda não sentia os braços e as pernas e praticamente todo seu peso estava sobre Neville. Não achava que Aaron estivesse melhor. Também parecia se sentir tranquilo rodeado pelo braço esquerdo de Neville.

— Eu… o…

— Depois –Disse-lhe Neville, olhando aos olhos –Agora o importante é que vocês estejam bem. Estão-no? –Dorian assentiu. Aaron decolou-se do corpo de Neville e pela primeira vez seus olhos encontraram-se.

— Estamos bem –Disse Aaron debilmente.

— Ok –Neville tentou separar-se deles quando viu que se podiam sustentar melhor. Tirou-se o casaco, pondo lhe a Aaron e seu outro casaco foi para Dorian –Assim estão melhor.

— Neville –A voz de Harry podia-se escutar por todo o corredor, até que ele e o resto do grupo chegaram à porta do calabouço. Harry correu e abraçou a Neville.—  Está bem?

— Perfeito. Esse é seu homem –Assinalou a Sirius. Dalton estava acompanhado de um auror, ao que de imediato índico que assegurasse a Black.

Draco abraçou a seu filho, sem importar-lhe para nada se esse gesto era digno de um Malfoy ou não. Depois Dorian foi aparar aos braços do loiro.

—  Podemos sair daqui? –Sugeriu Dorian a seguir. Não queria estar mais tempo nesse lugar.

— Claro, o garoto tem razão –Remus sorriu-lhe.

Nesse momento todos lhe davam as costas ao corpo em aparência inconsciente de Sirius Black, quando de repente, este abriu os olhos. Sua bengala ainda estava em sua mão esquerda, o empunhou e tirou uma varinha, apontando primeiro ao auror.

— Desmaius –O golpe de um corpo ao cair fez que vários voltearam.

Em matéria de segundos, Sirius apontou primeiro a Draco, Harry, Neville e por último passou sua mirada por Dorian e Aaron. Um impulso fez-lhe pensar a Neville que Sirius quereria vingar da forma mais cruel. A varinha de Sirius terminou apontando por fim a Aaron. Neville, de imediato, empurrou ao garoto.

— Sectumsempra!

O feitiço golpeou de cheio sobre o peito de Neville, que caiu direto nos braços de Harry, convulsionando e sangrando copiosamente pelas múltiplas feridas que causava tão terrível feitiço.

— NÃO!

O grito de Dorian foi desgarrador. Quis correr a lado de Neville, mas Draco detinha-lhe. Viu como Remus Lupin desarmava a Black e lhe imobilizava. Para Dorian, tudo estava sucedendo como em câmera lenta.

— Temos que o levar a St. Mungo –Harry caiu de bruços com o corpo sangrento de Neville.

Harry não esperou confirmação de ninguém e deixou que sua magia envolvesse a Neville, rogando ter a suficiente concentração como para chegar completos ao Hospital. Qualquer erro poderia custar-lhe a vida a seu amigo.

— Devemos ir com eles. Rápido.

A angústia era visível em Dorian. Não podia perder a Neville, não assim. Aaron ainda estava em estado de choque. Esse feitiço era para ele e Neville se tinha interposto, lhe protegendo. Algo muito cálido e a vez sombrio se apoderou dele.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry apareceu-se na Sala que mais conhecia em St. Mungo. De imediato, Esther, a assistente de Neville, viu-lhe chegar com o Sanador a custas. Harry ia completamente cheio de sangue. A enfermeira estremeceu-se. Sabia que esse sangue não era de Harry Potter.

—  Que tem passado?

— Chame a Severus Snape.

Não foi necessário lhe chamar, Severus saía por um dos corredores. Neville já estava em uma cama que de imediato se estava entintando com seu sangue.

— Sectumsempra –Foi o primeiro que disse Harry ao lhe ver –Sirius lhe lançou.

— Chame ao Sanador Johnson. Minha magia é insuficiente para curar-lhe.

Hugh Johnson chegou de imediato, viu o estado de Neville e convocou uma transfusão sanguínea. Severus, o Sanador e mais duas enfermeiras despareceram por trás de uma porta dupla. Harry só observava com impaciência. Em matéria de segundos apareceram-se os demais.

—  Como esta? –Dorian tinha um tom de voz cheio de angústia.

— Não… não o sei. Snape levou-lhe e…

Dorian tentava engolir-se o pranto e Harry abraçou-lhe fortemente. Foi então quando Dorian o soube. Harry Potter não podia ser seu pai, entre esses braços não sentia a mesma proteção como quando estava entre os braços de Neville. Inclusive nesse momento, tendo o casaco de Neville em cima, sentia lhe a seu lado.

Severus Snape saiu pela porta dupla e Dorian apartou-se de Harry para abraçar a seu pai. Severus recebeu-lhe feliz. Em alguns momentos dessas horas sem ele, pensou que não voltaria a ver a Dorian ou pelo menos que não o veria tão são. Sirius Black era um ser mesquinho e seria capaz de fazer-lhes o impensável.

Draco acercou-se a Harry e passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros. Harry deixou-se abraçar. Era o que precisava, não queria pensar que poderia perder a seu amigo. Quando Draco separou o braço dos ombros, Harry entrelaçou suas mãos lhe dando um forte aperto e juntos se acercaram a Severus e Dorian.

—  Está bem?

— Sim papai. Neville, como está Neville?

— Puderam deter a hemorragia. Os Sanadores estão revisando.

Nesse momento Hugh Johnson saiu pela porta dupla. Via-se visivelmente preocupado, parecia que carregava todo o hospital em cima. Respirou fundo e dirigiu-se a todos com voz cansada.

— O Sanador Longbottom tem perdido muito sangue. Agora a estamos transfundindo, mas as próximas horas serão decisivas. Esperemos que recupere a consciência e seu sangue atinja níveis normais.

—  Está muito grave? –Perguntou Dorian.

— Sim, mas não percam a fé, faz favor. O Sanador é uma pessoa muito atlética e está são. Temos que esperar.

—  Podemos vê-lo? –Severus não queria se separar de Neville.

— Por agora não. Em umas horas eu lhes informarei. Faz favor, não se preocupem –Dito isto, regressou pela porta dupla de cor branco.

Dorian fechou os olhos com impotência e voltou-se aos braços de seu pai. Harry respirou pausadamente um momento.

— Eu… Devo regressar à Mansão. Tenho que avisar a Anna que estamos aqui –Draco olhava a seu filho que estava apoiado sobre uma das paredes. Ainda levava posto o casaco de Neville —  Vem comigo, Aaron?

— Não papai, preferiria te esperar aqui.

— Bem… Eu regressarei em um momento –Draco abraçou a seu filho e depois a Harry —  Estará bem? –Lhe sussurrou.

— Sim, não se preocupe. Seguro que os garotos quererão vir. Você poderia…

— Não tenho nenhum problema. Também trarei algo de roupa para que Dorian e Aaron se mudem.

Aaron viu a seu pai desaparecer e depois a Remus Lupin acercar ao Professor Potter. Atingiu a escutar que lhe dizia que tinha que ir ao Ministério com o Chefe Dalton para se assegurar de que Sirius Black estava no lugar indicado. Aaron já não podia mais. Caminhou rapidamente para a saída. Precisava ar, afastar-se daí e ver se assim podia deixar de se sentir com esse pesar.

Harry despediu-se de Remus e o do Chefe Dalton e se percebeu que Aaron saía rapidamente para o exterior. Caminhou por trás dele. Não achava que fosse oportuno que os garotos estivessem sozinhos nesses momentos. Encontrou-lhe no lugar mais afastado do jardim de St. Mungo, observando a lua, como querendo que lhe respondesse algo.

—  Está bem?

— Professor Potter. Sim, eu… Estou bem, Senhor –Uma infinita tristeza parecia se apoderar de Aaron.

— Não parece –Harry se acercou mais a Aaron e lhe encarou. Estava chorando. Era a primeira vez que via chorar a Aaron Malfoy.

— Eu… -Fechou os olhos e se limpou as lágrimas com a manga do abrigo –Ele é meu pai e me salvou, mas eu não posso evitar me sentir assim…

— Aaron, filho…

— Sou produto do desespero de meu pai e de uma garrafa de álcool. Isso não é muito bom, senhor e me sinto como uma merda porque todo esse tempo desejei que meu pai fosse você. Ser filho desse grande amor que sei que papai sente por você e não de um momento de calor. Sei que sou injusto, Professor. Eu sei, mas não posso o evitar. Apesar de que o Sanador Longbottom me salvou, eu não posso… Não posso o ver como meu pai.

Harry abraçou a Aaron fortemente. Entendia porque o garoto sentia-se assim. Sempre pensou que tinha uma bonita família feliz. Mamãe, papai e ele. Tudo como uma bonita pintura, no entanto, agora se inteirava que essa não tinha sido sua família. Sentia-se perdido. De boas a primeiras inteira-se de todo e, apesar de que Neville lhe salvou, não entendia por que o fez. Harry sabia porque. Neville teria feito isso por qualquer um.

— É produto do amor, Aaron. Isso não o duvide –Aaron levantou o rosto e olhou a Harry direto aos olhos.

— Senhor, por favor.

— Não te digo por compaixão. É produto do amor que Draco sentia por mim e do que Neville sentia por ele –Aaron tentava decifrar que queria dizer o Professor Potter com isso.

— Não entendo, Senhor.

—  Sabe? Nunca tenho sido precisamente um gênio na arte da eloquência, mas quero que tenha em mente que é produto do amor. Talvez não do correto, mas sim do amor verdadeiro. Seu pai amava-me, de outro modo jamais se tivesse portado como o fez. E Neville…, ele adorava a seu pai.

— Mas…

— Talvez não era um amor correspondido, mas se era o suficientemente forte como para aceitar que Draco fosse feliz. Neville teria estado tão feliz de saber que você vinha em caminho... Dá-lhe uma oportunidade, Aaron. Abre teu coração e conhecerá coisas dele…

Aaron abraçou-se uma vez mais a Harry. Talvez, se Neville saía de tudo isso, poderia lhe dar uma oportunidade. Conhecer-se como pai e filho. Quiçá pudesse ter um lugar no coração de Neville.

— Quero uma prova de paternidade, papai. Algo poderia lhe passar a Neville e… Quero saber, papai. Todos nos merecemos saber quem é meu verdadeiro pai.

Severus aceitou. Entrou pela porta dupla e depois voltou ao lado de Esther. A enfermeira tomou um palito com algodão prensado em uma das pontas, passou-o pela parte interna da bochecha de Dorian e depois levantou a varinha. Fez um feitiço e um destelo de luz verde saiu de Dorian.

— Bem, em umas horas teremos os resultados –A enfermeira desapareceu tão rápido como tinha chegado.

Draco apareceu-se um momento depois. Junto com ele vinham os gêmeos Potter, Anna, Hermione e Rose. Tão cedo como Albus viu a Dorian, se lançou a seus braços.

—  Está bem?

— Sim.

Esperando, as horas faziam-se eternas. O Sanador Johnson tinha deixado passar a Severus e depois a Harry. Neville seguia muito grave e não davam muitas esperanças se não reagia nas próximas horas.

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro e buscou com a mirada a Aaron. Viu que seu filho estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada no ombro direito de James Potter. A seu lado estava Anna e Granger, tomadas da mão e Rose ao lado delas, com os olhos fechados. Dorian não queria separar de seu pai. Talvez esse era o motivo pelo que Draco terminou com Albus Potter sentado a sua esquerda e com Harry tomando da mão, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Os olhos cinzas encontraram-se com os azuis de Aaron e não pôde evitar que uma lembrança golpeasse sua mente: O momento da concepção de Aaron.

_Draco tomou a garrafa de firewhisky e bebeu-se o primeiro gole inesperadamente, a bico de garrafa. Caminhou pelo castelo, bebendo e chorando. Não esperava encontrar a Filch por nenhum lado. A luz da lua seduziu lhe e decidiu escapar-se. Sem saber muito bem como, termo cerca da estufa. Caiu de bruços salvando a garrafa que, nesse momento, estava semi vazia._

_Os passos de alguém lhe alertaram, mas não estava em condições para se defender. Podia ser o mesmíssimo Dumbledore e não se importaria. É mais, se era o velhote terminaria cuspindo à cara que tinha a missão de lhe o carregar. Quando volteou se encontrou com um garoto alto e ao princípio não lhe reconheceu._

_—  Malfoy? –A túnica era de Gryffindor, isso sim; mas não era nenhum que Draco conhecesse Ou sim? —  Que faz aí atirado?_

_—  Longbottom? –Draco ficou-se-lhe olhando por um momento. Definitivamente estava muito bêbado. Longbottom parecia atraente —  Em que momento te puseste assim? –Draco quis levantar-se; mas não pôde. Neville sustentou-lhe dos braços e lhe ergueu._

_— Está completamente bêbado, Malfoy. Acho que o melhor é que te leve às Masmorras. Ainda é temporão e podes descansar a melopeia que tens pegado._

_— Nop. Batalhei muito para pôr-me esta farra em cima como para me tirar assim de fácil. Primeiro quero saber Quando te puseste assim? Este delgado, tens um novo_   _corte e… -Draco acercou-se o mais que pôde ao rosto de Neville –tem os olhos verdes.  
_  
_— Sim –Neville não soube muito bem que contestar. Só sustentava a um muito bêbado Draco Malfoy._

_— Pensei que em Gryffindor, o único com olhos verdes era Harry — Draco nem sequer o pensou e se lançou aos lábios de Neville; mas este lhe deteve com firmeza._

_— Esta muito passado, Malfoy. Para já, vamos a sua casa…_

_— Vamos, Longbottom. Não terá outra oportunidade comigo. Quando acha que encontrará de novo a um Draco Malfoy disposto a ser fodido por ti?_

_Draco acercou-se de novo aos lábios de Neville e desta vez não teve nada que lhe detivesse. Por um momento, Neville não respondeu, mas depois suas mãos tomaram vida e terminaram aprisionando a Draco. Sem saber muito bem como, o loiro terminou sendo elevado por Neville até embutir na porta da estufa. O beijo fazia-se mais demandante à cada segundo que passava. Nesse momento, a dor de Draco começou a dispersar-se. Sentia a luxuria estender-se por todo seu corpo. Neville deixou de beijar-lhe e levou sua boca até o pescoço de Draco, onde lhe deu uma mordida que deixaria marca durante vários dias._

_— Vá. Neville Longbottom não é tão lerdo._

_Neville nem sequer contestou e Draco viu-se levado até o solo, enquanto suas roupas eram desprendidas. Os beijos e as caricias fizeram que a paixão aumentasse e de repente se encontrou sendo penetrado com força. Longbottom estava-lhe fodendo do lindo e Draco só se deixava fazer. Queria esquecer e isso era precisamente o que estava conseguindo. Quando o orgasmo lhe golpeou, pensou que isso era o melhor que podia lhe ocorrer essa noite: Um grande pó. Sentiu a Neville ejacular dentro dele, acompanhado de um grito excepcional e um:_

_— Quero-te –Isso congelou a Draco._

_Não esperava uma declaração de amor e menos nesses momentos. Ele não estava para isso, não podia dar explicações e nem sequer sabia muito bem porque tinha ocorrido todo isso. De imediato tomou sua varinha._

_— Sinto muito, Longbottom. Pertrificus Totalus –Neville congelou-se nesse momento. Com outro passe de varinha, Draco lhes vestiu a ambos –Obliviate._

Os olhos cinzas se nublaram um pouco ante a lembrança, no entanto, ainda seguiam ligados aos de Aaron. Draco nunca pensou que esse encontro com Longbottom teria frutos. Ainda que era lógico, sendo ambos sangue puros. Quando Draco soube que se encontrava em estado, sua felicidade só foi ensombrecida pelo temor. Aaron, foi a razão para que Draco sobrevivesse à guerra e foi sua razão de ser feliz durante anos. Jamais se arrependeria de ter trazido ao mundo e lhe agradecia a Longbottom por isso.

Draco sentiu a Harry tensar. Volteou sua vista e encontrou-se com o cabelo negro bem perto de seu rosto. Harry incorporou-se um pouco e desviou sua mirada à porta dupla.

—  Está bem?

— Não.

Harry recordava perfeitamente o momento no que Neville passou de ser um amigo mais a ser o amigo.

_Após que finalizasse a batalha em Hogwarts e que a euforia das felicitações baixasse, Harry se observou. Acabava de assassinar a alguém e via como os aurores arrastavam a Draco para o resto dos comensais, sem poder fazer nada ainda. Aturdido por tudo, saiu do Grande Comedor e terminou no pátio do Colégio. Tudo estava em ruínas, com pedaços de torres por todos lados. Encontrou a Neville sentado em um grande pilar, vendo a posta do Sol com um semblante sereno._

_Acercou-se a ele e, sem querer, começou a falar da profecia; de seu medo por não ser o Eleito e de seus sentimentos na última batalha. Neville escutou lhe e quando Harry terminou seu nervoso discurso, lhe disse: você sempre foi o Eleito e não por uma Profecia. Seus amigos elegemos-te… Esta guerra serviu para trazer paz, Harry e não podemos seguir vivendo no passado. É hora de viver, devemo-lhe a nossos pais._

_Nesse dia cresceu em Harry um verdadeiro sentimento de carinho por Neville. Ao final, era a pessoa com quem mais compartilhava. Praticamente suas histórias eram iguais e o amor tinha-lhes salvado a ambos. Após a violação e ao romper relações com todos, Harry se encontrou com que o único amigo para valer era Neville. Foi, sem dúvida, seu melhor apoio quando os gêmeos eram pequenos. Não tinha dia no que Neville não lhe passasse encerrado, cuidando de Albus e James, enquanto Harry treinava._

_Foi justo nesse tempo quando a barreira do físico se rompeu entre eles. Os gêmeos teriam, no máximo, cinco anos. Harry estava com ânimo de sair. Chamou uma babá, lecionou a Kreacher e convenceu a Neville de ir tomar uma taça. Nenhum dos dois se sentia com ânimos de unir, mas Harry queria passar um momento tranquilo. Os pesadelos e as culpas a cada dia faziam-se mais presentes._

_Estiveram um momento bebendo e um comentário sobre o bem que Harry se via em uniforme de Quidditch, terminou com uma clara paquera por parte de ambos. Quando o calor do lugar e as taças fizeram efeito, Harry decidiu que era hora de lhe mostrar a Neville que não dançava tão mau. Dançaram um par de canções; no entanto, estava claro que entre eles se tinha gestado um tipo de atração. Harry tentou –E ainda o tentava– lhe dar uma explicação. Talvez o álcool, nos anos sem sexo ou a necessidade de estar com alguém mais; o que fosse, fez que terminassem beijando-se._

_O beijo fez-se a cada vez mais demandante e feroz e a tombos buscaram um lugar onde se aparecer. Quando regressaram a casa de Harry, as caricias se fizeram presentes. Correndo subiram a escada até o dormitório. Harry praticamente rasgou lhe a camisa a Neville e se maravilhou com o torso descoberto._

_Ambos estavam nublados de desejo e bastante desinibidos pelo álcool. Em um arrebato, Neville terminou aventando a Harry sobre a cama e sentou-se em seus quadris. O que veio após isso, Harry o recordaria toda sua vida._

_— Draco…_

_O gemido foi claro e Neville separou-se de Harry como se queimasse. Até parecia que a farra se lhe tinha esfumado. Harry, que ainda se sentia mareado, reagiu um pouco depois._

_— Eu… Me desculpa Neville. Foi…_

_— Não se preocupe. Acho que é melhor que me vá –Neville tomava sua camisa do solo._

_— Espera. Fica-te, não quero dormir só esta noite –O castanho pareceu o pensar um momento e terminou tomando a mão de Harry, regressando à cama._

_Harry acomodou-se na cama dando-lhe as costas a Neville, mas depois deu-se a volta para encará-lo. Ainda se sentia no ambiente esse ar quente da excitação. Sem dizer nada, Harry levou suas mãos ao zíper de Neville._

_— Harry…_

_— É óbvio que você e eu precisamos nos desafogar. Será uma vez…_

_Neville não protestou; em um momento os dois estavam já sem calças e Harry esfregava seus ereções com um ritmo frenético. A habitação encheu-se de gemidos e ambos permaneceram com os olhos fechados, enquanto culminavam com um rouco gemido. Quando as respirações se fizeram normais, ambos abriram os olhos. Harry beijou a Neville e murmurou-lhe um: Obrigado._

_Quando acordaram, estavam abraçados e nus. Após essa ocasião, jamais se voltaram a tocar tão intimamente; no entanto, cresceu neles essa confiança que lhes permitia dormir juntos e se dar algum que outro beijo de vez em quando. O essencial para viver na eterna depressão da solidão._

_Neville foi para Harry, naqueles anos, o colega que evitava que morresse pensando em Draco. Uma parte de Harry tinha-se apaixonado de Neville e talvez, se Draco não tivesse existido… No entanto, Harry sabia que seu amigo se merecia uma pessoa que lhe amasse e que ele amasse com uma paixão desorbitante e esse homem chegou: Severus Snape._

_Seu amigo apaixonou-se como um idiota de seu ex Professor de poções e fez até o impossível para lhe conquistar e, agora que estava tão perto a felicidade, Neville não podia se ir. Nesse momento, Harry pensou em Snape. Como se sentiria ele? Volteou para a porta dupla branca, uma vez mais…_

Severus estava impassível. Dorian abraçava-se a ele com todas suas forças e chorava sobre seu ombro. Fazia uns minutos que Neville tinha tido um infarto e os Sanadores tratavam de reanimar. Por dentro, Severus sentia-se morrer. Amava a Neville e, se este morria, se iria sem saber que tinha conseguido colar-se em seu coração de uma forma escandalosa.

O ex Professor recusava muito dentro dele lhe ver morrer. Neville era um Gryffindor teimoso e estupidamente heroico. Tinha que viver, estar com ele e lhe cumprir suas promessas. Uma lágrima traiçoeira rodou por sua bochecha esquerda, enquanto evocava a lembrança dessas promessas.

_A manhã seguinte da reconciliação entre Draco e Harry, Neville e Severus apareceram-se na estufa. O primeiro que viu o Sanador ao chegar, foi seu Narcisos Pitantes feito merda no chão e suas orquídeas aplastadas, como se alguém tivesse fodido entre elas._

_— Empresto-lhe minha estufa por uma noite e olha o que lhe faz –Severus conteve a gargalhada ao ver a cara de horror de Neville, após ver suas orquídeas._

_— Bom, sabias que não vinham a conversar precisamente. Puderam suceder duas coisas: Que se fritassem a maldições ou que se fritassem a maldições e transaram. Inclino-me pela segunda._

_— Muito gracioso, Professor –Neville atirou os restos do Narcisos e depois abraçou a Severus pela cintura –Veremos se a Harry gosta que o façamos em seu despacho._

_—  A suave Hogwarts só para satisfazer seus instintos de vingança, Sanador? –Neville sorriu sedutor, assentiu e beijou a Severus. Quando se separaram, Snape sentia que sua excitação se fazia presente –Tenho o pressentimento que seu suave Hogwarts para satisfazer outro tipo de desejo –Neville soltou uma gargalhada e escondeu sua cabeça no pescoço de Severus._

_— Um par de vezes._

_—  Com quem? –Neville balbuciou um pouco. Fechou e abriu os olhos; essa era uma pergunta muito feia e a tinha que contestar.— Pois com… Colin Creevey._

_— Creevey. Lamentável a morte de pobre garoto –Mentia —  Com quem mais?_

_— Pois… Seamus e Dean… Hannah Abbott._

_—  Hannah Abbott? Era uma garota e de Hufflepuff!_

_— Sim, bom. Que te posso dizer? Estava experimentando e –A mirada de Severus era de reproche –Bem, bem. Era um adolescente Ok? Em sexto grau minha popularidade subiu um pouco e…_

_—  Luna Lovegood?_

_— Pode ser, um pouco… Sim também, mas só foram beijos e uma que outra caricia e vistas a…_

_—  Sabe que? Deixa-o assim. Vocês, os Gryffindor, parece que têm diarreia verbal a cada vez que alguém lhes questiona. Seria capaz que termina me dizendo que transou com Albus Dumbledore._

_Severus deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios e separou-se dos braços de Neville. Caminhou até a porta da estufa e ficou observando o imenso campo verde._

_—  Está molesto? –Neville acercou-se a ele. Abraçou-lhe, juntando as costas de Severus com seu peito e passando sua bochecha pela de Severus. Este sentia estremecer com a sensação da barba de Neville com sua pele._

_— Claro que não. Como você disse, era um garoto. É normal que quisesse o fazer até com um elfo domestico –Neville lhe estreitou mais e sorriu._

_— Não tenho tão maus gostos. Ademais, justo agora estou louco por meu Professor de Poções –Agora foi Severus o que sorriu. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, aspirou um pouco o aroma de Neville e deu-lhe um beijo em pescoço —  Que te pareceria viver aqui?_

_—  Eh?_

_— Mandarei construir uma Mansão, com o número de habitações que queira. Este lugar tem suficiente espaço para os meninos._

_—  Que meninos?_

_— Nossos netos. Os filhos de Dorian, por seu posto. Claro que, se você quer ter mais filhos, poderíamos adotar. Que te parece? É uma verdadeira lástima que nenhum possa engendrar. Me encantaria ter isso, rodeado de meninos correndo por todos lados e…_

_— Calma, calma, Longbottom. Que te passa?  
_  
_— Quero que viva comigo –Lhe disse, com um sorriso e lhe deixando uma subtil mordida no pescoço._

_—  Assim de singelo?_

_— Não, claro que não. Para nada. Primeiro terei que te convencer para que te case comigo. Passar mil provas, passaremos por sua fase de negação e depois, após muitos meses mostrando-te que o melhor é nos casar, você dirá que sim. Dorian seguramente se casará e terá filhos; no mínimo três e nós seremos o tipo de avô que todos quisessem ter._

_—  Estaria disposto a ter filhos comigo?_

_— Claro. Se eu pudesse, teríamos meia dúzia. Não se pode, mas podemos adotar e…_

_—  Está louco! –Severus negou. Não se imaginava como pai em meia dúzia de meninos.  
_  
_— Claro que o estou. Harry e eu o estamos. Não acho que seja de sensatos querer fazer felizes a um par de Slytherins; porque isso sim, Severus, a meu lado terá construído um caminho de pura felicidade. Disso me encarregarei eu –Neville lhe beijou outra vez, com uma paixão desmedida e com toda a ternura que Severus podia sentir._

Um som agudo sacou-lhe de imediato de seus pensamentos e volteou para o pequeno monitor onde estava ligado Neville. Uma linha e um coração que se mantinha estático, enquanto o som agudo no mais fundo do coração de Severus. A vida estava-se-lhe escapando, pouco a pouco, a Neville; enquanto os choques elétricos tentavam revive-lo. As lágrimas não puderam se deter mais e Severus provou o salgado sabor de um possível adeus.

_Todo passa e tudo fica,_

_mas o nosso é passar,_

_passar fazendo caminhos,_

_caminhos sobre o mar._

_Nunca persegui a glória,_

_nem deixar na memória_

_dos homens minha canção;_

_eu amo os mundos subtis,_

_engravido e gentis,_

_como pompas de sabão._

_Gosto de vê-los pintar-se_

_de sol e grana, voar_

_baixo o céu azul, tremer_

_subitamente e avariar-se._

_Nunca persegui a glória..._

_Caminhante, são tuas impressões_

_o caminho e nada mais;_

_caminhante, não há caminho,_

_faz-se caminho ao andar._

_Ao andar faz-se caminho_

_e ao voltar a vista atrás_

_vê-se a senda que nunca_

_tem-se de voltar a calcar._

_Caminhante não há caminho_

_senão estelas no mar..._

_Faz algum tempo nesse lugar_

_onde hoje os bosques se vestem de espinhos_

_ouviu-se a voz de um poeta gritar:_

_«Caminhante não há caminho,_

_faz-se caminho ao andar...»_

_golpe a golpe, verso a verso..._

_Morreu o poeta longe do lar._

_Cobre-lhe o pó de um país vizinho._

_Ao afastar-se viram-lhe chorar._

_«Caminhante não há caminho,_

_faz-se caminho ao andar...»_

_Golpe a golpe, verso a verso..._

_Quando o pintassilgo não pode cantar,_

_quando o poeta é um peregrino,_

_quando de nada nos serve rezar._

_«Caminhante não há caminho,_

_faz-se caminho ao andar...»  
_  
_golpe a golpe, verso a verso._


	25. Chapter 25

Severus fechou os olhos e creu ver que a linha mostrada no monitor se interrompia por uma batida e depois outro e outro. O som agudo mudou e de repente uma persiana cobriu a janela. Severus estava com a incerteza por saber que estava passando e ia entrar quando Esther saiu da habitação.

—  Que tem passado? Está bem? –Perguntou um desesperado Dorian.

— Acordou. Agora mesmo o Sanador Johnson lhe está revisando.

— Mas Está bem? –Severus notou um pouco de angústia em sua voz ao perguntar.

— Não o sei –Respondeu Esther com semblante sério. – Tem estado vários minutos com o coração detido.

Neville sentia que não respirava por si mesmo. Fechou seus olhos e abriu-os de novo. Uma luz branca estava sobre ele e lhe molestava. Observou a cara de Hugh Johnson, dando-lhe a entender que, definitivamente, estava em St. Mungo. Seu corpo doía e Neville pensou que isso era uma excelente notícia. Sentia; portanto estava vivo.

—  Sanador Longbottom pode escutar-me? — Neville sabia de cor o protocolo para os pacientes. Um pisco para dizer que sim, dois para dizer que não.

— Sim –Piscou uma vez.

—  Sabe onde está?

— Sim.

—  Sabe por que está aqui?

— _Claro que sim. Por culpa do imbecil de Black!_  —  Queria gritar-lhe Neville, mas limitou-se a piscar uma vez.

— Bem, muito bem. Sanador, está ligado a um respirador artificial. Agora lhe tiraremos o feitiço que o liga e terá que respirar sozinho. Crê poder fazê-lo?

— Sim.

— Certo.

Hugh Johnson desligou a Neville e este inspirou pela primeira vez. O passo do ar por sua laringe foi doloroso. Neville teve que tossir depois, na expiração. Sua garganta doía, seguro que era por ter as sondas que lhe tinham ajudado a respirar e a se alimentar. Depois sentiu que os feitiços de segurança desapareceram. Definitivamente, todo seu corpo doía endiabradamente.

—  Qual é meu estado? –Se ressentiu um pouco ao falar. Suas sensatas vogais sentiam-se agarrotadas.

— Perdeu muito sangue. Seu corpo estava colapsando. Teve uma falha cardíaca, porque teu coração trabalhava o duplo ao bombear o pouco sangue que tinha.

— Quero ver a Severus.

— Ainda esta muito débil para receber visitas. Te porei a dormir e uma poção para que suas plaquetas se recuperem.

— Por favor, primeiro deixa que veja a Severus, depois poderá fazer comigo o que queira.

—  O que queira? –Johnson sorriu-lhe. –Está bem. De qualquer jeito deve estar esperando lá fora.

Johnson retirou tudo o que não era indispensável, enquanto Neville tentou se acomodar melhor na cama. Viu entrar a Severus, no semblante via-se-lhe tranquilidade. Nunca pensou que Severus se sentaria em sua cama e o primeiro que faria seria beijar-lhe.

—  Está bem? –Perguntou-lhe quando se separaram.

— Agora sim. Tudo saiu bem? Aaron e Dorian?

— Tudo está bem. Dorian estava lá fora comigo. Aaron está com seu pai na sala de espera.

— Be… -Neville foi fechando os olhos pouco a pouco.

—  Que te…

— Não se preocupe, Senhor Snape. Pus-lhe uma poção para dormir. Está muito débil e não quero que se fatigue –Severus observou a Neville, passando sua mão pelo cabelo castanho escuro e acariciando com ternura suas bochechas cobertas de uma barba crescida como nunca. Voltou a beijar-lhe com ternura.

— Ficarei aqui –Johnson sabia que isso não era uma petição e que não ia poder apartar a Severus do homem que amava; assim, pois, transfigurou a incômoda cadeira do hospital em um cômodo cadeirão reclinável.

— Bem. Dormirá por um tempo.

Hugh Johnson saiu da habitação e encontrou-se a Dorian. O garoto parecia nervoso e um pouco histérico. Era muito parecido a Neville, mas com cabelo negro. Os olhos verdes do garoto olharam-lhe com incerteza e o sorriu indulgentemente. Lamentava muito ter chegado tarde à vida de Neville Longbottom.

— Está bem. Seu pai ficará com ele.

— Posso…

— Agora não. Assim que esteja melhor poderá passar a ver-lhe. Por agora… Que te parece se lhes vamos informar aos demais?

Harry observava a porta dupla branca, como se ela pudesse lhe dar respostas e aprisionava com mais força a mão de Draco. Estava desesperado e aponto de cruzar a fodida porta e encontrar as respostas que queria. De repente viu sair a Johnson e a Dorian. Pôs-se de pé, arrastando a Draco com ele.

— O Sanador Longbottom já saiu da crise –Harry respirou profundamente, enquanto sentia como se a alma lhe regressasse ao corpo. Aaron, que estava de pé cerca de James, fechou os olhos e se recargou na parede.

— Podemos…

— Não, senhor Potter. Agora está sedado e não acordará até manhã. O melhor é que se vão descansar. Têm estado todas estas horas com muito estresse. O senhor Snape ficará com ele. Lhes avisarei em caso que tenha alguma mudança; ainda que, sinceramente, eu acho que não o terá. Oh, quase esqueço-o. Isto é para ti –Lhe estendeu um envelope a Dorian e, dito isto, o Sanador se marchou.

Dorian ficou de pé observando ao Sanador caminhar pelo corredor. O envelope lacrado queimava em suas mãos. Não queria abrir nesse momento. Deixaria isso para o momento no que estivesse em frente a Neville.

— Acho que deveríamos fazer-lhe caso ao Sanador Johnson. Todos os que estamos aqui precisamos um bom descanso –Lhes disse Draco.

— Quisesse ficar-me, tio.

— Não acho que seja prudente, Dorian. Já escutou ao Sanador: Longbottom estará inconsciente um tempo mais e seu pai está-lhe cuidando. Veem conosco a casa –Dorian não queria, mas terminou assentindo. — Veem conosco à Mansão, Harry.

— Mas…

— Acho que, após esses dias, podemos ser uma família –Harry perdeu-se por um momento nos olhos de Draco. Tinha estranhado tanto ver-lhe e saber que lhe amava…

Hermione e Rose despediram-se deles. Anna prometeu atingi-las depois. A relação entre Albus e Rose ainda estava bastante tensa. Quando os demais chegaram à Mansão de Draco, comeram algo ligeiro e a cada um se foi a sua habitação. Albus estava um pouco estranhado com a atitude de Dorian. Encontrava-lhe um pouco frio e distante; no entanto não queria lhe pressionar com perguntas. Lhe daria seu espaço. Já teria tempo para falar.

James só se deu um banho e saiu de sua habitação com rumo aos jardins. Sentia que se ficava em um lugar fechado, as paredes se lhe viriam em cima. Estava fazendo um frio horrível e o vento que chocava em sua cara se sentia terrivelmente gélido. Convocou sua vassoura e voou até a parte mais alta da Mansão, sentou-se na cornija e fechou os olhos, tentado encontrar algo de paz. Ao pouco tempo sentiu uns braços que passavam por seu peito.

— Quero-te –Disse-o com todo o amor que podia ser capaz de sentir.

— Nesses dois anos juntos, jamais me tinhas dito –Aaron, se deixou abraçar pela sensação de calidez.

— Durante o tempo que estive cativo pensei em ti e no muito que me fazia falta te dizer. Quero-te James.

Aaron deu-se a volta e beijou a James. Tinha estranhado tanto esses lábios... Quando começaram sua relação, James estava em quarto grau. Tudo começou uma tarde, estudando na biblioteca. Os típicos coquetes de sempre, mudaram quando Aaron se deixou levar pelo desejo e lhe beijou. Ao princípio quis deter-se, afinal de contas ele era o maior, mas na viagem da Croácia tudo mudou. James se colou em sua habitação só com uma bata de seda e uma endemoniada atitude sexy. Quem, fodidamente humano, poderia se resistir a isso? Ademais, não era como se tivesse vinte anos mais que James.

—  Acha que deveríamos dizer a nossos pais? –Perguntou-lhe James, relambendo-se os lábios.

— Pois já que eles estão fodendo, acho que é importante que saibam que terão uma habitação extra em casa.

—  E isso? –James deixou que Aaron se acomodasse em seu peito. Esse momento ele recordaria para sempre, Aaron nunca se portava tão mimoso e dócil.

— Lhes diremos que nós fodemos, que te quero e que desde agora dormiremos juntos.

— Cedo sairá do colégio. Será um grande jogador de Quidditch e conhecerá gente mil vezes melhor que eu –Aaron negou

—  Me seguirá querendo?

— Sempre.

*-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-z-\

Harry saía do banho com a toalha enroscada na cintura. Draco tinha vivido um pesadelo nesses dias; no entanto tudo isso serviu para não ter que dar explicações ou pelo menos as atrasar até que fossem muito necessárias. Aaron sabia já quem era seu pai e era óbvio que Anna tinha uma relação com Granger; ademais não lhes viu se queixar muito pela cercania de Harry. Ninguém protestou quando os dois se foram ao quarto de Draco.

—  Sabe que se vê maravilhoso semi nu? –Harry sorriu-lhe e deixou-se cair de bruços, a seu lado, na cama.

— Ainda não posso achar que nossos filhos não dissessem nada por isto.

—  Que queria? –Draco acariciava as costas de Harry –Estão extenuados fisicamente. Foram demasiadas emoções. Acho que nem fixaram-se.

— Mmmm.

Em realidade, Harry já não estava prestando muita atenção ao que Draco dizia. Essa mão sobre suas costas sentia-se genial. Mais ainda quando se lhe uniu a outra e uma boca que deixava mordidas indecentes por seu ombro. Se volteou de imediato e beijou a Draco. Tinha uns lábios deliciosos de sabor a canela. Desfez o nodo da bata de Draco e mordeu sua clavícula. Essa pele voltava-lhe louco.

Suas mãos chegaram até as tersas nádegas, estrujamo-las e deleitou-se com o gemido que saiu de Draco. Sentiu que seu pênis urgia por adentrar-se em Draco e lhe fazer saber o muito que lhe amava e desejava. Draco tirou-lhe a toalha.

— Parece uma criança excitando-se com só um beijo –Harry sorriu e se perdeu no pescoço de seu adorado loiro, lhe enchendo de mordiscos e beijos.

— Você sempre me pôs assim. No colégio punha-me duro com só te ver caminhar. É formoso –beijo– delicioso –beijo– e morro-me por ti –beijo– . Sempre o fiz e o faço.

Draco deixou-se beijar. Já não tinha mais de que falar. Só sentir. Sentir a boca de Harry passar por seu corpo; os dentes de Harry torturando seus mamilos; as mãos de Harry chegando até sua precisada ereção e acariciá-la com devoção, mas sobretudo, sentir a Harry entrando nele, pouco a pouco; deleitar-se com o pênis de Harry centímetro a centímetro, com o amor e esse desejo que chegava antes da culminação. Arquejantes, abraçaram-se e deixaram que o sonho lhes vencesse.

Remus Lupin esperava em uma habitação de cor azul. Nela só tinha duas cadeiras, que estavam separadas por uma mesa de madeira e duas portas. Uma delas era pela que tinha entrado e a outra por onde introduziam aos prisioneiros. Uns minutos depois apareceu o Chefe Dalton e Sirius Black. Já levava posta a roupa a raias, representativa de Azkaban. Remus tomou assento e Sirius fez o próprio.

— Remus…

— Amanhã será seu julgamento. Lamento que terminasse assim.

— Fiz por ti. Para estar juntos de novo –Sirius tentou alongar as mãos para tocar a Remus, mas este de imediato se afastou.

— Está doente Sirius –Remus fincou sua vista na de Sirius – Por mim violou a Snape? Por mim quiseste assassinar a Draco e a Severus? Por mim, inclusive, chegou a querer machucar a Neville e a Harry? É por mim que foi capaz de sequestrar, torturar e quase violar a dois inocentes meninos? –A voz de Remus ia-se elevando à cada nova pergunta até converter em um grito– Tem feito tanto dano, Sirius, que acho que é justo que termine como um ente sem alma; já que, seguramente, te condenarão ao Beijo –Remus levou sua vista até o Chefe Dalton – Sabe que, Sirius? O melhor de perder-te, será a aventura de esquecer-te.

Sirius volteou para encontrar com a mirada de Dalton. O garoto parecia deslumbrado com Remus. Algo dentro de Sirius rugiu. Saber que Remus podia estar com outro, que podia receber os beijos e as caricias de alguém mais, que podia ser feliz com alguém que não era ele. Quis dizer-lhe algo, mas Remus saiu do lugar, deixando-lhe um enorme sentimento de vazio. Estava condenado, seguramente de por vida, mas o que mais lhe doía era que enquanto ele estaria apodrecendo em Azkaban, revolcando-se em sua própria imundícia, Remus estaria entre os braços desse jovem ou nos de qualquer outro.

Quando abriu os olhos, o primeiro que encontrou foi a Severus dormindo e tranquilo em um cadeirão, a seu lado. Neville suspirou e deu-se conta que seu corpo não doía tanto. Parecia que de novo essa magia que envolvia aos Longbottom lhe ajudava para se recuperar. Não estava ao cem por cento, mas agora sim que poderia receber visitas e beijar a Severus sem que lhe faltasse o oxigênio.

— Olá –Suado-lhe Severus.

— Olá –Neville tomou-lhe da mão e de um puxão lhe aprisionou entre seus braços –Amo-te –Neville iniciou um beijo, deslizando sua língua pelos lábios de Severus, mordendo lhe ligeiramente o lábio inferior e deixando que sua língua se encontrasse com a de Severus, a provando, lhe acariciando e se combinando com os suspiros que acordava em seu antigo professor.

— Amo-te –E pondo-se repentinamente sério, continuou– Quero casar-me contigo –Neville lhe olhou fixamente aos olhos por um momento e lhe voltou a beijar com mais paixão.

— Vá –Suspirou ao terminar o beijo –Terei que deixar que me lancem mais maldições escuras. Esse é o método mais fácil para fazer que os Slytherins aceitem as propostas de casamento.

— Não, em realidade. Só que se me caso contigo, serei seu herdeiro e assim ficar com tudo seu a próxima vez que decida fazer um ato de estúpido heroísmo –Lhe contestou Severus com um tom bastante zombador.

—  Você cries? –Neville baixo sua boca dando beijos por todo o pescoço de Severus.

— Vá. Vejo que já acordou –Hugh Johnson lhes observa divertido –O que podem fazer 48 horas de bom descanso verdade?

—  48 horas?

— Leva dois dias dormindo, Neville.

— Sip, 48 horas e está muito restabelecido. Seus níveis sanguíneos já estão quase normais e –Johnson removeu a coberta que tampava o corpo de Neville. Comprovou a vendagem que cobria seu abdômen –Já está cicatrizado. Perfeito, como sempre –Lhe sorriu pícaro e Severus bufou –Acho que deveria se pôr uma bonita bata e receber a suas visitas.

— Sim, bom. Já lhe ajudar eu com isso Algo mais Sanador?

— Nop, claro que não. As poções fazem o seu e a magnífica anatomia de nosso querido Sanador faz o resto –Hugh lhe piscou a Neville e despediu-se de Severus.

— Odeio-lhe –Neville sorriu. A Johnson encantava lhe pôr verde de raiva a Severus.

— Deixa-o. Desfruta vendo que perde a máscara de indiferença. Acha que me possa pôr alguns esportivos e receber aos demais?

Severus alçou uma de suas negras sobrancelhas e olho-lhe clínico. — Sim, claro.

— Severus, para valer vai casar comigo? –Essa pergunta encerrava tanto anseio, que Severus se acercou a Neville de novo e antes de beijar-lhe lhe sussurrou um curto e sincero: Sim.

Dorian chegou ao Hospital temporão, não podia estar mais tempo em seu quarto sem colar os olhos. Por isso lhe pediu a um dos elfos que lhe aparecesse em St. Mungo. Sabia por Esther que Neville estava acordado e, com a ajuda da enfermeira, se colou até seu quarto. Antes de abrir a porta, respirou fundo. Era o momento da verdade.

Ao entrar viu a seu pai semi recostado em cima de Neville, beijando-lhe como se não tivesse uma manhã. Algo dentro de Dorian doeu. Esteve a ponto de acabar com essa relação por um estúpido arrebato.

— Olá. –Disse debilmente. Severus separou-se de Neville.

—  Que faz aqui tão cedo, Dorian?

— Não podia dormir e pensei vir a falar contigo. Quando cheguei, Esther me disse que Neville estava acordado. –Dorian se acercou a eles. Estava cabisbaixo e tinha o remordimento pintado no rosto.

— Má erva nunca morre, pequeno –Uma pulsada de dor atravessou a Dorian.

— Eu… Eu sinto, para valer que sinto. Fui um idiota, um menino tonto. Devia ficar-me e escutar lhe. Ataquei-te e julguei, sem saber nada. Sirius Black enganou-me, as lembranças estavam manipuladas. Caí como um tonto por um estúpido arranque de raiva. Pude… Puderam matar-nos e você quase morre por minha culpa –Dorian olhava a Neville e Severus indistintamente. Não queria chorar, se comportaria como um garoto maduro.

— Já passou, pequeno. Tudo saiu bem. Aaron e você estão bem. Nada mais importa. Agora já todos os segredos foram ditos –Dorian olhou a Neville com adoração. Esse homem era bom.

— Não, Neville –A voz de Severus era fria –Isso não se pode ficar assim. Dorian, sabe que te amo, mas não pode reagir como um Gryffindor estúpido. Se tivéssemos perdido… Não, nem sequer me quero imaginar. Promete-me que isto, jamais, jamais passará de novo.

— Prometo, papai.

— Agora, Já posso ter meu abraço? –Neville sorriu-lhe a Dorian e este se lançou a seus braços, se fundindo em um forte abraço –Te quero, pequeno.

— Há algo… Que… Eu… –Dorian lhe deu o envelope a Severus. –Eu guardei. Queria que vocês estivessem presentes quando o abrisse e… papai você poderia?

Severus pôs-se de pé. Observou a seu filho e a Neville, tinha algo estranhamente mágico ao lhe ver juntos. Dorian estava envolvido nos braços de Neville e parecia encontrar-se muito seguro entre eles. Seu filho era assim, era tão formoso e bom que quando estava com Neville se comportava com um menino, não importava que agora tivesse quinze anos. Severus tomou o envelope e rompeu o selo. Dorian colocou sua cabeça no peito de Neville e engoliu duro, esperando o veredicto. Quando Severus levantou a mirada, fechou os olhos e depois lhes sorriu.

— Mentiu. Sirius Black mentiu. Neville é seu pai.

Dorian arrebatou-lhe o resultado a Severus e leu. Saltou sobre a cama do hospital frenético. Primeiro abraçou a Severus, deixando-lhe um sonoro beijo e depois abraçou-se a Neville.

— Sabia que você era meu pai. Sabia-o. Tinha que ser você. –Começou a beijar todo o rosto de Neville.

— Agora somos uma família. Por fim tenho minha família! Meus pais teriam estado tão felizes de conhecer-lhe. –Neville deixou-se abraçar por Dorian e perdeu-se nos olhos negros de Severus. Pareciam brilhar e Neville soube que queria ver esse brilho sempre.

As visitas nesse dia fizeram-se constantes. Dorian e Severus não se decolaram de seu lado. Neville inteirou-se que Draco e Harry já tinham feito pública sua relação. Anna e Hermione falaram com Rose e praticamente tinham decidido viver juntas e Dorian já tinha falado com Aaron. Ou seja, que para esse momento, toda a família já sabia que ele era o verdadeiro pai de Dorian e Aaron. Nada mau, para dois dias de estar inconsciente.

Quando no dia estava por terminar, Neville convenceu a Severus para que fosse a casa, para que jantasse algo decente e se desse um banho. Dorian estava com ele, ambos recostados na cama, enquanto lhe contava de sua conversa com Aaron. Alguém tocou à porta e quando esta se abriu, um inconfundível cabelo platinado lhes desconcertou.

— Boa noite –Aaron parecia incômodo.

— Eu lhe deixo. Tenho que ir buscar… Bom, depois volto –Dorian saiu do quarto e lhe deixou em um desagradável silêncio.

—  Como está, Aaron?

— Bem… Senhor, eu… Verá…

— Sei que é meu filho. Severus disse antes de que lhes fôssemos resgatar –Aaron levantou sua vista e observou a Neville.

— Sim, bom…

— Aaron –Neville acomodou-se o mais reto possível na cama e fez-lhe uma indicação a Aaron para que se sentasse nela. Aaron obedeceu –Sei que deve ser muito difícil para ti me ver como seu pai e, me crê, não quero que se veja obrigado. Esse tipo de laço ganha-se com o tempo. Eu quero me ganhar o direito de ser seu pai. Não só porque leve meu sangue está obrigado a me querer. Eu não tenho criado nenhum laço de carinho entre nós e terei que trabalhar nisso. –Neville sorriu-lhe e acariciou os loiros cabelos de seu filho.

— Obrigado por salvar-me. –Murmurou-lhe.

— Não o fiz por compromisso, se é o que cries. Fiz porque quero-te, ainda que não tivesses sido meu filho. Vi-te crescer, Aaron e, ainda que distante, sou um amigo.

— Você… Você quis a meu pai?

— Claro, pelos deuses! Como lhe amava! Era o mais formoso que tivesse calcado Hogwarts naqueles anos! –Aaron estava um pouco confundido.

— Mas… Mas então por que está com meu tio?

— Bom, amo a Severus. Aaron, eu era muito jovem e estava muito apaixonado de seu pai. Não acho que tenha uma pessoa que conhecendo a um Malfoy, não termine sentindo certa atração. Inclusive Severus tinha uma paixonite rara por seu avô. Mais tarde compreendi que meus sentimentos jamais seriam correspondidos e, com o tempo, o que sentia por seu pai se converteu em uma bonita lembrança. Madurei e encontrei em Severus à pessoa que me apaixonou para sempre.

Aaron observou a Neville detidamente. Seu cabelo castanho, seus olhos verdes, a barba crescida um pouco mais do comum nele. Seu corpo forte e fibroso. Pareciam-se tão pouco, inclusive o caráter era diferente. Tudo ele era obra de seu pai Draco.

— Eu tentarei, Senhor –Neville lhe sorriu compreensivo.

— Não, não quero que "tente". Dá-me a oportunidade de ser seu amigo, de acercar-me a ti. Talvez nunca me chegue a ver como seu pai, mas sempre me terá como seu amigo.

Acordou-se em Aaron um indescritível sentimento de ternura. Recordou os momentos em que Neville esteve presente a suas partidas de Quidditch, nas viagens onde ficava até tarde conversando com James e ele. Em especial recordou como o reconfortou quando caiu pela primeira vez de sua vassoura.

Estava em terceiro grau e uma rajada de vento fez que o cabo de sua vassoura virara mais do normal. Caiu e golpeou-se com uma dos painéis de Ravenclaw. Neville andava por aí, tinha ido a ver ao Professor Potter. Curou-lhe e deixou que chorasse por quinze minutos em seu peito. Era uma estupidez, mas ele jamais tinha caído de uma vassoura e isso doía em seu ego.

Quiçá –reflexionou –os sinais sempre tinham estado aí. Um pouco escondidas pelo desmedido interesse que Neville parecia ter por Dorian; no entanto, pensando um pouco, Aaron podia recordar muitos momentos que Neville lhe tinha presenteado. Em um impulso, jogou-se aos braços de Neville.

— Amigos?

— Amigos.

Dorian não teve que buscar muito. Seu tio Draco e o Professor Potter estavam falando muito entretidos; de modo que Dorian só teve que tomar da mão a Albus e arrastar pelos corredores. O único que observou tudo foi James, que lhe presenteou uma olhada cúmplice. Dorian caminhou, com Albus, até chegar a uma porta que tinha gravado o nome de Neville. Abriu-a de imediato e, sem mais, estampou a Albus sobre uma das paredes do consultório.

— Não somos irmãos.

Não espero a que Albus perguntasse nada. Lhe beijou, devorando sua boca sem contemplações. Como lhe encantavam os beijos de Albus, esses lábios com sabor a cereja, cálidos e tentadores.

—  Quando?… Quando fomos irmãos? –Perguntou-lhe arquejante Albus.

— Não sabe as horas que tenho passado. Pensando que você e eu… –Dorian lhe beijava com urgência, esfregando todo seu corpo no de Albus –Te desejo Albus, te juro que te compensarei. Juro, mas agora não posso… Já não posso.

— Não… Não somos… -Albus não podia formular palavra alguma. Dorian beijava com impaciência seu pescoço e despojava-lhe de seu polo. A tropeções levou-lhe até a mesa.

— Amo-te. Seremos noivos, amantes, o que queira. Agora só…

Dorian baixou-se as calças e a roupa interior. Era a primeira vez que Albus lhe via nu. Inconscientemente se relambeu os lábios. O pênis de Dorian era grosso e apetecível. Estava completamente ereta e parecia chamar-lhe. Não conteve o desejo de lhe tocar e um rosnado animal saiu de Dorian ante o contato.

Sem poder mais, Dorian desfez-se das calças de Albus, repartiu beijos por todo o peito e seguiu seu caminho até se encontrar com a ereção. Lhe nublava o desejo contido e as vontade de prová-lo.

— É tão fodidamente doce e delicioso.

Albus só gemeu ante as palavras. Estava muito quente. Dorian fazia-lhe sentir assim com suas palavras, suas miradas e essa língua que percorria toda a extensão de seu pênis.

— Sinto muito, Albus. Para valer sinto muito… mas não posso mais… Dorian recuperou sua varinha dentre suas roupas. Colocou as pernas de Albus sobre a mesa, abrindo-lhe o mais que podia. Era uma vista subgerente e deleitante. Levou a ponta de sua varinha até o cu de Albus, murmurou dois feitiços e sem mais tomou seu membro, encaminhando na entrada de Albus. — Eu sint… -Albus moveu seus quadris para abaixo e capturou de imediato o pulsante membro dentro dele –Foder, Albus! –O grito de Dorian deveu escutar-se por todo o hospital –Te amo, te amo. É tão fodidamente estreito, meu amor.

Dorian repartiu beijos por toda a pele que atingiu, tentando ressarcir a dor que pudesse lhe estar causando a Albus. Depois vieram as investidas, lentas e pausadas, até que encontrou o ponto do prazer. Lhe investia com força, buscando provocar mais arquejos e gemidos. Albus deixava-se tocar e fazer, estava entregue a sentir. A mão direita de Dorian capturou a ereção de Albus, masturbando a um ritmo frenético. Dorian sentia-se a ponto e, com um último beijo, deixou expulsar todo seu sêmen no interior de Albus. Não parou de masturbar até que um gemido lastimo e uma cálida umidade lhe indicou que Albus se corria em sua mão.

Terminaram tumbados no solo, abraçados. Dorian seguia beijando a Albus, enquanto a este se lhe escapavam suspiros.

— Amo-te. Sinto muito… Não queria que… Mas não sabe o que tenho passado nesses dias… Te juro que o compensarei –Albus lhe beijou de novo e terminou apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Dorian.

— Amo-te. Não posso achar que transamos no consultório de seu papai, sobre sua mesa.

— Sim, na mesa de… -Dorian pensou-o por um momento e a palavra tinha um novo significado –meu pai.

—  E para valer é seu pai?

— Graças aos deuses! A outra opção não era muito boa que digamos.

— Não me tivesse importado ser irmãos. Melhor dito, meio irmãos. Me teria fugido contigo –Dorian lhe sorriu e se entregaram a um novo beijo. Não podiam deixar de se tocar, de se amar.

Após que Aaron se fosse, Neville teve a certeza de que conseguiria chegar ao coração de seu filho maior. Era tão raro saber que agora tinha filhos… Era feliz. Pela primeira vez, desde fazia muitos anos, tinha encontrado a felicidade. Quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu uma vez mais, Neville achou que seria Severus; pelo que se estranhou ao ver o rosto de Draco Malfoy.

— Severus não demorará em chegar. Pediu-me que não te deixasse sozinho. Harry acaba-se de levar aos garotos a casa.

— Oh… -Neville olhava fixamente a Draco. O loiro seguia sendo muito formoso e com um inigualável ar de sedução –Aaron esteve aqui. Falou comigo.

—  Sim? –Disse o loiro, com uma indiferença que não sentia.

— Tem feito um bom trabalho com ele. É um grande garoto; ainda que sente-se um pouco… estranho por sua concepção. Devia ser duro para ele essa família perfeita –Draco baixou a vista um momento e depois a regressou para a fixar em Neville.

— Adoro a Aaron e, em um princípio, pensei que o melhor era lhe mentir. No entanto, as mentiras não são boas. Provocam destruição, morte, ira. Agora sofre, mas sei que com o passo do tempo ele verá diferente.

— Obrigado… Obrigado por ter-lhe, apesar de ter sido meu filho –A mirada de Draco endureceu-se um pouco.

— É meu filho. Meu sangue. O que sucedeu entre você e eu não foi um erro, porque trouxe-nos a Aaron. –Neville pôs-se de pé e, em um arrebato, abraçou a Draco. Lhe estreitou fortemente em seu peito e Draco abraçou-se a ele.

— Obrigado por dar-me um filho –Lhe sussurrou enquanto acariciava com ternura suas costas.

— Vá, deixamos-lhes um momento sozinho e já estão recordando velhos tempos. –A voz mordaz de Severus provocou que se separassem. Harry estava a seu lado, olhando com o cenho ligeiramente franzido –Potter e eu poderíamos nos ir a tomar uma taça enquanto vocês terminam de… falar –Severus lhe sorriu a Draco e este lhe regressou o gesto.

— Acho que prefiro a taça com Harry –Draco caminhou até Harry, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios e despediram-se. Neville voltou à cama, fazendo-lhe espaço a Severus. O ex Professor se recostou e Neville buscou refúgio em seu peito.

— Amo-te –Severus acariciou seu cabelo e fechou os olhos. Desfrutava esse momento de felicidade. De pura felicidade.

— Amo-te, Neville.

— Por fim seremos uma família. Já não há nada que impeça que te tenha só para mim.

Cinco dias depois Neville saiu do hospital. Os diários falavam da condenação de Sirius Black. O Beijo do Dementador. Era um castigo justo viver o que lhe ficava sendo um vegetal? Talvez não, mas era o que tinha. Alguns diários falavam de uma tentativa de suicídio, ninguém pôde o confirmar.

Ainda que ninguém que estivesse presente à Mansão Malfoy se preocupava pelo destino de Black. Todos estavam imersos em uma nuvem de felicidade e alegria. Todos estavam celebrando a chegada de Neville. Harry e Draco tinham-se separado do ruidoso grupo e observavam pelo terraço da habitação do loiro.

James e Aaron estavam voando. Eles foram uma surpresa para todos. Harry quase sofreu um infarto quando lhes disseram que tinham uma relação desde fazia dois anos. Neville não se mostrou muito surpreendido e é que já nada lhe poderia surpreender. Justo essa manhã, Esther tinha-lhe dito que encontrou a Dorian e Albus em uma situação bastante… comprometedora. Só esperava que não lhes fizessem avôs tão cedo. Severus lhe mataria.

Anna e Hermione praticamente já viviam juntas. Rose aceitou que devia ver a um especialista, mas já teria tempo. Sempre há mais tempo que vida.

Outra das surpresas era o Chefe Dalton. O garoto não se descolava de Remus. Durante esses dias não fez mais que lhe convidar a sair, com o pretexto que não era bom que estivesse sozinho; no entanto, todos viam claramente que Thomas Dalton tinha a intenção de conquistar a seu herói da Ordem da Fênix. Babava por ele e isso se podia ver a quilômetros de distância.

Os que pareciam uns adolescentes em pleno verão, eram Neville e Severus. Ultrapassavam a Draco e Harry –E isso já era muito dizer –Parecia que as caricias e os beijos não eram suficientes para reparar nos anos de miséria sentimental e sensabores.

— Desapareceram-se! –Harry assinalou o ponto onde tinham estado Severus e Neville.

— Buscando a escuridão, como os gatos –Draco lhe sorriu pacatamente. –É uma lástima, teremos que baixar para estar com os convidados. –Harry se acercou a ele e lhe envolveu com seus braços.

— Anna poderá apanha-las. Não cries? –Alguns colegas de trabalho e amigos estavam por chegar.

— Anna sempre lhe apanha muito bem –Draco se deixou seduzir pelos formosos olhos verdes de Harry. Não sairiam da habitação nas próximas horas, isso era seguro.

Neville apareceu-os na estufa. Entre beijos, caricias e mimos, subiram à plataforma e não pararam de se elevar até se encontrar de frente com o Rio Támesis. Severus suspirou de novo ante essa vista que tanta tranquilidade lhe causava e gostava. Neville abraçou-lhe por detrás, escondendo sua cabeça no oco do ombro e pescoço de Severus.

— Amo-te –Uma pequena caixinha negra voou desde a estufa até as mãos de Neville. Severus deu-se a volta e olhou-lhe estranhado. Neville abriu a caixinha e tirou uma aliança de ouro branco –Esse foi o presente de meu pai para minha mãe no dia que se comprometeram. Tem estado em minha família durante gerações. Dizem, que o primeiro Longbottom o mandou forjar a mãos de um Elfo escandinavo. Representa o amor verdadeiro, imortal e único. –Neville tomou a mão direita de Severus, mas este a retirou.

— Neville… -O medo deixava-se filtrar entre os olhos de Severus. Não sabia se isso podia ser eterno. Eram tão diferentes…

— Severus –Neville deteve-lhe –Eu não quero domingos pela tarde; eu não quero balanço no jardim; o que eu quero, coração covarde, é que morra por mim. E morrer-me contigo se te mata e me matar contigo se te morre, porque o amor quando não morre mata, porque amores que matam nunca morrem.

Neville pôs lhe o anel e lhe beijou. Severus enredou seus braços no pescoço de Neville, aprofundando o beijo. Atesoiraria esse momento para toda a vida. Era a declaração de amor mais pura que lhe pôde ter dito. Aceitava-lhe tal e como era. Agora Severus tinha a oportunidade de ser feliz, com um amor que seria eterno.


	26. Chapter 26

Severus sentia-se feliz. Gozava já 10 anos de infinita felicidade. Se tinha algo seguro no mundo, era a palavra de um Gryffindor. Neville tinha cumprido cabalmente sua promessa de fazer-lhe feliz. Todas as manhãs acordavam abraçados e satisfeitos. Severus trabalhava tranquilamente em St. Mungo, ensinado poções aos Sanadores como parte da especialidade.

Neville agora era o diretor de St. Mungo e para desgraça de Severus, Hugh Johnson seguia por aí lhe fazendo ter algum que outro ataque de ciúmes, ainda que sabia que as miradinhas a seu marido eram um jogo para lhe sacar a ele de quício; no entanto, Neville sabia muito bem como lhe pôr contente.

Dorian e Albus estavam comprometidos e se casariam a final desse mês. Dorian seguiu o caminho de Neville e agora era Sanador e Médico, só para lhe dar o gosto a papai Neville; que, estranhamente, desde que trabalhava com Dorian em St. Mungo, se voltou exigente e algo rígido; bom, só no trabalho. Severus imaginava que era seu tom Profissional o que lhe obrigava ser assim a Neville.

Albus foi toda uma surpresa. Quando Aaron deixou muito claro que não pensava ser um Empresário esticado, Draco se devastou. Tinha a esperança de que Aaron renunciasse ao estúpido sonho de ser jogador de Quidditch; no entanto, isso não passou. Agora jogava para as Harpias ao lado de James. Os dois faziam um casal de sonho, tanto dentro como fora do campo. O remanso de paz chegou para Draco da mão de Albus Potter, que resultou ser todo um tigre para as finanças. Draco de imediato se embobou com o bom fazer de seu filho adotivo e assim foi como Draco Malfoy, conseguiu encontrar um digno sucessor no negócio familiar. Para sua surpresa, um que era inclusive, um pouco mais ambicioso que ele.

Anna e Hermione decidiram fazer uma viagem por todo mundo, o qual já durava três anos. Quando Anna lhe propôs a possibilidade de fazer essa viagem, Granger, sem o duvidar, deixou o cargo de Ministra, pedindo uma licença. Quem tomou seu lugar à frente do Ministério, foi Theodore Nott. O Slytherin tinha sido a mão direita de Hermione durante seu gerenciamento. Rose acompanhou-as. Essa garota tinha vivido muitas coisas desagradáveis e carregava com culpas que não eram totalmente suas. Essa viagem –Segundo disse Anna –seria bom para elas; assim, de passagem, poderiam afiançar a relação mãe-filha.

Severus também se sentia bem por Remus. O homem sofreu como um condenado durante a guerra. Depois, com Black, levou-se um grande engano. Fazia cinco anos que lhe deu o sim a Thomas Dalton e esteja se encarrego de lhe encher a vida de alegrias. Agora, Remus Lupin, era de novo maestro de Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras em Hogwarts, algo pelo que tinha verdadeira vocação.

Severus esticou-se na cama e deixou escapar um suspiro. Buscou a tibieza de seu marido e deu-se conta que não estava. Essa era a terceira manhã, em 10 anos, que não acordava a lado de Neville. Algo andava mau.

Levantou-se da cama para dar-se uma ducha. Era um bonito sábado e pensava passá-lo com Neville, talvez visitar a Draco e a Harry. Tinham que ultimar as coisas sobre o casamento; claro que a prioridade era estrear o balanço que instalaram faz em uns dias no porche. Em um princípio, pensou que Neville caçoava com lhe fazer uma Mansão; mas o Gryffindor cumpriu sua palavra ao pé da letra.

Severus baixou as escadas e chegou até o comedor. O café da manhã já estava servido -benditos elfos domésticos, mas de seu marido, não tinha nem sinal. Só estava Salazar, seu cão labrador de pelo negro. Foi um presente de Harry. Ao princípio Severus não queria o ter; no entanto, o animal foi-se colando em seu coração até o ponto de ser uma formosa companhia. Salazar lhe ladrou contente e jogou-se a lado de sua cadeira.

Sentiu a vibração de um aparecimento e encontrou-se a Neville chegando até o comedor com um sorriso no rosto. Neville parecia ser como os bons vinhos: Conforme passavam nos anos, punha-se melhor. Agora aos 45, sua barba tinha algum que outra mecha branca e isso lhe dava um toque sexy e sereno. Ademais seguia indo ao ginásio de segunda-feira a sexta-feira em companhia de Harry. Isso era algo que Severus agradecia, seu marido estava em excelente forma.

— Olá Dormiu bem? –Neville acercou-se a ele e lhe deu um leve beijo no pescoço.

— Bem, muito bem. O exercício noturno é genial; ainda que estranho-me não ver a meu amantíssimo esposo a meu lado ao acordar.

— Bom, tive que ir a St. Mungo por um papéis.

— Certo tomamos?

— Sip; ainda que não tenho muita fome, isto de me transladar a San Mungo me revolveu o estômago.

Severus sabia que mentia. Felizmente, os Gryffindor não sabiam mentir e menos seu esposo. Para Severus, Neville era um livro aberto. Só esperava que não tivesse nada que ver com Aaron. Desde que Neville inteirou-se que Aaron era seu filho, se desvivia por ele. Quando as coisas se puseram feias com Draco, Neville lhe acolheu em sua casa.

Fazia dois anos que Aaron decidiu que queria lhe dar popularidade a seu jogo; no entanto isso não lhe saiu muito bem. Em uma das jogadas, uma bludger colou em sua vassoura e Aaron golpeou-se a mão direita com um dos aros, lhe destroçando. As coisas não passaram a maiores porque James lhe resgatou antes de que terminasse feito pedaços na grama.

Neville levou-lhe a melhore-los especialistas, ajudou-lhe na cada parte da reabilitação e defendeu-lhe como um feroz leão quando Draco tentou lhe pôr em seus cabales. Severus sabia que tudo isso era produto do sentimento de culpa. Neville queria demonstrar-lhe a Aaron que ele era tão importante como Dorian em sua vida. Ao que parece de Severus, Neville estava-se cegando. Não podia ir pela vida lhe resolvendo os problemas a Aaron.

*\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry caminhava pelo longo corredor. Tudo tinha um aspecto cinza, sem vida. Chegou até a porta marcada com o numero 1418. Ao entrar, tudo era sombrio; só tinha uma cama relegada em uma esquina e uma cadeira. Caminhou até a cama e a imagem que lhe chegou foi pior da que tinha na cabeça.

Sobre a cama jazia o corpo de Sirius Black. O homem talvez pesava uns 50 quilos. Apesar de querer dissimular o aroma, notava-se que Sirius estava recostando em suas próprias fezes, seguramente o pessoal ainda não tinha podido lhe ir atender. Em realidade, Sirius não pôde ser condenado ao beijo. Quis suicidar-se deixando-se cair de um décimo andar; ainda que não conseguiu seu objetivo, pois o único que conseguiu foi se fraturar as cervicais. Não sentia nada do pescoço para abaixo; no entanto, estava consciente de sua própria miséria.

Fazia umas horas que tinham avisado a Harry que tiveram que amputar a perna esquerda a Sirius. O dano prévio tinha causado que o tecido morresse pouco a pouco, até chegar ao grau de gangrenar-se. Não tiveram outra opção; de modo que cortaram pelo são –Literalmente.

— Olá Sirius –Harry não esperava uma resposta –Vim porque preciso deixar atrás isto e porque quero fechar o ciclo –O silêncio se prolongou e Harry se obrigou a seguir –Tenho vindo a te dizer que te perdoei –Harry engoliu saliva e seguiu –Agora estou realmente bem Sabes? Casei-me com Draco e somos muito felizes. Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis para mim e um pouquinho mais. Neville também se casou, com o Professor Snape. São muito felizes e não deixam de se meter mão por onde vão. É genial viajar com eles. Todos os muggles se lhes ficam olhando porque não deixam de se dar caricias e mimos. Está bizarro ver-lhes juntos, mas… -Harry deu-se conta que estava falando mais para si mesmo, pelo que continuou com o que lhe queria dizer a Sirius –Remus também está muito bem. Tem uma relação muito séria com Tom, Thomas Dalton, o Chefe dos Aurores –Harry não sabia por que, exatamente, lhe resumia sua vida a Sirius; mas era tão feliz que não podia evitar falar disso –Bom… eu, também tenho vindo a te dizer que te sacarei daqui. Disseram-me que está muito mau e… Por misericórdia, não posso deixar que termine assim. Acho que isso é o que nos diferencia. Se deixasse aqui, seria tão ruim como você… Neville arranjou todo o papeladas para que possas estar no pavilhão de maldições permanentes. Terá uma enfermeira que te cuidará o que te fique de vida. É o único que posso fazer por ti… -Harry lhe observou durante um momento mais e depois se levantou. Pelo canto do olho, Sirius viu-lhe afastar-se. Uma lágrima solitária fez-se caminho em seu rosto.

Harry apareceu de novo na Mansão. Encontrou a Draco sentado no sofá vendo a televisão com o cenho franzido. Acercou-se a ele e se sentou a seu lado. Ao pouco tempo Draco envolveu-lhe entre seus braços.

—  Como está?

— Libertado — Draco sorriu-lhe e se beijaram. Harry tinha fechado a última porta a um horrível passado. A vida ao lado de seu loiro era perfeita.

Dorian estava desesperado, tinha relatórios sem fazer e um tema novo que estudar para sua especialidade. Seu papai ia matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente no próximo exame. De repente, Albus estava em seu colo. Dorian tentou respirar. Era seu noivo, levavam semanas sem sexo e era normal que Albus lhe buscasse. Mais agora que estava de um humor bastante… peculiar.

— Dorian… -O tom sedutor não passou desapercebido para o jovem Sanador; no entanto, Dorian tentava pôr ordem em suas notas, sem mudar a Albus de sua posição.

— Diga, amor –Albus sorriu ternamente e Dorian pensou que estava salvo. Seu otimismo se esfumou quando Albus enredou seus braços em seu pescoço e começou ao lamber.

—  Não acha que esses papéis são infinitamente aborrecidos? Estava pensado que poderíamos utilizar neste dia para coisas mais… interessantes.

Albus acompanhou suas palavras com um movimento de quadris que deixaram a Dorian vendo as estrelas. Teve que fechar os olhos e visualizar a cara de enojo de seu papai quando lhe levasse seus resultados e, com todo o pesar de mundo, tomou sua decisão.

— Amor, estou um pouquinho envolvido; ademais, em umas horas mais temos que ir à Mansão do tio Draco para ultimar os detalhes do casamento e…

— Vamos, amor. De que te serve ser o filho do diretor de St. Mungo? –De nada, pensou Dorian; pelo menos para nada bom.

— Tenho que terminar isto, Albus, perdão –Albus bufou e se separou um pouco dele.

— Não posso achar que não tenha tempo para mim. Estamos a ponto de casar-nos, Dorian e entre suas guardas e estudar, levamos semanas sem ter sexo –Dorian ia replicar, mas Albus seguiu –Esquece, isto não tem caso. Quando termine nos vamos.

Albus pôs-se de pé e Dorian posou sua mirada por um segundo na figura de Albus. Essas costas e esse formoso par de nádegas que agora se contorneavam furiosas, como seu dono. Fodida sorte, suspirou por enésima vez e seguiu com seus papéis, tanto ou mais frustrado que Albus.

Severus sabia que Neville lhe ocultava algo. Além da atitude, estava a nota tonta que se lhe caiu. Não cabia dúvida, os Gryffindor jamais aprendiam. Agora lhe observava falar com Harry, seguramente dos presentes. Harry e Neville estavam empenhados em presentear-lhes uma casa, mas não se punham de acordo no lugar.

—  Problemas no paraíso? –Draco sentou-se a seu lado.

— Para nada e você?

— Potter segue igual que sempre: Maravilhoso –Os olhos de Draco brilharam e Severus sorriu. Esses dois eram uns pervertidos.

— Hey família!

Aaron chegava da mão de James e, quase por trás deles, chegaram os festejados. Em quando Dorian entrou no campo visual de Neville, este lhe aparto dos demais e começaram a falar. Severus estava quase seguro que falavam de coisas do Hospital. O único momento no que deixaram essa conversa, foi quando Aaron se acercou a Neville. Falaram de algo e depois seguiu com Dorian.

Draco e Harry tinha-se desaparecido após o jantar. Seguro que estariam transando. Severus buscou com a mirada a Albus e encontrou-lhe com um copo de água na mão e fazendo como que escutava a conversa que tinham Aaron e James. Severus caminhou discretamente e, com elegância, apartou-lhe sem que se dessem conta de suas intenções.

—  Aborrecido?

— Algo… -Um suspiro anelante saiu de Albus que, sem querer, desviou a mirada diretamente até onde estavam Dorian e Neville.

— Albus… Meu filho e você têm algum problema? –Albus observou a Severus. Entre eles tinha um genuíno carinho. Ao ser ambos Slytherins se levavam muito bem e, com os anos, tinha crescido uma relação afetuosa, como a que Albus tinha com Neville.

— A verdade… É que faz muito que seu filho e eu não temos nada e isso que ainda não… -Severus interpretou o silêncio e lhe sorriu.

—  Muito trabalho?

— Dorian sempre tem muito trabalho. Agora já não sei para que nos casamos.

A conversa já não seguiu porque James capturou a atenção de ambos. Duas horas depois, estavam despedindo-se e apareceram-se em sua casa. Ao chegar, a primeira intenção de Neville foi beijar-lhe; no entanto, Severus separou-se dele.

—  Que passa?

Severus não disse nada. Caminhou até a sala, acendeu a lareira e deixou que o fogo caldeara toda a habitação. Neville tentou uma nova aproximação, mas Severus separou-se de imediato.

— Toma –Deu-lhe uma nota. Neville conhecia-a muito bem.

— Severus, essa nota não é minha. É…

— Não o quero saber. Não sei que te passa ultimamente, Neville. Não vê para além do que quer ver.

—  A que se refere? –Neville não tinha nem ideia do isso significava.

— A seus filhos. Trata a Dorian pior que um escravo no Hospital e te empenha por lhe arranjar a vida a Aaron.

— Isso não é…

—  Não é verdadeiro? Hoje acaparaste toda a noite ao pobre de Dorian, falando do projeto. Albus diz que não sabe para que se vai casar; já que seu noivo leva semanas sem poder pôr lhe uma mão em cima porque passa o tempo todo trabalhando. Abusa de Dorian.

— Ele tem que trabalhar como os demais, não posso ter preferências e…

— Ele trabalha mais que os demais, Neville. Não se dá conta? Dorian não se queixa porque quer te agradar. Quer que você valorize o que faz. De menino, Dorian era igual, sempre buscando uma forma de congratular-se comigo e agora o faz contigo Não acha que Dorian tem tido suficientes pressões?

— Sev…

— Não tenho terminado. Sabe o que senti ao ler essa nota? –Severus endureceu suas facções. Neville quis dizer algo, mas o Professor continuou –Esquece, simplesmente, esquece. –Severus deu-se meia volta e subiu as escadas até os dormitórios. Neville ia por trás dele.

Jogado ao pé da porta de sua habitação encontraram a Salazar que, ao lhes ver, primeiro mexeu o rabo de contente; ainda que depois sentou-se sobre seus patas traseiras e deixou de mover-se. Severus abriu a porta da habitação e entrou. Neville quis fazer o mesmo, mas Severus evitou que entrasse.

— Não penso dormir contigo até que arranje o que fez –O tom era frio e sedoso, tal e como costumava ser em Hogwarts e fechou a porta na cara de Neville.

— Severus, abre-me. Temos que falar, a nota não é minha –Neville esperou um momento. Salazar olhava-lhe divertido e Neville bufou —  Severus, escuta-me! Abre! –Pateou a porta —  Severus, que se esta é uma de suas tretas Slytherin's para que eu faça o que quer, te vai ir muito mau! –A porta abriu-se. Severus arrojo-lhe à cara um travesseiro, uma coberta e deixou passar a Salazar —  Severus, por favor, deixa-me passar e falemos…

Neville esperou durante meia hora, mas Severus não lhe abriu. Baixou até a sala, atirou o travesseiro no sofá e suspirou resignado. Essa era a primeira noite em 10 anos que não dormiria com Severus. Deixou-se cair no sofá, fechou os olhos e pensou em toda a discussão que tinham tido. Malditos Slytherin's e sua manipulação. Teve claro que não ia poder dormir, olhou seu relógio, eram as 23:45. Tomou uma decisão. Pôs-se sua jaqueta e, varinha em mãos, desapareceu-se.

Tocou e, de imediato, pensou que cometia um erro. Seguramente estariam dormidos; no entanto escutou uns passos acercar à porta e depois esta se abriu.

—  Papai, que faz aqui?

— Seu pai jogou-me… Tivemos uma briga e me jogou da habitação –Dorian observou o semblante sombrio de seu papai –Filho, quero falar contigo de… Posso passar?

— Claro, claro, papai. Passa, perdão; ainda sigo em choque com a notícia de que brigaram.

— Sim, bom –Neville passou e caminhou até a sala. Tinha papéis espalhados pela mesa de centro e o computador ligado –Dorian, filho, quero que saiba que estou muito orgulhoso de ti –Soltou o ponto Neville. Dorian estranhou-se e, pela primeira vez, perguntou-se se a briga tinha sido tão forte –Ultimamente tenho estado abusando de ti, o projeto, as classes… E seu pai me fez ver isso. Filho, estava tão feliz de que decidisse ser Sanador, que não me dei conta do muito que te exigia. Perdoa-me –Dorian acercou-se a seu papai e abraçou-lhe.

— Não passa nada, papai. Gosto de trabalhar contigo e…

— Nada, que tenho abusado e o sabe. Estou orgulhoso de ti, filho. É… São o melhor que me passou e não tenho perdão. Não te disse que me tem embobado porque quisesse ser Sanador — Dorian se separou de seu papai para servir uns copos.

— Albus está gravido –Soltou-lhe um momento depois. Neville pôs-se pálido. –Está de um mês e não sabemos que fazer. Não queríamos que fosse agora. Ele tem a empresa e eu com a especialidade… –Neville apressou sua whisky de um gole e depois envolveu a seu filho em um forte abraço.

— Anda, nada disso é difícil. Severus e eu lhes ajudaremos.

—  Em sério? Você acha que pai queira…?

— Claro que sim. Já sabe como é. Primeiro resmungará um momento, te dirá que deveram esperar e depois estará encantado com a notícia de ser avô. Desde faz anos que tínhamos vontade de ver meninos correndo por todo o jardim, lhes levar a estufa, que joguem com Salazar...

— Mas…

— Nada, filho, tudo sairá bem –Dorian se deixou abraçar por seu papai um momento mais e depois, enquanto voltava a encher o copo de Neville, lhe surgiu a dúvida.

—  Por que se brigaram? –Neville suspirou e bebeu um gole mais de whisky.

— Faz em uns dias Aaron contatou-me. Tinha um grande problema. Em um de suas viagens se emborracho mais da conta e, ao que parece, terminou transando com uma . Tempo depois, ela lhe chantageou, pedia-lhe uma quantidade para não fazer público seu deslize. Seu irmão não podia sacar dinheiro da conta porque James se inteiraria. Pediu-me ajuda e eu lhe dei. Aaron deu-me uma nota, bastante subgerente, dessa garota. Severus encontrou-a e agora…

—  Acha que teu enganaste lhe?

— Isso creio… não sei. Já não sei se é uma de suas tretas Slytherin's ou se é uma discussão em sério — Dorian sentiu o abatido que se mostrava seu papai. Em ocasiões, Aaron abusava da boa fé dele.

— Papai, fica-te a passar a noite. Amanhã, a primeira hora, falaremos com Aaron. Isto se arranjará.

Após uns minutos mais de convencimento, Dorian fez que seu papai aceitasse dormir na habitação de hóspedes do apartamento. Depois dirigiu-se a sua própria habitação. Albus estava distraído lendo um livro. O pobre, em ocasiões esperava-lhe para dormir. Dorian deixou-se cair sobre a cama, quase como peso morto. Com seu braço direito estreitou a cintura de Albus e escondeu sua cabeça no oco que formavam seu ombro e pescoço, aspirando o aroma a sândalo que tanto lhe enlouquecia.

— Amo-te –A voz ressoou no pescoço de Albus, mandado ondas de prazer por todo seu corpo.

—  Terminou? –Albus fechou os olhos ao sentir a língua de Dorian sobre seu pescoço e a sensível pele que estava por trás de sua orelha.

— Não. Papai interrompeu-me, ao que parece teve uma briga épica com meu pai. Veio a dizer-me que está orgulhoso de mim e me deslindou da responsabilidade do projeto. Me atribuirá um grupo ao que basicamente mandarei e assim eu terei tempo para transar com meu delicioso noivo –O último provocou que Albus se separasse ligeiramente dele, lhe deu uma longa mirada ao rosto sorridente de Dorian e suspirou.

— Disse não é verdadeiro?

— Amor que podia fazer? O homem chegou destroçado. Acho que o saber que terá um neto lhe fez um pouquinho feliz, ademais, está contente com a notícia. Diz que nos ajudarão com o bebê.

— Não quero ver a cara de papai e de Draco quando o saibam. Draco vai matar-nos por fazer-lhe avô tão cedo –Dorian sorriu-lhe e lhe beijou ternamente. Sua mão direita terminou colando-se por embaixo do pijama de Albus.

— Isso lhe deixaremos a papai Neville. Seguro que ele saberá como evitar que o sangue chegue ao rio –Capturou entre seus dedos um dos mamilos de Albus, quem gemeu quedamente.

— Disse transar…

— Por todo o que não o fizemos –Dorian lhe voltou a beijar. Essa, sem dúvida, seria uma das noites que não esqueceriam.

Pela manhã, Neville encontrou-se tocando em outra porta. Desta vez era no apartamento de Aaron e James.

— Estava a ponto de chamar-te, papai. As coisas já se arranjaram. Não me deitei com ela, mas mesmo assim... –Aaron deteve-se ao ver que seu papai não vinha só.

— Olá, irmão.

—  Que…

— Aaron, filho, quero falar contigo de algo muito importante –Aaron lhes encaminhou até o comedor. James tinha saído a correr e, pelo regular, demorava duas horas; de modo que tinham tempo –Filho, sabe que te amo. Nesses anos não tenho feito mais que tentar te demonstrar; no entanto me extra limitei. Consenti-te e mimado. É hora de que enfrente as consequências de seus atos. Não posso seguir te resolvendo a vida. Contará comigo sempre, mas… não posso seguir solapando-te –Aaron observou a seu papai. Sabia o que lhe queria dizer; de modo que suspirou e deixou que continuasse –Te olha agora, não sabe nada de ter responsabilidades. Leva anos com James e ainda não decidem se se casam ou não… Quero que aprenda, filho. Quero que aprenda de tudo, da vida, dos erros. Se eu sigo me intrometendo, estarei te fazendo um dano imenso –Aaron se levantou de sua cadeira, abraçou a Neville e lhe disse:

— Obrigado, papai. Sinto muito, tem razão.

— Terá que lhe dizer a verdade a James, filho –Aaron se apartou de seu papai e assentiu.

— Papai por que não te vai a casa? É temporão. Talvez agarre a pai em seus cinco minutos de bondade e te dá uma oportunidade. Eu ficarei com meu irmão por se James lhe amaldiçoa após que se confesse –Neville aceitou a oferta. Rogando por acertar em cinco minutos de Severus. Uma vez sozinhos, Dorian apoiou sua mão sobre a de Aaron —  Está bem?

— Abusei um pouco dele não?

— Eu diria que um muito –Aaron sorriu.

—  Sabes? Esses dez anos têm sido geniais. Papai é genial, ter a James é genial. Ver que meu pai e Harry são felizes, é algo que não tem preço –Aaron sacou de sua bata duas caixinhas de veludo azul. Abriu uma e mostrou-lhe o conteúdo a Dorian.

— Uma aliança élfica…

— Idêntica à que papai lhe presenteio a tio Severus quando se comprometeram –Dorian lhe olhava surpreendido –Sei o que pensa. Se, foi sumamente difícil encontrar um fodido elfo disposto a forjá-las, mas ao que parece tenho sorte: Um dos admiradores das Arpias é descendente deles. Forjaram as duas com o mesmo feitiço –Aaron abriu a outra caixa onde tinha uma aliança igual –Para Albus, é meu presente de casamentos –Dorian abraçou a seu irmão.

—  Quem diria que Aaron Malfoy é romântico e sentimental?

— Cala-te, babaca! –Aaron sorriu-lhe –Esta é para James. Sei o que pensa, não, não é uma compensação. Tudo isto me fez ver que já é hora. Não gostaria de perder a James por nada no mundo e, se chega a me perdoar, quero que se case comigo.

Neville apareceu-se por terceira vez em menos de doze horas. Já se encontrava um pouco farto desse tipo de deslocação. Obrigou-se a compor-se. Ao não ver a ninguém no térreo, caminhou até as escadas e as subiu de dois em dois. Chegou à porta de sua habitação. Severus devia estar aí mais que molesto.

— Severus, abre-me faz favor –Esperou uns minutos esperando perceber algum movimento, mas não ouviu nada –Severus, me perdoa. Já falei com Aaron e me desculpei com Dorian. Sei que não sou o pai do ano, mas tem que me entender. Não sou tão inteligente como você e me deixo levar por minhas emoções… Eu… O sinto Severus, por favor, abre –Neville guardou silêncio. Escutou um passo que se detiveram, supôs, cerca da porta –Severus… -Suspirou amargamente –Antes de ti… já sonhava com seu amor e quando te conheci… não teve comparação –Esperou uns segundos mais –Antes de ti… quis tocar o céu e agora, em troca, vivo ali desde que está comigo… -Neville pensava seriamente em remover a porta com um feitiço; no entanto, não foi necessário.

— Hufflepuff, devia ser.

Neville não replicou, estava mais que perdido nos lábios de Severus; pois, após que disse isso, Neville se lançou a seus lábios, os devorando, embriagando-se com a saliva de Severus e enredando sua língua com a dele. Sugou ligeiramente o lábio inferior e voltou ao ônus com sua língua.

— Não me volte a separar de ti. Não tem nem ideia da maldita noite que passei sem ter entre meus braços –Neville desfez o nodo da bata que trazia Severus e se deleitou com a desnudez do torso de seu marido –Te amo.

As mãos de Severus foram-se até a jaqueta. Em menos do que imaginaram já estavam nus, tidos sobre a cama. Neville mordia e sugava o mamilo esquerdo de Severus, enquanto sua mão baixava por seu corpo até chegar à crescente excitação. O Professor retorcia-se baixo o toque, com anseio.

A boca de Neville deixou o peito para continuar com o abdômen, dando ligeiras mordidas sobre o estômago. Afundou seu nariz no pelo púbico, encaracolado e negro, enquanto o pênis de Severus dava um respingo de antecipação, mas Neville não foi diretamente a ela, se entreteve beijando e mordendo as brancas coxas. Com suas mãos embalava a tersa pele que envolvia os testículos e, por fim, percorreu com a língua a ereção. Severus deixou escapar um gemido lastimo.

As sucções eram rápidas, a cabeça de Neville subia e baixava sem descanso. No processo enredava sua língua na glande, lambendo com insistência. Um dedo buscou às apalpadelas a entrada de Severus e, quando conseguiu a penetrar, os gemidos se intensificaram…

— Estou… a ponto… -Disse-lhe entre arquejos.

Neville diminuiu pouco a pouco seu ritmo, até que por fim se separou do gotejante pênis. Deleitou-se com a vista que oferecia: Vermelha, úmida, palpitante e desejosa de expulsar o produto de seu orgasmo. Chegou até os lábios de Severus e entregaram-se em um beijo cheio de saliva e luxuria. Neville tomou os quadris de Severus e deu-lhe a volta, deixando com o peito sobre a cama.

O percurso começou na nuca, apartando o negro cabelo para poder beija-la a seu desejo. Seguiu pelo pescoço, enquanto lhe sussurrava palavras de amor a Severus, que elevavam suas ânsias a níveis insuspeitados ao mesmo tempo em que se arrepiava toda sua pele. Seguiu pelos tersos ombros e depois por toda a extensão das costas, até encontrar com esse par de nádegas que lhe voltavam louco. Mordia-as, enquanto as massageava a consciência e mirava-lhe uns golpes. O pênis de Neville já gotejava líquido pré seminal. Queria afundar-se entre essas nádegas e perder o sentido, mas obrigou-se a concentrar-se. Com ambas mãos sobre elas, as separou, acariciando com os polegares a ansiada entrada.

— Não sabe o delicioso que te vê assim.

O fôlego chocou com a pele de Severus, mandando-lhe descargas de prazer à base de seu pênis. A língua de Neville traçou círculos úmidos uma e outra vez. Severus retorcia-se e almejava sentir-se cheio. A travessa língua purgava em seu interior, agora, o deixando todo úmido e sensível. Neville selou a preparação com um sonoro beijo. Incorporou-se apontando com seu membro a lubrificada entrada de seu amor. Estava tão duro que, seguramente, poderia sustentar o London Eye.

Sem medir-se, entrou de cheio e ambos gemeram de puro prazer. Saiu e voltou a arremeter com força. Inclinou-se sobre as costas de Severus, buscando seus lábios, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava seu pênis. As investidas eram bestiais e todas elas acertavam na próstata, fazendo que se arqueara.

— Não sabe o maravilhoso que é… mmmm… poder… te tocar assim… Estar… ah… dentro de… ti…

Neville tentava controlar sua respiração enquanto dizia-lhe isso. O ritmo fez-se mais frenético quando Severus começou a mover seus quadris lhe marcando a marcha a Neville. Os dois estavam a ponto. Neville imobilizou um pouco os quadris de Severus e moveu sua mão ainda mais rápido. Severus emitiu um gutural som quando se veio. De imediato, Neville tomou o quadril de Severus e penetrou-lhe com força. Um par de investidas mais e veio-se dentro dele, gritando o nome de Severus e agradecendo o não ter vizinhos; porque esse grito, seguro que se ouviu até no Brasil.

Minutos depois e ainda com a respiração entrecortada, Severus descansava entre os braços de Neville e passava a palma de sua mão pelo fino pelo de seu peito. Jamais lhe admitiria que ele também tinha passado a pior noite de sua vida e que estranhava os braços de Neville lhe rodeando protetoramente ou sua barba roçando uma de suas bochechas.

Neville acariciava suas costas. Toda a pele de Severus era suave, até seu cabelo o era. Como foi que não notou isso no Colégio? Se alguém lhe tivesse dito que terminaria adorando a pele e o cabelo do Professor Snape, seguramente lhe tivesse enviado a St. Mungo para que lhe fizesse companhia a seus pais. Seus pais… Deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Vamos ser avôs –Soltou-lhe sem mais. A mão que estava acariciando seu peito ficou estática –Dorian me disse que…

—  Albus e Dorian? Pensei que o primeiro seriam James e Aaron. –Neville se encolheu de ombros e seguiu.

— Dorian disse-me ontem à noite. Estava muito nervoso porque diz que não chega no momento ideal e eu… Bom, lhe disse que você e eu poderíamos lhes ajudar –Neville tomou a mão que descansava em seu peito, a levou até seus lábios e a beijou.

— Bem. Está muito bem. Já era hora de ter um menino correndo por aqui –Severus guardou silêncio uns segundos –Sabe que teria gostado de mais filhos, mas…

— Nem diga –Neville lhe beijou apaixonadamente –Eu sou muito feliz contigo, nesta casa, vendo a Salazar correndo por aí –Severus lhe sorriu e lhe deu um beijo –Por verdadeiro onde está Salazar?

— Deixei-lhe sair. Passou toda a noite chorando, jogado em cima de uma de suas camisas.

— Vá… Pelo menos alguém me estranhou.

—  Quer ver quanto te estranhei? –Severus incorporou-se e terminou sentado nos quadris de Neville –Acha que possamos fazê-lo ainda, avô? –Neville sorriu-lhe e tomou-lhe da cintura, colando-lhe mais a seu púbis, fazendo-lhe notar sua crescente excitação.

— Acho que sim, avô.

No mês tinha passado muito rápido. Em um pisco já estavam infundados em uns incómodos fracks. Bom, isso era o que pensava Harry. Estava jogando com seu gravata quando Neville se lhe acercou.

— Draco vai enojar-se se estraga-te o vestuário.

— Não entendo como você está tão acalmado. Isto me está matando –Neville se encolheu de ombros. Os garotos tinham resolvido que não queriam túnicas no dia de seu casamento; de modo que todos iam com frack e vestidos caríssimos. Draco tinha-se empenhado nisso.

— Harry… Eu queria te dizer que… -Harry seguia prestando mais atenção a sua gravata, de modo que Neville decidiu soltar-lho sem mais preâmbulos –Albus está grávido.

—  Que?!

— Grávido. Em uns 7 meses seremos avôs –Harry deixou por fim seu gravata e olhou a Neville sem crê-lo ainda.

— Mas… que… Por que me diz assim? –Neville colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Harry, como gesto para lhe reconfortar. Fazia tempo que tinham suspendido os beijos; basicamente, desde o dia que Severus beijou a Harry para lhe demonstrar a Neville que não era muito bonito saber que ele se tinha revolcado com Potter e Draco.

Algo chamado ciúmes se apoderou de Neville e prometeu que jamais voltaria a beijar a ninguém que não fosse Severus.

— Bom, carinho, alguém lhe tem que dizer a Draco.

—  Que? Eu? Por que?

— Bom, você é o herói. O garoto que viveu e venceu. Quase a reencarnação de Merlin e…

— Claro, é um grande amigo. Deixa que meu esposo me frite os caralho a maldições.

O casamento resultou ser um evento maravilhoso. Aaron conseguiu que James lhe perdoasse e puseram data para seu enlace. Em seis meses teriam outro casamento.

Draco chegou à Mansão divertidamente embriagado. Harry apareceu-os diretamente em sua alcova. Draco não demorou em beijar-lhe possessivamente. Foi então que Harry decidiu tentar a sua sorte.

— Albus está grávido –Draco não disse nada. Desabotoou o casaco de Harry e tirou-lhe o colete –Draco? –Harry pensou que seu esposo provavelmente estava mais bêbado do que pensava.

—  Sim? –Draco mordia com lascívia o pescoço de Harry.

— Albus…

— Sim, escute-te. Estou feliz por eles –Draco por fim deixou nu o torso de Harry e passou suas mãos pelo abdominais, se deixando levar pela excitação.

—  Não te molesta te converter em… -Harry não concluiu a frase porque Draco lhe calou com um beijo.

—  Avô? Você será o avô. Eu só serei o sexy e encantador tio Draco –Harry sorriu. Se, em definitiva seu loiro era sexy. Com um passe de varinha despiu-lhes a ambos. Draco sorriu-lhe com uma beliscar de perversão — Então que diz avô? Cries poder transar comigo como em teus bons tempos?

Harry sorriu-lhe e lhe beijou. Sem dizer-lhe nada, lhe tomo pela cintura e lhe carregou, até o sofá. Com macieza deu-lhe a volta, fazendo que recargara o peito sobre o braço e lhe deixando –literalmente –com o cu ao ar. Draco tentou incorporar-se; mas Harry deteve-lhe, pondo uma mão nas costas, imobilizando.

— Vai ver do que é capaz esse vovô.

Sem mediar palavra, Harry preparou-lhe e depois penetrou-lhe duro, sem contemplações. Draco tremia de paixão, Harry nunca se tinha portado tão animal com ele; no entanto, desfrutava dessa faceta de garoto rude. Com um ritmo frenético, Harry tomou o platinado cabelo e o enredou entre suas mãos. Draco gemia descontroladamente, suplicando que lhe tocasse. Harry seguiu penetrando-o um par de vezes mais, até que colou sua mão esquerda e acariciou o pênis de Draco. Um gemido brutal saiu da boca do loiro quando se veio copiosamente. Harry atingiu-lhe de imediato e ficou derrubado sobre as costas do loiro.

Dorian mudou seu sobrenome pelo de Neville desde que tiveram a confirmação de sua paternidade. Severus foi quem gerenciou tudo. Queria fazer o correto e que o mundo soubesse quem era o outro pai de Dorian. Ao princípio, Neville mostrou-se relutante com a ideia; no entanto, Severus convenceu-lhe dizendo-lhe que não se importava com a perda de seu sobrenome, que afinal de contas, eles já era um só. Nos meses passaram rapidamente e sem notá-lo. Com uns intensos olhos verdes e um cabelo negro, Andrew Longbottom-Potter chegou em um dia ensolarado de agosto. Neville e Severus de imediato ficaram embobados com o pequeno.

Harry e Draco observavam através do cristal como Neville arrulhava ao pequeninho em seus braços, enquanto Severus lhe abraçava por detrás.

— Veem-se tão contentes –Disse Draco.

— E são. E somos. Passamos por tantos sofrimentos que já era hora que pudéssemos ser felizes. Não cries?

— Sim. Quando violaram a Severus, prometi lhe cuidar e lhe fazer feliz a qualquer preço. Agora que lhe vejo assim… Sinto que não lhe falhei.

— Claro que não, Dragão. Você é perfeito. Entramos? Temos um neto ao que mimar –Disse Harry dando uma carinhosa palmada ao traseiro de seu marido.

Mais tarde, na Mansão, Harry beijou a Draco e, depois, este se acomodou em seu peito. Não tinha mais que pedir à vida. Seus filhos estavam felizes. Ele tinha a seu loiro, Neville não cabia de felicidade a lado de Severus. Tinham um neto que lhes uniam –Por mais que Draco rezingara ante o apelativo, Harry sabia que se lhe cairia a baba a cada vez que se ouvisse chamar avô e lhe colmaria de caprichos.

Agora, lhe dando uma mirada ao passado, tanto Neville como Harry podiam ter a segurança que dava o amor. Ao fim tinham conseguido apartar de suas vidas a culpa que lhes para suplicar por não lastimar a Draco e a Severus. Conseguiram exiliar os demônios que impediam ver para além da dor e a solidão. Descobriram que não só eram bons para fazer sofrer, pois encontraram a fórmula para viver seu amor, baseado na verdade e conseguindo sua redenção. E agora tinham o que lhes ficasse de vida e a eternidade para desfrutar de algo que se esconde em nós: A felicidade.

Encontraram a saída no amor inquebrantável, para jamais ter que ouvir dizer: Afasta-te de mim.

**FIM**


End file.
